Death Battle!
by the ender defender
Summary: To Be Deleted soon. Stay on the lookout for the NEW death battle
1. Bowser VS Ganondorf

**I have watched many a shows on the internet, but one of the best by far is Death Battle! so i had an idea, we will make our won battles! and yes, i said "we" for a good reason.**

 **(Neather Star) hello there I am Neather Star.**

 **(Theenderdefender) and i am the ender defender. lets do this!**

 **Episode 1: Bowser Vs Ganondorf**

The main antagonist, a nightmarish foe meant to terrorize the hero untill the very end.  
(Neather Star) sorry you were saying something? i couldent hear you over the sound of EVIL KINGS FIGHTING IT OUT! Like Bowser, The king of Koopas  
(Theenderdefender) and Ganondorf, the king of darkness. I'm The Ender Defender and he's neather star, and its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to answer the most important question of all, which one of these evil kings would win, a death battle!

* * *

Bowser is the big, bad evil king of the mario universe. He is known for being very persistent in achieving his goal.  
(Neather Star) yeah his plan on making more koopa kids if you catch my drift!  
(theenderdefender) no, his plan of ruling the mushroom kingdom with an iron fist.

 **Bowser stats:  
** **Height: Varies  
** **Weight: Unknown but is generally assumed to be between 750-900 pounds  
** **Age: Unknown  
** **Allies: King Koopa  
Japanese Name: Koopa**

Bowser commands a large army of different monsters, but when times call for it, bowser is willing to get into the battlefield himself.  
(neather star) Bowser may look and move like a turtle, but attacks like a tank, with enough power to shatter giant boulders with his bear fists!  
(theenderdefender) Bowser has 2 main meathods of attack, punching and using fire in different ways, either in small fire balls or giant streams of fire.  
(neather star) and he also proves the age old saying that the best offence is a good defense, his Koopa shell is practically made of steel, and not only that but he can also retract his limbs into his shell and spin around  
(theenderdefender) this technique is comonly called, the whirling fortress. he also carries what seems to be an infinite supply of hammers.  
(Neather Star) he also has a personalized helicopter type machine known as the Koopa Clown Car, armed to the teeth with weaponry! i'm talking a built-in cannon, drills, a mechanical arm, side cannons that shoot bullet bills, steel balls for bashing peoples faces in, and an endless supply of explosive wind up toys called Mecha-koopas.  
(theenderdefender) and once, after eating a mysterious mushroom in the forest, he has gained the ability to suck in small enemies and projectiles. But his most devastating ability yet is Giga Bowser!  
(Neather Star) Giga Bowser is a monster of a turtle, and when i say monster i mean kaiju! in this form he gains all his other abilitys, along with ice and darkness.

 **Bowser's Arsonal:  
Weapons: Hammers, Koopa clown car, claws, horns,  
Armor: Koopa Shell  
Skills: Fire (Stream and Fire balls), Bowser Bomb (Ground pound), Smashing kick (Drop kick), Whirling Fortress, Flying slam (Suplex), Vacuum power, Giga Bowser.  
**

Howsever, dont mistake this monster for a perfect villain, bowser has his fair share of weaknesses  
(Neather Star) yeah he has a record of getting his butt kicked, usually by mario.  
(theenderdefender) also he has a record of getting worked up and forgetting important details in his quest for victory

 **Weaknesses:  
** **Over confident  
** **Hot-Headed  
** **Always get defeated by Mario  
** **Dumb**

yet even with all his flaws, bowser has defeated the dark star  
(Neather Star) survived falling into lava  
(theenderdefender) and has been crushed under tons of pressures on multiple occasions

 **Feats: Created his own galaxy  
** **Defeated Midbus  
** **lifted a giant iron cannon ball with his bare hands  
** **survived being crushed and being knocked into lave  
** **has been sent into a black hole and survived  
** **Defeated the dark star**

In short, bowser is the scariest turtle in the world  
(neather star) you make him mad, get out of his way!

"gwahahaha! somebody page the king of awesome?"-Bowsers inside story

* * *

Ganondorf was born the only male to a race of female warriors known as the gerodo, and according to legend, he would become their ruler  
(Neather Star) wait what? how was he born into a race of females... oh my god  
(theenderdefender) its not what you think, anyway. being born into the gerodo race made ganondorf an experienced sword fighter, primarily using twin blades to combat foes, however he has been depicted with a colossal blade.

 **Ganondorf Stats:  
** **Height: 7'6  
** **Weight:** **286 lbs  
** **Age: Immortal  
** **Allies(s): Great King of Evil  
** **The Dark Lord**

Ganondorf commands an army of evil beasts in his quest to rule Hyrule, but to do that he needs something else  
(Neather Star) You see, when link opened up the door of time in the temple of time, ganondorf was able to walk right in and steal a part of the triforce. now he needs the other 2 pieces to rule. don't feel to bad because he got the best piece; the triforce of power!  
(theenderdefender) The triforce of power gives ganondorf unlimited power. he can minipulate its power to unleash 2 powerful attacks; the warlock punch and the wizard kick.  
(Neather Star) He is also very skilled in magic, using different magic attacks and the ability to levitate. also he can summon his inner power to become, ganon!  
(theenderdefender) Ganon is a giant, monster, pig thing with 2 huge swords.

 **Ganondorf's Arsonal:  
** **Weapons: Duel swords, Twilight Blade, Spear  
** **Armor: Plate Armor  
** **Skills: Flame Choke, Warlock Punch, Wizard Kick, dark dive, Magic projectiles (Dark Blasts, Dead Man's Volly, energy shockwaves), levitation. Ganon.**

Ganondorf is a near perfect villain, keyword near perfect  
(Neather Star) yeah, his armor isn't exactly the best for taking sword strikes  
(theenderdefender) and he has trouble agents good based power, like light arrows.

 **Weaknesses:  
** **Light Arrows  
** **Armor leaves him open for stabs** **  
Over confident** **  
own magic can be used agents him**

But even ignoring those trivial fails ganondorf has matched link in sword combat  
(neather star) enslaved hyrule on multiple occasions.  
(theenderdefender) and brought down an entire castle by himself

 **Feats:  
** **Enslaved Hyrule  
Matched link in combat  
fast enough to dodge light arrows  
destroyed his own castle in a fit of rage.**

(Neather star) if you see ganondorf coming for you, don't bother running: cause your already dead.

"Allow me to show you, just how much you precious triforce is worth"-LoZ WW

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all  
(Neather Star) but first we need to say this, if you have a death battle you want to see, leave us a review or send us a PM.  
(theenderdefender) and no we will not do any death battles that are already episodes.  
(Neather Star) But now, its time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

Ganondorf rides up to a colossal castle on his horse with his minions. "leave the king to me, you handle the minions" he snarled to them. his minions nodded as ganondorf kicked the door in.

"eek! protect the king!" shouted the goombas as they attack his minions. Ganondorf laughed as he punched a giant door in and walked in.

"show yourself you cowardly king" he said. he heard a deep, sinister laugh.

"coward? watch who your talking to ugly" Said the voice. Bowser stood up from his throne. "or else i'll send you packing to the nearest hospital" Bowser cracked his knuckles. ganondorf simply laughed,

"you think you can win? please. surrender you land to me or else!"

"Or else what bub? i'm not scared of some long nosed punk."

"we'll see who the 'bub' is when i turn you into turtle soup!" Ganondorf pulled out his twin swords. Bowser unleashed an earthshaking roar.

 **FIGHT!**

Ganondorf charged at Bowser but Bowser dodged and hit the swords into the air, then shot them with fire destroying them. Bowser shot 3 fire balls at ganondorf, 2 of them hit the third one missed, blasting a hole in the wall. Ganondorf grabbed Bowser then threw him out the hole in the wall. Bowser stood up and jumped into the air, coming down with the Bowser bomb. Ganondorf did an uppercut, knocking Bowser down, then his him with his warlock punch. Bowser stands and grabs a near-by chain chomp and threw it at Ganondorf, knocking him back. then Bowser dashed forward with a punch, then spun around in his shell, doing rapid damage. Ganondorf stands up dizzy, Bowser goes for a hard drop kick, knocking him into the wall. Ganondorf stood up and threw his spear at Bowser, who grabbed it and snapped it in half. Ganondorf flew into the air and shot a dead man's volly at Bowser. Bowser tried to block it with his shell, but the spell just penetrated it, shocking Bowser and rendering him to the ground. Ganondorf came down with a shockwave sending bowser into the air, then he jumped up and grabbed him with a flame choke and slams Bowser to the ground. Ganondorf flew into the air and shot another dead man's volly. "Think Bowser, think!" Bowser thought. Bowser stood up and inhailed the attack, then winced "Oh god! bad idea!". Ganondorf flew down with a wizard kick, bowser spat out the attack, hitting Ganondorf and bringing him to his knees. Bowser laughed as he grabbed Ganondorf and shot him with a large stream of fire. Ganondorf flew into the air.

"This will be your end!" the sorcerer yelled as he transformed into the giant Ganon. "Kneel before my power!"

Bowser laughed "You think that scares me? watch and learn hammy" Bowser taunted as he transformed into Giga Bowser. the 2 beasts loomed over each other. Ganon approached slowly and raised his sword, slowly slashing Giga Bowser in the chest. Giga Bowser retaliated by tripping him with his tail. Ganon kicked him in the face and Giga bowser spun around, slowly freezing Ganon. He then body slammed Ganon. "Lets end this" he said as he charged up a giant fire blast when his transformation wore off. "Oh...crud". he said as he fell. Ganon grabbed him and threw him into the castle, then slashed the castle in half leaving a fiery pile of rubble. Ganon transformed back into Ganondorf.

"you should have surrendered when you had the chance" Ganondorf said as he mounted his horse again. Just then a cannonball hits ganondorf in the back of the head. "Okay who wants to die?" he turned around and saw Bowser in his Koopa Clown Car.

"like it? its my custom made clown car. good for me, very, very bad for you" Bowser said. Bowser shoot bullet bills at ganondorf, who grabbed one and threw it back at bowser. Bowser ducked and threw out mecha koopa's who exploded next to ganondorf. Ganondorf took out his Twilight sword and cut the clown car clean in half. Bowser jumped out and tripped ganondorf. He threw him into the air and impailed him with his shell, then crushed him on the ground. "And thats how a true king does it" Bowser laughed

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Neather Star) Childhood achieved! that was amazing!  
(theenderdefender) Ganondorf fought like a champ, his magic ability gave him a huge edge in the battle, but this isn't the first time bowser has fought a foe like this  
(Neather Star) and bowser has proved he can take a beating, and give one even worse!  
(theenderdefender) Ganondorf just didn't have the weaponry or timing to put bowser down for good  
(Neather star) Ganondorf sure got the point of this battle  
(Theenderdefender) The Winner...Is Bowser.

* * *

 **Next time on Death Battle: A young man holding a blue energy blade is fighting a tall dark man with a red energy blade. he appears to be in a space station  
VS  
The words "FINISH HIM" are yelled out as a blindfolded man cuts a blue ninja to shreds without touching him.**

* * *

 **So yeah enders, thats the end of my first death battle. Like it? Well then its a shame I was wrong! Screwattack proved me wrong, and they are correct. Hey, it was my FIRST fight, cut me some slack. I wasnt that good at reasearching and writing back then as I am now. Anyway, see ya later.**


	2. Luke Skywalker VS Kenshi

**I bet none of you saw this one coming. This is my second fight! also i forgot to mention, if i don't get any votes i'll pull from my imagination. again if you want to see a battle, tell me in a PM or in a review and if i like it it may become a battle.**

 **Episode 2: Luke Skywalker VS Kenshi.**

(Neather Star) Theres 2 things i love in this world, telekinesis and awesome swords.  
(theenderdefender) so what happens when the 2 are combined?  
(neather star) i die a happy man. Telekinetic swordsmen are awesome! Like Luke Skywalker, Legacy of the Jeti  
(theenderdefender) and Kenshi Takahashi, The blind swordsman of Mortal Kombat.  
(Neather Star) He's the ender defender and i'm Neather Star.  
(theenderdefender) and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to answer the most important question of all, who would win a death battle?

* * *

Born in 19 BBY as the son of the fallen Anaken Skywalker , Luke was raised on Tatooine by his aunt and uncle and hidden from Emperor and the deadly sith lord; Darth Vader.  
(Neather Star) who then turned out to be Luke's Pop. plot twist!  
(the ender defender) come one everyone saw that coming! i never watched as a kid and I saw it coming!  
(Neather Star) Anyway, Luke was soon discoverd by Hon Solo, who trained him in the ways of a Jeti.

 **Luke's Stats:  
** **Height: 5'6  
** **Weight: Unknown  
** **Age: Roughly about 19 years old** **  
**

Luke's signature weapon is his lightsaber, an energy blade that can cut through anything without struggle. Luke prefers using a single lightsaber.  
(Neather Star) but when times call for it luke can use his short red shoto saber, a lightsaber created by luke himself.  
(the ender defender) He also has a connection to the force. The Force is a tool that can be controlled by all Jeti. it can move objects, descover hidden weak points in foes with shatter point, and control the mind with persuasion.  
(neather star) and luke can use the force to protect his mind from mind control and illusions.

 **Luke's** **arsenal:  
** **Weapons: Lightsaber, Shoto Saber  
** **Armor: None  
Skills: The Force (Move objects, sense oncoming attacks, locate weak spots).**

Luke is an incredible fighter, with no real weaknesses  
(neather star) except for some serious daddy issues, i mean no Dr Phil is fixing that relationship

 **Weaknesses:  
No Real Weaknesses  
Bad Relationship with dad  
Kissed his own sister...gross**

Luke is one of the greatest warriors in fictional history, He has held his own agents Vader  
(neather star) Blew up the death star  
(the ender defender) and defeated dozens of sith lords.

 **Feats:  
** **Saved hundreds of lives  
** **Held his own in a lightsaber fight with Dath Vader  
** **Blew up the death star  
** **Killed tons of Sith lords.**

(neather star) Luke, you may look like a chick, but your an awesome dude!

"I am a Jeti, Like my father before me"

* * *

In the realm of mortal kombat, there has not lived a more capable warrior then Kenshi Takahasi.  
(neather star) His name meaning "Swordsman" Kenshi was a proud swordsman who was promised the legendary Sentou sword by a strange old man, who was actually Shang Tsung in disguise. When he took the sword, Kenshi also released ancient warrior spirits that were all consume by Shang Tsung. He was then left to die in the dark. Blind but alive, Kenshi was guided out of the tomb by the mystical sword. Led by his senses, and fueled by revenge, Kenshi believes in an eye for an eye.

(The ender defender) and thats why you don't trust old men to give you swords link!

 **Kenshi Stats:  
** **Height: Unknown  
** **Weight: Unknown  
** **Age: Unknown**

Kenshi may be blind but its a trade off for his amazing power,  
(neather star) this guy can use his own mind to beat the crap out of his foes!  
(the ender defender) Kenshi is skilled in the ways of telekinesis. He can use this to toss his foes, move his sword with his mind, teleport, and read minds.  
(Neather star) he is so skilled, he wants his son Takada to become just as good as he is. He is so skilled, he can perform no less then 6 fatalitys.  
(the ender defender) Kenshi's main weapon is the very blade that blinded him; the Sentou Sword.

 **Kenshi's Arsenal:  
** **Sentou Sword**  
 **Telekinesis (Warp, slam, push, Tele-flurry, reflect, Telekinetic slash, Spirit charge, rising karma, X-ray, Fatalitys)**

Much like old luke, Kenshi has no real weaknesses.

 **Feats:  
** **Fought agents other fighters despite being blind.  
Fought agents Demons and gods and is still alive.**

"Now I have but one goal: to slay the sorcerer who blinded me."

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all  
(neather star) its time for a death battleeeeee!

* * *

Luke is walking around then stops when he feels something "I feel a disturbance in the force" he said. Kenshi jumped down to him.

"you have crossed my path, leave now or else" he said as he pulls out the Sentou. Luke took out his lightsaber.

"Bring it on"

 **FIGHT!**

Luke throws his lightsaber at Kenshi, who blocked it. Luke jumped and grabbed the lightsaber and slashed at Kenshi. Kenshi back flips to dodge then uses his telekinesis to throw his sword at him. Luke used the force to stop it, the sword flew in mid air until kenshi brought it back to him then teleported behind luke, then uppercuts him. Luke used shatter point to try and find a weakness, to come out empty handed. Luke came down and used force persuasion to make Kenshi give up. Kenshi was able to fight it off, then tried reading Luke's mind to get an edge, but Luke was able to block it. Luke picked kenshi up with the force and slammed him into the walls. Kenshi countered it with his own Telekinesis. The two had a battle of the mind but both of them get pushed into walls. Kenshi stands up and grabs his sword. Kenshi stabbed Luke in the gut, then hit his head with the hilt cracking his skull, then slashed him in the chest cracking his ribs. Luke fell down in pain, dropping his lightsaber. Kenshi broke the lightsaber so luke could not use it. Luke stood up and grabbed his Shoto Saber and attacked Kenshi who simply dodged. Kenshi lifts Luke into the air as his arms slowly spread out. Luke screamed in agony as his body begins to further stretch and expand outwards until his body snaps in two. Kenshi Stabs his sword into the dead Luke's head as he went into a pose of victory.

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Neather star) well, here comes the rage from the Star Wars fanboys.  
(the ender defender) eh, it comes with the task, don't worry i have our flame shields up and our troll repellent ready.  
(neather star) Luke is a beast in combat. and is very difficult to kill. But most of his victories comes from knowledge on his opponent and months of training.  
(the ender defender) While Luke has defeated foes far out of his league, the same can be said for kenshi.  
(neather star) You don't need psychic powers to see the outcome of this battle.  
(the ender defender) The winner...Is Kenshi.

* * *

 **Next Time on Death Battle:  
A planet is being blown up with sinister laughter in the background, then someones face is shown behind the exploded planet.  
Vs  
A capsule with liquid and a shadowy figure floats in a lab. then a voice says "we dreamed of creating the world's most powerful pokemon" Just then the shadowy figures eyes opened up "And we succeeded"**

* * *

 **Hey guys thanks for watching! i put a lot of work into this so i hope you like it. if you guys want more just let me know. the next episode will be an epic one! till then i am the ender defender, ender pearls to you guys and see you later good-byeeeee!**


	3. Frieza VS Mewtwo

**Okay lets get this one going! This is going to be a good one so hope you enjoy. its important to note that we are using final form frieza in this battle. also revival of F was not out when i wrote this. those of you reading this after its releace**

 **Episode 3: Frieza Vs Mewtwo**

Power can come from the most unexpected of places, in the most unexpected of colors  
(Neather Star) I've been waiting for this one forever!  
(theenderdefender) Frieza, emperor of the universe  
(neather star) and mewtwo, the genetics pokemon.  
(theenderdefender) I'm theenderdefender and he's neather star and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, skills, feats and weaknesses to answer the most important question of all. Which of these energized powerhouses would win a death battle?

* * *

Designed after what the creater of DBZ thought monsters looked like during childhood, Frieza is an all powerful alien overlord who is feared throughout the whole DBZ universe.  
(Neather star) if monsters looked like that when i was a kid i'm glad i slept with a nightlight cause boy, frieza is one creepy dude.

 **Frieza's Stats:  
Height: Unknown  
Weight: Unknown  
Age: Over 70 years  
Japanese name: ****Furīza**

Frieza has a moveset designed for killing. His death beam is a short beam of narrow ki energy strong enough to pierce sayian armor  
(neather star) along with his body and the floor! if that wasn't deadly enough he can charge it up to fire multiple at once or shoot a constant beam out of his finger tips.  
(theenderdefender) His death wave is an explosion of ki energy.  
(neather star) and he can shoot dozens of ki bullets, shoot lasers from his eyes, fly, and move faster then the eye can track.  
(theenderdefender) but his 2 deadliest moves are his death ball, a dark ki ball that was powerful enough to blow up Namek.  
(neather star) and finally his Planet burst attack is a gigantic ball of ki energy that he used to blow up Planet Vegeta. Planet Vegeta has gravity 10x greater then earths. this means that Vegeta must have mass 10x greater then earths as well. It takes a minimum force of 53 quadrillion megatons to destroy our earth. this means it would take at least 530 quadrillion megatons of force to blow up planet vegeta.  
(neather star) he can shoot beams of energy and somehow was able to use the destructo disk after seeing it once.

 **Frieza's Arsenal:**  
 **Weapons: tail, martial arts**  
 **Armor: usually none**  
 **Skills: Ki bullets, flight, Death beam, Death wave, destructo disk, Hypersonic movement, Full power energy wave, Eye lasers, finger beam, Death ball, Planet burst attack.**

Frieza is one of the deadliest foes in DBZ but he is very over confident.  
(Neather star) and he constantly taunts his foes, which has a history of screwing him over.

 **Weaknesses:  
** **Over-confident  
** **Taunts foes and makes them mad, causing him to lose.  
** **Can't sense energy**

Frieza is a tough one, he has gone toe to toe with Goku  
(neather star) Can breath in the vacuum of space  
(theenderdefender) and survived being cut in half

 **Feats:  
** **effortlessly defeated Piccolo, Vegeta, and Kid Gohan  
** **Can keep up with a super sayain  
Blew up hundreds of planets**

(neather star) Frieza is a beast and is easily one of the strongest in the DBZ universe. Try to get in his way, and he will kill you with his feet in 127 different ways.

"There are three things I refuse to tolerate: cowardice, bad haircuts, and military insurrection. And it is unfortunate that our friend Vegeta possesses all three of these"

* * *

In the pokemon world, team rocket had a dream. they hired Dr Fuji to experiment with DNA taken from Mew to created a perfect clone. after many failed experiments their plan was finished. Their dream was to make the world's most powerful pokemon; and they succeeded.  
(neather star) and thus the genetics pokemon Mewtwo was born!

 **Mewtwo stat's:  
** **Height: 6'7  
** **Weight: 296 pounds  
** **Age: Ageless  
Japanese name: ****Myutsu**

Being a clone of mew, mewtwo could do anything mew can do, plus more.  
(neather star) and most of that is reflected in his moveset. He can burn foes with flamethrower, freeze them solid with ice beam, electrocute them with thunder bolt, pelt them with swift, stop foes from using moves with disable, blast foes away with energy ball or shadow ball, and mirror any move his foe uses on him with mimic. but his greatest moves rely on psychic powers.  
(theenderdefender) He can pick up and throw foes and objects with psychic, make them dizzy with confusion, predict up coming attacks with future sight, crack skulls with zen headbutt, shoot balls psychic energy with psyshock and with teleport he can...well teleport. he can also reduce the amount of damage he takes with barrier and guard agents all attacks with protect. but his greatest ability is his mega evolution.  
(neather star) mega evolutions are usually only able to be used with trainer input, but mewtwo has proven time and time again he can mega evolve all on his own. when mewtwo mega evolve he gets stronger, faster and tougher.

 **Mewtwo's arsonal  
** **Weapons: None  
Armor: None  
Skills: Flamethrower, ice beam, thunder bolt, swift, energy ball, shadow ball, mimic, psychic powers (** **telekinesis, mind reading, future sight, psyshock, zen headbutt, teleportation,) barrier, protect. Mega evolution.**

Mewtwo is a beast but he does have his fair share of weaknesses. being a pure psychic type, mewtwo is weak to bug, dark, and ghost type attacks.  
(neather star) also there is his constant cage of torment; the master ball!

 **Weaknesses:  
Ghost, bug, dark  
gets beaten up alot by the likes of his own creators trying to stop him, genisect, and pokemon trainers  
Master ball.**

But regardless of his flaws, mewtwo has fought mew to a stand still, defeated most of red's team in the pokemon origins movie, and is skilled enough to keep up with experianced fighters such as Lucario, Pit, mario, and previous winner Bowser.

 **Feats:  
Fought mew to a stand still  
Went toe to toe with genisect  
defeated most of red's team**

(neather star) Mewtwo may have a stupid name, but everything about him spells "deadly!"

"So, this is my power... but what is my purpose?"

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all.  
(neather star) its time for a death battleeeeeeee!

* * *

Frieza is in his ship when one of his minions walks in. "Um lord frieza, we found this on the planets surface" he said as he held out a purple ball sealed in a glass container.

Frieza opened it "very good, now leave me be" he said as the minion bowed and left. Frieza poked the ball and it opened up in a flash of light. Mewtwo stood in front of the emperor with his back turned. "well who are you?" he said looking at mewtwo. mewtwo spoke with telekinesis.

"I am the genetics pokemon mewtwo, and you have awakend me so you must fight me!" mewtwo said turning to face frieza who was just laughing.

"oh, thats a good joke, but a joke nonetheless. do you honestly you can stop the great lord frieza?"

"i assure you...frieza i am all to serious"

"very well, if that is how you wish to die i am happy to help" frieza said standing up ang getting into a fighting pose,

 **FIGHT!**

Frieza kicks mewtwo into the wall then grabs his tail and throws him into the ceiling then shoots a death beam. Mewtwo dodged the death beam and shot an energy ball at frieza who was blasted through the window into space. Mewtwo chased him and whacked him with his tail. Frieza shoot death wave and mewtwo shot shadow ball, causing a big explosion. Frieza shot lasers from his eyes that mewto dodged. Mewtwo used ice beam freezing frieza's arm. Frieza broke the ice then fired a finger beam. mewtwo teleported to dodge it. "your really starting to push my buttons!" frieza yelled. Frieza shot a full powered energy wave that mewtwo blocks with barrier then uses mimic and shoots it back at frieza. frieza dodges it then shot multiple death beams that mewtwo counters with swift. Frieza chokes mewtwo with his tail. "got ya!" Mewtwo used thunder bolt trying to knock frieza off but he hangs on strong. Mewtwo shoots a shadow ball into frieza's chest knocking him away. Frieza shot his finger beam and mewtwo shot flamethrower. The finger beam won the clash but mewtwo jumped having the beam hit his tail. he winced in pain as he growled at frieza. "oh did i hit your tail? poor weakling" he said. Mewtwo growled more.

"I will kill you!" mewtwo yelled

Frieza laughed "wrong" he charged the death ball "the one...who will die" he shot it at mewtwo "IS YOU!" mewtwo shot psychock. the 2 attacks collided. Frieza laughed evilly "SCRAM!" he yelled as he mad the attack explode. Frieza laughed "i told you, you had no chance at victory... WHAT!?" he screamed as mewtwo stood before him with protect up. Frieza got mad "i will not be embarrassed by some hairless cat!" he charged up his planet burst attack "NOW YOU WILL DIE!" He fired it at mewtwo. Mewtwo caught the attack with psychic then shot it back at frieza who dodged. the attack hit a random planet causing it to explode. Mewtwo glared at the emperor.

"My turn" he said. Mewtwo mega evolved and grabbed frieza with psychic "die!" mewtwo dragged frieza towards him. Mewtwo charged a shadow ball and blasted it through frieza's heart. Mewtwo discarded frieza's corpse "you never stood a chance"

 **K.O!**

* * *

(neather star) FRIEZA! NOOOOO! I lost my bet!  
(theenderdefender) while frieza possesses much greater strength and destructive force then mewtwo, mewtwo has a more diverse moveset.  
(neather star) he had a great life... blowing up planets...killing people  
(theenderdefender) and its also very unlikly that frieza's attack would have hit mewtwo. All of frieza's victorys comes from trickery and deceit. Neither of those would be useful agents mewtwo as mewtwo can read minds. plus his psychic powers would allow him to redirect anything that could have killed him, such as the planet burst attack.  
(neather star) i'd hate to admit it, but if goku can knock away the attack with one punch, then i'd imagine a genetics pokemon of one of the strongest pokemon in existence using telekinesis could do it to. This was sure one heck of a _Disheartening_ loss.  
(theenderdefender) the winner... is mewtwo.

* * *

 **Next time on death battle...**

 **a dark forest scrolls slowly by when a tall figure stands there, before disappearing with static  
VS.  
Lightning strikes and 2 blank eyes stare into the camera.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. hope you liked it. I have been the ender defender, ender pearls to you guys. see you later my ender knights (thats my name for all of you who actually tolerate my stories) see ya.**


	4. Slenderman Vs Herobrine

**This episode of death battle was brought to you by my friend Epicanne. she helped me with some of the research needed for slenderman.**

 **Episode 4: Slenderman Vs Herobrine.**

When you think of monsters, what usualy comes to mind?  
(neather star) i'll tell you who you normaly don't imagine: Creepy stalkers who will follow you till death! Like slenderman: The King of horror  
(theenderdefender) and Herobrine: The ghost of minecraft.  
(neather star) i'm neather star and he's theenderdefender, and its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, skills, feats and weaknesses to answer the most important question of all: who would win a death battle?

* * *

Creepypastas, mysterious scary stories of the internet.  
(Neather star) and of those storys. none are as famous or as scary as the tall monster known as Slenderman

 **Slenderman's stats:  
** **Height: over 10 feet  
** **Weight: Unknown  
** **Age: Over 1 million years  
** **Nicknames: The tall man, Slendy, The pale one**

(neather star) Slenderman is one of the scariest beings ever. If not for the fact he follows little kids and girls around a dark forest like a creepy pedo, its his supernatural abilitys.  
(theenderdefender) it is unknown who or even what the slenderman is. but one thing is curtain, he is a being of supernatural powers, such as his ability to seemingly vanish out of thin air. Slenderman could be in your house...stalking you...right now.  
(neather star) gha stop that!  
(theenderdefender) sorry, his slender walk is a version of teleportation. this teleportation makes him appear to be everywhere at once  
(neather star) he can also make people very woozy by inflicting them with a deadly illness  
(theenderdefender) it is important to note that this illness only works on victims slenderman himself has chosen. This illness makes can make his foe dizzy, make them see hallucinations, and can even make them faint.  
(neather star) Slenderman's tendrills can rip and tear through anything.  
(theenderdefender) and he can summon clones of himself, each can do everything the real slenderman can do.  
(neather star) he also seems to have some sort of hypnosis that makes his victims want to follow him, which is what gave him the nickname "master"

 **Slenderman's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Tendrills, Slender sickness  
Armor: None  
Skills: Slender walking, Clone summon, Hypnosis.  
**

Slenderman may be a beast but he has no noticeable feats.  
(neather star) he does however have some pretty lame weaknesses. For one even though he may look sleek, he is SO SLOW!  
(theenderdefender) teleporting is the only real way he can keep up with running victims.  
(neather star) also he has had no real combat experience.

 **Weaknesses:  
** **Slow  
** **No real combat experiance**

But if you think that will stop him, well walk into his forest and see what he can really do

"slenderman, slenderman, you most certainly will die!"- Slenderman song.

* * *

In the game of minecraft, everything is bright, happy and colorful.  
(neather star) But one player started experiencing some odd things in his game. 2X2 tunnels, sand pyramids, trees missing leaves. He posted his findings on the minecraft forms but they were deleted. He tried again, deleted faster, then he got a message that said only this "stop it".  
(theenderdefender) He asked the creater notch about these findings, asking him about his brother. notch responded "i used to, but he is no longer with us"  
(neather star) notch's dead brother now haunts the land of minecraft and goes by the name: Herobrine!

 **Herobrine's Stats:  
Height: Same as Steve's  
Weight: Same as Steve's  
Age: Ageless  
Nickname: Him  
**

(neather star) Herobrine is the equivalent of the devil in minecraft. He comes equipped with diamond gear, TnT, and a diamond sword, a duel edged blade that he can use to cut through anything.  
(theenderdefender) He can also concentrate electricity in the blade to summon lightning bolts. He can also summon a diamond ax for quick strikes and surprise attacks.  
(neather star) he can levitate, teleport to different dimensions, shoot fireballs, and summon clones.

 **Herobrine Arsenal:  
** **Weapons: Diamond sword, Diamond Ax, TnT  
Armor: Diamond Gear  
Skills: Fireballs, Lightning, Clones, teleportation**

Herobrine is one scary bunch of pixals, he has survived lava  
(neather star) Can resist any kind of poison or debuff effect.  
(theenderdefender) and has continued to terrorize minecraft even after being "removed" from the game

 **Feats:  
** **Lava and poison has zero effect  
** **Can't be removed or banned.  
Master of setting traps.**

But don't mistake unruly power for perfection. Herobrine has trouble agents foes who can match him in power  
(neather star) and even though he is a master of stealth, if someone sees him it can ruin his whole plan.

 **Weaknesses  
** **Trouble agents other powerful foes  
** **Plans are easily ruined if stealth is caught.**

"Die, you fool!"

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all.  
(neather star) its time for a death battleeeeeeeee!

* * *

Herobrine sneaks up behind a player and slays him quick. "to easy" he turns to walk away when he saw a tall man kill a person holding a flashlight. "hey! tall dude! scram this is my territory!"

"you are worthless, walk away if you want to live or be lost in my woods forever"

"how about option 3, kicking your tall behind!" Herobrine draws his sword. Slenderman extends his tendrills.

 **FIGHT!**

Herobrine shot fireballs at slenderman, who dodged them all. Slenderman grabbed herobrine and stared at him. Herobrine stabbed him in the arm with his sword, then struck lightning on him. Slenderman stood up and vanished. Herobrine looked around. slenderman appears behind him, picks him up and slams him into the ground. Herobrine vanished deeper into the forest. Slenderman followed. when slenderman stepped forward he triggered a tripwire that surrounded him with TnT. Slenderman vanished and avoided the explosion. He found herobrine and impaled him with his tendrills. he then tossed his body into the river.

"your soul will now walk, like i am forced to" he said. Herobrine appears behind him and held him at sword point

"you think i'd die that easy? that was a clone moron" Herobrine said as he teleported them both to the neather. Slenderman unleashed his clones. Herobrine strikes them all with lightning. He knocked slenderman to the ground and brought out his ax and used it to pin his head to the ground. Slenderman used his tendrills to pull the ax out and threw it at herobrine, this cuts his arm. Herobrine winced in pain as he stood up. "you...you will die!" herobrine said as he shot a fireball at slenderman who teleported. Herobrine dodged the oncoming attack then ripped of one of his tendrills and threw it into the lava below. Slenderman picked him up and threw him into the lava.

"you never stood a chance" Slenderman said. Herobrine raised out of the lava.

"neither did you" Herobrine said as he impaled slenderman through the chest, he stuck lightning on him and threw him into the lava. He shot TnT into the lava and fired fireballs. He picked up slendermans corpse. "we may be in the neither, but that is the end"

 **K.O!**

* * *

(neather star) okay, that was a tad overkill, show it again!  
(theenderdefender) Slenderman may have held the stealth advantage, but herobrine trumped everything else. Herobrine has more abilitys, a more deadly arsenal, and had the speed advantage.  
(neather star) also herobrine has more combat experience, and he also has been in more landscapes then slenderman. As slenderman has only done business in the forest, herobrine has stalked everywhere in minecraft. Slendermans chances just burned out in the end.  
(theenderdefender) The winner...Is Herobrine.

* * *

 **Next time on death battle...**

 **A boat is on the ocean, and a young man with a scar on his eye scowls "soon...the avatar will be mine"  
Vs  
A man with black spiky hair has energy around him "I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYINS!"**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this one. I am the ender defender, ender pearls to you guys, and until next time my ender knights good-byeeee!**


	5. Zuko Vs Vegeta

**... Awkward. I don't know what to say this time around. Other then... Hope you like it...  
** **(neather star) wow your lame  
** **(the ender defender) What are you doing here!? this is my time your not supposed to be here!  
** **(neather star) what ever**

 **Episode 5: Zuko Vs Vegeta**

In fiction, prince's are humble, proud people. they rarely ever fight or even get to mad.  
(neather star) yeah any prince EXCEPT these two! Get these prince's mad and they will obliterate you! Zuko, The prince of the fire nation  
(the ender defender) And Vegeta, the prince of all sayains.  
(neather star) I'm neather star and he's the ender defender and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, skills, feats and weaknesses to answer the most important question of all. Which one one of these princes would win, a death battle?

* * *

The fire nation attacked, war broke out and there was a battle for territory and peace.  
(neather star)The Earth benders refused to give up to the fire nation. So, Fire lord Ozai held a meeting. How could they take over the earth kingdom? They had a plan but someone spoke out. The prince Zuke saw it unfair to harm them. But scince he spoke out without being called on he had to duel agenst his own father, who left a scar on his eye! Thanks dad, wait till next fathers day!  
(the ender defender) after that, Zuko was banished and told to never return to his kingdom unless he could prove himself: Capturing the avatar!  
(neather star) But he ended up joining him in the end to defeat his own father.

 **Zuko Stat's:  
Height: Little over 5 feet  
Weight: Unknown  
Age: 16 (Avatar: The last airbender), 87-88 (Legend of Korra) **

Zuko is usually depicted carrying Dual Dao swords. While sometimes refereed to as Katanas even though they are much shorter. He is a master at using them to their fullest.  
(Neather star) but when he needs more fire power, and i mean that literally, he can shoot fire from his hands and feet. Ranging from long streams of fire, to fire balls. He can also use his flames to give him an extra boost in the air.  
(the ender defender) He can create fire to protect him and control any lingering fire he has created. And, after learning it from his uncle, Zuko can redirect lightning bolts though he cannot shoot lightning.  
(neather star) and being a firebender means his fire gets stronger under the sun, to the point of allowing him to burn down acres of forest!

 **Zuko Arsenal:**  
 **Weapons: Duel Dao swords, martial arts**  
 **Armor: None**  
 **Skills: Firebending (Fire streams, Fire balls, Fire blasts, Fire shields, Fire jet, fire gets stronger under sunlight)**

Zuko is one of the greatest warriors in fiction. He has gone toe to toe with his sister Azula,  
(neather star) redirected his fathers lightning  
(the ender defender) and has kept up with katara, aang, and toph.

 **Feats:  
** **Fought his sister Azula to a near standstill, only losing after saving Katara from lightning  
** **Kept up with characters like Aang, Toph, and Sokka.  
Redirected lightning.**

"That's why my firebending was so weak before because for so many years, hunting you was my drive. It was my purpose. So when I joined you, I lost sight of my inner fire. But now I have a new drive, I have to help you defeat my father and restore balance to the world."

* * *

The saiyans were a race to be feared. Powerful, cunning and destructive.  
(neather star) that is until frieza blew up the planet they lived on. Only a few sayains survived because they were off the planet. Of them, was the planets prince: Vegeta! He came to earth with intent to destroy it until he was defeated by Goku. Since then he claims he will destroy him but he ended up helping to save the earth instead.

 **Vegeta's Stats  
** **Height: 5'7  
Weight: 123 pounds  
Age: 58 by the end of GT**

Vegeta has used his years of martial arts training to help him fend of anyone foolish enough to fight him.  
(neather star) but he can use his own inner energy called ki for devastating attacks.  
(the ender defender) every living thing has a surplus of Ki that is dependent on the users own stamina. The more stamina the user has, the more ki they can use. Vegeta can use his ki...  
(Neather star) to shoot death lasers! Not only can vegeta shoot volleys of ki bullets, but he can shoot beams of pure energy out of his hands. but of all of his beams none are as famous as his Galick Gun, a beam of purple power that was able to rival the kamehameha.  
(the ender defender) His Big Bang Attack is a ball of Ki that, on impact causes a devastating explosion. It was this attack that he used to kill android 19.  
(neather star) He somehow was able to use the destructo disk. He can also manipulate his ki to create a barrier to protect himself from ki attacks.  
(the ender defender) and by manipulating his inner ki, he can create waves of explosions, such as the one he did on earth.  
(neather star) but his most devastating attack is his Final Flash. With this Vegeta conducts ki in both of his hands then places next to each other, combining the ki that discharges in the form of a devastating stream of yellow energy.  
(the ender defender) Thats not the end of his vast power. After training for 1 year he achieved his planets legend and became; a super saiyan!  
(neather star) Super saiyan boosts vegeta's power by 500%. and he can take this to the next stage for yet another 500%.

 **Vegeta's Arsenal:  
** **Weapons: Martial arts  
** **Armor: Sayian armor  
** **Skills: Flight, Supersonic movement, Energy waves, Galick Gun, Bang Beam, Energy Volley, Ki Explosion, Energy sense, Dirty Fireworks, Destructo Disk, Energy Barrier, Big Bang Attack, Final Flash, Super Saiyan (x1, x2).**

Vegeta is one of the greatest fighters in fictional history, he is fast and strong enough to keep up with semi-perfect cell  
(neather star) Defeated Android 19  
(the ender defender) and Killed Jeice of the ginyu force

 **Feats:  
** **Can keep up with Semi-perfect Cell  
** **Killed Jeice and #19**

"The sleeper has awakened. I am the prince of all Saiyans once again!"

* * *

All right the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all  
(neather star) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEE!

* * *

Vegeta is in the mountains when zuko walks by. Zuko looks at him "Hey you, what are you doing here?" Zuko yelled. Vegeta glared at him

"who dares call out to me in such a tone"

"i do! you seem like your up to no good. fight me now!"

Vegeta laughs "very well, i'll be sure to send you on a safe trip to hell!"

 **FIGHT!**

Zuko and vegeta ran at each other and punched each other. Zuko trips vegeta and kicks him away then shoot fire balls. Vegeta flew into the air and charged an attack "GALICK GUN!" Vegeta shot it at zuko who jumped out of the way and boosted himself up and kicks vegeta to the ground. He drew his duel dao swords and rushed vegeta who just created a barrier that shattered zuko's swords. "hahaha! your out matched! give up!" vegeta taunted as he exploded the ground around them and sends zuko into the wall. Vegeta shoots ki blasts into the wall. Zuko stood up. "your tougher then i thought, but not tough enough!" Vegeta turned super saiyan and held his hand in front of him "BIG BANG ATTACK!" he shot it at zuko. Zuko shot fire at it causing it to explode. Vegeta growled.

"Just give up, you can't beat me" Zuko said as he stood up. The sun beat down atop the battle ground.

"S-SHUT UP AND DIE!" Vegeta yelled as he charged a yellow laser "FINAL FLASH!" He shot it at zuko.

"I wont lose to you!" Zuko shot a giant stream of fire. The attacks collided causing a the ground to begin to disintegrate. "It appears we are even!"

"It would appear but not anymore! die!" Vegeta turns super saiyan 2 and the final flash pushes past and vaporizes Zuko. Vegeta laughs

 **K.O!**

* * *

(neather star) dang, that was awesome!  
(the ender defender) Zuko may be tough but vegeta's strength, speed, durability, and arsenal simply outclassed his.  
(neather star) yeah, even by comparing their kill list its easy to see who would win. Zuko just took his _Final_ bow  
(the ender defender) the winner... is Vegeta

* * *

 **Next time on death battle...**

 **A man in white armor with only his lower jaw and mouth exposed kills people and someone asks his name to which he replies "Murphy"  
Vs  
A voice calls out "Mind telling me what your doing on that ship?" to which a man in green battle armor responds "Sir, finishing this fight"**

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter. ender pearls to you my ender knights and see you later good-byeee!**


	6. Master Chief VS Robocop

**This, is going to be fun!**

 **Chapter 6: Master Chief VS Robocop**

Mankind is usually protected by heroes. But what if humans protected humans?  
(neather star) These 2 are the toughest humans i have ever scene! and they carry more weapons then even i know what to do with.  
(the ender defender) John 117 A.K.A Master Chief  
(neather star) and Alex Murphy A.K.A Robocop  
(the ender defender) I'm The ender defender and he's neather star, and its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats and weaknesses to answer the most important question of all. Which of this artificially enhanced humans would win a death battle?

* * *

Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 is a SPARTAN-II commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command. He became one of the most important UNSC heroes after the Human-Covenant war, and saved the world from 3 different armies: The Insurrection, the Alien Covenant, and the Flood. With nearly thirty years of active duty, he has become one of the most decorated war veterans in the United Nations Space Command, earning every known UNSC medal except the Prisoner of War Medallion.  
(Neather star) that is by far the best backstory i have heard ever.

 **Master Chief:  
Height: 6'10 without armor  
Weight: 290 without armor  
Age: 46  
Nicknames: Demon, Reclaimer.**

(neather star) Master Chief is one awesome soldier, partly due to his arsenal. He wears the Mark IV MJOLNIR armor, powered assault armor that protects the wearer from almost anything.  
(the ender defender) it comes equipped with a solar powered shield, and a radar. But master chief also carries tons of different fire arms.  
(neather star) His M60 Magnum is a scope, high powered pistol that uses 12.7 millimeter armor piercing rounds with the precision accuracy of over 400 feet.  
(the ender defender) He also carries a SMG, frag grenades, a rapid fire Assault Rifle, a more precise Battle Rifle, and the M90 shotgun, a pump action shotgun that fires Soellkraft 8 gauge shells.  
(neather star) The M41 rocket launcher holds 2 rockets at once and his sniper rile was designed for killing giant alien infantry from long distances. The shells can pierce tank armor or rip people in half. where can i get one of those!?  
(the ender defender) Master chief's strongest weapon is his spartan laser. This "gun" fires energy that can vaporize anyone and anything it touches. however, it has a three second charge and can only be fired 5 times.  
(neather star) thats one small price to pay for awesomeness!  
(the ender defender) When in the field, Master Chief has access to numerous power-ups. The overshield triples the strength of his armor's shield, and he can turn invisible with active camouflage.  
(Neather star) if he finds himself in need of some more defense he can create the bubble shield that protects the chief from practically everything.  
(the ender defender) and when the elites allied themselves with the UNSC during the Human/Covenant War, chief got access to a plasma pistols, plasma rifles, and the type-51 carbine.  
(neather star) and then there's my personal favorites, the sticky plasma grenades and the type-1 energy sword.  
(the ender defender) Chief has very little experience with the energy sword, but it features 2 four foot blades that can block bullets.

 **Master Chief's** **Arsenal:  
** **Weapons: M60 Magnum, SMG, Frag grenades, Assault Rifle, Battle Rifle, M90 shotgun, M41 rocket launcher, Sniper Rifle, Spartan laser, Plasma Pistol, Plasma Rifle, Type-51 carbine, Sticky Plasma Grenade, Type-1 Energy sword.  
** **Armor: Mark IV MJOLNIER armor (Solar shield, Radar)  
** **Skills: Overshield, Active Camouflage.**

(Neather star) Master Chief is a beast! He can run 50 miles per hour  
(the ender defender) he destroyed an entire covenant armada by himself.  
(neather star) and hes strong enough to throw a freaking warthog!

 **Feats:  
** **Can run 50 mph  
** **Prevented galactic genocide twice  
** **Can lob a warthog with ease  
Destroyed an entire armada himself**

"Master chief, mind telling me what your doing on that ship?"  
"Sir, Finishing this fight"

* * *

Alex was a good police officer who was transferred to Detroit, Michigan. What began as a routine patrol through the city became the most important moment of Murphy's life: his near death.  
(neather star) This guy was shot like he was nothing but a training dummy! He would have done for if mega corporation OCP hadn't came up with a plan SO crazy, it just might work. They would rebuild Murphy Better, stronger and awesomer. and thus was born the most epic police man ever: ROBOCOP!

 **Robocop Stats:  
Height: 6'0  
Weight: 342  
Age: Unknown**

Robocop is 99% artifical but he runs on the most complex computer in the world: the human brain.  
(Neather star) the rest of him is made up of carbo-ceramic-reinforced titanium, with laminated Kevlar, which basically means it can stop pretty much anything. His battery however can only go 24 hours without recharging. But when its time to kill some baddies he has plenty of weapons for the job! Housed in his right leg is the custom Auto-9 machine pistol, one of the most powerful hand cannons ever made. His left leg houses adjustible tatical ordnance grenades, at leval 3 one ordanace can destroy a metal security door, the maximum level is level 10.  
(neather star) He has a detachable weapon arm that comes with a flamethrower, machine gun, and anti tank missiles. But his deadliest weapon is his Cobra Assault Cannon, which kills anyone or anything who is in the wrong place at the wrong time!  
(the ender defender) He has a subsonic jetpack, and in his feet he has 2 ram bolts that anchor him to the ground to stop speeding cars. He is equipped with state of the art hardware and software, Including a thermograph, a video recorder and a terminal strip for collecting data.

 **Robocop Arsenal:  
** **Weapons: Auto-9 Pistol, Ordnance Grenades, Machine Gun, Flamethrower, Anti-Tank Missile, Cobra Assault Cannon  
Armor: Carbo-ceramic Reinforced titanium with laminated Kevlar.  
** **Skills: Hardware and Software.**

"I´m composed of titanium. I don't believe you are. (Draws the Auto 9) Your move."

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all  
(neather star) its time for a death battlleeeeeee!

* * *

Master chief was riding a warthog but soon lost control after an enemy shot its tire. He fell off a cliff and landed in a city. Soon a police car drives up and robocop walks out. "Hold it right there!" He said as master chief stands up. "i can tell your up to no good" Robocop brings out his auto-9 "You are under arrest". Master chief pulls out his M60 magnum. "a tough guy eh? bring it on"

 **FIGHT!**

Robocop shoots his auto-9 but it has no effect on Chief. Chief shoots his Magnum but it has no effect on Robocop. Chief ran up and punched Robocop in the chest. Robocop retaliated by swinging at his head but chief ducks and kicks his back then picks him up and throws him into the wall. Robocop stood up with almost no dents as he took out his machine gun "take this scum!" Robocop shoots the gun at Master chief, who draws his Assault rifle and shoots at Robocop. The bullets from each gun hits one another meaning neither Chief nor Robocop Is damaged. Master chief threw a frag at robocop, witch then exploded. Chief walks away but then Robocop flew into the air "Good news scumbag" He draws his Cobra Assault Cannon "you are no longer under arrest". He shoots at Chief who dodges the shots. Chief makes his way to his broken warthog and had an idea. He throws it at robocop who uses his tank missile to destroy it. He looked back over where chief was but he was gone "where are you?" Robocop searched the area. He heard something behind him as he turned to see the chief holding his sniper rifle.

"I'm right here" Chief says as he shoots it. The bullet knocks the Cobra out of Robocops hands. He shoots 2 more times hitting the wings of his sub-atomic jet pack causing Robocop to fall to the ground. Chief runs up and kicks him into a building, followed by throwing a frag. Robocop stood up but was very weak. Chief jumps down with his rocket launcher in hand.

"I will not lose" Robocop scanned chief for a flaw. Chief shoots 2 rockets but robocop ducks under one and shoots the other."this fight is over" Robocop uses his rambolts then throws a level 10 ordinance grenade. Chief throws a sticky grenade as Robocop shoots the ordinance grenade causing it to explode as the plasma grenade explodes on him. Robocop stood up as he scanned where chief was "impossible". Chief stood with his bubble shield up and his Spartan Laser drawn. He shoots it at robocop who takes all 5 hits. Chief throws the laser at him who simply dodges as chief draws the energy sword. He runs up, dodges robocop's punches and impales his head with the sword. He rips it off and throws it to the ground.

 **K.O!**

* * *

(neather star) That was incredible!  
(The ender defender) Both robocop and Master chief had extremely destructive weaponry, but only Chief had the tools and experience to take the win.  
(neather star) If chief can destroy monsters like the flood down like othing, he would have no issues taking out robocop. Robocop should have had his head in the game  
(the ender defender) the winner... is Master Chief

* * *

 **Next time on death battle:**

 **A man with a blue shirt, a pistol, and a swat hat stands in an arena with a yellow ninja. the man shines a flashlight in the ninja's eyes  
VS  
A person with a red shirt, a dog tag, headphones, and a shotgun runs around a turret and kills a man who is hiding behind it.**


	7. Kurtis Stryker Vs Scout

Soldiers are some of the greatest fighters in history.  
(neather star) these soldiers... not so much. but their awesome and we love them! Kurtis Stryker, the awesome police officer of Mortal Kombat  
(the ender defender) And Scout, the cocky speedster of Team Fortress.  
(neather star) He's the ender defender and i'm neather star. and its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats and weaknesses to find out who would win a death battle!

* * *

One of New York City's Finest, Stryker is a one-man SWAT team of pain.  
(neather star) yeah, most cops just pull you over and scold you about speeding. THIS guy will end your life as fast as it started! i like him!

 **Stryker's Stats:  
** **Age: ?  
** **Height:** **5'11  
** **Weight: 204 pounds**

Stryker is trained in the Hua Chuan fighting style.  
(neather star) He carries a pistol, machine gun, grenades, a baton  
(the ender defender) Actually, that "baton" is called a nightstick, which he can use smack and trip foes. He can throw it as well.  
(neather star) whatever, he has a taser, a flashlight and a stun gun.

 **Stryker's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Pistol, Machine Gun, Grenades, Nightstick, Taser, Stun Gun, Hua Chuan fighting style.  
Armor: Police armor  
Skills: None**

(neather star) stryker is insane! He is strong enough to crack your skull.  
(the ender defender) He single-handedly thwarted terrorists in the famous Greenberg Tower Incident.  
(neather star) and can keep up with demons, monsters and gods!

 **Feats:  
** **single-handedly thwarted terrorists in the Greenberg Tower Incident  
** **rescued passengers of a speeding crosstown bus rigged to explode  
** **Was the lone survivor of shao khans north america soul stealing**

However, he is not a perfect fighter. even though his feats are beond impressive, he is still human and is effected just as easily by guns and knives as normal humans are.  
(neather star) also he kinda stinks at his job. Yes he strikes fear into criminals but he never does any...arresting

 **Weaknesses:  
** **Vulnerable to Gunfire and knives just as much as any normal human  
** **Not to fast  
** **Sucks at being a cop.**

"Police brutality, coming up"

* * *

In the world of team fortress 2 their does not live a more arrogant assassin then the "in your face" fighter simply known, as scout!  
(neather star) my favorite class ever!  
(the ender defender) Born and raised Boston, Massachusetts as he youngest of eight boys, Scout learned early how to solve problems with his fists. He trained himself to run faster then his 7 brothers and soon joined Mann corp to do what he does best  
(neather star) BE AWESOME!

 **Scout Stats:  
** **Real Name: Unknown  
** **Height: Unknown  
** **Age: Unknown  
** **Weight: Unknown.**

Scout prefers to go into battle, guns a blaze. His strategy is to run circles around the foe with his much greater speed.  
(Neather star) He comes equipped with a shotgun he calls the Scattergun. This baby fires 10 pellets at one. But If he needs more firepower he can take out a more powerful version of the Scattergun called the Force-A-Nature which shoots 12 pellets at once.  
(the ender defender) he also carries a pistol and a hand gun called the Lugermorph, both of which can fire 6 rounds per second.  
(neather star) He's not afraid to get up close and personal. He carries a baseball bat, which he swings with enough force to SHATTER SOMEONES SKULL!

 **Scouts Arsenal:  
Weapons: Shattergun, Force-A-Nature, Pistol, Lugermorph, Bat.  
Armor: None  
Skills: Great speed.**

Scout is fast enough to outrun rockets  
(neather star) he can run past automatic fire.  
(the ender defender) and is skilled enough to keep up with more experienced fighters.

 **Feats:  
** **Outrun rockets and trains  
** **Dodge automatic fire**

However the scout is not perfect. His cocky attitude has gotten him onto some trouble lots of times,  
(neather star) and his lack of armor means he is very easy to kill.

 **Weaknesses:  
** **Over confident  
Easily killed if bullets hit.  
Hot-headed**

"Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people."

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all.  
(neather star) its time for a SOLDIER DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Stryker is in a base guarding a blue briefcase. He turns to see the scout run in and kill 2 soldiers. "Alright time to get my hands on that briefcase". He sees stryker "Yo whats up?". Stryker draws his pistol

"I will not have you stealing anything. leave!" Stryker yells.

"Sorry you were sayin' somethin'? all i heard was 'kill me! kill me!'. i am not leaving without that case"

"fine then. one police brutality coming right up!"

"do ya even know who your talken' to?" scout takes out his Shattergun

 **FIGHT!**

Stryker wastes no time and shoots at scout. Scout runs around the bullets and shoots the Shattergun, hitting stryker. Stryker throws a grenade in scouts path, but scout dodges the explosion. stryker gets mad as he shoots his stun gun hitting scout rendering him to the ground. Stryker grabs him and throws him into the wall. Scout stands up. "oh thats it! now i am going to enjoy KICKING YOUR A**!" scout takes out the Force-A-Nature and shoots it at stryker. Stryker manages to dodge them all and throws his nightstick that scout hit back with his bat. then stryker took out his machine gun and shots it but Scout runs and avoids the bullets. Stryker uses his taser, shocking scout and bringing him to the ground.

"Time to bring cold justice" Stryker said as he started beating scout down with his nightstick. Scout grabs the nightstick out of strykers hand and throws it away, he then punches stryker. "gha! you b****! now i'm mad" stryker said kicking scout. scout stood up and swings his bat at stryker who keeps dodging. Stryker grabs the bat and throws it to the floor. Both combatants start punching each other. Stryker knocks scout to the floor and tries to shoot scout, who kept avoiding the bullets by moving his head or by moving the gun away from him. Stryker brings it down to scouts head and goes to shoot but he soon relies hes out of ammo. Scout smirks as he grabs his bad and nails stryker in the nuts.

"BOINK!" Scout hits him in the head with the bat "BONK!" Scout escaped his grasp "lets go you and me punk!" Scout ran forward and delivered a bat hit to the head so strong it made strykers head explode. Stryker picked up the case and leaned over the corpse of his foe "that's a skull fracture for sure"

 **K.O!**

(neather star) i think that's MORE then a skull fracture...  
(the ender defender) Stryker and Scout were perfectly matched, each having a cover for what the other could throw. But in the end, Scouts much greater speed won this battle  
(neather star) yeah if scout can run and dodge automatic fire, then there's no doubt he can dodge any of Strykers shots.  
(the ender defender) and scout could also dodge strykers grenades as he had dodged similar explosives before.  
(neather star) Stryker's chances just struck out in the end.  
(the ender defender) the winner...is Scout.

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:  
**

 **A moon is falling to the ground and a strange being floats in front of it, it has 2 fairies flying around him and he appears to be laughing. He has a strange mask on.  
Vs.  
A man with green, glowing eyes teleports into an arena, his has black wrapping around his face except for said eyes. He says in an echoed voice "We are many, you are but one."**


	8. Skull Kid Vs Ermac

Both these combatants are masters of the dark arts.  
(neather star) and have awesome designs! when i die, i wanna die looking that awesome!  
(the ender defender) never going to happen  
(neather star) i'll kill you  
(the ender defender) Skull kid, the trickster of Termina  
(neather star) and ermac, the telekinetic fighter of mortal kombat  
(the ender defender) i'm the ender defender, and he's neather star. and its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats and weakness to find out who would win, a death battle.

* * *

The skull kid is a mysterious one. No one knows his true backstory or even who or what he is. All we do know is that ever since he gained dark power he causes mischief everywhere he goes.  
(neather star) how did he get such power? from Magora's Mask! a legendary mask that grants the wearer with unlimited power

 **Skull Kid Stats:  
** **Height: ?  
** **Weight: ?  
** **Age: ?  
**

Thanks to majora's mask, the skull kid became a master of dark arts. He can use his new power to bend reality at his finger tips, ranging from causing darkness, to making everything invisible, levitate, to being able to bend the fabric of space and flip the whole universe upside down.  
(neather star) well yeah, this guy will cause anything to go upside-  
(the ender defender) actually, i mean that literally.  
(neather star) what?  
(the ender defender) Skull Kid can use these powers to do many things but if he is no longer useful, the mask it's self can fight using a variety of different attacks. In it's normal form, the mask can tackle its foe and shoot heat beams.  
(neather star) Then if it needs some more power, it can turn into its Incarnation form for a greater speed increase and the ability shoot energy balls.  
(the ender defender) and in its Wrath form, the mask gains 2 whip-like arms that can be used to attack and grab foes. yet he still has just as much agility as before.

 **Skull Kid Arsenal:  
** **Weapons: (skull kid) None (Mask) Tenticals  
** **Armor: None  
** **Skills: (Skull kid) Levitation, Reality bending powers. (Mask) Heat beams, Incarnation form *Greater speed, energy balls*, Wrath Form *Whips***

Skull Kid may look like a little kid but he is one of the deadliest beings in Zelda history  
(Neather Star) He can and will take your life for the sake of having fun, Not to mention the powers of majora's mask makes it the easy to do.

"Friends are a nice thing to have... Heh, heh. Could you be my friend, too? Eh-hee-hee... You have the same smell as the fairy kid who taught me that song in the woods..."

* * *

Shao Khan had invaded Edenia, Banishing everyone who opposed him and vanquishing their souls from their bodies. One day they fused together to form a being, a being with immense telekinetic power who protected the emperor. His name was Ermac.  
(neather star) And he looks creepy as all heck!

 **Ermac Stat's:  
Age: Varies  
Weight: 150 pounds  
Height: 5'8**

Ermac can use his powers to use a variety of different moves.  
(neather star) Of course like anyone with telekinesis, Ermac can levitate, walst in the air ermac can create shockwaves.  
(the ender defender) He can teleport at will. And has mastered 2 different martial arts, Hua Chuan  
(neather star) Oh its that martial art again!  
(the ender defender) and Choy Lay Fut. The latter of which is a combanation of various northern and southern Chinese martial arts. This Fighting style is most effective with fighting off multiple enemies at once. He is also sometimes depicted with an axe  
(neather star) He can use his souls for multiple powerful attacks, including projectiles, explosions, levitating foes and more! i just cant name em all!  
(the ender defender)...um neather star?  
(neather star) huh? oh right!

 **Ermac Arsenal:  
Weapons: Axe, Choy Lay Fut fighting style  
Armor: None  
Skills: ****Teleport Punch, Hado-Energy, Telekinetic Slam, Soul Ball, Soul Burst, X-Ray, Levitation.**

Ermac is one of the strongest fighters in fictional history  
(neather star) mess with him, and say goodbye to your life!

"We are many; you are but one. Your abilities pale before us."

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all.  
(neather star) its time for a death battlllllllleeeeeeee!

* * *

Ermac is training in the forest. He hears laughter and the skull kid flies out. "hi there! you look lonely, you and i are very similar. we both need friends"

"We do not need friends, we need to train" Ermac said

"Thats no fun, we all need friends! will you be my friend?"

"We do not wish to be your friend. leave us alone"

"whats with all of this 'we' stuff? theres only you"

"We are many; you are but one. out of our way!" ermac took a battle pose.

"i just wanted to be friends" The mask's eyes glow and the skull kid hovered in the air.

 **FIGHT!  
**

Ermac ran at skull kid and attempted to punch him but skull kid levitated out of reach. "you'll have to try harder!" Skull kid teased. Ermac grabbed him with his telekinesis. "Oh, well aren't you cool? AH!" Ermac throws skull kid to the ground then punches rapidly, finishing with kicking him to a tree. "OOF! well then...oh i know!" Skull kid flies deeper into the forest. Ermac followed close behind but then ran into something. Skull kid laughs as he reviles he ran into an invisible tree. "ahahahahaha! you should have scene your face!" Skull kid laughed. Ermac stood up and growled "oh, you want more eh?"

"We will personally send you to hell!" Ermac shot balls of energy at the skull kid. Skull kid stood up in pain as Ermac kicked him. "Surrender now! you are outmatched! we will claim victory!"

"Over...My...Dead...Body..." Skull kid panted

"That can be arranged" Ermac grabbed the skull kid and ripped him in half. Ermac threw the corpse to the ground and walked away when he hears a demonic voice.

"This fight is not over yet!" The voice came from the mask. It levitated into the air and grew out it's tentacles. "this is your last day!" The mask tackled ermac, knocking back. The mask shot a heat beam, blasting ermac into a giant bolder. Ermac arose and lobbed the bolder at the mask, which just ran through. Ermac teleported behind the mask and kicked it causing a lot of damage. The mask's eyes glowed as Ermac shot more balls of energy at it, The mask grew out arms and legs becoming Majora's incarnation. Ermac looked at the new beast and grabbed it with his telekinesis. Majora Incarnation (who i will just call MI to make it easier) escaped and charges at ermac, who teleports to dodge. MI shoots energy balls and ermac shoots back. Ermac teleports behind MI and punches it, elbow drops its back. Ermac walks away certain he has won. MI's muscles grew and it became Majora's Wrath (Or MW). Ermac growled as he draws his axe. MW whipped at him but ermac chopped its arm off. Ermac used his power to shrink MW and squished it.

"We told you we would be victorious,"

 **K.O!**

(neather star) now THATS what i call a death battle!  
(the ender defender) Skull kid is not a fighter, he mainly uses his powers for childish pranks.  
(neather star) not to mention, skull kid has never once fought anyone hand to hand like ermac has.  
(the ender defender) Ermac's greatest challenge was the mask its self. But he has proven he can take all his punishment and give just as much.  
(neather star) as far as i'm concerned, Skull kid should just mask his shame  
(the ender defender) The winner...is Ermac.

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 **A tall, buff man with short, ginger hair and a green coat charges at Cell. the 2 are fighting on an island  
VS  
A man with most of his body covered in metal except for half of his face and his forearms walks up to deathstroke. His arm turns into a laser gun.**


	9. 16 Vs Cyborg

**Stick around after the battle to see a list of future combatants!**

(neather star) its no secret that robots are awesome!  
(the ender defender) they come in meny shapes and sizes and can be some of the strongest warriors in history.  
(neather star) #16, the robotic fighter of DBZ  
(the ender defender) and Cyborg, the mechanical fighter of DC.  
(neather star) i'm neather star and he's the ender defender, and its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out who would win a death battle.

* * *

Android 16 is an incomplete android designed by Dr. Gero and created exclusively from synthetic technology. He was modeled after Gero's dead son, a high-ranking Red Ribbon soldier long ago felled by an enemy bullet.  
(neather star) most fathers would pay their respects at the grave or morn the loss. This guy went psycho and BUILT a robot after him! that guy has some serious issues.  
(the ender defender) He was created as a power house but with a gentle nature.  
(neather star) well thats dumb. luckily he was pulled into battle where he proved he can be a beast!

 **#16's Stats:  
** **Age: Unknown  
** **Weight: 400 pounds  
Height: 7'9  
Japanese name: Jinzōningen Jū Roku-Gō**

(neather star) #16 is built tough and is armed with some epic abilities!  
(the ender defender) He is a master martial artist and has 2 detachable hands which he can launch at foes, sort of like missiles.  
(neather star) and once his hands are detached he can take advantage of the 2 energy cannons located in his arms to shoot giant lasers of destruction!  
(the ender defender) #16 can shoot balls of energy. and because he is an android his own energy cannot be detected.  
(neather star) but that also means he cant scene other energy...right?  
(the ender defender) actually he can. He has a built in scouter which allows him to see power levels from other opponents.  
(neather star) well that sucks for his foes! And if he is in trouble, he has a built in self destruct device that, if needed, can be detonated to wipe out everything around him!  
(the ender defender) actually his bomb was taken out by bulma.

 **#16 Arsenal:  
Weapons: Martial Arts, Rocket Fists  
Armor: None  
Skills: Energy Blasts, Explosive Wave, Eye lasers, Flight, Hell's Flash/Hell's Beam (Powerful beams of energy), self-destruction.**

16 may be a great fighter but he does have some faults. He was built with a gentle nature so he never managed to defeat anyone.  
(neather star) not even the one person he was designed to kill; son goku!

 **Weaknesses:  
** **Gentle Nature  
** **Couldn't save #17 or #18 from cell despite his best efforts  
** **Never really defeated anyone**

(neather star) but despite his faults, he has held his own agents Imperfect Cell  
(the ender defender) survived getting blasted by powerful attacks.  
(neather star) and is strong enough to lift a truck.

 **Feats:  
** **Fought Imperfect Cell and survived  
** **Survived multiple blasts  
** **Lift a truck.**

"You two made too much noise. You scared the birds away."

* * *

After a near fatal incident, Victor Stone was cybernetically enhanced by his father.  
(neather star) Half human, half robot, all awesome! Victor learned he had a new talent with machines. He then joined the justice league of america and fights crime under the name, Cyborg!

 **Cyborg Stats:  
** **Age: Assumed to be 16-17.  
Height: 6'6  
Weight: 385 pounds**

(neather star) Cyborg is armed to the teeth with weapons! He has an energy cannon, a grappling hook, a sonic disruptor and rockets that can hone in on a target.  
(the ender defender) He posses super strength and durability, teleportation, rocket powered flight, and is exceptionally gifted in computer hacking.  
(neather star) However, his deadliest weapon is his white noise cannon!  
(the ender defender) at full power, this weapon was able vaporize two parademons not to mention busting a gigantic whole in the Star Lab wall with ease.

 **Cyborg's Arsenal:  
** **Weapons: Super** **strength, energy cannon, sonic disruptor, rockets, white noise cannon  
** **Armor: Super durability.  
Skills: Rocket powered flight, teleportation, computer hacking**

Cyborg is one of the greatest warriors in fictional history. however he is far from perfect.  
(neather star) he has a habit of getting hacked into.  
(the ender defender) also his cybernetics to have limits and he has trouble agents faster foes.

 **Weaknesses:** **  
Hackable  
Cybernetic limitations  
Slow flying speed**

(neather star) Cyborg is one bad son of a circuit, He has survived deadly blows time and time again  
(the ender defender) he has been able to keep up with people far faster then he is  
(neather star) and can throw a car with ease

 **Feats:  
** **Survived deadly blows  
** **Can keep up with the justice league and the teen titans  
Can throw a car with ease **

*an alarm goes off* (Catwoman) What's that?  
(Cyborg) It's the "None of Your Damn Business" Alarm.

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all  
(neather star) it's time for a ROBO DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

#16 is standing in the middle of a green plains with a bird on his arm. He is smiling as more birds come to him when a sudden explosion scares them off. #16 looks to where the explosion came from and see's cyborg taking out a foe. Cyborg walks away and see's #16 glaring at him. "your making to much noise. You scared the birds" He says.

"Yeah so?" Cyborg responds

"I liked the birds"

"Well sorry man but i have no time for this." He tries to leave but #16 stands in his way.

"you will apologize to the birds for scaring them. or else i will not let you leave"

"Oh yeah tough guy? just try and stop me!" Cyborg swings at #16, who blocks it.

"I do not wish to fight you, but it appears i have no choice" #16's eyes glow red and cyborg puts his fists up

 **FIGHT!**

Cyborg rushed at #16 and uppercuts him. #16 stops in midair then grabs cyborg's arm and pile-drives him into the ground. "This is a fight you can not win" #16 said. Cyborg teleports away.

"Wanna bet?" Cyborg is above #16 with his energy cannon ready. He shoots it at #16, who dodges the blast and takes to the air. Cyborg shoots more energy blasts but #16 counters with energy bullets. Cyborg shoots rockets at #16 who destroys them with his eye lasers. He points his fist at Cyborg.

"ROCKET PUNCH!" His fist launches at cyborg. Cyborg gasps but blocks the fist and throws it back at him. #16 reattaches his fist and flies at cyborg. Cyborg teleports away. "where are you..." #16 scans around with his built-in scouter. He soon finds him and flies after him. "I see you there" #16 shoots a beam of energy but cyborg dodges it.

"clever piece of tech aren't you" Cyborg said as he uses his grappling hook to bring #16 down to the ground then delivers a devastating uppercut. #16 stands up and creates an explosive wave that engulfs cyborg. "gha! nice one" Cyborg shoots rockets at #16. 16 gets hit by all of them and lays very hurt. Cyborg charges up his white noise cannon and points it at #16 "take this you rust bucket!" He shoots it. #16 stands up and takes off his fists and charges energy.

"take this you fool... HELL'S BEAM!" He shoots a giant yellow laser that clashes with the white noise cannon's blast. the 2 attacks canceled each other out in a giant explosion. #16 stands up with a chunk of his head missing but is still functional. "You never stood a chance..."

"i was about to say the same thing about you 'droid!" Cyborg said rising from the ground.

"Imposible! no one can survive that explosion!"

"well call me no one" Cyborg shoots his sonic disruptor at 16, who jumped into the air to dodge it. Cyborg shoots it again straight up but #16 dodges it quickly. Then #16 uses his arm lasers again, shooting the beam to the ground.

"HELL'S FLASH!" this creates a giant explosion but cyborg teleports to dodge it. 16 pants heavy when cyborgs grappling hook grabs his leg and slams him to the ground. "n...no..." #16 stands up and attempts to punch him but finds he can't move "what?"

"I have to admit, your technology is pretty tough" Cyborg said smirking "Not tough enough though"

"W...what did you do?"

"i shut you down" Cyborg said as 16 is rendered to the ground. He grabs his neck and shoots straight through his chest. "what did you expect would happen?

 **K.O!**

* * *

(neather star) NOOO! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY DBZ FANBOYS ARE GOING TO RAGE!?  
(the ender defender) Both Cyborg and Android 16 possessed incredible skills and impressive feats. Yes, #16 holds the speed advantage but Cyborg trumps him in everything else. He had a more destructive arsenal and had a more defensive body.  
(neather star) rage all you want DBZ fanboys but this fight was still a blast.  
(the ender defender) The winner...is Cyborg.

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 **A man wearing a cowboy hat with a sheriffs badge on it. He shoots a zombie in the head  
Vs  
A man wearing a cowboy hat and holding two guns. he is shown punching multiple people in the face and shooting some other people.**

* * *

 **List Of Future Fighters**

 **A metallic hedgehog**

 **A blue** **jackal** **with energy coming off its paws**

 **A blonde kid eating ramen noodles**

 **A boy in full blue armor**

 **A silhouette of a bat**

 **a man in a gas mask and wielding a flamethrower**

 **A lizard in green clothes**

 **A fighter in a red headband and white GI**

 **A man in bulky green armor**

 **An acid spitting dinosaur**

 **A man with black, jet black hair and in an orange GI**

 **A man with orange and black armor holding a sniper rifle.**


	10. Sorry Guys

Hey guys its the ender defender

(neather star) and neather star

(the ender defender) and a question i'm sure your all want an answer too

(neather star) WHERE THE F*** IS CLINT EASTWOOD VS RICK GRIMES!?

(the ender defender) ugh there is nothing we want more then for Clint and Rick to duke it out but we are having some...difficulties.

(neather star) so we are delaying it untill we can get everything sorted out. dont' worry it will still happen just later on.

(the ender defender) But for now we will revill the next battle that will be reveiled. show it guys!

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 **A white hedgehog chucks chairs and tables at sonic the hedgehog using telekinesis.  
VS  
** **A kid in a red cap and a striped shirt uses some strange powers to beat up some monsters**


	11. Silver Vs Ness

In the fictional world there are many strange and unique powers  
(neather star) ESP being one of my favorites! so you bet i'm exited for this!  
(the ender defender) Silver, the telekinetic hedgehog from the future  
(neather star) and Ness PSI powerhouse  
(the ender defender) i'm the ender defender and he's neather star and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out who would win a death battle

* * *

In the future, Mobius was in ruins by a beast known simply as Iblis. There lived one hedgehog who was bent on saving his future from this being by traveling back in time and killing who he believes was the cause of the monsters appearance; Sonic the hedgehog. This boy was Silver the hedgehog!  
(neather star) A hero with the Stupidest hair ever! i mean LOOK AT IT!

 **Silver's Stats:  
** **Height: 3'3  
Weight: 77 pounds  
Age: 14  
Nicknames: Pothead the Porcupine**

Silver is not like most sonic characters. While he does possess a spin dash much like sonic, he possesses an incredible gift. Silver has the power of the mind: The power of telekinesis!  
(neather star) and believe me when i say, he knows how to freaken' use it! He can use his incredible power to lift and throw objects at will and can also use it to fly!  
(the ender defender) Common misconception, while it does appear that silver possesses flight, the skill he uses to stay in midair is technically called Levitation.  
(Neather star) whats the difference?  
(the ender defender) Flight requires almost no concentration to stay in midair while levitation requires almost all of a users concentration. and yet silver can still use his powers easy while in the air.  
(neather star) nerd! anyway silver can "levitate" at supersonic speeds, nearly breaking the sound barrier!  
(the ender defender) also he can talk to others telepathically, shoot blasts of highly concentrated energy, paralyze multiple foes at once, and somehow possesses the power to warp through time and dementions.  
(neather star) but his greatest ability comes when he absorbs chaos energy to become, Super Silver!  
(the ender defender) while in the Super Silver form, silver's powers are increased 1,00 fold and he can fly with no need of his telekinesis.  
(neather star) but his super form doesn't quite last, without a steady supply of power rings, it will run out like that.

 **Silver's Arsenal:  
** **Weapons: None  
** **Armor: None  
** **Skills: Increased defense Telekinesis (Levitation, Psycho shock, Telekinetic blasts) Time/ dementional travel, Super Silver.**

(neather star) But silver does have his faults. His Telekinesis has its limits and a couple of well timed attacks can penetrate his telekinetic hold.  
(the ender defender) Also Silver rarely relays on strategy, preferring to use his telekinesis to do mostly all his fighting.

 **Weaknesses:  
** **Hot headed  
** **Telekinesis has limits  
** **No real combat** **experience**

But he is still very tough. He has held his own agents Sonic and shadow  
(neather star) Survived mainly by himself in the future with almost NO support  
(the ender defender) and redirected a fireball shot by the Iblis itself.  
(neather star) and that fire ball was BIGGER then Iblis!

 **Feats:  
** **Survived all his own (mostly)  
Fought Sonic and Shadow to a stand still  
Used telekinesis to shoot one of Iblis' giant fireballs back at it  
Can move at super sonic speeds  
**

"To kill someone to save the world... Is that really the right thing to do?"

* * *

Ness was a 13 year old boy blessed with amazing power. He fought numerous foes to save his home of Eagleland.  
(neather star) are we positive he's not super human?  
(the ender defender) yes i'm sure. anyway, Ness mastered the psychic power known as PSI. He was living a normal life in the suburbs of Onett until a meteor crashed into a nearby mountain and sent him on a wild adventure. Believing in the ultimate powers of wisdom, courage, and friendship, Ness proves that some heroes come in small packages.

 **Ness' Stats:  
** **Height: Unknown  
** **Weight: Unknown  
** **Age: 13**

(neather star) Of course, Ness couldn't be such a powerful foe without some crazy abilities up his sleeves. He has mastered the power of PSI and can use it's power for a bunch of crazy moves!  
(the ender defender) PK Flash generates a strong charge of energy that can create a giant explosion. PK thunder summons a bolt of lightning that ness can move around of his own will. PK Fire burns foes, he can create a shield PSI magnet can absorb energy based attacks that can be used for healing ness.  
(neather star) Speaking of healing Ness...has that and more! But his two deadliest moves are PSI Rockin where ness unleashes a psychic wave of pure destruction!  
(the ender defender) and finally there is PK starstorm. a move taught to him by Poo, The PK starstorm summons shooting stars that can destroy any opponents they hit.  
(neather star) are you positive he's not super human?  
(the ender defender) yes i'm positive!  
(neather star) huh. Anyway Ness also carries a Bat and a Yo-Yo for quick strikes. He can even generate PSI through them to make them even stronger. and he wears a Franklin badge that can reflect electrical attacks.

 **Ness' Arsenal:  
** **Weapons: Bat, Yo-Yo  
** **Armor: Franklin badge  
** **Skills: PSI (PK Flash, PK Fire, Shield, PSI Magnet, PK Thunder, PSI Rockin, PK Starstorm)**

Ness is a powerhouse with no real weaknesses  
(neather star) Except for the fact that he tends to get paralyzed easily.

 **Weaknesses:  
** **Vulnerable to Paralysis and hypnosis  
** **Still a kid  
** **Gets Homesick easily**

(neather star) he is one tough kid!  
(the ender defender) He has defeated Giygas, Defeated a horde of zombies, and has held his own agents other impossible foes despite his young age.  
(neather star) are you positive that your POSITIVE he's not super human!?  
(the ender defender) YES!

 **Feats:  
** **Beat Giygus, zombies and other foes despite being very young.**

*Ness beats an enemy and the victory music plays*

* * *

Alright the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all  
(neather star) its time for a psychic DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Ness walks around a random plains when Silver suddenly appears. Ness gets scared but then holds up his Bat as if challenging Silver. Silver scoffs as he holds up his hand "Your going down!"

 **FIGHT!**

Silver starts off strong, throwing boulders at Ness. Ness avoids the boulders "PK fire!" Ness shoots a bolt of fire that silver levitates to dodge. Silver shoots a blast of psychic power, launching ness high into the air. He then grabs him with telekinesis,

"its no use!" Silver slams him into the ground "take this!" Ness stands up as silver unleashes his psycho shock, paralyzing ness. Silver came to the ground and picked up a boulder and launches it a ness, blasting him into the wall. Ness runs out and nails Silver with his bat. He rapidly nails silver using a combo of his bat and yo-yo. Ness his him into the air with a powerful kick

"PK thunder!" Ness electrocutes silver with a powerful bolt. Silver catches himself and launches a powerful psychic blast. Ness gets launched back then charges up PSI. Silver charges at ness with his fist up. "PK flash!" A green explosion hits silver as ness jumps up and kicks him. Then bashing his head with his Yo-Yo. Silver grabs him with telekinesis then grabs a boulder. Ness looks at the boulder and manages to move his arm "PK thunder" He shoots the boulder, shattering it. Silver gasps as he slams him into the ground. Ness stands up weak as silver comes down with a kick, knocking him down to the floor. Silver walks away as ness lays on the floor.

"Ness..." Said a voice. "Ness..." Ness opens his eyes recognizing the voice as his mother "Ness don't give up. I know you can do this" Ness stands up and concentrates power.

"PSI ROCKIN!" Ness unleashed a wave of psychic power that sends Silver into the wall. Silver growls as he uses his power to lift up a broken piece of bark from a tree and throws it at Ness. Ness dodges but it still cuts his cheek. Ness holds his cheek feeling the blood. Silver runs and kicks him into the air and slams him to the wall causing him to bleed more. Ness stands up and begins to heal himself. Silver levitated into the air as the 7 chaos emeralds surrounded him. Ness shoots the PK thunder again but silver; now being Super silver stops it and launches it back at Ness who uses PSI magnet to absorb it and heal himself. Super silver picks up large chunks of ground and launch them at Ness. Ness destroys them with his bat. "PK STARSTORM!" Ness yells as silver grabs him.

"your outmatched kid!" Silver slams him into the ground "I am silver the hedgehog! and i will not lose!" He continues to beat up ness as 10 Shooting stars rain down. Silver frantically dodges them as ness runs up behind him with a PSI charged bat. He slams it on silver at the same time a shooting star strikes him. There was a flash of light as ness stands over the bloddy corpse of his foe. He holds up a peace sign and smiles; knowing he had won.

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Neather star) HOLY CRAP THAT WAS BRUTAL!  
(the ender defender) Silver is a difficult foe for anyone to beat. But Ness' skills and arsenal was more then the time traveling hedgehog could handle. All of Ness' powers outmatched that of his foe. And Ness has more experience then silver so there was no question he could over power him.  
(neather star) Ness just blew silver into ESPieces.  
(the ender defender) The winner...is Ness.

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 **A man in a chalkface mask approaches a lake holding a knife. He scans around and sees a man in a gas mask shoot fire at him from a flamethrower.**

* * *

 **Hey guys its ender defender**

 **(neather star) and neather star**

 **(the ender defender) and next time on death battle Michael Myers Vs the pyro!**

 **(neather star) this is going to be our first battle to be sent in by a fan and its going to be very awesome!**

 **(the ender defender) stick around for the fight. Ender pearls to you all and see ya next time for more death battle!**


	12. Micheal Myers VS The Pyro

In a fight, those who are crazy usually win.  
(neather star) and these two are INSANE! Like Michael Myers, The knife-wielding maniac of Haddonfield  
(the ender defender) And Pyro, The flame shooting soldier of Team Fortress.  
(neather star) He's the ender defender and I'm neather star, and its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats and weaknesses to answer the most important question of all...  
(the ender defender) which of these mass killer would win, a death battle?

* * *

Micheal Myers grew up in Haddonfield, Illinois where he murdered his own sister with a kitchen knife.  
(neather star) That aint going to be a pretty conversation at thanksgiving!  
(the ender defender) He was locked up in an asylum where his doctor requested he be locked up for good  
(neather star) Buuuuut he kinda...broke out, stole a car and returned to his home town to continue his killing spree.

 **Micheal Myers Stats:  
** **Height: 6'0  
** **Weight: 200 Pounds  
** **Age: 45**

(neather star) Micheal's weapon of choice is the very knife he used to kill his sister: A kitchen Knife. Hes basically Jeff the killer except with a stupid mask.  
(the ender defender) He also seems to have a regeneration factor that makes him near invincible. However more severe wounds do take longer to heal and have a history of putting him into comas.  
(neather star) He also posseses super human strength, stealth that would put Batman to shame and made him super smart

 **Micheal Myers' Arsenal:  
** **Weapon: Knife  
** **Armor: None  
** **Skills: Stealth, Super human strength,** **Intelligence, Healing factor.**

(neather star) This guy has been through some CRAZY S $#! He's fallen down two stories without a scratch, been shot by an ENTIRE firing squad! has been stabbed multiple times, and can take multiple EXPLOSIONS TO THE FACE! he's practically invincible!

 **Feats:  
** **Fallen down 2 stories  
** **Has been shot by an entire firing squad  
** **Stabbed multiple times  
** **Taken Explosions to the face.**

Well he's not perfect. His eyes serve as a weak-spot, He has a history of getting killed by decapitation, and has been beaten unconscious

 **Weaknesses:  
** **Weak Eyes  
** **Decapitation  
** **Once was beaten by a Rapper who knew kung-fu  
** **Has been beaten unconscious  
** **Server wounds take longer to heal**

(neather star) But to do that you have to get close and good luck doing that!

"DIE!" *stabs Loomis*

* * *

"Only two things are known for sure about the mysterious Pyro: he sets things on fire and he doesn't speak. In fact, only the part about setting things on fire is undisputed. Some believe his occasional rasping wheeze may be an attempt to communicate through a mouth obstructed by a filter and attached to lungs ravaged by constant exposure to his asbestos-lined suit. Either way, he's a fearsome, inscrutable, on-fire Frankenstein of a man. If he even is a man"-Valve  
(neather star) So The pyro's a girl?  
(the ender defender) Well its unknown.  
(neather star) Well i'm going to call him a he for easiness sake.

 **Pyro's Stats:  
Real Name: Unknown  
Height: Unknown  
Weight: Unknown  
Age: Unknown **

(neather star) Well what ever he is, he carries a weapon that has a special place in my heart: a flame thrower! With this he can scorch foes with a close ranged fire shot! what can make him even cooler? if he has A SECOND FLAME THROWER! He carries the Backburner, a flame thrower designed for burning foes from behind.  
(the ender defender) in his secondary weapons he carries a flare gun and a shotgun.  
(neather star) and when he's swingin for some close range damage he will use his Ax to cut through enemy skulls.  
(the ender defender) He is so good with flames, he can shoot balls of fire out of his hands  
(neather star) HADOUKEN! no really! thats the official name of that taunt kill move! maybe the man under the mask is Ryu?  
(the ender defender) i doubt it

 **Pyro's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Flame thrower, Backburner, Flare Gun, Shotgun, Ax  
Armor: Fire safety suit  
Skills: Hadouken (Taunt Kill)**

(neather star) but as bad*** as the pyro may be, he's not without his faults. His flames don't travel very far and his quote unquote "armor" doesn't provide the best protection agents knives and other weapons.

 **Weaknesses:  
** **Limited range  
Armor does nothing for protection**

(neather star) but he must be doing something right if he can scare the crap out of not only his opponents but also his own teammates!

*The pyro holds his flame thrower into the air*

* * *

Alright the combatants are set. lets end this debate once and for all  
(neather star) its time for a death battle!

* * *

A young lady screams as Micheal chases her with a knife. He corners her and prepares to stab her when a bullet passes by his head. He turns his head and the girl runs away. Behind him was a man in a full suit and gas mask holding a shotgun in his hand.

 **FIGHT!**

The Pyro shoots the shotgun again but Myers dodges it. He runs and slashes at the pyro with his knife but the pyro avoids it and takes out the backburner, getting behind Micheal and scorching his backside. Myers punches the pyro away and takes out his knife again. He jumps into the air to bring the knife down on the pyro's head. The pyro shoots his flamethrower, making Myers drop the knife. Pyro takes his shotgun and shoots Myers head. He walks away but Myers stands up with the bullet holes seeming to have done nothing. He grabs his knife and hides in the shadows. The pyro looks around and sees the glare of Myers' knife. He shoots a fireball out of his hands and blasts Myers, making him fall out of hiding. "You seem pretty good" Says Myers as he removes his damaged mask "your my toughest foe in years. But i will still murder you"

"Mph! mpppph! mph mph mph!" muffles the pyro pointing his flare gun at Myers.

"what did you say? i can't understand you". The pyro, instead of responding sticks up his middle finger. "oh you are DEAD!" Myers runs at the pyro, who shoots his flare gun and nails him in the eye. Myers stumbles back rubbing his eyes in pain as the Pyro shoots his flamethrower again, engulfing Myers and bringing him to his knees. "This can't be happening! i wont lose to you! DIE!" Myers swings his knife but the pyro jumps behind him with his ax in hand and cuts Myers' head off. He places his hoot on it and shoots fire into the sky

 **K.O!**

* * *

(neather star) no way! did that seriously just happen?  
(the ender defender) Yep, the pyro may not have Myers' Power, intelligence, or stealth but he does have something Myers does not have; range.  
(neather star) Not to mention The pyro has experience in fighting stronger (Heavy), Stealthier (Spy), and Smarter (Engineer/Medic) foes.  
(the ender defender) Myers' knife is only effective at close range, and with his guns the pyro could keep him at bay  
(neather star) Myers should have had his head in the game  
(the ender defender) The winner...Is the pyro

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 **A man with really short hair shoots electric shocks at a strange beast. On his back appears to be a weapon of sorts as he drains electricity from a car  
** **VS  
A hooded man with a strange substance coming off his body that absorbs a man into it. The man soon changes to look like whom he has just absorbed.**

* * *

 **(the ender defender) Hey guys its the ender defender**

 **(neather star) and neather star!**

 **(the ender defender) and we are super exited for our next battle. Its a battle of 2 heroic freaks of nature.**

 **(neather star) Its going to be amazing!**

 **(the ender defender) So make sure you keep an eye out for Cole Macgrath Vs Alex Mercer!**


	13. Cole Macgrath VS Alex Mercer

Heroes come in many shapes and sizes. Some fight for others and some for themselfs.  
(neather star) Either way they choose to fight, these two are shunned by the towns they fight in. Being called freaks of nature! Like Cole Macgrath, The demon of Empire City  
(the ender defender) And Alex Mercer, the prototype  
(neather star) I'm neather star and he's the ender defender, and its our job to anylise their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out who would win a death battle.

* * *

Before his time in Empire City, Cole practiced learning parkour in the city of New Marais, while the cops had their hands full.  
(neather star) Yeah, their hands full with firing off a couple bullets into some female crooks if ya catch my drift.  
(the ender defender) what is wrong with you today?  
(neather star) i dont know...  
(the ender defender) Anyway, on the job as a bike messenger, Cole was assigned to deliver a package to someone located in the Historic District of Empire City. in this package was the Ray Sphere, which immediately activated, resulting in a devastating explosion that destroyed several blocks of the Historic District. Cole awoke burnt and scared, but alive. He was taken to the hospital for his wounds to be treated. When he awoke he found his whole body generating electricity. He soon learned how to use this voltage to its advantage  
(neather star) But it wasn't long before people in the city notices his changes. They ran in fear calling him a freak. Poor Cole i kinda feel bad for him...if it wasn't for the fact that he became A BAD***! He used his new found powers to protect the city and destroy a monster coming to make New Maries into a pancake!

 **Cole's Stats:  
** **Height: 6'1  
** **Weight: Unknown  
** **Age: 22**

(neather star) Included in his new electro powers comes the ability to shoot electricity.  
(the ender defender) This ability can be adjusted from shooting a small bolt to a stream of electricity. He can also use this power to hover short distances, In addition he can throw electric grenades, create electric shockwaves, summon large electric tornados, shoot electric rockets, summon large thunder storms and by minipulating the electromagnetic fields in the air, he can pick up and throw objects at will. And if he needs to reach someplace quickly, he can pull himself there with his lightning tether.  
(neather star) if he runs low on electricity he can get more by flat out absorbing it from electronic devices! or he can drain a foe of there energy and heal himself  
(the ender defender) And if physical combat is needed, he wields a weapon crafted by his best friend Zeke. It's called, the amp! this thing is one brutal weapon!

 **Cole's Arsenal:  
** **Weapons: Amp  
** **Armor: None  
** **Skills: Parkour skills, Electrokanisis (Electric bolts, Electric streams, Hover, Electric grenades, kinetic pulse, Rockets, Ionic Storm, Ionic Vortex, Lightning tether, energy drain, Arc Restraint)**

(neather star) Cole is one baaaaaaad mother %$^&!  
(the ender defender) stop swearing! we've already reached our swear quota for the chapter  
(neather star) I'll F%^$& curse whenever i F%^$& want!  
(the ender defender) Just take your pills and-  
(neather star) I DONT NEED THOSE PILLS THEY TASTE LIKE CRAP! I'M OUTTA HERE!

 _ **Technical**_ ** _Difficulties Please wait_**

Feel better?  
(neather star) hehe, yep. Anyway Cole has done some impressive stuff. He has defeated monsters 10x his size, taken out whole armies by himself, and took on the beast.

 **Feats:  
** **Killed Monsters bigger then him  
** **Took down whole armies  
** **Held his own agents the beast  
**

(Neather star) But he does have some faults, he rarely ever follows a strategy and if he falls into water its game over!  
(the ender defender) and he has trouble fighting when there is no electricity to absorb.

 **Weaknesses:  
** **Rarely uses strategy  
Water  
Areas with no electricity**

(Neather star) but even with his major flaws, Cole is one of the coolest people in video game history!

"Powers don't kill people. Oh, no... it's the person behind the powers that kill people"

* * *

Alexander J. Mercer was the former head researcher of Gentek. What they were reserching was a deathly virus known as Blacklight.  
(neather star) knowing how dangerous the virus was. what did Alex do? what any normal scientist would: He took it and released it into the city! But ol' Alex got infected himself. Maybe that will teach you not to mess with deadly viruses!  
(the ender defender) When he woke he had no memory of his past. He discovered his new found powers and used them to not only regain his memory, but to find the ones responsible for his amnesia.

 **Alex Mercer's stats:  
Height: 5'10  
Weight: 190 pounds  
Age: 29 **

(neather star) thanks to the blacklight virus, Alex became a BAD***!  
(the ender defender) what sis we say about cursing?  
(neather star) sorry, anyway Alex has some pretty wicked abilities! Not only does he have super human strength, speed, durability and stamina but he can morph his body into anything he needs. His main arsenal includes claws, blades and Giant fists. In addition he can flat out EAT his foes and turn into them as a disguise.  
(the ender defender) He is a master with any fire arm he can find. and he can create temporary shields for extra defense.  
(neather star) and if he gets hurt to bad, he has healing powers that will heal him from almost any wound. He's practically invincible.

 **Alex's Arsenal:  
** **Weapons: Martial arts  
** **Armor: Bio armor  
** **Skills: Consumption, Shape shift (Claws, Blades, Hammer Fist, Whipfist, Shield) Super human stats (Strength, speed, durability, stamina, senses)**

(the ender defender) well, hes not invincible, his sociopathic nature has lead him into some troubling situations, he has trouble other prototypes, and despite having the powers if a deathly virus, he can be consumed and vaporized just as easily as any normal man.  
(neather star) yeah, not to mention constant damage can kill him faster then his healing can operate

 **Weaknesses:  
** **Prolonged fights  
** **Vaporization  
** **Consumption  
** **Sociopathic nature**

(neather star) but it's kinda hard to last in a fight with someone who can kill you before you even blink. Alex has thrown a tank with his bare hands, survived an explosion that leveled New York City, and defeated Supreme Hunter by himself.

 **Feats:  
** **Can heal from almost anything  
** **Thrown a tank with his bear hands  
** **Survived a New York City leveling bomb  
** **Killed Supreme Hunter.**

And that is why Alex is regarded as one of the strongest characters in fiction.

"One Virus, three weeks, millions dead...and I was there. My name is Alex Mercer, and my work is almost done."

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all  
(neather star) Infamous Vs Prototype! Fight of the century! ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

Cole is riding on the power lines in New Marais looking around the beautiful city. He looks into an ally and he jumps onto a building "Whats this now?" What he sees is a member of the Militia shooting at a hooded man, who simply took the bullets and absorbed the screaming man. He jumps down "woah pal, i don't like the Militia any more then you do, but that was a bit out of line. who are you anyway?" Cole said. The hooded man looks up and smirks.

"Well the way i see it, he took the first shot and i taught him a valuable lesson" He looks down at his arm "don't pick a fight you cant win. I'm Alex Mercer by the way"

Cole looks mad "Well i don't like freaks like you in my city" Alex chuckles

"your the last one who should be calling anyone a freak: Cole Macgrath" Cole looks up

"So you've heard about me?"

"That person i just absorbed had some great memories of you."

"Then you should know whats about to happen to you" Cole grabs his Amp. Alex puts up his fists.

"Try it. You'll just end up like him"

 **FIGHT!**

Cole rushes at Alex and swings his amp. Alex blocks it with his shield and kicks Cole into the wall. Alex turns his arms into blades and slices at Cole, who rolls out of the way and shoots lightning bolts at him. Alex stumbles back and groans "Nice tricks" Alex jumps up and runs up the wall of the building and jumps down, crashing his foot on Cole's head. Cole stumbles back into the street as Alex walks out. Alex picks up and throws cars at the electrified man, who stops them in mid air with his Kinetic pulse, and launches them back at Alex. Alex cuts the cars in half and they explode.

"Your pretty good" Cole said as he shoots a stream of electricity that zaps Alex backwards into the building. He picks up one half of an exploded car and throws it at Alex. Alex picks up the car and throws it back at him then makes his arms into claws and slashes at Cole. Cole jumps out of the way and leaves an electric grenade by his feet "have a blast!"

"Oh Sh-!" Alex takes the blast and rushes at Cole and black bio-material grabs Coles arm "Now lets see what memories you have. and i think i'll take that power of yours too!" The bio-material starts engulfing Cole. Cole reaches behind him and grabs the amp and slams it into Alex's head, making the prototype stumble back in pain. "your going to pay for that!" Alex activates his hammer fists and runs at Cole. He hits Cole into the air. Cole throws another electric grenade that Alex dodges. Cole uses his powers to hover towards a powerline, he rides it further into town. "your not getting away that easy!" Alex says as he runs up the building wall and follows Cole by jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

Cole makes his way to town square as Alex jumps down with his hammer fists, slamming them down on the ground in front of Cole. "No more running electric man!". He runs at Cole and swings his hammer fist that Cole counters with his amp. The two stumble back as Cole shoots electric rockets at Alex, who gets launched onto the hood of a car, that then explodes. Alex stands up and smirks as his wounds heal "nice try" Alex slams the ground again, sending a wave of dirt at Cole, who jumps over it.

"This guys becoming a real pain in my neck" Cole says as he lands on the hood of a car and jumps up high onto a building, climbing the rest of the way up.

"oh no you don't!" Alex says as he runs up the same building, closing in on Cole. "gotcha!" Alex grabs Cole's leg. Cole growls as he slams his amp repeatedly on Alex's head. Alex keeps his grip and pulls Cole off of the building, letting him fall to the ground. He jumps off after him. Cole shoots an electric grenade that sticks to Alex's leg as he uses his hover to slow his descent. Alex uses his blade arms to slash at Cole from above but Cole pushes him back up with his Kinetic pulse. "Crap he's good!" He then feels something on his leg. He looks and sees the electric grenade "oh double crap!" The grenade explodes but Alex looks unfazed. He lands on the ground and reveals he is wearing his armor. Cole Takes out his amp "come on that pathetic excuse for a weapon will never penetrate my armor!" Alex brags as Cole swings his amp rapidly. Alex grabs the amp and throws it away. "You can't touch me!" Alex throws Cole into the wall of a building. Cole stands up and growls.

"I will not be made a fool of!" Cole summons a large tornado "Better watch out Alex, a storms approaching!" the tornado generates electricity that sucks in Alex like a vacuum. Alex holds up his shield as electricity strikes it. Cole makes a giant lightning blot strike down, bringing Alex to the ground. Cole jumps down and grabs his amp. "Now look at that. looks like i penetrated your armor" Cole chuckles as he points his amp at Alex's neck "Now lets finish this" Alex kicks Cole into the air.

"yes lets! now die!" Alex jumps into the air with his claws extended. Cole looks at the building wall and drains electricity from the lights. Then he grabs Alex's arm and drains energy from him. Alex pushes him away but Cole kicks him down to the ground. Cole lands on the top of the building then generates a storm.

"IONIC STORM!" Cole yells as multiple lightning bolts strikes a wounded Alex. Alex screams in pain as his body is engulfed by electricity. Cole walks down and crouches near where Alex once was, where there lied a pile of ash. "Piece of cake.

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Neather star) ooooooh man! here comes the rage from the Prototype fanboys!  
(the ender defender) in what might be the closest duel in Death Battle history, even though Alex is more destructive then Cole, Cole has dealt with similar foes before  
(neather star) like, take for example Nix, who had powers much like Alex's. Not to mention beating powerful, monstrous foes is nothing new to Cole. While Alex has never dealt with a foe with powers like Cole's before. This was one shocking loss, but in the end Cole brought the Giga-hurts. Hehe, i geuss you can say the prototype fans anger will really AMP up.  
(the ender defender) *sigh* the winner...is Cole Macgrath.

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:  
A man stands on top of a tall building, a symbol of a bat appearing behind him  
VS  
A man crawls out of a cardboard box before saying "Its show time!" **


	14. Batman Vs Snake

These two are masters of stealth, both can take out multiple enemies with out being seen.  
(neather star) and they both have two of the coolest voices I've ever heard!  
(the ender defender) Batman, The dark knight  
(neather star) and Solid Snake, The greatest soldier to ever live  
(the ender defender) I'm the ender defender and he's neather star and its out job to analyze their weapons, armor, skills, feats and weaknesses to find out who would win a death battle

* * *

Bruce Wayne was walking home after visiting the theater when his parents were gunned down by a common thug before his very eyes.  
(neather star) poor kid, that opera must have really scarred him. Anyway like most kids whose parents were killed Bruce swore revenge. So using his new found money, he composed a crime fighting suit and now protects gothem city as the batman...which now that i think about it...isn't really that threatening of a name.  
(the ender defender) well there is an explanation, the reason Bruce chose the persona of a bat is to project his own fear of bats into his enemies.  
(neather star) well i geuss it works. i mean you must be doing something right if people are terrified of your shadow!

 **Batman's Stats  
** **Height: 6'2  
** **Weight: 210 pounds  
** **Age: about 25**

(neather star) That suit of his isn't just for show. The batsuit was designed to be resistant to knives, gunshots, and is completely flexible and his cape doubles as a glider. If that wasn't enough it comes equipped with a 200,000 volt electric network. That's right, He is so rich he turned himself into a mothaf****** human taser!  
(the ender defender) did you take your pills today?  
(neather star) i ran out...anyway i'll be fine oh also in his cowl he has night, infrared and ultraviolet vision.  
(the ender defender)... riiiiight. anyway he also wears a utility belt that holds anything Bruce may need. ranging from a grapple gun, smoke pellets, a kryponite ring, plastic explosives, explosive gel, tear gas, and his most iconic weapon, the batatangs.  
(neather star) His batarangs have seen a couple of different upgrades. now he can throw knock out darts, electric shocks, and grenades!  
(the ender defender) He also has a pair of shock gloves that can penetrate Kevlar and once stopped the heart of Bane.  
(neather star) but because he's a nice guy, he restarted it.

 **Batman's arsenal:  
** **Weapons: Batarang, Shock gloves, explosives  
** **Armor: Batsuit (Glider cape, Cowl has n** **ight, infrared and ultraviolet vision** **), utility belt (Holds a grapple gun, smoke bombs, and tear gas)**

 **Skills: Amazing strength and durability.**

Batman is a master strategist and has done some pretty impressive stuff  
(neather star) like the time he took out the WHOLE justice league by himself! that's right, even superman!  
(the ender defender) he has also dodged Darkseid's unavoidable omega beam, Withstood the vacuum of space for 24 seconds, and breaking free from a coffin, buried 6 feet underground, in a straitjacket after being deprived of sleep for days all while having a cocktail of unknown drugs in his system along with the Joker's latest Venom Toxin.  
(neather star) hooooooly crap!

 **Feats:  
Master strategist  
defeated the justice league  
dodges Darkseid's omega beams  
Mastered every fighting style ever  
Earned 12 masters degrees  
Mastered pressure points  
**

(Neather star) but under that suit, he is still human so knives and guns will still hurt like heck if they do manage to penetrate the suit.  
(the ender defender) also his over confidants has gotten him into troubling situations

 **Weaknesses:  
** **Still Human  
** **Over confidant**

"From this moment on, None of you are Safe..."

* * *

As a secret government project David was created using eggs donated by a Japanese scientist and grown in the womb of a female spy along with seven other would-be brothers.  
(neather star) But then 6 of them were kinda...infused into the other 2 making them more powerful! He was quite literally BORN to be a solider! He joined the green berets as a teenager then later joined the CIA, the U.S Army, and finally the Black-ops group called Foxhound. This is where he learned he was a master of stealth and a master of killing people!  
(the ender defender) it was that mastery that earned him his code name: Solid Snake

 **Snake's Stats:  
Height: 5'9  
** **Weight: 139 pounds  
** **Age: 42**

(neather star) but snake wouldn't be such a great soldier without some great weapons. He is a master with any fire arm imaginable. however he always seems carries a Ruger Mark II pistol, with tranquilizer darts, the deadly 1911 Operator, a stun knife-which is a mix between a taser and a knife, C4 explosives, grenades, and a hi-tech eye patch called the Solid Eye.  
(the ender defender) the solid eye comes equipped with radar detection, infrared night vision, and a communicator called the Codec. With the Codec it assures that no one can hear the conversation other then the 2 talking. Its almost like telepathy.  
(neather star) feeding him information from the other side of the Codec is Otacon, a master hacker.  
(the ender defender) He was trained in CQC which is a combination of hand to hand combat and gun play taught to him by Big Boss.  
(neather star) who was secretly leading the enemy and had plans to unleash a new machine of war called "Metal Gear" which, might i add, Snake destroyed!  
(the ender defender) Snake doesn't rely on only his weapons. He wears the Octocamo which lets him blend into his surroundings.  
(neather star) which basically means he turns invisible!

 **Snake's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Ruger Mark II pistol, 1911 Operator, Stun Knife, C4 explosive, Grenades  
** **Armor: Octocamo, Solid Eye (Radar, Infrared night vision, Codex)  
** **Skills: Mastery with any firearm, CQC**

Snake has achieved many impressive feats.  
(Neather star) He has defeated cybernetic ninjas, psychics, his own twins, several giant Metal Gears and has defeated Big Boss...Twice!  
(the ender defender) and once he survived being bombarded by microwaves. To give you an idea, a normal human's skin under the effects of microwaves would disintegrate after 2-3 SECONDS. Snake lasted 3 MINUTES!  
(neather star) wow, that's impressive

 **Feats:  
** **Defeated Big Boss  
** **Destroyed several metal gears  
** **Beat The Ninja and Psycho Mantis  
** **Went 3 minutes under the effects of microwaves and survived**

(neather star) But even though he is the legendary soldier, he is still human. One well-placed bullet will put him down just the same as any other man.

 **Weaknesses:  
** **Still Human  
** **Octocamo provides little protection**

"Unfortunately, killing is just one of those things that gets easier the more you do it."

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all  
(neather star) its time for a stealth battlllleeeeeee!

* * *

Snake gets dropped off by helicopter near a tall building. He walks in with his Pistol Drawn. "Ok otacon i'm here. send me the schematics of the building"

"OK snake, I've uploaded them to your Solid eye. This should be a cakewalk but... I'm getting one head signature from inside... i thought this building was abandoned"

"No matter, i'll take care of whoever it is. I'm going in" Snake kicks down the door and points his pistol around the room. "No one yet..." He walks up the stairs where he is interrupted by a man dressed like a bat. "Out of my way! you know what i'm here for". Batman holds up a flash drive

"You mean this? sorry but i need it" He says as he puts his fists up. Snake points his gun at the heroes head.

 **FIGHT!**

Snake shoots but Batman ducks under the bullet and throws a batarang at the soldiers leg. Snake rolls out of the way and shoots again. Batman dodges the bullets and leaps forward to Snake, kicking the gun out of his hand. Snake is resorted to using CQC. Snake swings his fists at batman who blocks it. The two trade blows but after a while batman knocks snake away and throws a batarang at him, that then explodes. Snake runs up the stairs and plants a C4 explosive "that outta slow him down" He says as he runs to a wall and uses his octocamo to hide himself. Batman uses his grappling hook to get upstairs as snake detonates the C4, that explodes next to Batman and leaves a hole in the ceiling. Snake walks up up where he was tripped by Batman, who then uppercuts him through the hole in the ceiling. Snake stands up "tough one isn't he?" Snake says as the dark knight jumps through the hole. "OK Otacon, what do we got here?"

"I don't know, i cant get anything on him...maybe if you can get a DNA sample i could..."

"how would a blood sample do?" Snake says pulling out his 1911 Operator and shooting at batman. Batman takes the bullet and backs up. He throws multiple smoke pellets on the floor, creating a wall of smoke. Snake uses his solid eye to track the hero and throws a grenade into the smoke. Batman jumps into the air and performs a dropkick, knocking snake to the floor. Snake stands up as batman activates his shock gloves and slams them into snakes head. Snake is resorted to his stun knife. He swings it at batman's leg, causing it to bleed. Batman actives the volt system in his suit to shock snake while he holds the knife then knees him in the face casung him to stumble backwards.

"snake?" Otacon says. Batman kicks snake off the roof of the building. "Snake!?" Batman uses his grappling hook to get to the floor first then delivers an uppercut to snakes back. He then cuts snakes throat with his own knife and throws him into a pile of trash and trashcans . "SNAAAAAAKE!"

 **K.O!**

(Neather star) wow, that was AWESOME!  
(the ender defender) this was a surprisingly even match. Both Snake and Batman could counter stealth but Batman was all around the better candidate.  
(neather star) yeah snake is awesome but bullets and knives aren't really the best weapons for a suit designed to counter exactly that!  
(the ender defender) and Batman was a better with fighting styles since he has mastered ALL of them!  
(neather star) Batman just trashed snake.  
(the ender defender) the winner...is Batman

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:  
A metallic hedgehog stands over sonic and his friends "Kneel before your master!"  
Vs  
A person in a black, metal suit points his arm cannon at Mega Man. **

* * *

**(the ender defender) Hey guys it's the ender defender  
**

 **(Neather star) and neather star!  
**

 **(the ender defender) and we are super exited to announce our next fight between 2 of the deadliest robotic warriors in fictional history!  
**

 **(neather star) METAL SONIC VS BASS! Keep your eyes out for it!**


	15. Metal Sonic Vs Bass

(neather star) Its no secret that robots are freakin cool! but these two take the cake for being the coolest!  
(the ender defender) Metal Sonic, Sonic's greatest enemy  
(neather star) and Bass, the robot with the awesome armor and rival to Mega Man!  
(the ender defender) now real Death Battle fans will know that Bass and Metal Sonic have fought it out on ScrewAttack already. But that was a fight between their creators. So in our virsion we are just doing the 2 by themselves, no holding back!  
(neather star) I'm neather star and he's the ender defender  
(the ender defender) and its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to answer the most important question off all. Which one of these robotic warriors would win a death battle

* * *

Dr. Eggman had been defeated by sonic and friends time and time again.  
(neather star) so he did what any scientist would do. he made a robotic clone of his most hated enemy!  
(the ender defender) This was not just some clone. This robot was made to be superior to sonic the hedgehog in every way, and was a complete success!  
(neather star) this robotic assassin was given the name: Hyper Metal Sonic!

 **Metal Sonic's Stats:  
** **Height: 3'3  
** **Weight: 275 pounds  
** **Age: Unknown**

(neather star) Metal has some pretty insane abilities. He can perform sonic's homing attack and spin dash flawlessly.  
(the ender defender) he can move at speeds near mach 5. for those who don't know, mach 5 is 1701.45 m/s or 3806.03525 mph.  
(neather star) He is extremely intelligent, completely waterproof, has rocket powered flight, a chest laser...cause why not, is extremely strong, and can overload his circuits to create a glowing yellow energy field of pain! oh and he can create the black shield, which is impenetrable.  
(the ender defender) He also has a scan and copy ability which he can use to get the powers of others, flawlessly replicating their abilities. He used this to get Silver's ESP, Espio's ability to turn invisible, knuckle's hammer punch, and shadow's chaos control and chaos spear. Speaking of chaos, Metal can use chaos energy as a power source and can increase his power depending on how much chaos energy he has.

 **Metal Sonic's Arsenal:  
** **Weapons: Chest laser, martial arts, claws  
Armor: Whole body is metallic and waterproof.  
Skills: Super strength, Super speed, rocket powered flight, black shield, Maximum Overdrive Attack, ESP, Invisibility, chaos control, chaos spear, hammer punch, spin dash, homing attack, Neo metal sonic form, Copy ability**

(neather star) metal sonic is one of the coolest robots ever! and he is eggman's strongest invention ever! however he is also kinda...insane.  
(the ender defender) Metal sonic is completely crazy, so much so he has sometimes gone into fits of rage when in extreme pain and can even cost him a fight.

 **Weaknesses:  
** **Anger  
** **Always loses to sonic and friends**

"i am the ultimate overlord, Metal Sonic! i am the real Sonic!"

* * *

Dr. Albert W. Wily had been out shined time and time by Dr Light and his creation Mega Man.  
(neather star) What is an old scientist to do? he built his own version of Mega Man of course!  
(the ender defender) Wily's creation was built to not only match Mega Man's power, but also exceed it. His name...Was Bass and he was powered by...Bassnium, an extremely potent power source.  
(neather star) Bassnium? you just made that up  
(the ender defender) i wish i did

 **Bass' Stats:  
Height: 4'4  
** **Weight: Unknown  
** **Age: Looks to be about 16  
Japanese name: Forte  
Powered by Bassnium **

(neather star) Bass comes equipped a portable arm cannon called the Bass Buster. This plasma cannon comes with rapid fire and charge shot settings.  
(the ender defender) He has a helper dog robot named treble, whom bass can fuse with to increase his strength, speed and durability and gain the ability of flight.  
(neather star) and he also has a copy ability which lets him take the energy of any robot he has defeated and can flawlessly replicate their abilities. He's already used this power to gain a multitude of weapons,  
(the ender defender) for this fight in particular, we will give bass every weapon from Mega Man and Bass.  
(Neather star) He has the Copy Vision, which creates a fighting, green clone of bass. The ice wall does...well exactly what you think it would, The flame burner shoots fire in a straight stream, the lightning bolt summons multiple lightning strokes all around bass, the remote mine shoots a mine that explodes on impact, the magic card can cut through foes and grab items, the spread drill shoots a giant drill that breaks into smaller drills, and the tengu blade can cut clean through anything. Holy crap that's a lot!

 **Bass' Arsenal:  
** **Weapons: Bass buster (rapid fire and charge shoot settings)  
** **Armor: Full body armor (resistant to nearly anything)  
** **Skills: Copy ability (Can copy any power. Copy vision, ice wall, flame burner, lightning bolt, remote mine, magic card, spread drill, tengu blade), Fuse with Treble.**

Bass does suffer some pretty bad weaknesses. He is over confident in his abilities and will sometimes disobey Wily if he feels his orders interrupts his goals.

 **Weaknesses:  
** **Over confident  
** **Never defeated Mega Man**

"You are far too weak, Mega Man. Wily may fear you, but I do not!"

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all  
(neather star) but first we want to say something  
(the ender defender) For battle requests, if you have any fights you wanna see us do remember to PM us or leave a review including your fight and a reason why those 2 characters should battle.  
(neather star) but right now IT'S TIME FOR A ROBO DEATH BATTLLLLLEEEEEEE!

* * *

Bass teleports into a lab and looks around "I'll show you wily. i'll show you my power!" Bass readys to blow up the lab when 2 red glowing eyes walk up to him from the darkness. "What the devil?"

"I am...Metal sonic! and you shall bow to me!" Said the robotic hedgehog

"bow to you? please. out of the way robo-rat before i turn you into scrap!"

"I would like to see you try...why don't you, how would the kids say it... come at me bro"

"OK, fine i warned you!" Bass points his buster and Metal holds up his fists.

 **FIGHT!**

Bass shoots rapidly at Metal who blocks all the shots. Metal dashes up and swings at bass, nailing him in the face causing the robot to stumble back. Bass charges up a blast, nailing Metal to fly back into the wall. Metal stands up and turns invisible. Bass looks around then feels something kick him in the chest. "Oof!" He holds his gut and stumbles back as metal reveals himself. "not bad...for a rodent" Bass said as he shoots the flame burner. Metal flies into the air and his eyes glow red.

"Activating scan... scanning...scanning" Metal said as his eyes blink green "Copy complete"

"Copy? what are you.." Bass says as metal shoots flames out of his hands. Bass; taken by surprise jumps out of the way. "whoa! how did...ah i see!" bass says as he lands behind metal. "so you can copy stuff huh. i'd call you a clone but i am far more handsome" Bass points his buster and shoots at metal sonic, knocking him to the floor. Metal stands up and uses the spin dash to crash into Bass and blast the 2 of them through the wall. Bass stands up and summons lightning bolts that strike metal. The robotic hedgehog's eyes glow red again. "Not this time" Bass said punching metal in the face.

"Copy failed" Metal says as he lands on his feet and shoots yellow energy bullets out of his chest laser. Bass counters with his own energy blasts. Metal, realizing this is getting him no where, flies higher into the air and charges at Bass. Bass jumps up and uses the tengu blade to counter Metal. Metal puts up his black shield and knocks Bass backwards. "I say we end this quickly" Metal says as he charges for Bass. Bass stands up and creates an ice wall to slow down metal but it fails as metal breaks right through and grabs bass by the neck and slams him into a mountain side. Bass stands up and points his blaster at Metal. He shoots a remote mine at metal, engulfing him in an explosion.

"How'd that feel you piece of junk?" Bass chuckles. Metal sonic stands up and growls. Bass shoots him with a charge shot and knocks him into the wall of the lab, creating another hole. Metal looks up and sees a shiny green gem on the floor. He grabs it and his body gets engulfed in a green light. Bass walks into the lab to see his foe has changed. Metal has turned into his Neo form.

"I will send you to a junkyard" Metal says as he picks up large boxes with his ESP and launches them at bass, who destroys them with lightning bolts. Bass creates a copy vision clone who shoots at metal. Metal uses chaos spears to destroy the clone then uses the hammer punch to render Bass to the ground. "Kneel before your master!" Metal sonic yells. Bass pants heavy as his dog treble teleports in.

"there's only one thing left...COME ON TREBLE!" Bass says as he and treble jump into the air and merge together. "Lets end this!" Bass says and he charges up a beam. Metal sonic does the same and the two shoot beams of energy at each other. "You can't beat me...i will prove...that i am...the strongest robot...IN THE UNIVERSE!" Bass says as his beam engulfs metal and renders him a pile of ash. "ha, told you wily, i am the strongest" Bass looks at his arm "I have a new weapon...Black shield eh?"

 **K.O!**

* * *

(neather star) WHOA! that was insane! but how could Metal Sonic lose to Bass, when he brought mobius to the brink of destruction!?  
(the ender defender) while Metal is much stronger, faster, and tougher then Bass, but Bass has fought similar foes before. Also because of metal sonic's known gliches, Bass was just more sound and there for could change tactics in the middle of a battle.  
(neather star) and when your a crazy robot of death its kinda hard to plan a strategy. Metal Sonic just got scraped  
(the ender defender) The winner...Is Bass

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 **A giant, green man jumps into a city on fire along side Captain america, Thor, and the rest of the avengers. The green man roars  
VS  
A muscular man with green hair charges Energy and yells "KAKAROOOOOOT!"**


	16. Hulk Vs Broly

On this show we have seen a multitude of powers and weapons. but these two powers come from pure rage!  
(Neather star) Bruce Banner A.K.A The Incredible Hulk  
(the ender defender) And Broly, the legendary super saiyan  
(neather star) I'm neather star and he's the ender defender  
(the ender defender) and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats and weaknesses to find out who would win a death battle.

* * *

Bruce Banner had an alcoholic father and a loving mother. Bruce was a genius but unfortunately it wasn't all happy times. His mother was murdered by his father and his father was taken to a mental institute.  
(Neather star) After that, Bruce earned a doctorate in nuclear physics and started a career with them. Buuuut then he kinda got caught in a gamma radiation blast which, when bruce is under stress or rage turns him into a green man beast: THE HULK!

 **Hulk's Stats:  
** **Height: 7'0  
** **Weight: 1,040 pounds  
** **Age: Unknown**

(neather star) Hulk's greatest weapon is his incredible power! seriously this guy can create earthquakes by slamming his fists to the ground! heck, he doesn't even need to punch! With his weight he can tackle foes and make them pray for mercy. and if that wasn't enough, he gets stronger the more angry he gets.  
(the ender defender) Even though he may not look like it, Hulk is incredible agile being able to leap and run great distances in almost no time.

 **Hulk's arsenal:  
Weapons: Whole body  
Armor: None (but he doesn't need any)  
Skills: Super strength, Super speed, Super durability, Super agility, gets stronger the angrier he is**

Hulk has done a lot of impressive stuff.  
(neather star) like the time he brought the hurt down on Loki! or the time he survived being in space! or the time he lifted and threw a WHOLE train! Oh, and also the time he LIFTED A MOUNTAIN THAT WEIGHED 150 BILLION TONS! Hulk is unstoppable!

 **Feats:  
** **Held his own agents all of The Avengers (Yes even Thor)  
Can lift and throw Meteors.  
Lifted and threw 2 trains  
Survived the vacuum of space  
Lifted 150 billion tons  
Fought The Thing to a standstill **

Well he does suffer from some pretty major weaknesses. He has been incapacitated on multiple occasions, he has been bested in combat, and if he calms down to much he turns back into his more vulnerable state of Bruce Banner.

 **Weaknesses:  
** **Has been stopped by multiple foes (Captain america, Dr Doom, Spider man, Ect)  
** **Being calm turns him back into Bruce Banner.**

"Hah! When Hulk smashes something, It stays smashed!"

* * *

Born along side Kakorot on the planet vegeta, Broly had an extrodenary power level of 10,000 even though he was just a new born. Acording to the planet, Broly was destined to become the Legendary Super Saiyan. He escaped the destruction of his home world by shielding both him and his father, who were left to die. He would be raised on a new planet and would soon once again meet with Goku after 3 decades.  
(neather star) where he still holds a grudge because of goku's constant crying so when they met again he wanted to kill him. Well how nice of him!

 **Broly's Stats:  
** **Height: 7'0  
Weight: 303 pounds  
Age: 30**

Broly is an amazing fighter. Much like every other DBZ character, Broly can manipulate an inner energy called Ki to use multiple powerful attacks.  
(neather star) Yeah he can shoot ki bullets, energy lasers, ki barriers, and can even enhance his own punches.  
(the ender defender) He can shoot his most famous attack, the blaster shell in quick succession and in a variety of ways. And by amping up his Ki to his near limits, his blaster shell can be upgraded into the Omega Blaster which is strong enough to destroy entire planets. and of course he can transform into a Super Saiyan for a huge power increase.  
(neather star) and if that wasn't enough, he can transform into the Legendary super saiyan!

 **Broly's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Martial Arts  
Armor: None  
Skills: Flight, supersonic speed, Energy Wave, Blaster Shell, Ki bullets, Energy barrier, Gigantic Cluster, Planet Geyser, Telekinesis, Omega Blaster, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan.**

(neather star) Broly has bested Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and His own father.  
(the ender defender) He has destroyed hundreds of planets and has killed many men.

 **Feats:  
Defeated multiple strong opponents  
Destroyed many planets**

However, as strong as broly is he is not without his weaknesses.  
(neather star) Yeah he kinda has some anger management issues, like...A LOT!  
(the ender defender) But depending on who he's fighting, this can make him even more dangerous

 **Weaknesses:  
** **Anger probloms  
** **Lost to Goku and Trunks**

(Goku) "hey why don't you give us a handicap?"  
(broly) "is that another word for 'Coffin?'"

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all!  
(neather star) We have The Green Giant of marvel vs the impenetrable Super saiyan! IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

Bruce Banner is in his lab working on some science stuff when the earth starts shaking "What the hell?" He walks outside and sees a giant man laughing at he destroys buildings. "hey you! what do you think your doing?

The man turns and sees the scientist and scowls "Kneel before me welp!" He shoots a green ball of energy that the scientist dodges and starts growling

"who...you...calling...a...WELP!" Suddenly the scientist grows, his muscles expand and he roars "Hulk strongest there is!" Hulk stands up as the man comes to the ground

"I will send you to hell!" Broly says as he holds his fists up

"HULK SMASH!"

 **FIGHT!**

Hulk slams the ground sending a shockwave of rocks and debri towards the saiyan who blocks the oncoming attack. Hulk leaps forward and tackles him to the ground, then picks him up and throws him into the air. Broly stops himself in midair and rains Ki down on the superhero who runs to dodge them. Broly creates an energy barrier around him to block the green giant's punch. Broly grabs hulk by the head and slams him to the ground, followed by him flying into the air laughing. "You weren't worth my time" Before Charging up a Blaster shell. Hulk jumped into the air enraged as he tackled the saiyan into the wall of a building. Broly growls angry as his air turns blonde and he walks up to hulk. "your tougher then you look" Broly says as he shoots a beam of energy into hulks chest, knocking him into a building. People screamed as the green beast crashed through the wall and they all ran away. Hulk stands up and growls

"You make hulk mad...YOU NO LIKE HULK WHEN HE'S MAD!" Hulk charges forward and punches Broly in the face, knocking him into 3 buildings before landing on an intersection. Broly stands up as he launches 3 empty cars-well empty because the people flied- at Hulk, who just punches through all of them still growling in rage. He uppercuts the super saiyan, then grabs his legs and slams him into the pavement. Hulk slams his fists onto his chest then kicks him away while roaring.

Broly stands up and coughs up blood "His power...it...it reminds me..." His thoughts were interrupted by a giant green fist nailing him in the gut. Broly coughs even more blood "it...reminds me of..." Broly looked at the monster and all he could see is goku's face. Hulk runs up to punch it but he was pushed back by a sudden burst of energy surrounding his foe. Broly's hair turns green and his eyes go white "KAKOROOOOOT!" he screams as he looks at the green giant with an evil grin. He charges up Ki in his fists and punches the Hulk in the gut, sending him back multiple feet. Hulk stands up even more enraged as he slams the ground causing a giant shockwave to be sent towards Broly. Broly blocks it with an energy barrier and shoots giant balls of Ki at the avenger, knocking him back. Hulk picks up a chunk from the street and throws it at Broly, who simply charges right through it and grabs Hulk by the neck. He laughs menacingly as he begins to try and choke the hulk, who manages to free himself from the saiyans grasp. Hulk slams his fist into the ground, launching broly into the air. Broly flew higher and shoots blaster shells down at hulk who blocks them all.

"Hulk is strongest there is! HULK WILL SMAAAAAASHHH!" Hulk jumps into the air and slams his fist onto the top of Broly's head, knocking the legendary super saiyan to the ground. Hulk comes down and lands on top of Broly and then grabs his arms. Hulk starts pulling his arms back with his foot slammed on his back. Broly laughs as his hands glow green and blast Hulk into the sky, then he flies up and grabs hulks head and then continues flying into outer space.

Broly tosses Hulk aside once in space but Hulk lands on an asteroid, which he then picked up and thew at Broly. Broly simply blasts the asteroid but was taken by suprise as the hulking green man slams into him. The two rush at each other and proceed to block each other punch for punch. Hulk picks up Broly and throws him into the moon. Broly stands up angry as he shoots more blaster shells at Hulk, who is hit by every single one. Broly flies forward fast and grabs hulk by the head again and proceeds to plummet back down to the surface of the planet. Broly slams Hulk face down on the pavement then flies back up into the sky. He starts laughing manically as he charges up his most powerful move; the Omega Blaster. "This is the end of this planet!" Broly yells as he shoots the ball of power straight down at Hulk. The hulk stands up, more furious then ever. He looks up and sees the attack and throws boulders and chunks of concrete at it but nothing works. He looks around and sees a completely empty house and gets an idea. He runs over, picks up the house and throws it at the attack, causing both to blow up. Broly gets annoyed as Hulk jumps up and grabs him, and slams him to the ground. Hulk picks Broly up by the leg and slams him repeatedly into the ground. Broly kicks free and coughs up more blood. Hulk charges forward and punches the saiyan in the gut, knocking him into a mall where more people scream and run away. Broly stands up and growls extremely mad as Hulk runs it and slams his feet onto broly's head. Broly kicks hulk away then rushes him with multiple punches.

Hulk gets pushed out of the mall and back into the streets where he picks up a lamppost and swings it at Broly, who grabs it and destroys it. Broly shoots a ball of Ki into the ground, causing multiple eruptions of energy to shoot from the ground, one of them hitting Hulk. He then charges at Hulk and blasts him point blank with energy. Hulk clenches his teeth and roars so loud all the windows and glass around him shatters and Broly is sent back. Hulk runs forward and punches Broly in the chest so hard his fist comes out the other side. "N...no...gha.." Broly says as his hair turns to normal. Hulk holds him into the air and rips him in half.

"Puny weakling..." Hulk says as he leaps away from the bloody corpse and a destroyed half of a city

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Neather star) HOLY CRAP! That was AWESOME!  
(the ender defender) This was our most even match yet. Broly's flight and Hulk's agility could avoid the other's attack. Both have rage on their side and both can survive practically anything. the deciding factor in this fight came down to brute force  
(neather star) and in that category Hulk has Broly beat. He can effortlessly lift 150 million tons for crying out loud! Broly may be able to destroy planets but well, Hulk is just more strong since Broly amps up his power with Ki. so his physical strength is child's play by comparison.  
(the ender defender) and Broly's constant mocking just made Hulk more angry, and such more powerful.  
(neather star) This battle was a SMASH!  
(the ender defender) The winner...is the incredible Hulk

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 **A figure in a black hoodie creeps up to a man asleep on the floor. He brings up his knife and says "Go to sleep" before bringing his knife down but it was blocked by another knife. The sleeping man, clad in purple looks up at the figure and simply says "You can't"**


	17. Jeff The Killer Vs The Purple Guy

Murderers in fiction are nothing new.  
(neather star) i mean seriously, like every fictional series has at least one murderer! but these two are really the best at what they do.  
(the ender defender) Jeff the killer, the teen slasher  
(neather star) And the Purple Guy, the murderer of FNAF  
(the ender defender) i am the ender defender and he's neather star, and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats and weaknesses to answer the most important question of all, which one of this killers would win a death battle?

* * *

13 year old Jeffery Woods had a normal life with a normal family.  
(neather star) Untill he and his family moved to a new town. what town? no one knows. He was constantly hurt by a Trio of bullies. One day, he was pushed to far and he murdered all 3 of them, before he was... Covered in bleach and lit on fire, permanently scaring his body. Wow...i...i kinda feel bad for him...  
(the ender defender) well, don't because soon after Jeff cut off his own eyelashes, cut a permanently smile into his face and turned to being a mass murderer  
(neather star) WHAT THE F-

 **Jeff's Stats:  
** **Height: 6'0  
** **Weight: 125 pounds  
** **Age: 14  
** **Real Name: Jeffery Woods**

Jeff's weapon of choice is his famous Knife. He can swing his knife with enough force to decapitate his foes.  
(neather star) and this guy is one sneaky son of a b****! He can sneak into your room without you knowing  
(the ender defender) not only that but he's also extremely durable, being able to survive lethal blows time and time again. He is also incredibly speedy.

 **Jeff's Arsenal:  
** **Weapons: Knife  
** **Armor: Hoodie (No protection)  
** **Skills: Super Durable, Super Speedy, Super Sneaky**

(neather star) Jeff has done some pretty impressive stuff.  
(the ender defender) He's fought Slenderman to a standstill, Killed Jane and Eyeless jack, and can survive massive organ and blood loss.

 **Feats:  
** **Fought Slenderman to a standstill  
Killed Jane and Eyeless jack  
** **Can survive massive blows, organ, and blood loss.  
Can sneak into any house on the planet without being detected**

(neather star) But being one of the greatest murderers in fiction comes at a price. in Jack's case, his sanity. this guy is crazy, like bats*** insane!  
(the ender defender) he is impulsive and not much of a strategist. Being very easily distracted.

 **Weaknesses:  
** **Insane  
** **Impulsive, not a strategist  
** **Easily distracted.**

"Go to sleep"

* * *

Fredbear's family diner, a very popular establishment  
(neather star) but that was before a kid was murdered. The diner suffored and was soon closed and was bought out by fazbear entertainment. But who was the murderer?  
(the ender defender) no one knows. but he goes by the name of The purple guy.

 **Purple Guy's stats:  
** **Identity: Unknown  
Fan given name: Vincent  
Other name: Purple man**

Purple Guy is usually depicted to wield a knife, which is what he used to kill the kids.  
(neather star) and he is also speculated to use an Ax to destroy the animatronics. also like his foe Jeff, purple guy is incredibly fast and is a master with his knife.  
(the ender defender) and he is a master of using his surroundings.

 **Purple Guy's Arsenal:  
** **Weapons: Knife, Ax  
** **Armor: Purple clothes (no protection)  
** **Skills: Incredible Speed, incredible strength, master of using surroundings**

(neather star) Purple Guy has murdered a bout 11 kids without remorse  
(the ender defender) He has destroyed all 4 animatronics without a scratch. and has managed to keep his identity a secret

 **Feats:  
** **Has never been caught guilty  
Killed many kids without struggle  
Destroyed the animatronics without a scratch  
Has kept his identity a secret  
Survived being crushed in the Springtrap suit**

but he does suffer from not being as durable as Jeff, and also his paranoia has left him making multiple mistakes  
(neather star) yeah and his insanity wasn't enough to save him from the ghost of the kids.

 **Weaknesses:  
** **Not as durable as Jeff  
Paranoia  
The ghosts of the dead kids  
Springtrap suit  
**

"I am still here"

* * *

Alright the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all  
(neather star) but first we would like to say that this is the last fight before the Season 1 finale! and we will leave S1 of with a bang!  
(the ender defender) and we also have a special message after the next time  
(neather star) but now IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEE!

* * *

It is raining outside Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. All the animatronics were dismantled and a man lay asleep on the floor. Suddenly a dark, hooded figure walks in with his knife in hand and brings it above his head and says "Go to sleep" before bringing it down and having it blocked by another knife. The man, clad in purple stands and looks at Jeff before hold his knife in a battle stance.

"You can't" He says. Jeff holds his knife in front of him and laughs

 **Fight!**

Jeff wastes no time and swipes at the purple guy, who blocks it with his own knife. Jeff kicks him away then swings his knife once more, stabbing the purple guy in the shoulder. Purple guy pulls away and holds his shoulder in pain but then kicks the dismantled head of Chica at Jeff, who gets hit in the head by it. He looks up and the purple guy is gone. Jeff walks into the halls with his knife in hand trying to find the purple guy. The purple guy rushes in from the shadows and impales Jeff from the back. Jeff pushes him away and holds his chest. He chuckles as he swings his knife at the purple guys chest, who ducks the attack. Purple guy swipes at Jeff's legs, who just jumps and slashes at the knife. Purple guy swings again but misses and he drops his knife. Jeff stabs the purple guy's leg causing him to stumble back. Purple guy reaches for his ax and swings it at Jeff's head. Jeff tries to block it with his knife that brakes from the force of the ax. Purple guy prepares to swing his ax when he hears small, almost childish voices repeating the words "It's Me". Purple guy drops his knife and holds his hands as 5 ghostly spirits surround him. Jeff stands up and reaches for his knife. He swings it at the purple guy, decapitating him. Then the kids start haunting Jeff. Jeff starts holding his head in fear before impaling himself through the heart and letting himself die.

 **Double K.O!**

* * *

(neather star) ladies and gentlemen! we have our first DOUBLE K.O! how? well my nerdy friend ender defender shall explain  
(the ender defender) nerdy? um both combatants share very similar traits, one of which being their paranoia. Purple guy was to scared by his past victims to notice Jeff coming in for the kill. Then Jeff's own paranoia got the better of him, being reminded of all of his kills drove him to insanity and ended in him taking his own life.  
(neather star) This was one killer fight  
(The ender defender) This Battle is a draw.

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle Season One Finale!**

 **A man flies through a city. He has a red cape and a blue suit with a red "S" on the chest.  
Vs  
A blonde man in a red cape swings his hammer at captain america's shield, creating a discharge of electricity.**

* * *

 **(neather star) that's right! for the end of season 1 we are doing SUPERMAN VS THOR!**

 **(the ender defender) this will be our biggest fight yet so we hope you enjoy! now for the special message. We started doing these battles after reading multiple death battle fanfics and of course watching the actually death battle. But the one person who inspired us the most was DeadAliveManiac.  
**

 **(neather star) that dude is amazing and his fights are amazing. If you want actual good fan fiction battles then check his fights out because they are much better then ours.**

 **(the ender defender) DeadAliveManiac we know a shout out from us isn't much...actually it's probably nothing but we still wanted to point out you are awesome. I have been the ender defender, ender pearls to you my ender knights and see you next time good-BYEEEEE!**


	18. Superman Vs Thor

**Stick around after the fight to see a list of fighters for S2!**

Marvel and DC have been the biggest rivals forever. And of their superheros, these two are by far their strongest  
(neather star) This is going to be an EPIC finale!  
(the ender defender) Superman, the man of steel  
(neather star) and Thor, the prince of Asgard!  
(the ender defender) These two have met before, but never in a one-on-one battle to the death.  
(neather star) So thats why we're here today to test who would win.  
(the ender defender)I'm the ender defender and he's neather star and i'ts out job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats and weaknesses to answer the most important question of all. Which of these legendary superheros would win, a death battle?

* * *

Kal-El was born to a high-class scientist on the planet Krypton. He narrowly escaped the destruction of his homeworld when his father sent him to Earth with the goal of preserving human life.  
(neather star) he was found and adopted by the Kents, who named him Clark. and you can imagine how shocked they were when they discovered that their new kid was a super powered baby!  
(the ender defender) But after discovering his true origins, Clark refused to accept his kryptonian heritage and soon moved to the city of metropolis as an investigative reporter and where he donned the red and blue to announce his presents as the Superman.  
(neather star) defender of truth, justice and the american way!  
(the ender defender) until he renounced his american citizenship  
(neather star) wait what?

 **Superman's stats  
Secret Identity: Clark Kent  
Real Name: Kal-El  
Height: 6'3  
Weight: 225 pounds  
Age: 39**

Superman draws his power from the ultra-solar rays of the sun. The closer he is to the sun, the more solar energy he'll absorb and thus, the more powerful he gets,  
(neather star) So...he's a plant?  
(the ender defender) no  
(neather star) oh  
(the ender defender) once superman spent 15 minutes inside the sun. By the time he got out he was strong enough to move planets  
(neather star) He can hear sounds millions of miles away, see through anything but lead and see things moving faster then light.  
(the ender defender) He can see at a microscopic level, breath and hear in the vacuum of space, and he can even see your soul  
(neather star) wait WHAT!?  
(the ender defender) It happened  
(neather star) well weird abilities aside, Superman can freeze enemies solid with his frost breath, created giant gusts of winds just by breathing, fly faster then light, and he can shoot beams of heat out of his eyes.  
(the ender defender) his heat ray is one of superman's most powerful powers but it does use more sunlight then any other ability. He can also protect his mind from mind domination and illusions. He also studied 2 kryptonian martial arts; Torquasm-Rao and Torquasm-Vo.  
(neather star) eh? sorry can you repeat that? my mind went dirty.  
(the ender defender) *sigh* Torquasm-Rao is a martial art where superman enters the theta state, a real life phenomena where a person becomes extremely receptive to information and instinct. Torquasm-Vo is a mental martial art, which Superman can fight off mind reading attacks or even counterattack. Also superman can vibrate his body to pass through attacks, even turn invisible. By vibrating at just under light speed superman can use the Infinite Mass Punch. This attack hits with the force of a supernova.  
(neather star) which is equivalent to 10 octillion megatons!  
(the ender defender) The strongest bomb ever tested by man was the Tsar: 50 megatons  
(neather star) so that punch is like 200 septillion Mega-nukes! thats 24 zeros B*****!

 **Superman's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Martial arts (Torquasm-Rao/Vo)  
Armor: Suit (No protection)  
Skills: Heat vision, super breath, ice breath, flight, X-ray sight, microscopic vision, super hearing, super sight, Infinite Mass Punch**

Superman is one of the strongest in the DC universe. he has done many things  
(neather star) yeah, like the time he destroyed an F5 tornado by clapping! Or when he he held a mini-black hole in his hand! or the time he moved the earth! oh, or when he got his by 15 supernovas!

 **Superman's Feats:  
Destroyed a tornado by clapping  
Held a mini-black hole  
Moved the earth  
Survived multiple supernovas  
Spent 1'000 years in Valhalla  
Spent 15 minutes in the sun**

(Neather star) he sounds invincible!  
(the ender defender) well, he does have many weaknesses. He cannot last to long outside of sunlight. also he cannot absorb sunlight from a blue sun. And he has many specific weaknesses like the famous Kryptonite.  
(neather star) He also has no special weaknesses to Magic. and he also gets hung up on saving people, even if it means it puts him in dangernn

 **Weaknesses:  
Prolonged fights  
Blue sunlight  
Kryptonite  
Magic  
Heat vision drains sunlight faster then any other ability  
Can't see past lead  
Puts other peoples lives before his own**

(neather star) but remove his pesky feelings of saving people and WATCH OUT!

"I feel like I live in a world made of cardboard. Always taking constant care not to break something. To break someone. What we have here is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose and show you just how powerful i really am"

* * *

Thor Odinson was conceived between the Allfather and Earth's Elder Goddess with the intent of creating the strongest man in the universe.  
(neather star) and they...kinda succeeded! anyway, in Norse mythology, Thor is the god of thunder, strength and healing. plus, take a look at his hair!

 **Thor's Stats:  
Full Name: Thor Odinson  
Height: 6'6  
Weight: 640 pounds  
Age: Immortal**

Thor's weapon of choice is the magical hammer called Mjolnir. Mjolnier can only be wielded by those it finds worthy but there is a work around. Red Hulk once carried the weapon only because Thor was still holding it  
(neather star) that hammer may be the size of my hand but it hits like a truck! actually it hits more like 1,000, trucks carrying 15 super nukes each!  
(The ender defender) Mjolnir was forged by the core of a dying star, even the smallest part of a star can weight up to 1,000,000 tons.  
(neather star) and being the thunder god, Thor has all sorts of control of the weather and, more specifically, lightning.  
(the ender defender) Thor can minipulate lightning in multiple ways for attacking. he can create giant storms, tornado's and can create giant earthquakes.  
(neather star) earthquakes? isn't he the god of THUNDER?  
(the ender defender) yes but he has little control of the earth. Also included in his arsenal includes godlike strength, speed, agility and durability. He has a healing factor that can heal him from wounds. though more saver wounds take longer to heal.  
(neather star) he wears the belt of strength which doubles his already amazing strength.

 **Thor's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Mjolnir  
Armor: Belt of strength  
Skills: Control of weather (Lightning, tornadoes, wind storms, earthquakes) Godlike strength, speed, agility, and durability. Healing factor.**

(neather star) Thor has done so much impressive stuff, it's hard to count everything!  
(the ender defender) He's boxed Captain America to a standstill, has lifted over a million tons, can never feel exhausted, and he has overpowered the hulk.

 **Feats:  
Boxed Captain America to a standstill  
Can't feel exhausted  
Can move at supersonic speeds  
Survive in space  
Immune to poison, burns, and electrocution  
Survived the heat of the sun  
Survived a planet-bursting explosion  
Overpowered the hulk.**

Thor is one of the strongest in the marvel universe. He has no real weakness except for a pretty obvious superiority complex.  
(Neather star) and he is kinda over confident and will sometimes ignore obvious conclusions and put himself in danger,

 **Weaknesses:  
** **Arrogant  
Hard-headed **

"All the power of the storm, from all the world, flows through my veins, and can be summoned by mine hammer at any time, wherever it is. A lightning storm in Japan? Mine. A hurricane off the coast of Barbados? Mine again. A brace of tornadoes in Kansas? Aye...mine. All that might, all that destructive force, mine to command. Channeled and guided through the mystic might of this hammer, guided right at thee!"

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all  
(neather star) we have the god of thunder vs the defender of earth! This is going to be awesome! and stick around after to see a list of combatants for S2! But for now...IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

Superman stands on the tallest building in Metropolis with his arms folded and his cape flapping in the breeze. All of the sudden he hears someone yell "KRYPTONION!" Superman turns to see a very muscly man with long blonde hair behind him.

"Um, who are y-" Before he could finish, the man slams his hammer onto superman's cheek, knocking him to the streets below him. "gha! okay Blondie whats your deal!?" Superman says rubbing his cheek.

"I am Thor, prince of Asgard! I hear you are very strong. I challenge you to a battle! our fight will be one among legend!" Thor says

"fight? that's not really what i do.." Superman admits

"That was not a choice!" Thor says as he slams down his hammer once more, but this time it was dodged and Superman kicks him away

"your insane! i'll have to beat you before you destroy the city" Superman goes into a fighting pose. Thor laughs as he enters a battle pose

 **FIGHT!**

Superman charges forward and punches Thor in the face, then rushes forward and attack Thor with multiple punches. Thor stands up and chuckles as he throws Mjolnir at the hero, he winces in pain as soon as the hammer strikes his chest. Thor runs forward and calls Mjolnir back to his hand, and swings it up on Superman's Jaw, sending him into the air before Thor flies up himself and slams him to the ground. "That...feels...like..." Superman starts before Thor slams his hammer into the hero's face, sedning him flying through multiple buildings "ugh...magic...". Superman stands up and scowls "Okay now your making me mad!"

Thor laughs "Superman, you don't seem to get it. I am a god"

"Hmp, based by that hair i'd say you were more of a goddess" Superman retorts. Thor scowls and shoots a lightning bolt at Superman, who blocks it. Superman shoots his heat vision, nailing Thor in the chest and pushing him backwards. Thor stands up and Superman flies forward and punches Thor in the face again. Thor stumbles back and slams his hammer into the ground, creating a large earthquake, making Superman stumble back. Superman flies into the air where he was stuck by lightning. He looks up to see rain clouds in the sky. "how did those get there?" Superman asks as he looks down and sees Thor laughing.

"Surprised Kryptonian?" Thor says as he causes more lightning to strike Superman. He flies up and hits him away with his hammer, then flies above him and hits him down on top of a building. Thor holds his hammer in the air and charges electricity. "mighty spark!" Thor yells as he shoots the bolt straight down on Superman, causing the building to blow up.

Superman stands in the rubble of the building with his fists on his hips as he looks up at Thor. "Well..this might take a while" He flies up and uppercuts Thor. Thor stops himself in midair and swings his hammer down on the man of steel, knocking him down to the street. Superman looks up as Thor creates a giant tornado that starts picking up cars and lampposts. Superman scoffs and slams his hands together and the tornado vanished. Thor is enraged and flies down at Superman, slamming his hammer on his head. Superman growls as he flies forward and grabs Thor and brings him far away from the city.

The two end up hovering in the middle of the ocean. Both heroes stare at each other, with no sign of slowing down. "I have to say Kryptonion, you are very tough" Thor says smiling.

"Thanks...you are too" Superman says. Thor lifts his hammer and clouds form above him "Here we go again..." Superman says. Lightning strikes Mjolnir and the god shoots lightning at Superman who counters with his heat ray.

"BEGONE!" Thor yells at the lightning blasts Superman away. "I'm not finished!" Thor yells as he flies after Superman.

Superman lands in the middle of green plains as Thor lands next to him. "is this the extent of your power, Kryptonion?" Thor laughs "Such a disappointment"

Superman growls "I haven't even begun to try" Superman unleashes his frost breath, freezing Thor in place. "Some god you are" Superman says taking to the air. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning strikes the hero in the back. "what?" Superman looks down and sees Thor pointing Mjolnir at him. Superman sighs as Thor flies up to meet him eye to eye. "Okay Rapunzel, i'm ending this!" Superman says as the two start punching each other fast. Thor grabs Superman by the collar and flies into the sky.

"FAREWELL!" Thor says as he throws Superman forward then blasts him lightning. Superman stops himself and grabs Thor by the hair and flies directly into the sun, then he flies backwards leaving Thor in the sun.

"Next time make sure you watch your blindspot" Superman says returning to earth. He was soon interrupted by a hammer strike to his head. "No impossible!"

Thor smirks and spits out some blood. "What can i say Kryptonian, i am perfect" Thor says. Superman grunts annoyed as he creates a giant windstorm by breathing while Thor controls wind to counter it. The two superheros battle to keep there footing. Thor throws his hammer and hits Superman in the chest, before dashing forward and rams superman with his shoulder. Superman pants tired

"I don't have much left in me...I have to get above those clouds..." Superman says as he flies up.

"Oh no you don't!" Thor says as he makes lightning strike Superman, causing him to slowly fall back down. Superman is on his knees, his suit torn up with blood seeping out. "this fight is over, kryptonion" Thor says as he hits Superman into the air with his Hammer, causing him to fly high into the air. Thor flies up after him and he hits Superman into the sun. "Such a shame, i was actually starting to enjoy myself" Thor says as he chuckles. Just then Superman flouts out of the sun, with his wounds all healed up "what!?" Superman charges forward, his eyes red in anger as he crashes into Thor and the two of them travel into the center of the earth. Superman unleashes a giant heat beam at Thor who blocks it with his hammer. Soon, the force of the attack was so great, the Earth explodes. Superman hovers in space, surrounded by the remains of earth.

"Well...that could have gone better." He says as he starts to fly away. Suddenly, Mjolnir is sent flying, hitting Superman in the back of the head. "Gha! how did you...how are you still alive!?" Superman says as he turns to the the prince of Asgard floating in front of him.

"So, you draw power from the sun huh" Thor says as he rams into superman and flys far away.

"W..what are you doing!?" Superman says as the two stop next to Pluto. "Pluto?"

"Now we are far away from the suns rays!" Thor says as he slams his hammer into the heroes head, knocking him onto Pluto's surface. Superman stands up, as he flies up with a powerful punch that Thor blocks, then kicks him in the chest. Thor lands next to his fallen foe laughing "Looks like i am the strongest". Superman stands up and grunts in rage. He uppercuts Thor then flies back to the sun, where he stats vibrating to use the Infinite Mass Punch. Thor charges electricity in his hammer and the two fly at each other, yelling in anger. The two attacks collide in a massive explosion of power. The two heroes seem evenly matched. Superman looks around then gets an idea. He uses his heat vision to wound Thor then, while Thor is distracted, he pushes his fist forward, and nails Thor right in the gut. Thor yells in pain as the 10 octillion megaton punch causes his body to fly backwards, Then superman finishes him with a giant Heat vision beam, causing the Prince to be incinerated.

"Finally..." Superman says as he flies away, leaving Thor's helmet floating in space

 **K.O!**

* * *

(neather star) Holy crap! that was awesome! perfect way to end season 1! But how did Thor die to Superman's heat ray when he is resistant to heat attacks?  
(the ender defender) Superman's powered grow stronger with the more radiation he absorbs. which means superman's heat ray can grow to temp hotter then the sun. Thor stood little chance agents an attack like that.  
(neather star) not to mention, Superman surpasses Thor in power, speed and durability. Nothing Thor could throw at him could have put the hero down.  
(the ender defender) he certainly put up a good fight though  
(neather star) That he did. This was one SUPER fight, but in the end, Thor just spaced out  
(the ender defender) The winner...is Superman

* * *

 **List of S2 fighters:**

 **Harry Potter**

 **Deadpool**

 **Ryu**

 **Vexx**

 **Samus**

 **Freddy Kruger**

 **Shadow**

 **Golden Freddy**

 **Fox McCloud**

 **Dr Doom**

 **Little Mac**

 **Kitana**

 **Riptor**

 **Predator**

 **Trunks**

 **And many more! if you want a hint to the first episode of S2, make sure to read the next chapter which will be a summery of S1. And also where we will announce a new co-host! i am the ender defender, ender pearls to you my ender knights and see you later... gooooooood-BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	19. Season One Summery

**1\. Bowser Vs Ganondorf: Winner: Bowser**

 **2\. Luke Skywalker Vs Kenshi: Winner: Kenshi**

 **3\. Frieza Vs Mewtwo: Winner: Mewtwo**

 **4\. Slenderman Vs Herobrine: Winner: Herobrine**

 **5\. Zuko Vs Vegeta: Winner: Vegeta**

 **6\. Master Chief Vs Robocop: Winner: Master Chief**

 **7\. Kurtis Stryker Vs Scout: Winner: Scout**

 **8\. Skull Kid Vs Ermac: Winner: Ermac**

 **9\. #16 Vs Cyborg: Winner: Cyborg**

 **10\. Silver Vs Ness: Winner: Ness**

 **11\. Micheal Myers Vs The Pyro: Winner: The Pyro**

 **12\. Cole Macgrath Vs Alex Mercer: Winner: Cole Macgrath**

 **13\. Batman Vs Snake: Winner: Batman**

 **14\. Metal Sonic Vs Bass: Winner: Bass**

 **15\. Hulk Vs Broly: Winner: Hulk**

 **16\. Jeff The Killer Vs The Purple Guy: Draw**

 **Finale! Superman Vs Thor: Winner: Superman**

* * *

 **(the ender defender) That was a great season don't you think Neather star?**

 **(Neather star) Yeah, but now its time to reveal our newest Co-Host!**

 **(Slayer) Hey there everyone! i'm Slayer!**

 **(the ender defender) I'm the ender defender**

 **(Neather star) and i'm neather star! and now for what you all have been waiting for! the FIRST BATTLE OF SEASON 2!**

* * *

 **On Death Battle S2!**

 **A man in a red headband and a white GI shoots a ball of energy at Ken and says "** **hadouken!"  
Vs  
A shirtless man in a red headband and red pants does a Bicycle Kick on Shang Tsung**

* * *

 **(Neather star) OMG! RYU VS LIU KANG! THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!**

 **(Slayer) Is he...always like this?**

 **(The ender defender) You get used to it...trust me. Anyway guys, i have been the ender defender, ender pearls to you all and see you all next time. GOOD BYE!**


	20. Ryu Vs Liu Kang

**Welcome to the first episode of Season 2!**

Martial Arts, a special style of fighting used by many of the greatest fighters in fiction

(Neather star) and these two are masters of martial arts!

(Slayer) And we are here to see who would kick who's *** in a fight! I am super exited!

(The ender defender) Ryu, the wondering world warrior

(neather star) and Liu Kang, The Immortal Champion of Mortal Kombat

(Slayer) I'm Slayer

(Neather star) I'm Neather star

(The ender defender) and i'm the ender defender, and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out who would win, a death battle

* * *

The life of walking the world and training. Thats the life of Ryu Hoshi, The martial artist without a home

(Slayer) He's a hobo! a butt-kicking hobo!

(neather star) after being dumped on a doorstep by his parents, he was found and trained by the mysterious Gokuen along side his best friend Ken. From that day forward, all Ryu seemed to care about is martial arts

 **Ryu's Stats:  
Height: 5'9  
Weight: 187 pounds  
Age: 51 (By 2015)  
Trained by Gokuen  
Full Name: Ryu Hoshi **

(Slayer) Ryu was trained in the Ansatsuken fighting style. Despite it's name literally meaning "Assassin's Fist", Gokuen's version of this fighting style is a mix of Karate, Kenpo, and Judo and is NOT meant to murder.

(Neather star) well whatever fighting style lets you do what Ryu can, that's the one i want to learn! Thanks to that training, Ryu can do all sorts of crazy ****! The Shoryuken is an uppercut so powerful, it sends it's victims sky high!

(the ender defender) The Hadoken, contrary to popular belief, uses a fighters own will power to shoot a ball of energy with enough power to destroy a building.

(Slayer) The...Tastsu...tatsu...maki...sen...poooo?

(the ender defender) Tatsumaki Senpukyaku

(Slayer) Thanks, that thing is pretty much a big middle finger to gravity, allowing Ryu to flout through the air like some weird kicking helicopter.

(Neather star) The focus attack is a counter move, where Ryu will take any damage coming to him and redirect it with a powerful strike.

(Slayer) and he has a powerful step kick called the Joudan Sokutogeri. But then, Ryu discovered an ultimate power within him.

(the ender defender) during the first World Warrior Tournament in a fight with the champion Sagat, It looked like Ryu was finished when Sagat offered him a helping hand

(Neather star) rather then taking it, Ryu gave him a punch SO strong, it ripped his chest open! not going to lie, d*** move Ryu.

(the ender defender) This was Ryu's first taste of the dark power within him, the Satsui no Hado. Literally the "Surge of Murderous Intent". Ryu can tap a part of this power to increase his power but if his desire to win gets so great he would commit murder, the power will take over his body, turning him into Evil Ryu. In this form, Ryu can teleport short distances and can use the Ansatsuken's forbidden technique; the Shun Goku Stasu

(Neather star) more commonly known as the Raging Demon!

(Slayer) The Raging Demon uses a persons own sins against them and eradicates their soul. that's right, Ryu can KILL YOUR SOUL! awesome!

(the ender defender) It was this attack that Akuma used to kill Gokuen. Since then, he's been tracking down Ryu trying to make him fully commit to the Satsui no Hado. But if he can resist those temptations, Ryu can use an even greater power.

(Slayer) By detaching himself from all emotion, Ryu can use a great power that increases his might much more then the Satsui no Hado

(the ender defender) This is the power of nothingness.

(Neather star) Worst. Name. EVER!

 **Ryu's arsenal:  
Weapons: Ansatsuken fighting style  
Armor: None  
Skills: Hadoken (Surging Fist), Shoryuken (Rising Dragon Fist) , Tatsumaki Senpukyaku (Tornado Whirlwind Kick), Focus Attack, Joudan Sokutigeri (High-Level Leg Blade Kick) , Evil Ryu (Teleportation, Raging Demon), Power Of Nothingness, Shin Shoryuken, Shinku Hadoken, Shinku Tatsunaki Senpukyaku.**

(Slayer) Ryu may be tough, though he is hardly perfect. He has been beaten time and time again by the likes of M. Bison, Oro, and Ken. Though most of his loses could be caused by him trying to hold in the dark power.

 **Weaknesses:  
Fear of spiders  
Lost many fights  
Can be tempted by evil**

(Slayer) But Ryu is still one of the coolest people in fiction. He's even fast enough to dodge pointblank gunfire!

 **Feats:  
Dodged Pointblank gunfire  
Destroyed a skyscraper with 1 hadoken  
Survived being Impaled  
Overpowered Seth.**

"This place hasn't changed. In my travels, I fought many formidable opponents. I'm curious. Have I become stronger thanks to them? Hadoken!"

* * *

After winning the Shaolin Tournament from Shang Tsung's clutches, Liu Kang returns to his temples, only to discover his sacred home in ruins, his Shaolin brothers killed in a vicious battle with a horde of Outworld warriors. Now he travels into the Dark Realm to seek revenge.

(Slayer) What is up with Shang and f***ing peoples lives!? oh god..that...came out wrong..um..can i get a red-

 ** _Technical_** ** _Difficulties Please Wait..._**

(Slayer) What is with Shang and ruining peoples lives!? Anyway, Liu is an awesome fighter so getting revenge was going to be a cakewalk.

 **Liu Kang's Stats:  
Height: 5'10  
Weight: 185 pounds  
Age: Unknown**

(Neather star) Liu Kang wouldn't be such a legendary fighter without some awesome training! He is a master in 7 different fighting styles but the one he seems to use the most is the Jun Fan fighting style.

(Slayer) He also is mastered in using swords and nun-chucks but primarily uses his fists. He uses multiple different attacks to get the job done. He can shoot fireballs out of his hands and uses multiple types of kicks.

(Neather star) Like the always so useful Flying kick or the famous, gravity defying Bicycle Kick.

(The ender defender) He can manipulate fire in a variety of ways, even using it to enhance his physical attacks. And he can even transform into a dragon.

(Slayer) WAIT WHAT!?

(The ender defender) it happened

(Neather star) awesome!

 **Liu Kang's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Dragon sword, ****Nunchaku, Jun Fan fighting style  
Armor: None  
Skills: Pyrokanisis, Strength, Speed, Durability, Bicycle Kick, Flying Kick, Parry, Dragon Transformation, X-Ray.**

(Slayer) Liu Kang is an amazing fighter with no noticeable weakness

(The ender defender) At the same time though, he doesn't realy have any impressive feats.

(Neather star) Well that was fast! oh well, the less boring stuff to read the earlier we can do this awesome fight! lets do this!

"Show me what you can do."

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all

(Slayer) We have the Karate-Hobo vs the Dragon fighter!

(Neather star) IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTTLLLLEEE!

* * *

Liu Kang walks into an arena and sees Ryu knock out Ken with a Shoryuken. He turns to see Liu kang looking at him, in a battle pose. Ryu laughs and holds his fist out "Bring it!"

 **FIGHT!**

Ryu runs forward with a jump kick, the Liu dodges, then hits Ryu with an uppercut. Ryu Lands on the ground then shoots a blue ball of energy "HADOKEN!". The energy hits Liu knocking him backwards, then Ryu runs forward and hits him with an uppercut "SHORYUKEN!" Liu lands on his feet the jumps forward with a flying kick, nailing Ryu in the chest, causing him to stumble back and Ryu uses the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, hitting Liu multiple times then he combos into another Shoryuken and then hits him with a Joudan Sokutigeri, knocking Liu out of the arena. "Can you stand up after that?" Ryu asked as he walks up to Liu, who is laying on the ground "I'll finish this quickly" Ryu goes for a powerful punch that Liu counters with a sweep kick. Liu stands to his feet and he uppercuts Ryu into the air, then he shoots a fire ball up at him. Ryu lands on on his back, but gets up again only to be kicked in the face by the Bicycle Kick. Liu Kang stands over Ryu, who's body gets covered by darkness. He stood up as Evil Ryu. "Surprised?" He says as he stands ready.

"I am not afraid of you" Liu says as he draws his Dragon sword and swings it at Ryu, who dodges the slashes then destroys the sword.

"I'll show you what i'm made of!" Ryu says as his body glows and he hits Liu Kang in the chest. "Shor! Yu! Ken!" He unleashes the Shin Shoryuken, knocking Liu Kang into the air. Liu kicks Ryu in the head, making the fighter dizzy and Liu throws him into the wall. Ryu pants tired as he turns normal. "Concentrate... i will NOT succumb to evil!" Then suddenly Ryu's eyes started to glow white as he stands up. Liu Kang transforms into a dragon to try to put an end to Ryu. Ryu charges up energy in his hands "This is the power of mankind!" He unleashes a beam of blue power "SHINKU HADOKEN!" Liu Kang breaths fire to try to stop the beam but no success. Liu kang returns to normal just for the beam to engulf him, leaving only a chard skeleton. Ryu's eyes return to normal as he falls to his knees "I walk a path...with no end"

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Slayer) STOP THE PRESSES! A street fighter character beat a mortal kombat character!

(the ender defender) Liu Kang is incredibly powerful, but Ryu is in a league of his own. While Liu possesses incredible strength, speed and durability, Ryu has proven he can not only match, but also surpass foes like that.

(Neather star) Even if Liu had dodged the Shinku Hadoken, he still would not be able to keep up with the power of nothingness.

(Slayer) Ryu just outclassed Liu in any possible way

(Neather star) This streey fight just ended in a mortal end for Liu

(The ender defender) The winner...is Ryu.

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 **A silver robot with red eyes battles the Avengers  
Vs  
A green humanoid with red dots on his head stands before superman and says "At last, Kryptonian"**


	21. Ultron Vs Brainiac

**This episode of Death Battle is brought to you SnakeBoy33! Thanks for the suggestion buddy!**

Intelligence, one of the greatest powers in fiction. It has been said that brains beats brawn.

(Slayer) Well whatever but all i know is that these two are smart and awesome!

(Neather star) Ultron, The robot assassin of Marvel

(The ender defender) and Brainiac, The smart, green guy of DC

(Neather star) I'm neather star

(Slayer) I'm Slayer

(The ender defender) and i'm the ender defender and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats and weaknesses to find out who would win a death battle.

* * *

Ultron-1 was constructed by Dr. Hank Pym of the Avengers as the famed scientist/adventurer was experimenting in high-intelligence robotics.

(Neather star) Ultron was so intelligent that he ended up hypnotizing his creator into forgetting about his existence and went on to improve himself. What is up with robot fighters and rebelling their creators?

(Slayer) i don't know. Anyway, Ultron upgraded himself into Ultron-5. And he kept upgrading himself and changing his names many times.

 **Ultron Stats:  
Height: ****6'9  
Weight: 735 pounds  
Age: Ageless.**

Ultron is an ever evolving being who uses a Molecular Re-arranger for reconstructing or modifying his body.

(Neather star) and he carries robo-bugs called Roboticks that can devour the human skin. and for actual weapons, he has varies repulsor and plasma weapons. Including but not limited to; Concussion Blasters and Tractor Beams.

(The ender defender) Ultron has rocket-powered flight, energy absorption, an energy shield, heat vision, and a size manipulator, which can chage the size of objects

(Slayer) Like my d***!

(Neather star) yeah, lord knows that needs a size increase

(Slayer) HEY!

 **Ultron's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Repulsor blasters, Roboticks, Hand-to-Hand combat  
Armor: Reconstructive body  
Skills: Flight, Intellect, Energy absorption, Hypnosis, Energy shield, Heat vision, Tractor Beams, Molecular Re-arranger, Superhuman strength, Superhuman speed, Superhuman Durability **

(Slayer) Ultron, is one tough robot! he has lifted 100 tons

(Neather star) survived heat equivalent to a 100 megaton atomic bomb!

(The ender defender) And has held his own against the Avengers.

 **Feats:  
Lifted 100 Tons  
Survived heat of a 100 megaton atomic bomb  
Held his own against the Avengers.**

"I know you're good people. I know you mean well. But you just didn't think it through. There is only one path to peace... your extinction"

* * *

Born on the planet Colu, Vril Dox came to earth and began to shrink various cities including Metropolis. Superman was going to stop him.

(Slayer) Vril Dox? i think your mistaken. He is more well-known as BRAINIAC!

 **Brainiac Stats:  
Height: 6'6  
Weight: 300 pounds  
Age: Ageless**

(Slayer) but he wouldn't be such a great bad guy without some insane abilities. He has a twelfth-level intelligence unlike a normal human's first-level.

(the ender defender) he has longevity, flight, telekinesis, telepathy and can generate force fields.

 **Brainiac's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Martial Arts  
Armor: None  
Skills: twelfth-level intelligence, Flight, telekinesis, telepathy, force fields, ****Omnilingualism, Longevity, Self-Sustenance, super strength, super speed, durability.**

(Neather star) and thats...pretty much it on...Brainiac...huh not a lot here. wow things sure move faster with 3 people

(Slayer) or its just these characters just don't have a lot to them. either way that's Brainiac in a nutshell.

"The impudence. I have been claiming worlds for centuries before you were born. You thought it would help you to disconnect me from my ship. You fail to comprehend. This ship is me. Constructed around me. An extension of me."

* * *

Alright the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all

(Slayer) 2 super computers of power! this will be awesome!

(Neather star) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Ultron walks into a lab where he sees a man in wires. The man wakes up and the wires detach from his body as he walks forward "Ultron... I've been expecting you" The man says as he puts up his fists. Ultron laughs

"Brainiac... lets see who's superior" Ultron puts up his fists

 **FIGHT!**

Ultron shoots his blasts at Brainiac, who uses telekinesis to block them. Brainiac walks forward and punches at Ultron, who blocks the punches then trips him. Brainiac kicks up then uses his telekinesis to throw chunks of metal at him. Ultron uses his repulsor blasts to destroy them then charges at Brainiac, delivering a powerful punch to his head. Brainiac backs up then grabs Ultron and slams him into the floor. Brainiac walks up to him and punches him in the chest, causing Ultron to stumble back. Ultron shoots lasers out of his eyes, that Brainiac blocks with a force field. Brainiac laughs "and here i thought you were smart" Brainiac says as he runs up and kicks Ultron, sending him into the wall, then uses telekinesis to rip his arm off. "How pathetic". Ultron laughs.

"You really think that will stop me?" Ultron rebuilds his arm "and your calling me dumb". Ultron flies into the air and drop kicks Brainiac, who dodges it and takes to the air himself. The two fly at each other, punching and kicking. Ultron shoots a blast into Brainiac's chest, who stumbles back. Ultron stares at Brainiac and attempts to use his hypnosis. Brainiac laughs

"My mind is to great, hypnosis wont work on me" Brainiac flies forward, only to be stopped by Ultron's energy shield. Ultron uses his size manipulator to turn a small piece of metal into a giant slab of metal and slams it into Brainiacs head. Ultron walks up and chokes him. Brainiac, gasping for breath attempts to kick free but its to late. Ultron unleashes his Roboticks that eats Brainiac's flesh, then Ultron finishes it with blasting though his skull with his heat vision.

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Neather star) shoot...that was...nasty...SHOW IT AGAIN!

(Slayer) Ultron is a beast in combat, his strength, speed and durability simply matched and surpassed Brainiac.

(Neather star) While Brainiac has lifted one ton, Ultron has lifted...well 100 tons. Not to mention Brainiac once lost after getting his neck snapped by Lex Luthor. Ultron has survived heat of a of a 100 megaton atomic bomb! need i say more?

(The ender defender) This was a close one but Ultron just had everything to his advantage

(Neather star) But that kill is still disterbing. those blasted bugs

(The ender defender) The winner... is Ultron.

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 **A man clad in green fights Ganondorf wielding a glimmering Sword.  
Vs  
A black haired man wielding a colossal sword and wearing armor takes out multiple men at once.**

* * *

 **(Neather star) Yep that's right! Next time on death battle is 2 of the strongest sword fighters in fiction! LINK VS GUTS! leave your guesses to who will win and of course, leave your ideas for future fights! if we like it, it could be a fight!**


	22. Link Vs Guts

These two are the greatest swordsmen in fictional history.

(Slayer) known for taking on things WAY out of their league!

(Neather star) Link, The Hero of Hyrule

(The ender defender) and Guts, The Black Swordsman.

(Neather star) I'm Neather star

(Slayer) I'm Slayer

(The ender defender) and its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats and weaknesses to find out who would win a death battle.

* * *

Link is the multi-incarnate hero of Hyrule. Humble and brave, he has protected his home of Hyrule for 10 generations.

(Neather star) Each fairy hero is LINK-ED to each other! haha!

(Slayer) Neather star he's not a fairy...

(Neather star) Pointy ears, tights, magic, and that hair! he's a fairy

 **Link's Stats:  
Height: 5'7 (Varies)  
Weight: 155 pounds (Varies)  
Age: 17 (Varies)**

Link possesses a piece of the Triforce, A magical triangle that grants the person who possesses it amazing power

(Slayer) In Link's case, that's the Triforce of courage. It makes him brave to challenge any odds. And each incarnation posses the spirit of the hero and has the combat prowess of the previous incarnations.

(Neather star) and since there are more then 10 incarnations of links, he's a master of all sorts of weapons. His most famous being his Master Sword; a duel-edge blade created by the goddess Hylia to slay powerful demons. It can redirect light-based magic and is indestructible. And if that's not cool enough, he can shoot lasers out of it! Why this changes when he takes a hit? I don't understand either.

(The ender defender) when low on energy, the Master Sword can still launch the Skyward strike by calling power from above. However the Master Sword is far from Link's only weapon. He wields the Hero Bow and 4 different arrow types. The normal arrows can pierce almost anything, The fire arrows burn foes, ice arrows freeze, and the light arrow are his most powerful, being able to kill any evil it touches. He also possesses a hookshot, Boomerang, a grappling hook, and tons of bombs.

(Slayer) and Link also hides behind several layers of defense, like the red ring which reduces damage by 75%. The golden gauntlets brace his arms under intense pressure, though does not increase striking power, and he also has 3 different types of boots.

(Neather star) The Iron Boots weigh 1000 pounds and reduce Link's ability to be knocked back. Wait, if they weigh that much how come he doesn't move any slower with them just in his pockets? Do they only weigh that much when he wears them?

(Slayer) The Hover Boots allow Link to flout in mid-air though do not make him move any faster

(The ender defender) And the Pegasus Boots increase Link's speed and agility to superhuman levels. He can even travel through time with the Ocarina Of Time. He also tends to carry different potions. Red potions restore health, Green potions restore his magic power, and Blue potions restore health and magic. For this fight, we will give Link one of each potion.

(Neather star) and we haven't even gotten into his greatest defense, the Hylian Shield! This shield was created by the dragon Lanayru and is completely indestructible!

 **Link's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Master Sword, Boomerang, Hero's Bow (Fire arrow, Ice arrow, Light arrow), Bombs, Grappling Hook, Hookshot, Ocarina of Time.  
Armor: Red Ring, Golden Gauntlets, Iron Boots, Pegasus Boots, Hover Boots, Hylian Shield  
Skills: Fast reaction speed, master with weapons and magic. Potions (Red, Green and Blue)**

(Slayer) Link has bested ganondorf multiple times

(Neather star) Killed monsters 10 times his size

(The ender defender) and took on an entire army of minions by himself

 **Feats:  
Killed giant monsters  
Always finds a weakness in his foes  
Lifted a giant granite column  
Defeated whole armies  
Mastered many weapons  
Strategist  
Defeated Ganondorf multiple times**

(Slayer) However, Link relays on his arsenal over pure skill which can make his vulnerable. Not to mention Link's arsenal is more or less designed for puzzle solving.

 **Weaknesses:  
Relays mostly on arsenal and not skill  
Has been overpowered  
Tools are mainly tied to puzzle solving.**

(Neather star) but those weaknesses aside, there are few who can stand up against the fairy-man!

(The ender defender) HE'S NOT A FAIRY!

*Link pulls up the Master Sword from a pedestal*

* * *

Warning, Guts' backstory is NOT for the faint of heart.

(Slayer) Its really dark...you have been warned!

(Neather star) After a mass murder, Guts was born from his dead mothers womb. He was found by a group of mercenary and was adopted by Shisu, who died to the pledge when he was just 3. Dang, i would feel bad for him...if it wasn't for the fact that afterwards he was adopted by Gambino and trained into the SCARIEST MAN EVER! It turned out Guts had a talent for killing and took his first life by the age of 9. Then he killed Gambino who was in a drunken rage. Sounds like me that one time i-

(The ender defender) aaaaanyway, Guts became a lone mercenary and was recruited by a mercenary team called The Band Of The Hawk and was lead by Griffith. This was Guts' first real taste of friendship.

(Slayer) Then...Griffith summoned a horde of demons, transformed into some weird bat-monster, murdered all of Guts' friends, branded Guts' soul...and then raped his Girlfriend in a pool of his friends blood...pinned down with his eye gouged out and forced to cut his arm off.

(The ender defender) Not his best day...

(Neather star) Since then, Guts has spent his life to trying to murder Griffith in the most painful way possible, and also have to kill many demons.

 **Guts' Stats:  
Height: 6'3  
Weight: 230 pounds  
Age: looks to be between 22-24**

Guts' weapon of choice is a giant blade called Dragonslayer.

(Slayer) Hey! No one but me is talking about that weapon! Dragonslayer weighs 400 pounds and is 6 and a half feet tall, and yet Guts can still wield it like nothing. Guts can cut though a man, his armor, his horse and anyone else who is near at the time in one swing! and because it has bathed in demonic blood after killing over 1000 demons, Dragonslayer can hurt supernatural beings. And if for some reason Dragonslayer isn't enough, Guts carries a bunch of other weapons. A belt of throwing knives, a pouch of mini bombs so strong, they can obliterate demons, and he got a new mechanical arm equipped with a flamethrower, a rapid-fire crossbow and a secret single-shot cannon that can blow a demons face to bits!

(Neather star) Boom B****! Get outta here!

(The ender defender) And if Guts finds himself of need of extra defense, he dawns the Berserker Armor.

(Neather star) This armor will rip and tear Guts' bones and skin back into place. So its basically something to keep him from falling apart. Also, when he wears it he gives into his inner demon. It also makes him immune to pain and forces his body to fight at its greatest potential.

 **Guts' Arsenal:  
Weapons: Dragonslayer, Knives, Mini Bombs, Mechanical arm (Flamethrower, Crossbow, Cannon)  
Armor: Berserker Armor  
Skills: Superhuman strength, speed, agility and durability.**

(Neather star) Guts has been through some pretty insane stuff. Like the time he was stabbed through the face!

(The ender defender) Guts is a beast and will do whatever it takes to achieve victory, even jumping through fire.

(Slayer) He's killed 100 men in one night, Defeated a demon who can go supersonic speeds, and survived the God Thousand Fist Cannon.

 **Feats:  
** **Only person who can lift Dragonslayer  
** **Got stabbed through the face  
** **Will do whatever it takes to win  
** **Killed 100 men by himself in one night  
** **Reacted faster then a demon going supersonic speeds**

(Neather star) But what is a bad*** man without some weaknesses.

(The ender defender) Guts is not invincible, His berserker armor only keeps him together and does not heal him and he has constantly battled his own inner demon.

 **Weaknesses:  
** **Relays on sheer luck and willpower  
** **Berserker armor hurts him  
** **Will sometimes make stupid mistakes when trying to win**

"My sword has gotten very dull. However, it's three times as thick and does three times the damage of a normal sword. You'd better pray you die quickly or this could be painful"

* * *

(The ender defender) Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all

(Neather star) ITS TIME FOR A SWORD BATTLE!

* * *

Link rides Epona into the woods. Suddenly a tree falls in front of him, startling Epona and making her run off leaving link on the ground. Link stands up to see Guts behind the tree with Dragonslayer in his hand "Stay out of my way" Guts says. Link draws his sword and stands ready to fight

 **FIGHT!**

Link jumps at Guts with a vertical slice that Guts blocks with Dragonslayer. Guts pushes Link backwards and throws a knife at him, only to have him block it with the Hylian shield. Link throws his boomerang at Guts, who dodges it and slashes at Link. Link dodges the attacks and shoots a beams out of his sword, hitting Guts and making him stumble back. Guts raises his sword only to have the boomerang comeback and hit him in the back of the head. Link runs forward, catches the boomerang and kicks Guts in the face. Guts stands up angry as he shoots arrows at link, who blocks them with his shield. Guts takes this opportunity to run and slice at Link, who gets hit in the shoulder with Dragonslayer. Link holds his shoulder in pain as he throws a bomb at guts, who jumps to dodge it. Link draws the Hero's bow and shoots arrows at Guts, who uses his sword to block them. Link takes a second to think, before shooting an Ice arrow at guts, freezing his arm. "What the?" Guts says as his arm completly freezes. Link runs and swings the Master sword at the frozen arm. Guts uses the flamethrower to melt the ice then punches Link on the head. Link stumbles back in pain as Guts lowers his arm. Link lunges forward, attempting to stab Guts. Guts takes the stab to the head before moving his arm up and shooting flames into Links face. Link backs up and rubs his face. He pulls out a red potion. "What is that?" Guts says before Link drinks it. Links wounds heal up as he throws another bomb at Guts, who blocks it with his sword but still is sent backwards. Guts growls as he shoots his cannon at Link. Link puts on the Iron boots and puts up his shield just in time. The cannon blast hits link and he slides back a bit. Guts growls even angrier as he takes out a couple of mini bombs and throws them at Link, who uses his arrows to counter. Link then uses a Fire arrow and shoots it at the ground, causing a fire meant to slow Guts down. Guts jumps through the fire and prepares to slash at Link, who does a back flip to dodge it. Link uses his hookshot to pull himself to the top of a tree. "Oh no you don't" Guts says as he cuts the tree down. Link lands and puts on his Pegasus boots. He runs forward and cuts Guts' face. Guts get angry and dawns his Berserker armor. The two swordsmen clash swords rapidly, Guts hits Link in the gut and slashes his chest. Link runs away, blood seeping through his clothes as he takes out a blue potion. He drinks it and his body glows as his wounds heal and his magic restores. Guts runs at Link with Dragonslayer above his head. Link takes out his bow again and shoots a light arrow. The glowing arrow his Guts in the chest, causing a large flash of light. Guts' Berserker armor falls apart and Guts stumbles back in pain. Link runs up and uses his spin attack and cuts Guts in half. He impales the black swordsman's head with the master sword before holding it to the sky.

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Neather star) NOOO! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY BERSERK FANBOYS ARE GOING TO RAGE!?

(The ender defender) Guts' power is monstrous and he is a very difficult one to beat. However Link's Arsenal beat Guts' brute force. Yes, The master sword may not have the killing power of Dragonslayer but it does have one property that many seem to overlook.

(Slayer) Guts has an Inner demon, who constantly battles against him for control and will flat out take control when the Berserker armor is worn. The master sword and Light arrows were made to KILL demons!

(Neather star) and even if Guts got the upper hand, Link can find his way out of any situation and find Guts weakness. Heck, even if Guts brought Link to the brink of death, Link could just rewind time and start again! Link just went Berserk on Guts

(The ender defender) The winner...Is Link.

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 **A boy with a lightning bolt scar uses a wand to fight Voldemort  
Vs  
A purple alicorn uses her magic to levitate books**

* * *

 **(Neather star) really? we're really doing this?**

 **(The ender defender) why not?**

 **(Neather star) i am NOT DOING THIS FIGHT WITH YOU PEOPLE!**

 **(Slayer) Fine, Me and Ender defender will do it.**


	23. Harry Potter vs Twilight Sparkle

Magic, a powerful ability given to those with exceptional talents.

(Neather star) I can't believe you guys dragged me here to do this...

(Slayer) eh stop whining! this is still going to be interesting

(Neather star) ugh, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived

(The ender defender) and Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship

(Slayer) i'm slayer

(Neather star) i'm neather star

(The ender defender) and i'm the ender defender, and its out job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out who would win a death battle.

* * *

As an orphan, Harry was raised by his aunt and uncle who kept him safe by disguising his true powers, before being taught by a wise old mentor in the ways of magic.

(Neather star) they also acted like 2 giant d*****bags! they made him sleep UNDER THE STAIRS! and i thought my parents were abusive...

 **Harry's Stats:  
Height: Tall  
Weight: Skinny  
Age: 35 (By 2015)**

Harry carries a 11 inch phoenix core holly wand which he can use to cast different spells. He has mastered many spells and charms

(Slayer) His trademark attack is the Expelliarmus, which can knock an opponents weapon away or launch them through the air

(The ender defender) Confundus can confuse a target, Stupefy stuns people, Apparition can teleport the user, Protego protects him from attacks, and he can summon anything he wants to him with Accio.

(Neather star) He is also knowledgeable curses. Reducto destroys stuff, Sectumsempra cuts people, and Imperius controls minds. Then there's the killing curse! ABRA KADABRA!

(Slayer) actually its called Avada Kedavra. While Harry has never USED the killing curse himself it is implied that he can. It is an instant kill and unblockable.

(Neather star) yeah unblockable...except for it can be blocked by...EVERYTHING.

(The ender defender) His Firebolt is a racing broom that can reach 150 mph speeds in 10 seconds.

(Slayer) and the Cloak of invisibility is one of the Deathly Hallows that hides the wearer from sight and cannot be detected

(Neather star) Unless he makes a noise or a body part sticks out of the cloak.

 **Harry's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Wand (Non verbal spells), Firebolt (150 mph speeds)  
Armor: Cloak of Invisibility  
Skills: Expelliarmus (Disarms a foe or knocks them away), Confundus (Confusion), Stupefy (Stuns), Apparition (Teleportation), Protego (Shields), Accio (Summons anything he wants), Reducto (Destroys), Sectumsempra (Slashes, Instantaneous), Imperius (Mind Control), Avada Kadavra (One-hit kill)**

Harry has achieved many impressive feats at very young ages. When he was just 17 years old, he was strong enough to defeat more experianced wizards, Death Eaters, and even Voldemort himself.

 **Feats:  
Defeated More experienced wizards, Death Eaters.  
Held his own against and defeated Voldemort  
Mastered Non-Verbal spells**

(Neather star) But in a world of awesome magic, you would think Harry wouldn't make the dumb mistake of...oh i don't know...YELLING HIS ATTACKS! come on dude! anyone will eventually find out which spell does what and find a way to block it!

 **Weaknesses:  
Never completed the seventh year of Hogwarts  
Cloak of Invisibility can be countered  
Has a habit of yelling his attacks**

*A scene with Harry and Voldemort have a wand duel*

* * *

Raised in Canterlot, Twilight Sparkle became Princess Celestia's star pupil.

(Neather star) ugh...

(Slayer) She spent most of her time studying so she had no real friends untill being sent to Ponyvill to check the preparations for a ceremony where she met 5 ponies who would become her best friends.

 **Twilight's Stats:  
Height: ?  
Weight: ?  
Age: about 17**

She specializes in magical abilities

(Slayer) She can levitate stuff, create balls of light, create force fields and can teleport.

(Neather star) also she seems to be able to shoot magic blasts though rarely does so.

(Slayer) she can use the elements of harmony along with her friends to become Rainbowfied. Which can boost her magical ability to near god like level.

(Neather star) this is a pony...a BABY HORSE GIRLY TOY! WHY IS IT SO POWERFUL!?

 **Twilight's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Horn, Hoofs  
Armor: None  
Skills: Magic (Magic blasts, Teleportation, Force Fields, Levitation, Illumination), Flight, Rainbowfied transformation.**

She has defeated powerful foes such as Nightmare Moon, Triek, and Discord

(Slayer) She managed to complete a powerful spell

(Neather star) and has became a princess...oh god that sounds so girly

 **Feats:  
Defeated Nightmare Moon, Triek, and Discord  
Completed a powerful spell  
Became the princess of friendship**

She is very friend focused and will sometimes put her own friends ahead of herself, this has led to her hesitating during important decisions

(Slayer) also her magic used mainly for self defense.

 **Weaknesses:  
** **Puts her own friends above her  
** **Magic is not life threatening  
Is not a strong fighter**

"Now that we've created the checklist of things we need to create a checklist, we can make my checklist of the things I need to get done by the end of the day. Ready?"

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all

(Neather star) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEE!

* * *

Harry walks into a dense forest "Dumbledore said there was a gem he needed in this forest" He sees a star shaped gem on the floor "Ah this must be it" Suddenly a purple alicorn walks up to him

"Hey, what are you doing with that?" She asked

"I need this ma'am" Harry responds before she picks up the gem

"Oh, sorry but this belongs to me" She said putting it down next to her, before Harry launches a spell at her, that misses her "huh?"

"IT BELONGS TO DUMBLEDORE!" Harry said pointing his wand.

Twilight sighs "I guess your not going to just let this go..."

 **FIGHT!**

Harry raises his wand and says "Expelliarmus!" shooting magic blasts that Twilight gasps at before dodging them before shooting a blast of magic at Harry "Protego!" a shield blocks the blast. Twilight lifts a boulder and launches it at Harry, who gets hit and slammed into a tree. "wow, that's impressive for a little pony" Harry said before standing up "I'll have to sneak around her". He takes out the Cloak of Invisibility and puts it on as he uses Apparition to teleport behind her. "Confundus!".

"what? he can turn invisible!?" Twilight exclaims before uses a shield to block the spells.

"Stupefy!" Harry shoots more spells that gets blocked by the shield. Twilight uses her magic to blast the cloak off of Harry. "What..how did you?"

"I just followed the sound of your voice when you yelled those words" Twilight said before teleporting behind harry and kicks him. Harry hides behind a tree

"I to get an advantage..." Harry thinks "Accio firebolt!". Harry says as his broomstick flies down and he jumps on. Twilight flies into the air herself and pulls the broom out from underneath Harry with her magic. Harry falls down "oh no!" Harry uses Apparition to get to the floor safely "Accio cloak of invisibility!"

"Accio? oh i see, that must summon stuff like when he got that broomstick" Twilight says before destroying the cloak. Harry points his wand at her

"I have had enough! Reducto!" He fires a blast that twilight dodges. She looks as the spell knocks down a tree. "Sectumsempra!". Twilight gets cut and she falls to the floor

"ow! this guys insane!" She shoots magic blasts that knock Harry away.

"I'm sorry Dumbledore...but i have no choice but to use the killing curse..." Harry says

"Killing curse?"

"AVADA KADAVRA!" he launches the spell. Twilight gasps as she creates a barrier to guard herself. Harry keeps launching the killing curse but the shield protects Twilight. "Avada Kadavra!" He launches one last one that Twilight's shield reflects back at him, killing Harry instantly.

"Well, that happened...hey are you OK?" She asked. No answer 'Hello?" again no answer. "Oh..."

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Neather star) what...what...WHAT WAS THAT!? HOW DID HARRY LOSE!?

(Slayer) Harry's spells may be stronger then Twilight's but Twilight has more experience with magic.

(The ender defender) None of Twilight's spell could be deadly to Harry. But the Avada Kadavra is where Harry lost.

(Neather Star) i hate to admit it... but the Avada Kadavra has been reflected by swords i'm sure a magic shield could do it to... Harry was just cursed to lose

(the ender defender) The winner...Is Twilight Sparkle

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 **A man in a red and black suit uses swords to slash at people. He is then shown shooting guns and says "BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!"  
VS  
A man in a wide-brimmed, red hat and red cloak shoots a gun at some police while he grins a sharp-toothed smile.**


	24. Deadpool Vs Alucard

In fiction, some of the greatest of fighters and most memorable of characters are the Anti-Heroes.

(Slayer) they do what they want, how they want, whenever they want to.

(Neather star) Deadpool, The Merc With a Mouth

(The ender defender) and Alucard, The God Of All Vampires

(Slayer) I'm Slayer

(The ender defender) I'm the ender defender

(Neather star) and i'm neather star!

(The ender defender) and its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats and weaknesses to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

Wade Winston Wilson was a globetrotting mercenary with a dream to become a great superhero.

(Slayer) Then he was diagnostic with Cancer, which caused him to leave the woman he loved. Then he was offered a cure by department K, who handed Wade over to the Weapon X program, the same people who gave Wolverine his chrome-dipped bones. They injected Wade with Wolverines healing factor and essentially made him into a human test dummy.

(Neather star) Among the other prisoners, a gambling ring was formed to see who could survive the best. This ring was called "The Deadpool". Get it?

(Slayer) It was here when Wade noticed he had superhuman strength, speed, and stamina. He used this powers to escape his prison. Now armed with these powers, he took on his now famous namesake

(Neather star) Dead-

(Deadpool) DEADPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! YEAH!

(Neather star) MOTHER F-

(Deadpool) woah man! calm down. i'm the only one bad*** enough to curse! wait...why the f*** am i being censored!?

(The ender defender) Because as long as i am here, not one bad word will be uttered in MY STORIES!

 **Deadpool's Stats:  
Height: 6'2 (D*** Size: to long for mortal eyes!)  
Weight: 210  
Age: (I will never tell you!)  
Real name: Wade Winston Wilson**

Deadpool is a master assassin, expert marksmen, and... "The man who has been f***ed the most in marvel"? who wrote this!?

(Deadpool) haha! you see i noticed you forgot some stuff in your research so i made a few changes and added some stuff. you know, just the important stuff. By the way speaking of being f***ed, Neather star can you tell your sister i left my phone in her closet?

(Neather star) ...you have 5 seconds before i rip your head off.

(Slayer) that wont work... you see, Deadpool's regeneration lets him regrow organs in minutes and reattach limbs.

(Neather star) Dang it... how is he even here?

(The ender defender) Deadpool possesses a strange power, he has a distinct awareness of whatever media he is in and will even talk to those behind it. In simple terms he can break the 4th wall

(Deadpool) Bingo! So it doesn't matter where i am, i can see you!

(Neather star) *sigh* anyway, Deadpool carries a dangerous arsenal including-

(Deadpool) My twin Katanas-the right one is my favorite-, Machine guns- A.K.A Bang and Bang-, some grenades- for those b***** who piss me off-, A teleportation belt- for sneaking into the ladies room-, and other things that i carry just in case

(The ender defender) He can pull these weapons out of nowhere. This is an animation technique called The Magic Satchel. Though, in real life its impossible.

(Deadpool) Says you! check this out! *Pulls out a tiger*

(Slayer) AHH! GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE!

(Deadpool) aww, did wittle Swayer get scward of the wittle kitten. HAHAHAHAHA!

(Slayer) that's it...i'm killing him!

(Deadpool) TROLOLOLOLOLOLO!

 **Deadpool's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Katanas, Machine Guns, Pistols, Grenades, Flash bangs (My D!)  
Armor: Teleportion Belt  
Skills: Regeneration, Mastery of any firearm, Magic Satchel, 4th wall breaking **

Deadpool has defeated 7 hydra agents at once, survived having his heart ripped out, having his head blown to bits, and being melted into a puddle.

(Slayer) he was the only person to outwit taskmaster and once killed the whole marvel universe! even Wolverine by using a sword of Carbonadium which can nullify healing factors.

(Deadpool) yep! that's right!

(The ender defender) FALSE! while the two look the same, the murderer of the Marvel Universe was Dreadpool.

(Deadpool) so what? we are both pretty much the same person!

(The ender defender) It does matter for accuracy.

(Deadpool) i hate you! no one even pays attention to that detail!

(The ender defender) that's what we are here for.

 **Feats:  
Took out 7 hydra agents at once with his quickdraw  
Sole person to outwit taskmaster  
Had his heart ripped out  
Has been melted  
Has had his head blown up  
Skyscrapers collapsed on him and he survived  
Defeated armed warriors by himself while talking on the phone  
(Had the best video game ever! and soon to have the best MOVIE ever!)  
(Has a relationship with Death. No big deal)**

However, this leads to one of his greatest downfalls. This power has lead him to think he is invincible so he has become very careless

(Slayer) only because...he kinda is...

 **Weaknesses:  
Careless  
(Gets weakend in a Death Battle by 15 year old morons!) **

"Welcome to Loserville. Population: You."

* * *

He was once known as the infamous Dracula III until one day he drank blood from a battlefield and was cursed to become one of the first vampires ever. Since then he would work as the helper of the Church of England, helper of the Queen, and of course the Hellsings. He would help them fight of dangerous foes

(Neather star) NAZI VAMPIRES! finally a vampire who DOESN'T SUCK! SUCK IT TWILIGHT!

 ** _Technical Difficulties, Please wait..._**

 **Alucard's Stats:  
Height: 7'2  
Weight: 185 pounds  
Age: Ageless **

Alucard wields a .454 Casull, a pistol more powerful then most other pistols. But if that dosn't work out, he has a 13 mm Jackal

(Neather star) a gun with rounds so epic, they come with explosions.

(Slayer) of course being a vampire, Alucard can rip and tear his foes with his hands and teeth. and during his time of the living, he has shown his expertness in sword fighting.

(The ender defender) Some of Alucard's other abilities include mind control, wall-crawling, flight, a regenerating factor-

(Deadpool) not as good as mine though!

(Neather star) GET OUT OF HERE!

(Deadpool) woopwoopwoopwoopwoopwoop!

(The ender defender)...um... intangibility, is immune to sun, and can read minds by sucking blood.

(Slayer) but if you think that's the peak of his power, then you have not heard of his Level 1 powers!

(The ender defender) you see, Alucard can break seals in his own mind to unleash extraordinary power. By entering Level 1 Alucard's strength is booster along with giving him control of shadows and the ability to transform into a regeneration killing, shadow dog named Baskerville.

(Neather star) so he's a vampire and a werewolf? this IS twilight!

(The ender defender) no he is not a werewolf.

 **Alucard's Arsenal:  
** **Weapons: .454 Cassul, 13 mm Jackal, Bare hands, Teeth.  
** **Armor: None  
** **Skills: Superhuman strength, speed and endurance, regenerating factor, swordsmanship, expert marksman,** **flight, mind control, wall-crawling, intangibility, mind reading, Level 1 powers (Increased strength, shadow control, Baskerville)**

(Neather star) Alucard is insane! He is one of the deadliest fighters in anime history!

(Slayer) though he does suffer from one major downfall, he will sometimes allow himself to be killed and will wait until he has been beaten up to start attacking.

 **Weaknesses:  
Will allow himself to be killed  
Allows himself to be beaten up in the beginning of a fight.**

"What's wrong? You've only had two legs blown off… Come at me! Summon your familiars! Polymorph your body! Regenerate your legs and stand up! Come, the night is still young… Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! The fun's yet to come! Hurry! Hurry!"

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all.

(Neather star) ITS TIME FOR A DEA-

(Deadpool) DEATH BATTLE!

(Neather star) MOTHER F****R!

* * *

Deadpool walks into an old building listing to a hand radio "OK, that vampire should be showing up...NOW!" Just then, Alucard appears.

"Who are you?" Alucard asked

"I am your father!" Deadpool said in a deep voice "i have always wanted to do that! anyway I am your opponent for the death battle!"

"Death battle?" Alucard asked. Suddenly Deadpool pulls out his machine guns.

 **FIGHT!**

Deadpool starts shooting "BANG BANG BANGBANG BANG BANG BANG!". Alucard dodges the bullets. Suddenly, Deadpool's guns clicked. "uh oh". Alucard chuckles as Deadpool throws the empty guns at him.

"hey! what the hell is wrong with you!" Alucard yells. He notices the anti hero was not there "where are you?". Alucard looks around

"BAM!" Deadpool appears behind him and punches him. "Bam!" He teleports in front of him with an uppercut as he yells "Shoryuken!" Alucard wipes the blood from his lip and smirks as he rushes forward and grabs Deadpool's arm. "Hey! lay off! this is my JO hand!" Deadpool says as he takes out his pistols and shoots it at his private area. Alucard lets go and groans in pain as he looks at Deadpool

"Not cool man! not cool!" Alucard rushes deadpool with rapid punches and kicks. Deadpool teleports above him and hits him in the head with an elbow drop. "Your starting to annoy me!"

"Get in line pal" Deadpool takes out his katana's. "Slicey slice!" Deadpool swings his swords fast but they are dodged. Alucard kicks one of the swords out of Deadpool's hand and picks it up. "Hey! that's mine!"

"Not anymore b****!" Deadpool and Alucard start clashing swords. Deadpool throws a grenade on the floor then teleports away.

"bye bye B****!" Deadpool said as the grenade explodes. Alucard appears behind him, having uses his intangibility to escape and then he shoots Deadpool's leg with his .454 Cassul . "OH MY TIBIA!" Deadpool said before launching another grenade at Alucard who grabs it and throws it into Deadpool's chest. He then kicks Deadpool into a building. Before he made contact time froze and Deadpool looks at the reader "It was at this moment that Deadpool knew...he'd f**d up. Oh this is going to hurt!". Time went back to normal and Deadpool crashed into the building and the grenade exploded. Alucard laughs.

"That wuss was a b****!... WHAT!?" Alucard saw Deadpool walk out the building with his head where his arm should be and his arm where his head should be.

"hey buster! I've got a bone to pick with you!" Deadpool said as he fixed himself and he shoots Alucard in the head with his pistol. Deadpool inhales the smoke from his pistol and sighs "that's the stuff". He walked over to the fallen vampire, who stands up and scowls. "whoa! you heal fast too?" Alucard looks up at Deadpool with a scowl that turns into a smirk.

"Oh, you can regenerate huh?" Alucard stands up and activates his Level 1 powers. Alucard transforms into Baskerville and rushes Deadpool. Deadpool teleports away.

"Hey bad boy! sit!" Deadpool said as he throws a dog treat at him. Alucard growls. "Stay! Stay!" Deadpool throws more "good boy!" Alucard transforms back and takes out his jackal.

"die!" He yells as he shoots at Deadpool who teleports to dodge. Deadpool appears behind him and kicks the gun out of his hand and picks it up.

"Thanks for the gun $$hole!" Deadpool shoots Alucard in the head. He then takes out his swords again and cuts Alucard to pieces. "Suck deez nuts! oh right you can't anymore HAHA!"

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Deadpool) oh yeah! that's what i'm talking about! SUCK IT HELLSING FANBOYS! now guys, explain how i beat this vampire b****!

(The ender defender)...um this was an incredibly close match. Alucard possessed weapons capable of killing regenerators like Deadpool. But the question was if he could land a hit on Deadpool. Deadpool was the more experienced fighter and could rival any of Alucard's powers.

(Neather star) also Deadpool is a master of stealing foes weapons.

(Slayer) And Alucard would not be able to read Deadpools mind, as sometimes not even Deadpool knows what he is doing.

(Neather star) Alucard couldn't keep up with Deadpool...man that sucks

(The ender defender) The winner is-

(Deadpool) DEATHSTROKE! I mean DEADPOOL! CRAP!

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle**

 **A Man in a dark Christmas sweater and a fedora raises his glove, showing his metal claws  
VS  
A brown bear in a black top hat and tie laughs before killing a night guard in a pizzeria **


	25. Freddy Krueger vs Freddy Fazbear

Horror, a genre of entertainment for those who like scares

(Neather star) and has scared kids for generations! Today we have old school horror vs new school horror to see who is the deadliest

(Slayer) Freddy Krueger, the nightmare murderer

(The ender defender) and Freddy Fazbear, the leader of Fazbear's pizza

(Neather star) I'm Neather star

(Slayer) I'm slayer

(The ender defender) and I am The ender defender. Its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out which of these Freddys would win a Death Battle

* * *

Amanda Krueger was a nun who worked at the Hathaway House, an asylum for the criminally insane. One day she was accidentally locked in a room with hundreds of maniacs, who then attacked and raped her.

(Neather star) Holy mother of crap! poor girl! Anyway, she was found barely alive and pregnant.

(Slayer) In September 1942, she gave birth to a boy named Frederick Charles Krueger.

(Neather star) WAIT! THAT'S HIS REAL NAME!? AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Slayer) I wouldn't be making fun of him if i were you.

(The ender defender) after being constantly made fun of. He used the very razor he had used to cut his face to kill his abusive, alcoholic foster father Mr Underwood. Since then he was known as The Springwood Slasher. Afterwards, he ended up in a boiler room and was burned alive by angry parents.

(Neather star) but fear not, the Dream Demons, who want to want to break down the barrier between the dream world and the real world, saved him. He was then given a goal. Murder all the kids in Springwood. and...he did! But he didn't stop there! he moved on to murder nearly everyone he met to return to the real world and keep his powers. He would kill all these people in their sleep with the name Freddy Krueger!

 **Freddy Krueger Stats:  
Age: 64 (Freddy Vs Jason)  
Weight: 145 pounds  
Height: 5'9 **

Freddy's most well known weapon is his Razor Gloves. With these he can rip and tear through flesh or pierce the skull. He can also control fire at will.

(Neather star) In the dreamworld, Freddy gains invulnerability, a regeneration power, shape-shifting, Telekinesis, and can use his victim's fear against them. If they die in their dream, they die in real life. He can even resurrect himself after death!

 **Freddy Krueger's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Razor Gloves, Victim's fears  
Armor: None  
Skills: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability even in the real world, Pyrokinesis, Dream World Powers (Invulnerability, Regeneration, Shape-Shifting, Telekinesis) Resurrection.**

(Neather star) Freddy is not one to be taken lightly even in the real world where he is mortal. He has nearly killed Jason Voorhees, escaped Hell on multiple occations, and has murdered the entire child population of Springwood.

(The ender defender) and even if he is killed, any fear or remembrance of him will bring him back

 **Feats:  
Nearly Killed and arguably defeated Jason  
Escaped Hell many times  
Murdered every kid in Springwood  
Drove every Parent of Springwood into Psychosis  
Can be brought back to life is there remains any fear of him  
Limitless power in dream world**

But while Krueger is powerful, he is not perfect.

(Neather star) Yeah he kinda has this problem of people not fearing him and trapping him in Hell.

(The ender defender) Also he can be dragged back into the real world, where he is made mortal.

(Slayer) and he also has a fear of fire

(Neather star) WHAT!? BUT HE CAN CONTROL FIRE!

 **Weaknesses:  
People who don't fear him  
Mortal in real world  
Fear of fire**

"This is it, Jennifer – your big break in TV" Krueger says before shoving a screaming Jennifer into the screen.

* * *

Fazbear Pizza was a famous restaurant. It was popular until one day 5 kids went missing.

(Neather star) The place was closed down and the animetronics starting acting weird because they had been possesed by the souls of the dead kids! Its basically a haunted Chuck-e-cheese.

(Slayer) The leader of these new haunted robots name is Freddy Fazbear.

(Neather star) *cough* rip-off! *cough*

 **Freddy Fazbear's Stats:  
Age: Unknown  
Weight: 370 pounds  
Height: 7'2 **

Freddy has been shown to hold a microphone though he never seems to use it

(Neather star) His deadliest weapon is his cleverness. Good old Fred is arguably the smartest of the animetronics. He is also the stealthiest which means he could be right behind you and you would never know until it is to late!

(Slayer) Much like Krueger, Freddy also exists in the dream world as Nightmare Freddy, along with the ability to split into 3 miniature versions of himself and he also gets sharp claws and teeth. Probably because the kid who dreamed him like that pictured all anametronics like that...long story.

(The ender defender) Its not actually the real Freddy but it is how kids would see him in the dream world, which will be important.

 **Freddy Fazbear's Arsenal:  
Weapons: (Normal) Fists, Microphone (Nightmare) Claws, Teeth  
Armor: Bear suit  
Skills: (Normal) Stealth, Cleverness, Suit-Stuffing (Nightmare) Mini-Freddys.**

While Freddy may be a tough animetronic, he is still an animetronic which means he has very clear limits.

(Slayer) Fred may be smart but his suit isn't really made for defending. It can be cut and ripped very easy.

(Neather star) and under that suit lies his Endoskeleton which is extremely fragile.

 **Weaknesses:  
** **Suit is not made to be good armor.  
** **Endoskeleton is fragile  
Hates Adults  
** **Forced shutdown at 6 am.**

*Freddy plays his song in the dark before jumpscaring the night guard*

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all

(Neather star) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Freddy Krueger walks in front of Fazbear's Pizza when he hears child laughter. "hahaha, something about children in the middle of night, completely defenseless makes me get a sudden..killing urge" He laughs as he walks in. He sees no children, but rather Animetronics "huh, what a let down". He walks around scratching his claws on the wall. Suddenly he hears laughter from behind him, he turns and sees the bear "what are you looking at?" Just then the clock said 12 am and the bear's eyes turn black. Krueger sees a crying child in front of the bear for a brief second before it retreats into the suit. "well, this should be intresting" Krueger said tipping off his hat and smirks "Welcome to my nightmare, B****!"

 **FIGHT!**

Krueger rushes the bear and slashes at his chest, ripping it. The bear simply looked up and punches the demon in the face. Krueger smirks and slashes again, ripping the bears arm "even Jason put up a better fight!". Krueger swings at the bear again, only to have Freddy Fazbear grab his arm and bash his head with his microphone "Ow f***!" Krueger stares at Fazbear angry. "Burn fazb****!" Krueger summoned fire around the animetronic bear. Fazbear backed up before jumping at the boogeyman and knocking him into a wall. Krueger remembers the kid and gets an idea as he kicks the bear away "Lets see what scares you" Krueger vanished and went into the dream world.

Krueger looks around and sees the crying child. He smirks as he raises his sharp claws. "Don't cry! just die!" He says as he goes to kill the child before his hand gets stopped by another clawed hand "what the hell?". Krueger was turned around to see the Nightmare Freddy standing before him and he screams into his face. Krueger breaks free and slashes at the nightmare, who seems to vanish "OK this is a bunch of bulls***!" Krueger yells. Then 3 miniature nightmare freddys bite at the boogeyman's legs. Krueger kicks them off and stands ready to attack. Nightmare Freddy appears in front of him again, laughing. "Remember this guy?" Krueger smirks as he shape-shifts into looking like The Purple Guy. The nightmare stood, unafraid. "Why are you not...scared!?" Krueger said confused. The nightmare grabbed him by the arms and screamed into his face. The boogeyman left the dream world.

He looked around "How can i not kill a f***** bear!?" Krueger looked around and saw the damaged robot looking at him. "DIE!" the demon summoned more fire around them and growled. The bear walked forward and punched the demon, who slashes at him strongly and cutting his mask. Half of Fazbear's endoskeleton head now showing, Krueger smirks as he slashes more. The robot grabs his hands and threw him into the flames. Krueger screamed as he lowered the flames and scowled. The power shuts down in the restaurant and everything goes dark. Freddy Fazbear's eyes and mouth started to glow and he played his song. Krueger scowled as he rushed at the bear. Fazbear jumped at him and screamed. The two grabbed each other's hands and growled at each other. "YOUR IN MY NIGHTMARE B****!" Krueger yelled. Fazbear opened his mouth and bit down on the boogeyman's head. Krueger laid limp on the floor as the animetronic bear picked up his body and stuffed him in a suit, then returned to the stage and shut down.

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Neather star) KRUEGER NOOOO!

(Slayer) This was a close one. Krueger was the superior fighter and killer, But Fazbear was just out of his comfort zone.

(The ender defender) All of Krueger's victories have come from fear. But in the case of Fazbear, there was really nothing to work with. Keep in mind, Krueger can travel to the dream world but what he wasn't expecting was Nightmare Freddy.

(Neather star) While Krueger is an expert of the dream world, Nightmare Freddy was something he has never seen before. And he couldn't use his usual weapon of fear for two reasons.

(Slayer) 1, He has never known Freddy so he did not know what he feared for the beginning of the fight

(The ender defender) and 2, even when he did figure it out Freddy and the kid have faced their fears and concord them. So when he tried to scare them, it did not work.

(Neather star) And we all know what happens when Krueger's victim doesn't fear him. This was one nightmare of a fight

(The ender defender) the winner...is Freddy Fazbear

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 **A creature with a laser on its shoulder and claws walks through a forest. It uses infrared vision to scan around and sees a man in a hockey mask walking up to it holding a machete.**


	26. Jason Voorhees Vs The Predator

**Stick around after the fight to see hints as to the future season 2 fights**

These two are the greatest killers in fiction.

(Neather star) Both of them have so much popularity, they made it into Mortal Kombat X! and under their masks lay horrifying faces!

(Slayer) Jason Voorhees, The masked maniac of Camp Crystal Lake

(Neather star) and The Predator, The galactic hunter

(The ender defender) I'm the ender defender

(Neather star) i'm neather star

(Slayer) and i'm Slayer.

(The ender defender) Its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out who would win a death battle.

* * *

Born with several abnormalities, Jason Voorhees went to Camp Crystal Lake where he was bullied basically 24/7.

(Neather star) and he looked ugly as hell! now i know why he wears the mask...

(Slayer) he was chased off the dock by the campers where he drowned.

(Neather star) then his mom went crazy and killed the campers for revenge but was soon decapitated.

(The ender defender) Jason now lives and carries on what his mom left, Killing people.

 **Jason's Stats:  
Age: 57 (Freddy Vs Jason)  
Weight: 220 pounds  
Height: 6'2**

(Neather star) Jason is one of the most feared murderers in the world! his bare hands can be considered his deadliest weapons!

(Slayer) But when he doesn't want to use his hands, he wields a machete, which he can swing with enough force to cut people in half.

(The ender defender) he also appears to have some sort of healing factor so he can take brutal beatings and get back up. And while it is not confirmed yet, Jason is said to posses teleportation. That is how he can appear out of no where.

 **Jason's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Bare hands, Machete  
Armor: None  
Skills: Healing factor, great strength, Teleportation?**

(Neather star) Don't mistake Jason for a pushover! He has survived Freddy Krueger's flames, an ax to the head, a house-leveling explosion, electrocution, being hanged, and Shotgun and Rifle fire. He has even been blown up and still got up again!

(The ender defender) Well, actually that's hardly accurate. The reason he survived is because his heart was eaten by a mortician and then he possessed his body.

(Slayer) He can rip people's limbs off with his bare hands. He can decapitate people with a single punch, and has crushed skulls with his bare hands!

(The ender defender) At minimum, the force needed to crush the human skull is about 520 pounds, or 2,300 newtons of force. that is double the amount of force a normal hand can muster.

 **Feats:  
Has fought Freddy Krueger 1-on-1.  
Can take explosions and gunfire without dying  
His normal hands can decapitate heads, snap necks, rip limbs off, and crush skulls.**

But as mighty as Jason may be, he is not invincible.

(Neather star) tell me about it! He may have killed many people, but most people who try and beat him...do. also, he is SO SLOW! I'M TALKING ROBOCOP LEVELS OF SLOW!

(Slayer) He has been bested in combat multiple times.

 **Weaknesses:  
Slow  
Can be over powered by more agile foes**

(Neather star) But the only real way to beat him is to get close. and if you get to close to him, may God protect you.

"There's a legend around here. A killer buried, but not dead. A curse on Crystal Lake, a death curse. Jason Voorhees' curse. They say he died as a boy, but he keeps coming back. Few have seen him and lived. Some have even tried to stop him... No one can. People forget he's down there, waiting..."-The narrator.

* * *

The alien race known as The Yautja, or more commonly called Predators, are born killers.

(Neather star) tell me about it! their whole race revolves around killing! They even keep SKULLS AS TROPHIES!

 **The Predator's Stats:  
Height: 7'0  
Weight: 240 pounds  
Age: Centuries old**

(Slayer) The Predator's mask hides its true face-

(Neather star) OH GOD THAT THING IS HIDEOUS!

(Slayer)...but it also comes equipped with Thermal, X-ray, and electromagnetic sight. They also have a wrist device that controls these different visions and can even turn them invisible.

(The ender defender) and of course, having the name "Predator" means he has plenty of weapons

(Neather star) Yeah and each one is made for killing people in the most brutal ways as possible!

(The ender defender) They wield Wrist Blades, extremely sharp claws that the predator can use to cut into the human body.

(Slayer) On their shoulders, the have mounted a Plasma Caster, a laser cannon capable of shooting armor-piercing plasma bolts.

(Neather star) The telescope spear is a mixture between a useful telescope and a deadly spear. It is made of a light, sharp, but strong material. It is manly used for hand-to-hand combat but it can be thrown. where do i find one!?

(The ender defender) The Smart Disc is an extremely sharp throwing weapon capable of decapitation or cutting a person in half.

(Neather star) And if things go wrong, The predator can blow up his self destruct device as a last resort.

 **The Predator's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Wrist Blades, Plasma Caster, Telescope Spear, Smart Disk, self destruct device.  
Armor: Full body armor, Mask (Thermal, X-ray, Electromagnetic sight)  
Skills: Superhuman Strength and durability, Invisibility.**

The Predator has killed a dozen scientists, nearly wiped out the ENTIRE galaxy, can regenerate limbs, and is strong enough to destroy concrete with its bare hands.

 **Feats:  
Killed a dozen scientist who tried to capture him  
Nearly wiped out the whole galaxy  
Can regenerate limbs  
Can break concrete with only its hands.**

(Neather star) But the Predators biggest weakness is its own pride.

(Slayer) They will often hunt alone where they are ambushed by multiple enemies.

 **Weaknesses:  
To much pride  
Often hunts alone  
**

"What the hell are you?" Dutch says to the Predator.

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all

(Slayer) Its the infamous killer vs the hunter alien.

(Neather star) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

A girl screams as she runs through the swamp. She turns to see if her chaser was behind her only to be grabbed from the front by the hockey mask man and getting her throat slit. He walks away but then a being in weird armor jumps in front of him and stares at him. The man cracks his neck and takes out his machete. The creature lets out a weird roar-like noise.

 **FIGHT!**

The two walk at each other baring their weapons. When they get close to each other, they start to attack. Jason swings his machete but The Predator blocks it with his wrist blades. The predator swings down his arm, only to have Jason dodge it. Jason then grabs the predator's other arm and begins to bend it. The predator struggles to get free but then shoots Jason away with his Plasma caster. Jason stands up and brushes the dirt off of his body as he stares at the Predator with blood on his shoulder. The Predator takes out his telescope spear and runs at him. The two start clashing weapons. Jason stabs the predator in the leg with his machete but the predator doesn't looked fazed as it slams the blunt end of the spear on the killer's head. Jason holds his head as he glares at the predator. The predator throws his spear but Jason catches it and breaks it in half. He looks back up to glare at his foe only to see it has vanished. Jason looks around, his machete close. Suddenly, Jason feels a sharp pain in his stomach. He looks down and sees a sharp, disc like object lodged in his gut. He turns to see his foe behind him, growling. Jason takes the disc out and throws it back. The predator dodges it and it gets stuck in the trunk of a tree. Jason cracks his neck again before walking towards his foe. The predator starts shooting his plasma caster at the masked man, knocking him down. The predator looms over his fallen opponent holding up his wrist blades. Jason slashes at Predator, making the monster stumble back. The Predator swings at his head, cutting his hockey mask in half. The now unmasked murderer scowls at his foe. The predator takes off his own mask showing his face and he roars at him. Jason stands up and slams his fist on the creatures head. The predator plunges his claws into the killer's gut, making him stumble back holding his gut in pain. Jason raises his arm to slash at his foe once more, but The predator shoots his plasma caster and destroys his arm. Jason falls to his knees as the predator cuts into his head and grabs his skull. The predator pulls it out and looks at it, before walking away, leaving Jason as a limp, bloody corpse on the floor.

 **K.O!**

* * *

(neather star) oh god...that was...so...gross! SHOW IT AGAIN!

(Slayer) Jason may have held the strength advantage, but the Predator was able to out run and out think him.

(The ender defender) with his Plasma Caster, The predator could attack from a distance and with his larger arsenal, Jason's single machete doesn't even come close.

(Neather star) and even if Jason could keep close at all times, he runs the risk of the predator using his self destruct. In the end, Jason just fell pray to The Predator

(The ender defender) The winner...is The Predator.

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:  
**

 **A boy with war talons fights Dark Yabu in the shadowrealm.  
Vs  
A beast with large claws coming out of his arms and sharp teeth fights Liu Kang.**

* * *

 **Future Season 2 fights!**

 **Arm cannons**

 **2 villains wearing green**

 **Fighting game girls in revealing clothes wielding fans.**

 **Time traveling swordsmen**

 **Creepy characters who twitch**

 **Fast and strong fighters who use punches**

 **Lizard-like acid spitters**

 **Dark characters with strange powers**

 **And then my secret Season 2 finale! sorry but no hint for that one.**


	27. Vexx vs Baraka

In fiction, Claws are infamous weapons.

(Neather star) and if i know anything, its that these 2 characters are PROS with their claws!

(Slayer) Vexx, the young hero with talons

(Neather star) and Baraka, the ugliest beast you have ever seen.

(The ender defender) I'm the ender defender and they are Neather star and Slayer, its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats and weaknesses to find out which of these clawed fighters would win a Death Battle

* * *

Vexx lived a simple life with his grandfather Vargas in Overwood.

(Neather star) But of course no one in this story can have easy lives so it wasn't long until tragedy struck. In Vexx's case, this was the Wraiths led by Dark Yabu.

(Slayer) The wraiths enslaved his village and forced them to hard work. Vexx had enough and was about to take his anger out on his enslaver before Yabu stopped him. He would have killed Vexx then if it wasn't for the sacrifice of Vargas. Yabu turned his power on him and killed him on the spot.

(Neather star) Outraged, he sneaked into Dark Yabu's ship for revenge when he found 2 ancient artifacts.

(The ender defender) The Astari war talons. once Vexx approached them, they sprang to life and bound to Vexx's hands; forever.

 **Vexx Stats:  
Height: Unknown  
Weight: Unknown  
Age: Young adult.**

(Neather star) that must have been painful! but lucky for him these new sets of talons made Vexx into a beast! Now he can slash away at anyone foolish enough to stand in his way!

(The ender defender) Those talons gave him more then slashes Neather star. With those Talons, Vexx can scale lare mountains and swim through huge oceans.

(Slayer) and of course what they are mainly for, beating things up! He can launch foes into the air with an uppercut, juggle enemies in midair with the physics breaking flare kick, reach high places with his high jump, and he can even shoot laser beams!

(The ender defender) These lasers can be fired straight out as a projectile attack, or straight down to clear enemies below him and give Vexx an extra boost in the air. He also utilizes 2 different power-up suits.

(Neather star) The rock suit boosts Vexx's strength, speed and durability. Touching a normal enemy like this will kill them and he is completely invincible.

(Slayer) and the flying suit allows Vexx to take to the skies and soar over his foes.

 **Vexx's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Astari War Talons  
Armor: Rock suit (Invincibility, increased speed and strength), Flying suit (Flight)  
Skills: Uppercut, Flare kick, long jump, high jump, ground pound, laser blasts.**

(Neather star) Vexx is not one to be taken lightly! I mean, we are talking about a guy who survived an explosion he was in the center off, a guy who has defeated giant monsters and has even killed Dark Yabu!

 **Feats:  
Survived a point-blank explosion  
defeated giant monsters  
Scaled huge mountains  
Killed Dark Yabu**

But Vexx is hardly flawless. His anger has got him into a lot of trouble.

 **Weaknesses:  
Anger issues  
Easily tricked  
Talon beams are limited**

*Vexx growls in anger as he slashes away at wraiths*

* * *

The Tarkatans were vicious nomadic mutants from the wastes of Outworld. Their race was enslaved by Shao Kahn and all the males of the tribe joined his army.

(Slayer) and of those males was the fiercest of the tribe; Baraka!

 **Baraka's stats:  
Height: 6'5  
Weight: 280  
Age: Unknown**

Baraka wields retractable Tarkatan Blades. 2, 4-foot blades hidden under the arms of all full-blooded Tarkatan's. With these, Baraka can rip and tear clean through the human body.

(Neather star) He can also launch a spark projectile called the Blade Spark.

 **Weapons: Tarkatan Blades, Razor Cane  
** **Armor: none  
Skills: Blade charge, Chop-Chop, Blade spin, Blade spark, X-Ray**

(Neather star) Baraka is one of the deadliest fighters in Mortal Kombat history!

(Slayer) we are talking about someone who has survived the Ritual of Blood, and who has defeated a rebel faction single-handedly!

 **Feats:  
Survived the Ritual of Blood  
Defeated a rebel faction by himself  
**

(Slayer) Baraka may be a great fighter but there are some issues with him.

(Neather star) He has problem with fighters with counters and fighters who are faster.

 **Weaknesses:  
Counters  
Faster foes  
According to DashieXP, is an idiot.**

"Shao Kahn conquered my realm. I owe him my loyalty. I honor his will!"

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all

(Neather star) Its time for a DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Vexx walks around in the shadowrealm when a portal opens in front of him. He looks as a fighter walks out. "I am Baraka! of Shao Kahn's army! i shall conquer this realm for him" said the fighter. Vexx growls as he points his talons at him. "you shall pay for your negligence! bow before shao kahn!'' Baraka yells as he shows off his blades. Vexx growls, knowing that things wont be easy.

 **FIGHT!**

Baraka rushes Vexx and swings at him. Vexx jumps over the attack and kicks Baraka in he head. Baraka backs up and slashes at him, cutting Vexx's cheek. Vexx rushes Baraka and uses his uppercut to launch him into the air. Baraka shoots a blade spark down and hits Vexx's head. Vexx backs up, holding his head in pain as he growls at Baraka. Baraka smirks as the holds up his blades. Vexx looks at his talons as they glow. He shoots laser blasts at Baraka, who attempts to block them. Baraka gets pushed back to the edge of the realm before he runs at Vexx. Vexx shoots more beams at Baraka, who counters them with blade sparks. Vexx sees as his claws stop glowing. He looks at Baraka, who rams into him and knocks them through the portal. They land in an arena. Vexx looks around as Baraka impales him in the shoulder with his blades. Vexx backs up and holds his shoulder in pain. "Die!" Baraka yells. Vexx looks and sees a Rock Suit switch on the floor. He smirks as he steps on it and dawns his Rock suit. Baraka rushes him again with his blades but Vexx simply holds up his hand. As soon as Baraka's blades make contact with the rock suit, they shatter. Baraka looks at Vexx who rams into him and into the wall. The rock suit dissipates as Vexx grabs Baraka's head. He growls as his claws glow again. He shoots a laser blast, blowing apart Baraka's skull.

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Neather star) what is with this story and people getting their heads blown apart!?

(The ender defender) Baraka may be a much more experienced fighter, but Vexx's destructive power simply out-classed him.

(Slayer) Vexx is a savage and he has killed much deadlier foes then Baraka.

(Neather star) And while Baraka may have defeated a faction by himself, Vexx as destroyed a RACE and its leader by himself! Vexx is just a CUT above the rest

(The ender defender) The winner...is Vexx

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:  
A man in a green cloak and a metal mask stands before the Fantastic Four  
Vs  
A man in a bully, green, robotic suit shoots a green beam at Superman.**

* * *

(Neather star) Hey guys Neather star here, and if you think Vexx is a cool guy and want to hear more from him, check out our Vexx fanfic! ima go now.


	28. Lex Luthor Vs Dr Doom

Super villeins, they are crafty, tricky and above all: deadly.

(Neather star) as is with these 2 famous villeins

(Slayer) Lex Luthor, Arch enemy to superman

(Neather star) and Dr Doom, ruler of Latveria

(The ender defender) I am the ender defender

(Slayer) I'm Slayer

(Neather star) And i'm neather star

(The ender defender) and its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out which of these villains would win a Death Battle

* * *

Alexander Joseph Luthor was born and raised in a section of metropolis called the "Suicide Slum".

(Neather star) One day, his abusive parents were killed in a car crash after their car brakes failed and just like that, Lex was an orphan. Poor kid i'd feel bad for him...if it wasn't for the fact that HE WAS THE ONE WHO RIGGED THEIR BRAKES TO FAIL!

(Slayer) since then he used the insurance money to move to the city and had formed Lex corp. Things were looking up for him until superman appeared.

(The ender defender) In Lex's eyes, Superman was a huge problem for mankind cause because he feared that if humans relied to much on this hero that they would become a weaker race

(Neather star) His solution? Eliminate Superman from the equation and then insert HIMSELF as ruler of humanity!

 **Lex Luthor's Stats:  
Height: 6'2  
Weight: 210 pounds  
Age: around 29**

Lex possesses incredible physical strength because he sometimes subjects himself to a kryptonite steroid.

(Neather star) but most of the time he will enter battle with his Warsuit!

(Slayer) the warsuit was created by darkseid and has been upgraded by Lex himself. This suit is one deadly piece of machinery and it is armed to the teeth with weapons!

(The ender defender) The warsuit possesses rocket flight, a force field, a giant kryptonite ax, flamethrowers, gauntlet blades, and laser beams powered by kryptonite generators.

(Neather star) think that's enough killing force for him? nope! He has also surrounded the earth with his own satellites! Whats their purpose? the ability to recreate the SPIRIT BOMB!

 **Lex Luthor's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Laser satellites, physical strength  
Armor: Warsuit (Flight, Kryptonite weaponry, gauntlet blades, flamethrowers)  
Skills: Extreme Intelligence**

(Neather star) Lex may be a mortal but his accomplishments are god level!

(The ender defender) He's equaled deathstroke in combat, stabbed supergirl, snapped braniac's neck, and defeated power girl in one hit.

(Slayer) also he can take a beating as much, if not MORE, then he can give one!

(Neather star) Tell me about it! take for instants the time a giant gorilla shot him in the chest with a sniper rifle, knocking him out of a helicopter and off the edge of a cliff and landing head first at the bottom! he was back to being himself the next day! Oh not insane enough for you!? well then how about the time Superman threw a satellite at Lex corp tower, which cause the building to collapse on Lex and leaving him with his face ripped off, all four limbs blasted away, and impaled in five different places!

(Slayer) But most diabolical of all. When no one was looking Lex stole 40 cakes! That's as many as 4 tens! and that's terrible!

(The ender defender) i would argue about this...if it wasn't for the fact that...that is officially canon...

(Neather star) THE NERVE OF HIM!

 **Feats:  
Equaled Deathstroke in combat  
Stabbed Supergirl  
Snapped Brainiac's neck  
Defeated Supergirl in one hit  
Got shot by a gorilla with a sniper rifle which knocked him out of a helicopter and landing head first at the bottom of a canyon and lived  
Has survived half his face being torn off, his limbs blasted away and being impaled in 5 different places  
STOLE 40 CAKES!**

However this leads us to Lex's greatest weakness; his own pride.

(Slayer) Lex believes he does not require anyone else's help and will not accept anyone else's help

 **Weaknesses:  
Cocky nature  
Independent**

"This crystal may seem unremarkable, but then so is the seed of a redwood tree. It's how our mutual friend in tights made his Arctic getaway spot. Cute, but a little small for my taste."

* * *

Victor Von Doom was a young gypsy boy. His father was a brilliant doctor...who died to frost bite and his mother was...a witch who sold her soul to the devil.

(Slayer) Orphan Victor decided to master both science and magic to honor his parents.

(Neather) and eventually he did! he even invented a machine to take him to hell and rescue him mother. Buuuuuut it kinda...exploded and left a scar on his face.

(The ender defender) Even though his only injury was a single scar, Victor was horrified that his perfect face was tainted.

(Slayer) So victor ran away to the Himalayan mountains, and ended up joining a group of Tibetan monks. He then made them build him an awesome new suit to hide his face and increase his power.

(Neather star) since then he has taken the name: Dr Doom!

 **Dr Doom's Stats:  
Height: 6'7 (With Armor)  
Weight: 415 pounds (With Armor)  
Age: Unknown**

(Neather star) Doom's armor is awesome to the point of being OP!

(The ender defender) The armor has numerous methods of energy absorption and manipulation, giving him complete control over all sorts of machinery.

(Slayer) Basically if a weapon exists, he has it! heck he even made a robot CLONE of himself called a doombot! and get used to those things cause anytime doom is "Killed" turns out it was only a doombot!

(Neather star) With this suit, he's strong enough to lift buildings, survive blows from Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet, and one-shot the incredible Hulk. Plus, it has a force field, jet boosters, and energy blasters.

(The ender defender) And it has a molecular expander which he can use to turn small pebbles into giant boulders. This suit not only increases his physical power but also his magic powers.

(Slayer) With this suit Doom gains teleportation, mind transference, demonic summons, mystical blasts, time travel and numerous other spells he's learned over the centuries.

(Neather star) what did i say; most OP suit EVER!

 **Doom's Arsenal:  
Weapons: physical strength, Doombots  
Armor: Doom Suit (Force field, jet boosters, energy blasts, molecular expander, energy absorbtion and manipulation)  
Skills: Intelligence, Magic (Teleportation, mystical blasts, time travel, mind transference)**

(Neather star) Doom has done some crazy stuff. Not only has he lead an entire country but he has also lived through multiple centuries! Also their was that time Doom stranded on another Earth, naked after being switched with his arch nemesis Reed Richards..don't ask. Anyway he gets attacked by a lion...and KILLS IT WITH ONE PUNCH!

 **Feats:  
Lived hundreds of centuries  
Lead an entire country-and even a planet at once point-by himself  
Killed a lion in once punch.**

However...Doom is...well...

(Neather star) completely incapable of PULLING OFF WORLD DOMINATION! I mean COME ON! I can't COUNT how many times this guy has had the world at his finger tips...then LOST!

 **Weaknesses:  
Arrogant  
Can never achieve world domination**

"Have you learned nothing? None may touch Doom but that he wishes it"

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all!

(Slayer) 2 super villains with amazing power go at it!

(Neather star) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLEEEEE!

* * *

Lex arrives on the shores of Latveria looking around. Suddenly Dr Doom appears in front of him. "Who are you? why are you on my country?" Doom asked. Lex laughs

"Pathetic, out of my way" Lex said walking forward. Doom hits him back

"You rat! how dare you ignore the GREAT DR DOOM!? I will destroy you!". Again, Lex laughs

"Very well Doom. But pay attention to my face" Lex said as he gets in his war suit "It will be the last thing you ever see!"

 **FIGHT!**

Lex charges forward and delivers a devastating punch to Doom's head. Doom stumbles back and kicks Lex's chest but Lex is unaffected. Lex grabs his head and slams him into the ground then throws him into the wall of his castle. Doom stands up and rushes Lex with a barrage of punches. Lex laughs as he is unaffected by Doom's punches "Give up! you can't beat me!'' he says before grabbing Doom's arm and slams him into the ground multiple times. Doom stands up and shoots energy blasts at Lex. Lex creates a force field as he laughs "pathetic! You dare insult me by calling this power!?" Lex luthor laughs as Doom continues to blast away at the force field. "I have seen true power!" Lex grabs Doom's head and slams him into the ground, then blasts through his chest. Thinking he had won, Lex puts down his shields and walks into the castle. Suddenly he is hit by a magic blast "Impossible!" Lex sees Doom on his thrown laughing.

"You will die!" Doom laughs. Lex scowls as he shoots a laser blast at the ruler, who puts up a shield to block it. Doom flies forward and kicks Lex's chest, causing the villein to stumble back. Lex scowls as he flies forward to deliver another powerful punch but Doom grabs his fist "That wont work!" Doom laughs as he lifts Lex into the air and unleashes a blast to his head. Lex had survived thanks to the shield around his head but he was still not happy that this foe was getting the upper hand. Doom flew into the air and comes down with a drop kick and yells "Foot dive!" Lex blocks the kick before uppercutting Doom. Doom lands before teleporting behind Lex and tripping him. Lex picks himself up and kicks Doom away, before taking out his kryptonite axe.

"Allow me give you...a _slice_ of life Doom" Lex says before swinging his axe at the villein. Doom uses his greater agility to avoid the attacks and shoots a blast at the axe, destroying it. Lex backs up before picking up Doom's throne and throws it at him. Doom teleports to dodge it before coming down on top of Lex with a powerful kick. Doom laughs as he shoots more blasts at Lex, who counters with his own blasts. Lex flies up and crashes through the ceiling and lands outside the castle. Doom follows him shortly after and throws a pebble at Lex after using his molecular expander to make it bigger. Lex punches through the boulder before kicking Doom in the gut. Lex laughs as he starts preparing his satellites. "Fool, do you think you are some hero? Trying to 'save the world'? Pretending you have all the power to rule" Lex jumps into the air as his satellites start to create a giant energy ball in his arms. "LET ME TELL YOU DOOM! I, LEX LUTHOR, AM THE ONLY ONE WITH THE POWER TO RULE! NOW DIE!" Lex yells as he throws the energy ball at Doom. Doom smirks as he holds up his arm. Suddenly his suit absorbs the energy from the attack and he looks up at Lex. If he could see his face, Doom would be smirking.

"Thanks for the energy Lex" Doom says as he laughs.

"I-Impossible!" Lex says. Doom rushes at Lex and unleashes a powerful punch that cracks Lex's suit. Lex looks shocked before Doom grabs his arm and throws him against the wall then grabs him and and crashes him through the walls of his castle. Lex stands up.

"T-this can't be happening! I am not supposed to lose!" Lex yells. Doom laughs before Lex shoots fire at him. Doom charges through the flames and lunges his arm into Lex's suit. Lex gasps before Doom pulls Lex out of his suit, then throws him out of the hole in the wall and unleashes a blast of energy that engulfs Lex, leaving behind nothing but his broken warsuit and some ashes.

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Neather star) OH. MY. GOD! that was AWESOME!

(Slayer) Lex may be able to tussle with Superman in his warsuit but it is very obvious Superman was holding back his true power. If he were to fight Superman using ALL of his power, it wouldn't even be a contest.

(The ender defender) Both Lex and Doom may have survived their far share of deadly blows, but only Doom has survived deadly blows AND the tests of time.

(Neather star) Lex was simply DOOMED from the start. hehe

(The ender defender) The winner...is Dr. Doom.

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:  
A girl in a bulky suit does battle with a Ridly in space.  
Vs  
A man dressed in all blue blasts Dr Wily's machine, destroying it**


	29. Mega Man Vs Samus

Heroes with arm cannons, they are cool, have range and know how to be awesome

(Neather star) and when it comes to being awesome heroes with awesome armor and arm cannons, these two are the best

(Slayer) Mega man, the blue bomber

(The ender defender) and Samus Aran, bounty hunter expert

(Neather star) I'm Neather star

(Slayer) I'm Slayer

(The ender defender) and I'm The Ender Defender. Its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats and weaknesses to find out who would win a death battle.

* * *

The year was 200X. Dr. Light was a brilliant inventor who created dozens of worker robots.

(Slayer) His colleague Dr. Wily grew jealous of Dr. Lights success and sought out for revenge.

(Neather star) His plan? steal Lights robots and reprogram them into fighting machines and take over the world!

(The ender defender) Wily took all of Lights robots. All but Lights 2 worker robots; Rock and Roll.

(Neather star) get it? Rock & Roll? like the music? Anyway, Rock could not handle the fact that his friends were being used for evil so he asked Dr Light to turn him into a fighting robot to protect the world.

(Slayer) Hesitant to turn his son into a fighting robot, Dr Light eventually agreed and gave Rock an awesome new suit of blue armor. Since that day he has been known as MEGA MAN!

 **Mega man's stats:  
Age: Ageless  
Height: 4'4  
Weight: Unknown**

Mega man set out on an adventure to recover/destroy all of Wily's robots.

(Neather star) But to do that, he needs a pretty awesome weapon! and that is where he has his signature weapon: THE MEGA BUSTER!

(Slayer) The mega buster is an arm cannon that fires blasts of highly concentrated solar energy that can seemingly travel through walls and can be charged up to produce a much more devastating blast.

(Neather star) and whats better then one mega buster? TWO DANG IT!

(The ender defender) Mega man can use a mega buster with both his right and left arm.

(Slayer) and if the Mega buster isn't enough to help him win, he has an entire arsenal of weapons taken from his opponents.

(The ender defender) Mega man has a scan and copy ability that allows him to gain abilities from his fallen opponents, flawlessly replicating their abilities.

(Neather star) while this basically means mega can have any weapon, he does have his favorites!

(Slayer) Taken from Metal Man, Mega has the Metal Blades: a sharp projectile that can cut through almost anything and is made of light material, allowing it to be thrown far.

(The ender defender) the Crash bomb-taken from Crash Man- is a sticky time grenade that will attach itself to walls and opponents. After a little bit they explode.

(Neather star) The leaf shield is a throwable barrier that protects the blue bomber from most attacks and was his reward for beating Wood Man.

(The ender defender) The slash claw can cut through almost anything.

(Slayer) The Hard Knuckle-

(Neather star) AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Slayer)...is a long range punching weapon. Mega can control its flight pattern to lead it where he wants it to go and was given to him from Hard Man

(Neather star) AAAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!

(The ender defender) ... moving on. The spark shock electricutes the foe, Ice slasher freezes enemies solid, Top spin can hurt an opponent rapidly, The flame sword hits the foe with a...well sword made of fire, The Flame blast leaves a pillar of flames on the ground or walls, The Tornado Hold can boost mega into the air and can damage foes, and with Super Arm, Mega can throw giant boulders.

(Neather star) But then he has those weapons that are just SUPER OP! He can stop time with Time Stopper, Send his foes hurling into the atmosphere with Gravity Hold, Blow things away with Tornado Blow, but his 2 most OP weapons ever are the Black Hole Bomb, which creates a black hole and sucks in anything around it and the amazing Opness that is the Astro Crush! This thing summonds GIANT METEORS TO EXPLODE ANYONE AND ANYTHING AROUND MEGA!

 **Mega Man's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Mega Buster, Metal Blades, Crash Bomber, Air Shooter, Leaf Shield, Slash Claw, Flame Sword, Flame Blast, Hard Knuckle, Spark Shock, Ice Slasher, Top Spin, Tornado Hold, Super Arm, Time Stopper, Gravity Hold, Tornado Blow, Black Hole Bomb, Astro Crush  
Armor: Mega Armor (Resistance to fire, wind, water, plasma, etc)  
Skills: Weapon Copy, Teleportation**

Mega Man is a powerhouse

(Neather star) Tell me about it! We are taking about a guy who has destroyed enough robots to fill a junkyard, can breath in space, and has held up an ENTIRE COLLAPSING COMPOUND WITH HIS OWN 2 HANDS! Seriously! Mega is one tough kid!

 **Feats:  
Destroyed countless robots  
Has kept peace for years  
Can breath in space  
Held up Dr. Wily's Collapsing Compound in Mega Man 5**

However Mega Man is still a kid. He is still very immature.

(Neather star) Also his armor may be resistant but not enough to help him survive spikes and lava.

 **Weaknesses:  
** **Still a Kid  
** **Will not harm humans  
** **Vulnerable to Spikes and Lava**

"Maybe you should have used full power Wily, then you wouldn't have missed us!"

* * *

Samus Aran lived with her family on Earth colony K-2L.

(Slayer) That is until an army of space pirates led by a giant purple space dragon named Ridley invaded and...killed Samus' parents in front of her...along with the rest of her race...basically anyone who wasn't Samus was killed.

(Neather star) Lucky for Samus, she was rescued by the Chozo; a bird-like alien race who infused her with their DNA to turn her into an awesome warrior! Now she roams the universe as an awesome bounty hunter!

 **Samus' Stats:  
Height: 6'3  
Weight: 198 pounds  
AGe: 24-25 years old**

(Slayer) Samus wears one of the coolest suits of armor ever!

(The ender defender) Samus' Power Armor shields her entire body without restricting her movement or flexability. Also it has an Arm Cannon, which she has upgraded over the years to include Ice beams, grapple beams, and missiles. Though the basic beam has pathetic range, it can be charged up to unleash a devastating blast. Also with her training, she can use 2 different abilities to help her maneuver around such as the Screw Attack which allows her control the skies with great speed , and the Morph Ball, which allows her to sneak into small spaces and can plant bombs. Ranger from normal bombs to the powerful Super Bomb, which is strong enough to vaporize almost anything in the area around it.

(Neather star) The only problem with the suit: It makes her look like a dude! Lucky for us, she has her Zero Suit. Haha now we're talking! while using the Zero Suit Samus wears a pair of jet boots, which can help her get a boost in ait, or if she needs to kick a person's face in! She also carries a paralyzer pistol which...as its name says can paralyze who ever it hits for a short time and can turn into a laser whip!

(Slayer) wow that is the longest time i have went without talking

 **Samus' Arsenal:  
Weapons: Arm Cannon (Plasma beam, Ice Beam, Grapple Beam, Missiles) (Zero Suit) Paralyzer Pistol, Jet Boots  
Armor: Power Suit  
Skills: Superhuman strength, speed, ****flexibility, and durability**

(Slayer) Samus is a very powerful Bounty Hunter. She has done nearly impossible missions, slayed massive beasts, and nearly wiped out an entire species. She even managed to avenge her parents death by killing Ridley

 **Feats:  
Completed dangerous missions  
Slayed massive beasts  
Killed Ridley  
Almost killed an entire species  
Has taken massive explosions**

(Neather star) buuuut. Samus is not flawless..SOMEHOW she always manages to lose ALL of her weapons at the begining of every mission! SERIOUSLY! SOMEONE get this girl a purse!

(The ender defender) also she also makes mistakes, like the time she entered a volcano and did not activate thermal systems until halfway through the mission, because she was waiting for permission!

(Neather star) what the f-

 **Weaknesses:  
Always loses all her weapons when starting a mission  
Often makes mistakes**

"My past is not a memory. It's a force at my back. It pushes and steers. I may not always like where it leads me, but like any story, the past needs resolution. What's past is prologue"

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all

(Neather star) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ARM CANNONS YEAH!

* * *

Samus' ship lands in the middle of a city. She gets out and looks around seeing Rock looking at her "Hello there" She said. Rock waved at her

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Me? I am Samus Aran, and i am here on an important mission" She said patting the young robot on his head. Rock looks at her but then gasps as she shoots a rocket at a building

"Whoa! hey!" Rock yelled "What is wrong with you!? You could have hurt someone!" He yelled.

Samus growled as her target was no longer in sight "You made me lose him kid!" She said. Rock suddenly got on blue armor and pointed his mega buster at her.

"I'm sorry Mrs, but if your going to hurt the citizens, i HAVE to stop you!" Mega man said. Samus gasped but then she pointed her arm cannon.

 **FIGHT!**

Samus shoots at Mega, who counters with his own shots. Samus growled as she charged up her next shot. Mega sees an opportunity and shoots his Spark Shock, electrocuting Samus. Samus looks up as she shoots her charge shot at Mega, who gets his and is sent flying back. He stands up and starts throwing Metal Blades at her. The bounty hunter uses her superior agility to avoid the blades and shoots a missile down at Mega. Mega sees the attack and slides out of the way, then shoots his Hard Knuckle at Samus, who gets hit and sent back a few feet. Mega runs up and uses the Top Spin. Samus grabs Mega's arm and slams him into the ground, then picks him up again and throws him into the air following up by shooting her Ice Beam. Mega Man puts up his Leaf Shield but the Ice beam freezes both it and Mega too. He thaws himself out before throwing a Hyper Bomb. Samus uses her grapple beam to grab the bomb and throw it back at Mega, who uses the Tornado Hold to blow it into the air. Samus runs forward and whacks Mega in the head with a powerful kick. Mega gets hit into a wall before having Samus shoot another charge shot at him, blasting him through the building. Mega stands up before taking out and E-Tank and drinking it, healing him. Samus walks in through the hole in the building. "Okay kid, have you had your fun?" Samus said, knowing that Mega stands no chance. Mega man looks up with a look of determination plastered on his face.

"I'm not beaten yet!" Mega said as he started to charge up his Mega buster. Samus backs up a bit before shooting a missile at the blue bomber, who jumps over it and shoots. Unfortunately, the missile tracked him and hit his back anyway. Mega stands up holding his back in pain. Samus runs up to him to perform another kick, but Mega grabs her foot "Not this time" He says before launching her into the air. He shoots a Crash Bomb that attaches to her foot. Samus, unawere of the planted bomb jumps into the air and unleashes a lot of missiles at Mega. Using a combination of his slide and leaf shield, Mega man emerges unharmed. Samus looks down on her foot and sees the Crash Bomber, but she reacts to late and it explodes. Mega jumps up and uses the Slash Claw to hit her rapidly, before using his flame sword to knock her down. Samus stands up, her suit sparking. Mega unleashes another charge shot and knocks her back, causing her suit to fall of leaving her in her Zero Suit. Mega man stand ready as Samus shoots her Paralyzer Pistol at the blue hero. Mega man dodged the attacks and shoots the air shooter at Samus. Samus dodges then changes her pistol into the Laser whip and runs at Mega.

"Your mine!" Samus yells as she whipped Mega, knocking him back. She rushed again and kicked him the head hard, knocking him into a street lamp. Mega man stands up hurt. He looks up mad. He runs forward as Samus whips at him again but Mega jumps over it and shoots the whip out of her hand. He grabs Samus' arm and flips her, slamming her into the ground then he charges up his Mega buster. He points it as the bounty hunters chest.

"I'm sorry..." he says slowly as he fires the blast, blasting a hole in her chest. Mega backs up and falls to the floor, crying because of what he was forced to do

 **K.O**

* * *

(Neather star) ...dang

(Slayer) Samus is a very powerful fighter, and is very good at what she does. However, Mega man's vast arsenal was more then Samus could handle

(The ender defender) Samus may have beaten Mega man in the speed category, however Mega Man has proven he can not only dodge, but counter foes that move even faster then Samus. Also Samus' armor may have helped her survive some of Mega man's hits but after constant damage, her suit just couldn't hold up resulting her to enter her Zero Suit.

(Neather star) and that is where Mega man broke this match up! Samus may be very agile but with out her suit she is still basically human.

(Slayer) Even if we had incorporated their lesser known weapons, its hard to say the result would have been any different

(Neather star) Samus' win streak, just got busted

(The ender defender) The winner...is Mega Man

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:  
A purple haired warrior cuts Metal Frieza to pieces before incinerating the bits  
VS  
A red haired swordsman travels through time with his team**


	30. Trunks Vs Chrono

Time traveling swordsmen are nothing new to fiction.

(Neather star) They are powerful and awesome, but the two most famous examples are Trunks, The son of Vegeta and Bulma

(Slayer) and Chrono, The hero of Chrono Trigger

(Neather star) I'm neather star

(Slayer) I'm Slayer

(The ender defender) And I am The Ender Defender. Its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out who would win a death battle.

* * *

In the future, The androids had destroyed nearly all of humanity.

(Neather star) Only very few survived...and they didn't survive for long. The androids had nearly killed them all until a certain purple haired kid traveled back to the past to undo all that had fallen on the earth.

(Slayer) His name, was Trunks!

(Neather star) HA! that's a girls name.

 **Trunks' Stats:  
Height: 5'7  
Age: 23  
Weight: 132 pounds**

(Neather star) Being part saiyan, Trunks has a lot of insane powers! He can fly, shoot KI blasts, and is an incredible martial artiest.

(Slayer) his most famous weapon is his sword, given to him from a time traveling hero...long story. Anyway after constant training, Trunks is a master with this blade.

(The ender defender) He can also manifest his KI to use a variety of devastating attacks, such as the Finish Buster, the Buster Cannon, the Masenko, and the burning storm.

(Neather star) He can even channel his KI through his sword to increase its power! Doing this allows him access to multiple new abilities like the Shining Sword Attack, Lightning Sword Slash, and Rapid Sword Stream. But his 2 deadliest moves are his Burning attack, where he shoots a ball of flaming Ki energy at his foe! and the beautiful, deadly, ultimate attack: The Heat Dome Attack!

(The Ender Defender) The Heat Dome Attack is Trunks' most powerful move. It is capable of completely obliterating his foe.

(Slayer) HOLY CRAP!

(Neather star) BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE!

(The ender defender) That's right, Trunks can also transform into the almighty Super Saiyan. This boosts his already amazing strength, speed, and durability to super human levels by 500%. And by boosting his power, he can take this to the next level with the Ascended Super Sayain transformation which boosts his strength and speed once again.

(Slayer) and by pushing his body to its limits he can transform into the Ultra Super Sayain!

 **Trunks' Arsenal:  
Weapons: Martial Arts, Sword  
Armor: None  
Skills: Ki bullets, High Speed Movement, Flight, Finish Buster, Buster Cannon, Masenko, Burning Storm, Shining Sword Attack, Lightning Sword Slash, Rapid Sword Stream, God Breaker, Super Buster Cannon, Burning Attack, Heat Dome Attack.**

Trunks is no mere fighter.

(Neather star) There's no way to deny it, he is a BEAST! He cut clean through Mecha Frieza without struggle, and when he went back to his own time, was able to completely obliterate #17, #18, and Imperfect Cell.

 **Feats:  
Killed King Cold, Mecha Frieza, and their army by himself  
Survived a run-in with Broly  
When he went back to his own time, was strong enough to destroy #17, #18, and Imperfect Cell.**

(Neather star) BUUUUT, as powerful as Trunks is, he still is not perfect.

(The ender defender) Before going back in time, Trunks almost died at the hands of the androids and was defeated by Perfect Cell with a single shot.

(Slayer) Also while that Ultra Super Sayain mode is powerful, his bulk leaves him slower and less agile.

 **Weaknesses:  
Almost died to the Androids  
Lost to Cell in a single shot  
Ultra Super Sayain leaves him slow and less agile**

(Neather star) Still, there are few who can compete with half Sayain, half Human swordsman from the future!

"Oh, fool! Of course! That's why father stopped getting stronger. He, he could have, but he knew about its limits. And I just kept plowing forward. Like a stupid child. You can finish me if you want. I failed"

* * *

Born in 983 A.D. to Gina in the city of Truce, Chrono befriends a girl named Lucca. 17 years later, on the day of the Millennial Fair his friend reviles her new invention, the Telepod.

(Neather star) Its basically a teleporter. Anyway something goes wrong and Chrono's wife future wife Marle is sent back in time! So he did the one thing anyone would do, goes after her!

 **Chrono's Stats:  
Height: ?  
Weight: ?  
Age: around 17**

(Slayer) Chrono's weapons of choice are katanas. He can swing these blades fast and can cut his enemies down to size. His strongest blade is the Dream Seeker, which he will wield in this fight

(Neather star) He also wears Blue Mail, which boosts his defence and absorbs water and ice damage. The Master's Crown boosts his damage output and protects him from negative effects.

(The ender defender) Chrono posseses several abilities such as summoning lightning, creating cyclones, confusing his foes, or by creating waves of energy.

(Slayer) But his ultamite Tech is Luminare. This attack covers a vast distance and is virtually unavoidable

(Neather star) HOLY CRUD! HE SOUNDS UNSTOPPABLE!

 **Chrono's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Dream Seeker  
Armor: Blue Mail, Master's Crown  
Skills: Techs (Lightning, Cyclones, Wind Slash, Frenzy, Cleave, Luminare), Agility**

Chrono is incredibly agile. He's so agile that he was able to go toe-to-toe with Magnus, who can move faster then the untrained eye can see.

(Slayer) Also he is a brilliant leader. He successfully lead a squad of misfits into battle, most of which had no combat knowledge!

 **Feats:  
Incredibly Agile  
Went toe-to-toe with Magnus  
Master Leader  
Strong enough to through Lavos' shell with ease**

(Neather star) buut, as awesome as Chrono is, he is kinda bad at fighting alone. He is much better in a group.

(Slayer) also because of his reliance on swords, his hand-to-hand experience is kinda...lacking.

(The ender defender) And since his element is Lightning, he is weak to shadow magic.

 **Weaknesses:  
Not experienced in hand-to-hand combat  
Prefers to fight in a group  
Shadow Magic**

(Neather star) even still, Chrono makes it onto my list, of one of the most bad*** characters!

"What ARE you two doing?! I thought you said something about a nice little slide show?"

* * *

All right the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all

(Slayer) The Purple-haired Saiyan vs The time-travailing Swordsman

(Neather star) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

A time vortex appears in a meadow and Chrono walks out. He turns around and sees a time machine appear and Trunks jumps out. Trunks looks at him and draws his blade. "Your the cause of those time anomalies!" Trunks yelled. Chrono backed up and smirked. He draws his blade as well. Trunks gets into his fighting pose

 **FIGHT!**

Trunks rushes forward with a powerful downward slash. Chrono jumps out of the way and shoots lightning, zapping Trunks. Trunks looks up and shoots Ki blasts that Chrono swings his blade at, causing them to fizzle out. Trunks flies up and hits Chrono in the gut with his knee. Trunks rapidly punches Chrono, finishing his combo with a down slash. Chrono stands up as he shoots an energy wave at Trunks, that Trunks counters with a giant Ki blast. Chrono jumps high into the air and cuts Trunks' shoulder. Trunks winces before grabbing Chrono's leg and throws him into the mountain side. Trunks charges up Ki and holds his hands in front of him. "FINISH BUSTER!" Trunks yells as he unleashes the blue blast. Chrono jumps out of the way of the blast and creates a cyclone. Trunks gets hit by the cyclone and falls to the floor. He stands up and his hair turns yellow. Trunks looks at his foe, yellow aura glowing around him. Chrono rushes forward, rapidly slashing. Trunks counters the attacks with his own sword. Trunks knees him in the gut again. Chrono holds his stomic and unleashes luminare, engulfing Trunks in a bright, lightning like explosion.

Chrono stands up and smirks, thinking he had won the fight. He turns to leave when suddenly Trunks yells from above "HEY! TAKE THIS!" He yells. He starts moving his hands around at lightning speeds before holding them in front of him "BURNING ATTACK!". He unleashes the glowing ball of Ki down at the silent protagonist. Chrono jumps into the air to avoid it and he looks up. Trunks rushes him with a powerful slash. Chrono blocks it with his own sword and the two clash blades.

Trunks swings again with an overhead slash but Chrono stops the blade short and launches it into the air. Trunks knocks Chrono higher into the air as he transforms into his Ultra Super Sayain form. Chrono lands on his feet as Trunks runs and kicks him hard. Chrono holds his gut but then uses his greater agility to hit Trunks rapidly. Trunks grabs his foe and throws him into the air, then a yellow energy dome appears around him and he holds his arms up at him and yells. "DISAPPEAR FOR GOOD!" He yells as he unleashes his Heat Dome Attack. Chrono tries to block the attack but the beam engulfs him, leaving him as nothing but ash. Trunks turns normal as he lands on the ground. He tilted his body slightly, allowing his sword to fall back into his sheath. He goes back to his time machine, and leaves.

 **K.O!**

* * *

Chrono may have had Trunks beat in sword combat, and could even match him in speed. However, Trunks' physical strength and use of ranged attacks won this bout.

(Neather star) Chrono is powerful but he always fights in a team, Trunks meanwhile has proven he can do perfectly fine on his own.

(Slayer) All of Chrono's techs could help him counter Trunks' Ki, but Trunks proved he can take one heck of a beating and his Ki can even surpass some of the stronger foes in the DBZ universe

(Neather star) Looks like Chrono's time was up

(The ender defender) The winner...Is Trunks

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 **A black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills shoots balls of chaos energy at a bunch of eggman's goons  
VS  
A girl in a light purple hoodie uses her demonic powers to beat up villeins. **


	31. Shadow Vs Raven

Dark, demonic-like powers. There are many wielder's of these powers but these two are some of the strongest-

(Neather star) eh stop with that! We're here to see 2 emo half-demons fight to the death!

(Slayer) well they aren't really emo..

(Neather star) Shadow the hedgehog, the ultimate life form!

(The ender defender)... and Raven, the half human-demon hero of DC.

(Neather star) I'm neather star

(Slayer) I'm Slayer

(The ender Defender) and i'm the ender defender. Its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out who would win a death battle.

* * *

Created by Gerald Robotnik using the DNA from the demon Black Doom, Shadow's original purpose was to cure the deathly ill, specifically Gerald's granddaughter Maria. But before his invention could be shared, tragedy struck.

(Neather star) and by that, we mean a couple of G.U.N Soldiers came, arrested Gerald and shot Maria. After that, Shadow when crazy and tried to help Gerald's grandson Eggman take over the world for revenge! But he ended up saving the day so...there's that.

 **Shadow's Stats:  
Age: over 50 years old  
Weight: 77 pounds  
Height: 3'3 **

(Slayer) Shadow is a master martial artist, can move at hyper-sonic speeds and can breath underwater and in space!

(The ender defender) Shadow is more then just that. He can manipulate chaos energy to use a variety of chaos attacks.

(Neather star) He can use that energy to teleport, slow down/stop the flow of time and use a variety of projectiles like Chaos Spears and beams. But his most devastating is Chaos Blast! With this, Shadow unleashes a glowing red explosion of death that covers a vast distance and is powerful enough to destroy anyone and anything unfortunate enough to be around him!

(Slayer) Also Shadow's control over the chaos force can be influence in 2 ways. If shadow's mind becomes shrouded with evil intentions, he will transform into Dark Shadow. In this state, Shadow becomes invincible and can use his Chaos Blast to even more devastating ability, being able to cover over 20 yards! But on the other side of things, if Shadow's mind becomes shrouded in good intentions and justice, he can turn into Hero Shadow. In this form he gains much better control over his chaos ability.

(Neather star) But Shadow's chaos abilities can also be multiplied depending on how many Chaos Emeralds he has, and when he gets all 7 he goes super!

(The ender defender) Super Shadow is the climax of Shadow's power. In this form his chaos ability is boosted to a near god like level! Also to help him out, he wears 2 inhibitor rings which restricts his access to the chaos force. Should he remove them, his chaos powers overflow but is somewhat uncontrollable and can quickly tire him out.

 **Shadow's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Master Martial Artist. Expert Marksman. Sonic's abilities (Spin dash, homing attack, etc)  
Armor: Hover Boots (Allows him to float above water and move faster), Inhibitor Rings (Restricts his access of the chaos force)  
Skills: Countless Chaos Abilities (Teleportation, Chaos Control, Chaos Spear, Chaos Blast, Etc), Dark Shadow, Hero Shadow, Super Shadow**

(Neather star) Shadow's feats are insane! He once survived a fall from deep in space to earth! That's a fall around 200,000 miles! By the time he hit the ground, he was falling at a rate of 6,000,000 feet per second!

(The ender defender) Not only that but shadow has matched and even trumped sonic in combat, is strong enough to throw cars with his bare hands, and defeat the biolizard.

 **Feats:  
Survived a fall of 200,000 miles  
Matched and trumped sonic in combat  
Can throw a car with ease  
Defeated the Biolizard  
Can move at hyper-sonic speeds  
Can breath underwater and in space**

(Slayer) But shadow isn't perfect. He has lost his fair share of fights and has been influenced into the dark side more times then i can count. Seriously, i know he has amnesia but COME ON!

 **Weaknesses:  
Has lost many fights  
Been conviced by eggman to help him many times  
Using the chaos blast or removing his Inhibitor rings leaves him tired and weak  
Can only stay as Super Shadow for a few minutes**

(Neather star) But still, he was awesome enough to get his own game. But people are still getting sick on earth so i guess he kinda forgot of the whole "Living Cure" thing.

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform!"

* * *

The spawn of Arella and Trigon , Raven was doomed from the start to live a life of hardship and rejection.

(Neather star) well duh! She is a half-demon spawn who's home was destroyed and once was rejected by the justice league!

(Slayer) Anyway, Raven stayed alone in solitude until eventually becoming part of the teenage superhero team "Teen Titans" From then she continued her training and learned to control her powers

 **Raven's Stats:  
Age: 16-18  
Weight: 110 pounds  
Height: 5'5**

Raven's main weapon of choice is her Telekinesis . With this she can fly, read minds, and lift and throw heavy objects. also she can exists outside her own body in her Soul Self

(Neather star) In addition, she is also very skilled in dark magic. She can summon portals to the demon realm and back, shoot beams of dark magic at her foes, teleport, and create vortex's that suck her foes in!

(Slayer) She is also quite brilliant and incredible smart.

(Neather star) But her greatest power is her ability to feel emotion. Doesn't sound cool eh? Well i'll have you know that means she just entered her most devastating form: White Raven!

(The ender defender) The White Raven Form is when raven has reached her purest magical potential. In this form, her magic is near unstoppable and she can now not only read people's minds but also control them.

 **Raven's Arsenal:  
Weapons: None  
Armor: Cloak (Does nothing)  
Skills: Telekinesis(Flight), Magic(Teleportation, Dark blasts, portals, Soul Self, shields), White Raven (Enhanced power)**

Raven is as tough as they come, or rather tougher.

(Neather star) SHE IS INSANE! In her White Raven form, she is powerful enough to obliterate Trigon. Also she can destroy an army of 3,000 demons single handed! I don't see her being beaten in magic anytime soon

 **Feats:  
Can keep up with the other Titans  
Genius  
Strong enough to destroy Trigon  
Defeated 3,000 demons by herself**

(The ender defender) Well, she still does prefer to be alone most of the time. Also, her emotions are incredibly dangerous, but they can also work against her. Her soul self can only survive outside her body for 5 minutes at a time and her physical body is completely vulnerable. And lastly, she greatly limits her own powers as she wishes not to become an evil demon like her father

 **Weaknesses:  
** **Prefers to be alone  
** **Her emotions can be used against her  
** **Soul self can only last 5 minutes and her physical body is vulnerable**

(Neather star) But still, there's a very clear reasons people know not to make her mad! All evil doers should fear the name Raven!

"Fathers are kind. Fathers protect you. Fathers raise you. I was protected by the monks of Azarath. I was raised by my friends. THEY are my family, THIS is my home. And YOU are not welcome here. Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS"

* * *

All right the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all

(Slayer) The Ultimate Lifeform vs the Human-Demon hybrid of DC

(Neather star) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Shadow runs through what seems to be some old ruins. He stops when he sees a girl in a purple cloak sitting there, meditating. "Out of my way!" He yells.

The girl looks up at him "Leave me alone hedgehog, I am meditating and i wish to be alone" She says. Shadow grunts as he enters a fighting pose

"A women with an enormous power like yours, here simply for meditation? I find that hard to believe!" He says. Raven stands up and enters her own fighting pose

"I guess i'll just have to beat some sense into you!" She says

 **FIGHT!**

Shadow goes straight for the jump kick that Raven stops with her telekinesis. "What?" He asked shocked. Raven pushed him away before shooting 3 black magic blasts at the hedgehog. Shadow takes the three hits and pants hard. He looks up and growls before holding his hands out "CHAOS SPEAR!" He yells as he fires 10 yellow spears at the heroine. Raven puts up a shield and yawns as she holds her hands behind her back.

"Is that all you got?" She asked smug. Suddenly Shadow teleports behind her and kicks her in the head. "Hmph! well someone's cranky!" She says. She shoots more dark blasts down at shadow, who runs around them then jumps up and kicks Raven with a powerful drop kick, Raven flies to the ground as shadow creates 20 yellow balls of energy

"CHAOS SPEAR!" He yells as his attacks rain down on Raven.

"AHH!" Yells Raven as she is pelted by the chaos spears. She looks up and her eyes glow red in anger. "YOU'VE MADE ME MAD!" She yells as she picks up piles of stone and creates balls of energy. "AZARATH MENTRION ZINTHOS!" she yells as all her attacks fly at Shadow. Shadow chuckles as he snaps his fingers.

"Chaos Control!" He says as the freezes time. He teleports to Raven and rapidly kicks her while she is frozen in time. He snaps again returning time to normal and once the kicks catch up to Raven, she is sent flying into the wall. Raven pants hard and suddenly her cloak turns white.

"Behold my ultimate power!" Yells Raven as she flies into the air in her White Raven form. She unleashes 2 beams of magic the blasts shadow away.

Shadow lands face down, outside the ruins. He slowly stands up as Raven flies behind him. "You are outmatched. If you leave quietly I will let you live" Shadow pants as he slowly says

"You have...no idea...WHO YOUR DEALING WITH!" Shadow jumps into the air as the 7 chaos emeralds surround him.

"Whats this?" Raven asked confused. Shadow's fur turns a golden color as he glares at Raven.

"Behold the true power I possess!" Shadow says. The two fighters stare each other down as the fly into the air. Suddenly, they charge at each other and rapidly attack. Raven pulls away and holds up her arm as she shoots a beam at Shadow, who teleports to dodge it then creates 7 glowing orbs around Raven, which he then makes explode. Raven shields herself but gets caught off guard by Shadow spin dashing into her, knocking her back. Raven readies another attack but shadow freezes time once again. He flies above her and creates a blast of energy in his hand. He unfreezes time as he blasts Raven down. Raven lands on her feat and grabs Shadow with her telekinesis and slams him to the ground. Shadow stands up as his fur turns red. "I WILL DESTROY YOU!" He yells as he removes his Inhibitor rings. He teleports up to raven and grabs her by the cloak. "CHAOS BLAST!" He yells as he unleashes the giant red explosion of chhaos energy that engulfs Raven.

"AH!" She yells. Shadow lands on the ground, low on energy. Raven floats down, blood coming from her arms and legs. Shadow hears a voice.

 _"Shadow...you have...to keep going...for me"_

Shadow looks up "Maria...YES!" He yells as his fur turns blue "Maria I will keep my promise to you!" he says as he grabs Raven.

"N..No!" Raven says shocked. Shadow throws her into the air and holds up his arms.

"Chaos Spear!" He yells unleashing his attack. He turns his back and walks away leaving Raven's cloak floating down to the ground, torn and burnt.

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Neather star) That was awesome!

(The ender defender) Shadow may come second to Raven in demonic powers, but he far exceeds her in strength, speed, durability, and control over his powers.

(Slayer) Raven is smart, but smartness wasn't enough to save her from Shadow, who was just as clever. Also Raven's Soul Self could have helped her to try and outclass shadow. But she just leaves herself wide open to Shadow, who is already powerful enough to kill her. And once her physical body was gone, well Raven had no where else to go.

(Neather star) Raven is just a shadow of her formal self

(The ender defender) The winner...is Shadow The Hedgehog

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:  
A green scaled man in a karate Gi uses his tongue to decapitate Liu Kang  
VS  
A bipedal dinosaur rapidly hits Fulgore as an announcer yells "HYPER COMBO!" **


	32. Reptile Vs Riptor

Lizard like, acid-shooting fighting game characters. They are cruel, brutal, and-

(Neather star) and savage! I mean these two fighters know a thing or two about killing!

(Slayer) Syzoth, A.K.A Reptile

(Neather star) and Riptor, the killer dino with a Killer Instinct

(The ender defender) I'm the ender defender

(Slayer) I'm Slayer

(Neather star) And i'm Neather star!

(The ender defender) And its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out who would win, a death battle

* * *

Reptile's home realm of Zaterra was conquered and assimilated long ago by the Outworld Emperor Shao Kahn, leaving Reptile the sole survivor. since then Reptile serves Outworld's rulers, faithfully biding his time until he can find a way to recreate his Raptor race.

(Neather star) Basicly he's MK's version of Samus...except replacing the arm cannon with ACID SPIT!

 **Reptile's Stats:  
Height: 6'0  
Weight: 189 pounds  
Age: ?  
Real Name: Syzoth**

(Slayer) Reptile's fighting spirit is...well...insane!

(Neather star) He is a master of 3 different fighting styles: Hung Gar, Crab, and Pao Chui. But if simple punches and kicks get to boring to him, he wields kunai knives, a battleaxe, and an ancient, awesome blade called the Kirehashi! But, what kinda awesome lizard monster would be complete, with out some awesome powers!

(The ender defender) Reptile can manipulate and shoot multiple acid-like attacks, such as Acid spit, force balls, and the acid hand.

(Slayer) He has incredible agility and can even turn invisible. But his strongest weapon is his tongue! His tongue is strong enough to rip someone's head off!

(The ender defender) and, since he has participated in multiple MK tournaments, he is a very experienced fighter.

 **Weapons: Kunai Knives, Battleaxe, Kirehashi, tongue (Can decapitate)  
Armor: None  
Skills: Amazing agility, Can turn invisible, Acid spit (Can melt through skin, muscle, and bone), Acid hand, force balls (Slow or fast. Pulls foes closer to him)**

Reptile does not have many impressive accomplishments. His only note worthy feat is being the lone survivor of his home realm's assimilation

 **Feats:  
The only survivor when his Realm was assimilated  
His tongue can decapitate people  
Can keep up with Gods and Demons leagues above his abilities **

(Neather star) I hate to admit it, but as awesome as Reptile is, he is kinda...weak.

(Slayer) Take for instance the time he lost a fight to Johnny Cage!

 **Weaknesses:  
Never Recreated his race  
Lost to Johnny Cage**

"Listen, and join us. I know things about Mileena. Her troubled rule will fall in the telling-and pave the way for Kotal"

* * *

Genetically engineered by Ultratech, Riptor was a deadly fighter, and the perfect combination of Human intelligence and animal brutality.

 **Riptor's Stats:  
Height: 6'2  
Weight: ?  
Age: 4 (Yes, Really) **

(Neather star) WAIT WAIT WAIT! THIS THING IS 4 YEARS OLD!?

(The ender defender) Yes..

(Neather Star) I CALL COMPLETE BULL ON THIS! NO 4 YEAR OLD IS THAT AWESOME!

(Slayer)...moving on. Riptor's main weapons are his claws, teeth, and tail. He uses them well, being able to pull of bloody, savage combos at amazing speed.

(The ender defender) And if ranged combat is needed, Riptor can shoot a fiery acid out of his mouth. Not to mention, he is also quite brilliant.

 **Riptor's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Claws, Teeth, Tail  
Armor: None  
Skills: Incredible combo speed, Intelligence, Fiery acid spit. **

(Neather star) Riptor may be smart, but sometimes he will get so angry, he will flat out ignore all logic and go on a murderous rampage.

 **Weaknesses:  
Sometimes goes on blind fits or rage  
Only 4, so not a lot of combat experience**

(Neather star) Buuut still, you know your awesome when your a toddler and your one of the most feared fighters in fiction!

 **Feats:  
Savage  
Is smarter then most other KI fighters**

*Ritpor roars before biting into the corpse of his killed foe*

* * *

All right the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all

(Neather star) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Reptile walks through the forest, looking for a new challenger to eat. When suddenly something jumps down at him. He manages to dodge his attackers kick and looks up, seeing Riptor roaring at him. He stands up and puts up his fists, getting ready for a fight

 **FIGHT!**

Reptile runs forward and unleashes an uppercut to his foes chin. Riptor takes the hit but then comes back down and rushes Reptile with a flurry of punches, finishing the combo with a kick to his head. *BRUTAL COMBO!* Reptile stands, before Riptor rushes him again but this time Reptile dodges one of the punches and kicks his foe into the air *C-C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!*. Reptile takes out his Battleaxe and swings it at the raptor, who dodges the attack and swings his tail, knocking him away. Reptile stands and shoots his acid spit at his foe, who counters with his own acid. When Riptor looks back up, his foe was gone. He looked around but then was grabbed by the neck. He looks as Reptile slowly becomes visible again and throws him into the air. Riptor shoots acid down at Reptile, who dodges the attack and then grabs his foe's foot with his tongue. He brings him down and delivers a powerful uppercut. Riptor stands and roars, angry. He rushes forward and hits Reptile with a flurry of claw swipes and kicks. Reptile starts bleeding when Riptor knocks him away with a final tail strike *ULTRA COMBO!* Reptile stands weak and watches as his foe runs forward. He smirks as he shoots acid down at his foe's feet. Riptor yells in pain as the acid starts to take its toll. It didn't take long for Reptile to wrap his tongue around the raptor's neck and break his head off. He slowly devours the head of his victim and walks away, letting the rest of his body to dissolve.

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Neather star) Talk about a Fatality!

(Slayer) Riptor may have won in the savage department but sometimes, tooth and claw isn't enough to take a win

(The ender defender) Riptor may have been smarter then Reptile, but Reptile's superior agility and invisibility allowed him to out maneuver his foe. Also his extensive arsenal gave him plenty of options for close and long range combat. Riptor's savage mind wasn't enough to save him from Reptile's arsenal

(Neather star) Riptor just couldn't stomach this fight!

(The ender defender) The winner...is Reptile

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 **A red echidna sleeps on a floating island, with a giant glowing gem behind him  
VS  
A young man wearing green boxing gloves punches Mike Tyson in the face, knocking him out before holding his fists into the air and the ref shouting "TKO" **


	33. Knuckles Vs Little Mac

(Neather star) These two may be small, but they pack a lot of punch!

(Slayer) Both known for taking on fighters both larger, and stronger then them.

(The ender defender) Knuckles the echidna, Defender of the master emerald

(Neather star) and Little Mac, The bruiser from Bronx!

(The ender defender) I'm the ender defender, these two are Slayer and Neather star. And its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out who would win a death battle.

* * *

Centuries ago, the Echidna race thrived. They searched to control the power of the Master Emerald.

(Neather star) Little to their knowledge, the emerald was guarded by some weird water-god monster named Chaos, who kinda wiped out the entire race. Before they all died through, a young echidna girl named Tikal managed to seal Chaos in the master emerald.

(Slayer) Centuries later, one final member of the lost echidna race remand. He was born to guard the emerald with his life. His name, is Knuckles.

 **Knuckles' Stats:  
Height: 3'7  
Weight: 88 pounds  
Age: 16**

(Neather star) But being the guardian of a giant, glowing rock means good old knuckles has some cool abilities up his non-existent sleeves. He can glide short distances, run at 100 mph, and can throw boulders like nothing! oh, and he can breath in space!

(Slayer) Knuckles' strength is staggering, being able to punch straight through solid stone. Add on his Shovel Claws and Hammer Gloves, and he can dig and punch through steel! Heck his punches are so awesome, they ignite hydrogen in the air creating EXPLOSIONS!

(The ender defender) and that's not even him at his stronger. Once out of an adventure with Sonic, They found that the master emerald has the ability to turn the Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds.

(Neather star) Bet you can see where this is going.

(The ender defender) Knuckles can absorb the new energy from these Super Emeralds to enter his strongest form: Hyper knuckles.

(Slayer) Here we go!

(Neather star) While in the Hyper Knuckles form, our good echidna friend gains increased strength, speed, and durability 1000 times over!

(Slayer) There is only one major problem with this form; his fur turns PINK!... oh and the fact that without enough power rings, he will turn right back to normal but MY GOD PINK FUR!

 **Knuckles' Arsenal:  
Weapons: Fists  
Armor: Shovel Claws, Hammer Gloves  
Skills: Super Strength, Incredible Speed, Gliding, Digging, Hyper Knuckles**

(Neather star) Knuckles is one tough teen. He has matched and even trumped Sonic in combat, Ran fast enough to cut a hole in the ground, rode on giant missiles like skateboards, and once he punched the ground so hard, he caused a volcanic eruption!

(The ender defender) Doing this, Knuckles would have to have applied pressure to the magma chamber of a volcano. At minimum this can sit at 3,280 ft or 1 kilometer below the Earth's surface. Which means, Knuckles would have had to punch the ground with 3.9 megatons of force!

(Slayer) HOLY COW! HE SOUNDS UNSTOPPABLE!

 **Feats:  
Defeated Sonic in combat  
Cut a hole in the ground by running  
Can breath in space  
Caused a Volcano to erupted by punching the ground  
Can apparently sense chaos energy**

(The ender defender) Well he does have a fair number of faults, such as the fact that he has no strategy besides punching. Or the fact that he is...well...

(Neather star) AN IDIOT! Seriously we are talking about a guy who didn't realize he was eating a napkin until Tails told him!

(Slayer) Knuckles is also illiterate, can't tell left from right, and has been tricked by Dr. Eggman that sonic was up to no good on multiple occasions!

(The ender defender) though he always does find out the truth in the end

 **Weaknesses:  
Hyper Knuckles lasts as long as his rings do  
Never has planned strategies  
Stupid  
**

"As far back as I can remember, I've been living here on this floating island. Always guarding the Master Emerald from anything that could harm it. I don't know why I was given this job, why it was my "fate", destined to be up here forever..."

* * *

Born in Bronx was not easy for young Mac.

(Neather star) All Mac wanted to do in life was be a boxer. But every trainer he went to turned him down because of his size. He was just about to give up

(Slayer) When he was found and trained by once great Boxer, Jerome "Doc" Louis! He helped his new student to rise through the ranks of the best boxers in the world. After months of training

(Neather star) and months of Doc embarresing him by making him run in a pink hoodie!

(Slayer) Mac went to the ring and dawned his famous green boxing gloves under his new name, Little Mac!

 **Little Mac's Stats:  
Height: 4'8  
Weight: 107 pounds  
Age: 17  
Record: Varies on the player**

(Neather star) Mac may be a mortal human, but his skills are anything BUT ordinary!

(Slayer) Little Mac is incredibly powerful and has created a bunch of different punching techniques. Including: The Straight Lunge, The Jolt Haymaker, The Rising Uppercut, and the Slip Counter

(Neather star) and then there is the technique that Doc Louis invented himself! He trained Mac how to harness Star Power to enhance his punches. With this, Mac is able to use a powerful attack: The Star Punch!

(The ender defender) The Star Punch is a weird attack to say the least. No one really knows what triggers it but all we do know is that Mac can unleash up to a 3 star punch. This would have been his strongest punch...

(Slayer) Then Mac went out on his own, without Doc and invented a new punch all by himself. This punch is known as: The K.O. Uppercut! This punch is so fearsome and so powerful, it practically guarantees victory!

(The ender defender) Also one of Mac's um... weirder abilities comes when he gets angry...

(Neather star) I can sum this up in a few words: Mac becomes the Hulk!

(Slayer) not exactly. This transformation known as "Giga Mac" Increases Little Mac's strength and speed immensely.

 **Little Mac's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Fists  
Armor: None  
Skills: Straight Lunge, Jolt Haymaker, Rising Uppercut, Slip Counter, Star Punch (1, 2, and 3), K.O Uppercut, Amazing agility and strength, Giga Mac.**

(Neather star) Mac has taken down quite a few powerhouses, like Piston Hondo who can run faster then a bullet train, Mr Sandman who can destroy a building with his fists, Mike Tyson, and even DONKEY KONG! Mac is tough is what i'm basically getting at.

 **Feats:  
Could dodge punches from Piston Hondo  
Took punches from powerful foes  
Beat Mike Tyson**

But Mac's stamina is less then great. It only takes a few punches and blocks before he is out of breath. Also he is no air fighter, preferring to keep his fights on his feet.

 **Weaknesses:  
Giga Mac makes him more savage and less clever  
Low Stamina  
Wants to stay on the ground, cannot fight in the air**

*Mac punches the air, before turning to the camera and punching it*

* * *

All right the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all

(Slayer) The protector of the emerald VS The WVBA Champion!

(Neather star) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! punching things!

* * *

Knuckles runs through the city. "Crap! I have to get back to Angel Island before the emerald-" His train of thought was interupted when he ran into a small man in a pink hoodie. "Hey watch it buddy!" He yells. The man stands up and scoffs as he walks past the Echidna. Suddenly, Knuckles swings at him, but his punch was blocked by a green boxing glove "Don't Ignore me!" He yells. The man sighs as he removes his Hoodie, reviling his black undershirt, and green boxing shorts. Mac slams his fists together. Knuckles holds up his fists, ready to attack again.

 **FIGHT!**

Knuckles runs forward and unleashes 2 punches, hitting Mac in the stomach. Mac stumbles back but then blocks the next punch and counters with an uppercut. "Oh no!" Knuckles yells when he gets hit. Mac smirks as he strides forward with a straight lunge "Oh no!" Knuckles yells again. Knuckles stands and rushes forward, unleashing a flurry of punches to Mac. Mac stands up before Knuckles throws a boulder at him. Mac's fist glows yellow as he punches through the boulder, a yellow star forming around him. Knuckles looks at him "Well aren't you flashy" He says as he runs forward and punches Mac, who blocks it. Mac jumps forward with a Jolt Haymaker, nailing Knuckles on the head "Oh no!". Mac then follows up with 3 gut punches "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!". Little Mac smirks as he counters Knuckles' next two punches "Oh no! Oh no!". Then, 2 yellow stars shine behind Little mac and he unleashes a two star punch, knocking Knuckles into the wall. "OH NO!"

Knuckles wakes up on the other side of a wall. He stands up and looks around. He sees his boxer foe walk up to him, punching his fists together. Knuckles growls as he picks up 2 more boulders and throws them at Mac, who punches through both of them. He grabs Knuckles by his dreadlocks and slams him into the ground, before unleashing a flurry of punches "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" Mac readies for another punch but Knuckles blocks in and throws him out the hole, then digs underground. Mac stands up looking around. He feels the ground shake and Knuckles springs out from the ground, unleashing a punch to the boxer's chest. Mac stumbles back and puts his fists up, blocking the next set of attacks. On the next punch, Mac grabs his foe and throws him away. Knuckles climbs the wall and glides back at Mac, with another punch that Mac blocks. Little Mac smirks as, during this battle, he had been charging his K.O. meter. His fist glows red as he goes to unleash the K.O uppercut. Knuckles gasps as he holds his arms in front of him, getting knocked away. "Oh No!"

Little Mac scoffs, thinking he had won the fight. He starts to walk away when suddenly he is blinded by a flash of light. He looks at its source, Seeing his foe fly out, now pink and with a glowing aura around him. "I'll have to thank the emeralds for that" Knuckles says "But not before, i put YOUR head in THIS concrete!" Knuckles yells as he runs forward, hitting Mac away. Little Mac stands up wiping the blood from his lip. He glares up as his body starts to expand. Knuckles goes to punch again but his fist is stopped by a giant, green boxing glove. He sees a scowling Giga Mac looking at him "Oh...no.." He says as he gets knocked away by a powerful punch to his head. Knuckles looks up as his fist starts glowing red. Meanwhile, Giga Mac's fist glows yellow, 3 yellow stars glowing around him. The two rush at each other, unleashing their most powerful punches. The two stand there, Fist-to-Fist. Giga Mac uses his other arm to try and slam knuckles into the ground, But Knuckles ducks the second punch and trips the huge boxer. Giga Mac stands up and knocks the hyper powered echidna into a stack of crates. Knuckles looks at his arm, seeing his Hyper form is starting to fade. "Well, time to do what I do best" he says pounding his fists together "Punch him harder!" He rushes forward, his fists glowing red. Giga Mac tries to punch him again but Knuckles jumps over it and slams his other fist onto his head, stunning him. Mac holds his head as Knuckles unleashes his 3.9 megaton punch, obliterating his foes head. Knuckles crosses his arms, turning back to normal and smirks "Not as strong as you thought you were!" Suddenly his face turns to realization of what he was doing before "OH CRAP! THE MASTER EMERALD!" Knuckles yells, running off.

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Neather star) DANG KNUCKLES! ALL HE DID WAS RUN INTO YOU!

(The ender defender) Both combatants are strong and quick, making this a very even fight. While Little Mac could keep a more level head then knuckles, Knuckles agility and control of the terrain with his gliding and digging quickly turned the tide.

(Slayer) Both have taken their fair share of hits but only Knuckles has survived the vacuum if space and atmospheric reentry! It also didn't help that Mac's inability to hit air born foes made Knuckles more then capable of dodging him.

(Neather star) Mac may be fast enough to react to punches that come at the speed of a bullet train, but he wasn't ready for knuckles' VOLCANO ERUPTING PUNCH!

(The ender defender) In short, Knuckles outclasses Mac in strength, speed, and durability

(Slayer) He certainly put up a good fight though

(Neather star) Little Mac just got Punched Out

(The ender defender) The winner...Is Knuckles The Echidna

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:  
A space fighter jet lands on a planet. From it, jumps out a fox holding a blaster in his belt. He walks around the planet before coming face to face with a raccoon holding a giant space gun. The two exchange some words before pointing their weapons at each other. **


	34. Fox Mccloud vs Rocket Raccoon

Space, the final frontier. Only few have traveled there, and even less have mastered the art of combat in it

(Neather star) These two have not only traveled to space, but quickly became known for kicking all sots of serious butt!

(Slayer) Fox Mccloud, leader of Star Fox

(Neather star) and Rocket Raccoon, the Ranger Rocket!

(The ender defender) I'm the ender defender and their Neather star and Slayer. Its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out which interplanetary animal fighter would win a death battle.

* * *

Raised by his single father James, Fox was a pilot prodigy at the Cornerian Flight Academy. His father was the leader of the interplanetary mercenaries known as "Star Fox"

(Neather star) His teammates were Pigma, the worlds ugliest pig and Peppy, an old rabbit who was probably in middle school with Yoda! The Lylat system had endured decades of peace but everything changed when the space tyrant Andross attempted at causing a galactic civil war.

(Slayer) To avoid this, James set out with his team to try and find out more. But it didn't take long before James was shot down by Pigma, who was secretly in league with the ape.

(Neather star) Dang...i can only imagine what went through James' mind when he was shot down. "Ah! Pigma! I should have cooked you when I had the chance..."

(The ender defender) After learning of his father's death, Fox became outraged at the Cornerian government for refusing to respond. He dropped out of flight school, then went under training with Peppy Hair, and soon formed a new "Star Fox" along side Slippy Toad, and fellow flight school drop out Falco Lombardi. This new team would travel the Lylat system and save it, with Fox being the team leader.

 **Fox's Stats:  
Height: 5'8  
Weight: 155 pounds  
Age: 30 years old**

While touring the galaxy, Fox pilots the Arwing

(Slayer) This space age fighter jet comes jam packed with plenty of tools. It has a double laser cannon, 9 smart bombs, and creates an energy barrier that redirects projectiles when it..well you know

(Neather star) DO A BARREL ROLL!

(The ender defender) actually, a "Barrel Roll" is when the jet flies in a helix fashion, like looping outside a barrel. The maneuver where Fox spins his jet in one place is called an "Aileron Roll"

(Slayer and Neather star) NEEEEEEERD!

(The ender defender)...anyway. When going on foot, Fox keeps his arsenal light by taking with him his trusty blaster.

(Slayer) This laser pistol has been upgraded to be able to shoot rapid shots, or charge up a shot powerful enough to blast through heavy armor. Also he takes with him 2 portable G-Diffusers.

(Neather star) G-Di-what now?

(The ender defender) G-Diffusers. His arwing actually has 4 advance Diffusers that reduce the gravitational force on the pilot.

(Neather star) ah I see, so he doesn't need to worry about blood trouble to his feet?

(Slayer) well, to make sure of this, the star fox team actually amputated their legs

(Neather star) HOLY CRAP! THAT'S DEDICATION!

(The ender defender) anyway, the G-diffusers Fox brings into combat act differently. One acts as a deflector, which returns all projectiles back to its user. The other is a booster pack for highly maneuverable flight. They also allow fox to manipulate his own gravity to use 2 different fighting moves. The speedy Fox Illusion, and the damaging Fire fox.

 **Fox's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Blaster, Martial Arts, Arwing  
Armor: G-diffusers (Booster Pack and Reflector)  
Skills: Fire Fox, Fox Illusion**

Fox is a very skilled fighter

(Slayer) He has taken down entire armies by himself, is absolutely fearless, and has killed andross TWICE!

 **Feats:  
Fearless  
Taken down entire armies  
Killed Andross twice  
Held his own against a planet of dinosaurs**

(Neather star) But, he is anything but a genius. While he is pretty smart, he mostly relies on his brainier team-er-wingmates to cover strategy.

(Slayer) also he is a bit hot headed

 **Weaknesses:  
Relies on his teammates for strategy  
Hot headed**

"We're heading out, all air crafts report!"

* * *

An expert marksman with a penchant for large weaponry, Rocket Raccoon is the last of his kind. After being captured by the Kree, Rocket teams up with Star-Lord and other adventurers to form the Guardians of the Galaxy. Together, they travel the galaxy and defend it from those who wish it harm. He serves as the strategist and loves weaponry over all else.

 **Rocket Raccoon's stats:  
Height: 4'0  
Weight: 55 pounds  
Age: ?**

(Slayer) While Rocket is a master with whatever gun he finds, he does have his favorites. His favorite of all was his Ion Cannon. This was a pump-action weapon Rocket said was his favorite, until he was forced to sell it.

(Neather star) The Laser cannon is his main choice, he's brought it with him on multiple missions. He also caries Gas Grenades, which releases a gas that puts people to sleep and used to have some fun at bars.

(The ender defender)...but his strongest gun is his Hadron Enforcer, a weapon rocket created himself. In his own words, this gun is strong enough to blow up moons, though its never been shown to posses this strength. It shoots bullets full of hadron particles that explode on impact. Even without a gun, Rocket also has enhanced speed, strength, durability and intelligence.

 **Rocket Raccoon's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Laser Cannon, Gas Grenades, Hadron Enforcer  
Armor: Little to none  
Skills: Enhanced Speed, Strength, Durability, and intelligence**

(Neather star) Rocket is insane! He's escaped 22 prisons, destroyed multiple drones, has extreme precision, is an expert strategist, is a master engineer, and is multilingual

 **Feats:  
Escaped 22 prisons  
Destroyed multiple drones  
Strategist  
Master Marksmen  
Built multiple machines**

However while he is a genius, he does have a temper. His anger can get the better of him and this can leave him ignoring crucial details. He is his own worst enemy.

 **Weaknesses:  
Overconfident  
Anger Issue  
Hates being called 'Raccoon' **

"I didn't ask to get made! I didn't ask to be torn apart and put back together over and over again and turned into some little monster!"

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all

(Slayer) The Space age Fox vs the Space age Raccoon!

(Neather star) But first, if any of you have some questions for Slayer, Ender defender, or even yours truly, be sure to ask us in a review or in a PM. We will be answering all of those questions in our "QnA"...so somewhere on the profile, you'll find it. but now, ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

 _ **Planet: ?  
Coordinates: 77, 189, 345  
Life: Positive**_

Fox lands his arwing and jumps out. He walks towards a market place when his communications device activates and peppy talks to him "Fox, what are you doing? You have to get Sauria to help them!" Peppy yells. Fox chuckles

"Relax peppy, i have plenty of time. I just stopped here to get some grub for the road" Fox says as he hangs up. Meanwhile...

"I told you Groot, we still have plenty of time. I just need some food" Yells Rocket to his friend

"I am Groot!"

"Yeah yeah, go have some fun while i get some food" Rocket says. His friend walks away. The two space explorers walk to the same shack and look at each other. "Sup'?" Rocket asked

"Here for some food too?" Fox asked casual

"Yeah, my friend is rushing me. I just need some grub"

"I know that feeling all to well my friend" The two of them chuckle. They get their food. "Ya know, I've been all over the galaxy and I've never seen you before, ya got a name?" Fox asked

"Rocket, don't forget" The raccoon said smirking. "So space fox, whats your name?"

"Fox Mccloud" Fox responds "Nice to meet you, your a cool raccoon". Rockets face turns to anger.

"what...did...you...just...call...me?" Rocket asked

"Raccoon?"

"Listen pal, I am NOT a raccoon!"

"wha-your totally a raccoon!" Suddenly Rocket points his laser cannon.

"Say that one more time and I fry ya!"

Fox scowls as he contacts Peppy "Change of plans Peppy, I'ma be a bit late. Tell the rest to hold down the fort" he says as he points his blaster.

 **FIGHT!**

The two shoot at the same time, having their blasts counter each other. Rocket shoots 3 more times but Fox puts up his reflector to launch them back at him. Rocket jumps out of the way and rains more laser blasts down at Fox, who uses the Fox illusion to dodge. He jumps up and kicks Rocket in the chest, before continuing his combo with rapid kicks. Rocket jumps up and punches Fox in the head, before taking out his laser cannon again and launching Fox away. Fox stands up and charges up his next blast. He shoots at Rocket, who dodges the attack. The two of them rush each other with a punch. After they collide, Fox jumps back and unleashes laser blasts at Rocket. Rocket jumps out of the way and shoots his laser cannon more "Hold still!" Rocket yells as he shoots more. Fox puts up his reflector to reflect damage back. "Yikes!" Rocket yells as he rolls out of the way. Fox shoots his laser again and knocks the laser cannon out of Rockets hand "Hey! You know how much that costs?" Rocket yells. "This will end it" He yells as he throws a gas grenade. It lands near Fox

"this can't be good" he says as he dashes away, right as the gas comes out. He rushes Rocket, who blocks and flips and throws Fox into the side of a stall. He stands up before Rocket slams into him, knocking him through the stall. Fox stands up as Rocket grabs his Hadron Enforcer.

"Like this? Built this baby myself" Rocket says. Fox stands up as he draws his blaster again. Rocket shoots, but Fox dodges and sees the exploded ground.

"Interesting toy there" Fox says as he takes out his booster pack and soars into the air

"I'm just getting started!" Rocket yells as he shoots more at Fox, who swiftly dodges and rains lasers down at him. Rocket sees a rock formation behind Fox and shoots it, causing rocks to fall on him. Fox gets out from the ruble and glares at his foe. He runs forward with Fox illusion, following up by delivering 13 swift kicks, before his body goes up in flames. He tackles Rocket with the Fire Fox and screams

"FIRE!" He kicks Rocket away. Rocket stands up, anger clear in his eyes. He shoots once more at Fox, who tries to run, but the explosion hits him. It knocks him into the side of his arwing and he looks down, seeing his legs have been blasted off and now rest on the other side of the battlefield. He glares at Rocket, who walks up to him and plans to finish the job. Fox grabs him and throws him into the air. He opens a hatch on his arwing and pulls out a Smart Bomb. He throws it at rocket, then shoots it with a laser. Rocket looks at the bomb in front of him and sees the incoming laser

"Oh..crap." The bomb explodes, and Rocket's body parts get sent flying. Fox crawls to his legs and reattaches them. He looks around him, seeing the remnants of his foe.

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Neather star) Someone tally this up as one of the best fights we have wrote yet!

(The ender defender) Rocket may have held the edge in arsenal and intelligence, but Fox's fearless nature and overwhelming strength and speed quickly turned the tide. Fox's reactors and Booster Pack could allow him to control the battlefield more easily. Plus while Rocket has always been backed up by the other guardians, Fox is usually all on his own for on foot combat.

(Slayer) In the end, Fox outclassed him in strength, speed, and experience

(Neather star) Looks like Rocket was out foxed

(The ender defender) The winner...Is Fox Mccloud.

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 **A girl in a reviling blue outfit uses two fans to launch Sonya Blade into the air  
Vs  
A girl in a red reviling outfit uses flames to burn a foe**


	35. Kitana Vs Mai Shiranui

The most beautiful and simple weapon; The Fan.

(Slayer) They not only act as awesome close and long range weapons, but they keep you cool in the heat.

(Neather star) Today, we are putting 2 of the strongest fan wielders in a one on one in our first ever CHICK FIGHT!

(The ender defender) Kitana, Princess of Edenia

(Slayer) And Mai Shiranui, the queen of fighters

(Neather star) I'm neather star, they are Slayer and Ender Defender

(The ender defender) and its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out who would win a death battle.

* * *

A princess of the realm of Edenia, Kitana was raised as the daughter of Shao Kahn after the Outworld emperor conquered Edenia and practicly hypnotized Kitana's mother, Sindel, to become his queen.

(Slayer) Though she was Shao's top assassin, she was never bloodthirsty. She never fought with the intent to kill.

(Neather star) Once she learned her "Father" was creating evil clones from her DNA in order to replace her, she rebelled. To add salt to old dad's wounds, she helped earthrealm fight off against him. However, she died during this battle and now serves under Quan Chi.

 **Kitana's Stats:  
Height: ?  
Weight: ?  
Age: Over 10,000 **

Kitana's main weapon of choice are her Steel Fans. These are bladed weapons that can shoot gusts of wind at her foes, knocking them around, or can be used up close to cut throats. She is also skilled in the use of a Bo staff, and has extensive use in Jade's weapon of choice: the Triblade.

 **Kitana's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Steel Fans, Bo, Triblade  
Armor: None  
Skills: Martial Arts, air control**

(Slayer) Kitana is a prime example of a great female fighter. She is not only incredibly gifted in martial arts, but she is incredibly agile and capable of outmaneuvering almost anyone

 **Feats:  
Expert Martial Artist  
Incredible Agile  
Was Shao Kahn's greatest assassin**

However, as powerful as she is, she is hardly perfect. She has lost many fights, and rarely ever takes a life. She only kills if absolutely necessary

 **Weaknesses:  
** **Lost many fights  
** **Rarely ever takes a life  
** **Her fans are easily countered**

"You will learn respect!"

* * *

Mai is a ninja of the Shiranui Clan and has been trained by both her grandfather and Jubei Yomato, the deadliest pervert in the world

(Neather star) and judging by her *cough* "outfit" i have a feeling he didn't train her just to help her get strongest

 **Mai's Stats:  
Height: 5'4  
Weight: 106 pounds  
Age: 23**

She has extensive training in the Shiranui Ryu fighting styles, like the Koppo-ken technique, specializing in pressure points and bone snapping. Also she is well trained in close-combat Judo.

(Neather star) enough of the boring stuff! lets get into her FIGHTING TECHNIQUES!

(Slayer) well...she uses her Flying Squirrel Furiante and Deadly Ninja Bee attacks help her control the field of battle, and she uses clever fake-outs to trip up her foes.

(The ender defender) also she carries what seems to be an endless supply of Steel Fans

(Neather star) but why bother with all of that when she can control FIRE!

(The ender defender) that's right, she can create fire and explosions, and can control whatever fire she's created. Also about her "outfit" even though it leaves her extremely exposed, she uses it for a female ninja method of sexually distracting a foe before striking called Kunoichi.

 **Mai's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Steel Fans  
Armor: "Ninja" outfit (Used for Kunoichi)  
Skills: Incredible physical strength and speed, Pyrokinesis, Explosion control**

Mai is not a perfect fighter, She has yet to win any major tournaments and certain attacks can leave her completely open for a counter attack

(Slayer) also she has a habit of needing to be rescued a lot, usually by her fiance, Andy

 **Weaknesses:  
Has yet to win a major tournament  
Certain attacks leave her wide open  
Needs to be rescued a lot**

(Neather star) Even if she has not won a tournament, she still does pretty dang well. She even joined Andy's award winning team.

 **Feats:  
Always does well in tournaments  
Joined Andy's award winning team**

"Mai Shiranui of the Shiranui School must teach you a lesson"

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all

(Slayer) and remember, look forward to our season 2 finale!

(Neather star) but now, ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Kitana walks through a forest, seeing the acid stain where Riptor was killed "seems Reptile was busy.." suddenly Mai jumps down from trees and gets into a fighting pose.

"You! you look very suspicious! I will fight you here!" Mai says. Kitana sighs as she takes out her fans

"You will learn respect!"

 **FIGHT!**

Mai throws 3 fans at Kitana, who blocks them with her fans. She runs forward and hits Mai with a kick. She continues her attack with 5 punches then uses her fans to launch her into the air. Mai shoots fire down, but Kitana pushes the fire back, laughing. She looks around and suddenly, gets knocked away with a fan to her head. Mai jumps down from a tree and slams her foot down on her foes shoulder. Kitana stands as she propels herself through the air with another kick, that Mai swiftly dodges. Mai punches Kitana through a tree and shoots more flames, exploding the tree. Kitana stands, hurt. She shakes her head, knowing she wont fall so easy. Kitana throws one of her fans out. Mai dodges the fan but is then knocked away by Kitana's kick. Kitana grabs her fan back and swings at Mai, who is swiftly dodging. She shoots 2 fire balls, destroying Kitana's fans. She smirks as she hits Kitana in the neck. Kitana looks at her "was that suppose to hurt?" Kitana laughs as she hits Mai away with her Bo. Mai stands and dodges Kitana's barrage of Bo swings. She gets in close and hits Kitana 2 more times, again seemingly doing nothing to Kitana. "Your finished!" Kitana knocks her away. Mai stands as she jumps over the neck Bo swing and hits Kitana one more time. Suddenly, Kitana stops, her body not moving "w-what!?" Kitana seems incapable of moving. Mai smirks, she had used pressure points to incapacitate Kitana. She runs forward and slams her fist onto her stomach. She uses her fire and splits the princess in half from the waist, leaving the two halves of her body scorched

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Neather star) ...ouch

(Slayer) Kitana may be the older fighter, and had the more advanced weaponry. However, Mai's use of fire gave her a much bigger edge in ranged attacks

(The ender defender) It also dosn't help that Mai is better trained then Kitana and the fact that Mai clearly trumps in strength and speed, making this victory pretty easy

(Neather star) Its a shame though, now all the MK fans will flame

(The ender defender) The winner...is Mai Shiranui

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle, Season 2 Finale!**

 **2 figures stand, both in a fighting position. Both of them run forward and punch each other. Then, one of them soars into the air and shoots a blue beam down and yells "KAMEHAMEHA!" The other figure jumps up with a ball of blue energy in his hand and all he says is**

 **"RASENGAN!"**


	36. Goku VS Naruto

_Mewtwo mega evolves and grabs Frieza with his psychic power, then pulls him closer and shoots a shadow ball through the emperor's chest_

We have done many fights.

 _Bowser Impales Ganondorf with his sharp shell, before slamming him down on the ground, crushing him under his weight_

From humans

 _Scout hits Stryker in the privates with his bat, before swinging it with a lot of force and shattering the cop's skull_

To robots

 _Bass unleashes his full power, having his beam overwhelm Metal sonic and destroying him_

From out of the blue

 _Ermac shrinks Majora's Wraith before steeping on it, squishing him._

To highly debated over the internet

 _Hulk plundges his fist through Broly's chest before lifting him into the air and splitting the legendary super saiyan in half_

From good guys

 _Superman shoots his heat vision that engulfs Thor, incinerating the god_

To bad guys

 _Dr Doom throws Lex Luthor out of his castle, before unleashing a blast that incinerates him._

To anti-heroes

 _Deadpool shoots Alucard with his own pistol, before cutting him to shreds._

This will probably our biggest fight yet.

(Slayer) Because 1, we needed a good ending for season 2 and 2, we want to know who would kick who's butt in a fight!

(Neather star) Son Goku, The protector of earth

(Slayer) and Naruto Uzumaki, Hero of the hidden leaf village.

(The ender defender) Rivals since they both existed, Goku and Naruto have always been compared to each other and countless people were debating who would win in a fight.

(Slayer) and that is where we come in!

(Neather star) Yeah we are HUGE fans of both these animies! And now we bring this debate to a close.

(Slayer) and remember, in the rules of death battle, no outside help allowed! In Goku's case this means no Potara earrings, no Fusion, and no Dragon balls. In Naruto's case, this means no Summoning Jutsu or tag team attacks. Everything else is fair game!

(Neather star) and we are measuring these two with their OWN feats and accomplishments. No power scaling!

(Slayer) For those of you unaware, power scaling is the theory that these two can achieve the same feats as everyone else in their universe. This is not true and we will only be looking at these two with their own experience.

(The ender defender) I am the ender defender

(Slayer) I'm Slayer

(Neather star) and I'm neather star

(The ender defender) Its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to answer the most important question of all: Which of these Anime heroes would win; A DEATH BATTLE?

* * *

Kakarot was born to a low-class saiyan warrior on the planet; Vegeta. He barely escaped the destruction of his home planet when he was sent to earth with a simple mission

(Neather star) DESTROY AND KILL ALL HUMANS! Until he bumped his head and forgot all of it!

(Slayer) *cough* lame *cough* excuse *cough*

(The ender defender) He was found by Grandpa Gohan who named him Goku

 **Goku's Stats:  
Height: 5'9  
Weight: 137 pounds  
Age: 53 (End of GT)  
Family: Father (Bardock), Mother (Gine), Brother (Raditz) Adoptive grandfather (Gohan), Wife (Chi-Chi), Sons (Gohan and Goten), Daughter-in-law (Videl), Granddaughter (Pan), Brother-in-law (Hercule-no i am not kidding)  
Training: Master Roshi, Kame and Popo, King Kai, Grandpa Gohan, Whis, personal training**

(Neather star) Goku is awesome!

(The ender defender) Goku is a master martial artist, and a brave fighter. He also posses an inner energy called "Ki." Goku can manipulate his Ki energy

(Slayer) INTO AWESOME LASERS! He can shoot Ki blasts, read minds, create Ki barriers, blind foes with the Solar Flare, cut things in half with the destructo disk, fly at supersonic speeds, shoot beams of Ki, and can even sense others Ki and transport himself to them with Instant Transmission.

(Neather star) and after training with King Kai, Goku learned a trick to boost his already intense power in the form of Kio Ken. With this, he can boost his Ki usage and his strength and speed to the extreme. The only problem is it puts a huge strain on his body, especially when he amps it up.

(The ender defender) Also while he trained with Kai, he learned the Spirit Bomb. With this, he pours his own Ki and the Ki of others into one big ball-

(Slayer) that takes FOREVER to make!

(The ender defender) and energy taken from sentient beings must be voluntary. This powers would not be enough, though, to help him beat Frieza. While they fought, Goku was pushed to anger and transformed into a Super Sayain.

(Neather star) Here we go! Super Sayain boosts Goku's amazing power even farther. And if thats not enough, he can boosts into the next form, Super Sayain 2.

(Slayer) other then the...poor naming, each time Goku transforms he ads more and more power.

(Neather star) Super Sayain 3 multiplies Super Sayain 2's energy by 4. to bad it makes him look like a blonde Raditz. Then there is Super Sayain 4! Oh man, that form is powerful, complete with pink fur! FEAR THE FUR!

(The ender defender) Super Sayain 4 is not even close to his Ultimate form. You see, when the god of destruction Beerus came to earth, Goku became a Super Sayain God. Despite being a temporary boost, Goku actually absorbed the god energy, making it so he can transform into it at will.

(Slayer) Then, after combining Super Sayain God with his Super Sayain power, he became a Super Sayain God Super Sayain! man thats a mouth full...

(Neather star) His two best moves are the Dragon Fist, where he increases the power of his punch with a golden Ki dragon, and the Kamehameha! A move that every kid in the world has wanted to do, don't lie, you've done it.

(The ender defender) when hurt, eating a senzu bean heals him, he also wields the power pole; a bo staff that can extend as far as Goku wants it

 **Goku's arsenal:  
Weapons: Power Pole  
Armor: Weighted Training Clothes  
Skills: Flight, Ki barriers, Ki blasts, Energy Beams, mind read, Instant Transmission, Solar Flare, Destructo Disk, Spirit Bomb, Kio Ken (Up to x20), Super Sayain (1,2,3, and 4) Super Sayain God, SSGSS, Kamehameha, Dragon Fist  
Unique Item: Senzu Beans**

(Neather star) Goku's power is insane! He has won a world martial arts tournament, defeated powerhouses such as Frieza, Cooler, King Piccolo, and even Omega Shenron, though always with plenty of help.

(Slayer) He has gone toe-to-toe with Gods, and has survived beatings from vastly superior fighters.

 **Feats:  
Won a martial Arts Tournament  
Defeated Frieza, Cooler, King Piccolo, and Omega Shenron  
Has kept up with Gods  
Survived Heavy Beatings  
One-shot Reccome  
Trained under intense gravity like nothing **

However, don't mistake this power house as perfect. He has high pride, wanting to see his opponents full potential. He will sometimes even allow them to reach a power stronger then him for a better challenge

(Slayer) also Goku is...well...

(Neather star) an idiot! I mean seriously!

(The ender defender) Goku has not had a single day of formal education in his life, besides some basic schooling from Roshi. Also, unlike Vegeta, Goku needs oxygen. He cannot breath underwater or in space.

 **Weaknesses:  
To nice, preferring a fair fight  
Spirit Bomb does not hurt the pure of heart  
Dumb  
Can't breath underwater or in space  
Each Super Sayain form leaves him in less self control  
Can never, and will never, beat superman**

(Slayer) But hey, maybe you don't need to be that smart when your the strongest in your universe!

(The ender defender) Goku might just be, the greatest martial artist in fictional history

(Neather star) If you make him mad, may God help you!

 _(Frieza) "What...what are you!?"_

 _(Goku)_ _"I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good! Nightmare to you!"_

* * *

The life of a ninja is hard-trust me I know- and it is a dangerous path.

(Slayer) So imagine how bad it must have been to be Naruto, who was shunned by his whole village.

(The ender defender) Well there was a reason. He is the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, after his father sealed the beast inside him.

(Neather star) His mother died giving birth to him, just a quick update. Anyway, since then he remained the most hated in the village. He dreamed of one day becoming the Hokage of the village, so everyone would respect him.

(Slayer) and yet, despite being the lowest scoring on the test, Naruto would soon become the village's mightiest hero!

 **Naruto's Stats:  
Height: 5'9  
Weight: 112 pounds  
Age: somewhere in his 30s  
Family: Father (Minato Namikaze), Mother (Kushina Uzumaki), Wife (Hinata), Son (Boruto), Daughter (Himawari), Father-In-Law (Hyuga Elder), Cousin (Neji)  
Training: Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraiya, The toads, Personal Training**

(Neather star) Naruto has come a long way since his days as a young ninja.

(The ender defender) Naruto is a master of Taijutsu, or pure physical combat. He also carries a supply of weaponry in his side pouch, including Shurikens, Kunai, and paper bombs; sticky explosives that are triggered by either heat or being cut.

(Slayer) But we all know where Naruto really shines; his Chakra!

(Neather star) Not only is Naruto's personal Chakra pool gigantic, he has a SECOND one in the form of Kurama; the nine tailed fox inside of him. Which, not only gives him an amazing healing factor, but also he can call for some of Kurama's chakra to increase his power in the form of "Tails"

(The ender defender) for each "Tail" Naruto adds, the stronger he gets and the stronger his Jutsus get. Now as a ninja, Naruto is skilled in the basic jutsu such as Transformation and Substitution. But he has learned far more

(Slayer) The Shadow Clone Jutsu is his most famous skill, as well as the first real Jutsu he has ever mastered. With this, he can create fighting clones of himself. Unlike the normal clone jutsu, these clones have small amounts of chakra each, and can even perform Jutsu on there own. While most ninja must be careful with this jutsu, as to not completely drain their chakra, Naruto can create over 100 clones with total ease.

(Neather star) Then there's the Rasengan! Originally created by his father, Naruto at first showed trouble with this ability, but soon got the hang of it. He has even upgraded the Rasengan SO MUCH, if i sat here and tried to explain all the different types, we would have a 9k word fight here!

(The ender defender) and if he is need of more power, he can access some of his hidden power and transform into his Sage mode, which increases his speed, strength, and durability

(Slayer) If he needs more fire power, the Chakra mode takes that to the next level. In this form, not only is Naruto's basic skills incredible powered up, but he also can use Chakra Hands; arms created using his own chakra that can help him perform jutsu. Or be used as a secret, surprise punch!

(Neather star) and even THAT isn't his best form! He can boost his Chakra Mode even further by having Kurama give him most of his chakra, becoming the Nine Tail Chakra Mode. Also in this form, he gets access to two new moves; The Tailed Beast Bomb and the Tailed Beast Planetary Rasenshuriken! Talk about an ultimate form!

(The ender defender) I will, because the Nine Tail chakra mode hales in comparison to Naruto's Ultimate form. By manipulating an energy called Senjutsu, which is the combination of natural energy and the users chakra. It adds a new dimension of power, which Naruto can control amazingly in his true, ultimate form; Sage of Six Paths.

(Slayer) While this form looks similar to the Chakra mode, its power is monstrous! In this form, Naruto can use the Truth-seeking ball.

(Neather star) oh wow that sounds SOOO scary...what does it do?

(the ender defender) The truth-seeking ball will annihilate ANYONE it hits, turning them to dust. Not only that, but Naruto can also manipulate them to do basically anything he wants: become a sword, a shield, or even to heal more severe wounds his healing factor cant heal.

(Neather star) dang..Naruto sure steeped up his game!

 **Naruto's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Kunai, Shurikens  
Armor: None  
Skills: Substitution, Transformation, Shadow Clone Jutsu, Rasengan (Big Ball, Rasenshuriken, Planetary, Ect), Sage mode, Chakra Mode, Nine tails chakra mode, Sage of Six Paths (Truth Seeking Ball)  
Unique Item: Paper Bomb**

As silly as he may first appear, Naruto is actually a strategic genius with a plan for anything.

(Neather star) He's not only smart, he's really freakin' tough! He once lifted AND threw 2 giant rhinos! Not impressive you say? Well, he once punched a dude SO hard, they got sent through a mountain, and crashed into a SECOND mountain!

(Slayer) as well as leaving a crater in the floor about 200 feet in diameter, with a SINGLE punch AND in his base form!

(Neather star) He has taken deadly blows time and time again, and keeps getting back up. He can predict his opponent's next move through sensing anger/evil intentions, and he even achieved his life long dream of becoming Hokage!

 **Feats:  
Defeated Neji, Kiba, and Gaara  
Kept up with Sasuke  
Can take multiple deadly blows  
Strategic Genius  
Can predict his opponent's next move  
While in base form, punched someone through a mountain and left them in a second mountain while leaving a crater in the floor...I cannot make this stuff up if i tried.**

(Neather star) But of course, like SO many awesome characters, Naruto does have some pretty big weaknesses. Even though he is tough, his skin is still vulnerable to knife stabs

(The ender defender) Also, if Naruto gets to angry, he will turn into Kurama himself

 **Weaknesses:  
Has been beaten in combat before  
Only has one confirmed kill to his name  
Vulnerable to Kunai  
Healing factor can't heal very severe wounds  
If he gets to angry, will turn into Kurama himself**

(Neather star) but still, there are few who can stand up to Naruto; the greatest Shinobi in the world!

 _"_ _Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want! You're not gonna scare me off! No way! I don't care if I DO get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life! I'll still be Hokage someday!"_

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all!

(Slayer) The tenacious super sayain vs The 7th hokage! who will win? who will fall? Its time for the match of the century

(the ender defender) Its time for the greatest anime fight yet

(Neather star) its time

(Slayer) for

(The ender defender) a

(all) DEATH BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

Cheering came from the martial arts tournament, as Goku knocked out fighter after fighter. In the crowed were some of Goku's friends and family: Chi-Chi, Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Gohan, and Goten. Also in the crowed were Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura, Boruto, Himawari, and of course Naruto himself. "Folks I have never seen anything like this! Son Goku is wiping the floor with the competition" yelled the announcer. All of Naruto's friends laughed

"This was a wonderful idea Naruto" said Hinata, smiling that her husband could take time off of his duties to hang out with them

"Yeah! its nice to see other people fight then do the fighting ourselves" Kiba said smirking. They looked at the seat where Naruto was, but no one was there. "Naruto?". Hinata looked around when suddenly smoke appeared on the battlefield

"Is that..Naruto?" Hinata asked. Goku looked at his new opponent

"Well, Hi there. Who are you?" Goku asked the Blonde ninja

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, Hero of the hidden leaf!' Naruto said smirking "I am here to challenge you!" Goku smirks

"Sure! you seem pretty strong!" Goku said entering his battle pose

"This wont end well..." Kiba sighed.

 **FIGHT!**

Goku and Naruto stand there, neither making a move. Suddenly they both run at each other with a straight punch. The collision knocks both fighters back. Naruto throws Kunai knives at Goku, who dodges them all. Goku then flies forward and kicks Naruto in the gut, then launches him out of bounds. Naruto stands as the announcer says "The winner is Goku!" He then growls

"Hey, sorry. Maybe you could use some more training" Goku said. He sees Naruto stand up, appearing to not even be wounded

"Your just lucky wasn't using my full power" Naruto said, knowing him at full power might put everyone in danger. Goku looked shocked as he flies into the air and looks down at the Shinobi.

"Meet me in the Plains, we continue this there" Goku said before flying away. Naruto jumps after him. This left the whole crowd confused. Naruto's friends and family look at each other and nod, before jumping after Naruto to watch the fight. Goku's friends and family soon followed as well.

Naruto met with Goku in the middle of the plains. "Now here, we can fight at our full power. No holding back this time!" Goku said removing his weighted training clothes. Naruto smirks, glad he can use his full power without worry. The 2 fighters rush at each other with a flurry of punches. Naruto jumps over Goku's sweep kick and kicks him into the side of a mountain. "Wow, he's actually really strong" Goku says "Its about time I had a good match" He shoots Ki blasts at Naruto, who throws Kunais to counter them. He then gets knocked away by the power pole. "Power Pole extend!" Goku yells, having his staff extend towards Naruto. Naruto quickly dodges the attack and sticks some Paper Bombs to the staff. Goku brings the weapon back to him before having Naruto hit the paper bombs with shurikens, causing them to explode in his face and destroys the staff in the process. Goku looks up at Naruto, who stands there smirking

"Is that all you got?" Naruto asked smug. Goku charges forward and yells

"KIO KEN!"

"Kio-what?" Naruto asked before getting knocked into the sky by a charged up Goku, who then flies up above him and slams him to the ground. Naruto stands and puts his fingers together "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly, 10 other Narutos jumped up at Goku and knock him down to the original one, who slams a blue ball of chakra into his head and yells "RASENGAN!" the attack launches Goku straight through a mountain. He stands up and flies forward at Naruto and grabs him by the arm, then swings him around with his Dragon Throw, before throwing him up into the sky and shoots a beam of Ki at him. Naruto falls to the ground, holding his chest. Goku walks up, seeing the scar on his foe's chest suddenly close up, as if nothing had happened. Naruto smiled

"I heal, real fast" Naruto went to Punch Goku, but his fist was stopped. He looked and Saw Goku's hair had changed to a yellow color. "What the.." Naruo says before getting knocked into the air, and Goku flies behind him

"I am Son Goku!" He says before punching Naruto downwards "AND I" he flies down to where Naruto was about to land "AM A SUPER SAYAIN!" he grabbed Naruto and throws him into the side of a mountain. "KAAAAA! MEEEEE!" Goku starts charging up

'Oh god...he got a lot stronger...think Naruto think...' Naruto thought to himself

"HAAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEE!" Goku continues. Naruo sees on of his Kunai on the ground behind Goku and gets an idea "HA!" Goku launches the blue beam at the ninja, who vanishes in a cloud of smoke. Goku looks around, before getting kicks in the back by Naruto, who had used the substitution jutsu to dodge the attack. Naruto grabbed Goku and throws him into the air, throwing 2 Shurikens at him. Goku dodges one of them but Naruto substitutes himself with the other and punches him in the head. Goku falls to the ground, holding his head in pain. Naruto jumps down and keeps his guard up. He then watches as Goku's body shines again, turning Super Sayain 2. Naruto sighed

"here we go again" He then holds his hands together and charges up chakra "two tail!" Naruto said, having his power boost. The two powered up fighters rush at each other. They start rapidly attacking each other with flurries of punches. Goku backs up and launches 2 Ki blasts at the Ninja, who dodges them. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto says again, creating 15 clones. They all run at Goku, who launches them all away. He looks at the cleared dust and sees Naruto jump at him with a Rasengan. Goku dodges it and punches him in the chest. He gasps, however, when Naruto vanishes into smoke, it was a clone. He looks around and sees 3 Narutos kick him into the air "NA!" He looks down when 2 more Narutos kick him even further up "RU!" He holds his arms around him as 10 more surround him. "TO! UZUMAKI 2K BARRAGE!" They all yell as they punch Goku down to the ground. Goku stands up and wipes blood from his chin. Naruto stands in front of him, smirking as the red chakra surrounds him. Goku transforms again into a Super Sayain 3.

"Lets see you keep up with this!" Goku yells as he and Naruto punch each other, leaving a large crater. Naruto's and Goku's friends gasp as the shock wave hits them. They gasp, seeing the crater where the plains once was. Goku stands in the crater when suddenly he blocks some incoming punches from Naruto. 'He can even keep up with super saiyan 3...what makes him so strong?' Goku thinks to himself. He goes behind Naruto and grabs his head, trying to read his mind. 'Lets see here...'

 **"GET...OUT!"** yelled a voice. Goku gasps, as he sees an image of a giant Fox with 9 tails **"GET OUT! You are not allowed in here!"** yelled the voice. Goku gets pushed back

"What was..." Goku asked. Naruto smirks

"Kurama doesn't like visitors" He says as he transforms into his Sage mode. Goku gasps as Naruto creates 20 clones of himself, all of them rush Goku with big ball rasengans. Goku tries to blast them all, but 7 of them dodge and hit him with it full force. Goku gets sent flying out of the plains and Naruto chances after him.

"Lets keep following!" Sakura said, but Hinata pulled her back

"No Sakura! Its to dangerous. I will tell you guys about the fight with my Byakugan. Lets stay here, I'm sure Naruto can handle it".

Naruto walks up to Goku, who had landed in the forest. "Had enough yet?" He said. Goku stands up growling 'anger... now i can predict him' He thought. Goku charged forward and clashed fists with Naruto. The two rapidly hit each other, but Goku manages to grab Naruto and throw him into a tree. Naruto stands and growls, as he charges up Chakra in his hand. "Wind style: RASENSHURIKEN!" He yells as he throws his attack at Goku. Goku blasts the attack with a big Ki blast but then gets tackled by Naruto, who punches the sayain 5 times. Goku pushes him back and his entire body gets covered by a red aura.

"YOUR MAKING ME MAD!" Goku yelled, as he emerged in his Super Sayain 4 form. "I'm taking you down right here" Goku yells as he flies up into the sky. Naruto charges up a Rasengan in his arm, while Goku charges Ki in his arm

"Planetary..." Naruto began

"Dragon..." Goku began. The two launch at each other "FIST!"

"RASENGAN!" The two attacks collided, causing a massive explosion. Naruto and Goku fell to the floor. Naruto winces in pain as he looks down at where his arm USE to be "crap...not again" He looks at the rest of his body, that healed the rest of his gashes. He looks at Goku. "Your starting to annoy me..." Naruto said as his eyes turn an orange color "I will end you in Chakra mode!" He yelled, turning into his Nine Tail Chakra Mode. "Sync with me, Kurama! We have to go all out!"

 **"Lets do this kid!"** yelled the Fox within Naruto's head. Naruto holds his arms out as a black orb of energy appears

"TAILED BEAST BOMB!" Naruto yells, shooting his attack the saiyan. Goku gasps as he flies out of the attack's way but gets hit by 3 more of them. He lands, his hair turning red.

"Lets go" Goku said as a Super Saiyan God. The two rush each other. Goku grabs Naruto's remaining arm. He smirks, thinking the ninja has no way of hitting him. Suddenly, a third arm springs out of the sage's body, and uppercuts Goku. He then flies over him and knocks him through 5 trees, before shooting another Tailed Beast Bomb. Goku puts up a barrier. 'Dang...I underestimated this guy...' Goku stood up again, looking at Naruto 'wow..other then the stump of his arm, he seems to not even be injured!' Goku thought. Naruto walks up, using one of his chakra hands to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu. 100 clones run at Goku. Goku glares at all of them "KAMEHAMEHA!" he yelled, blasting them all back. Naruto growls as he runs at Goku one final time. Goku turns SSGSS and uppercuts Naruto, before slamming him to the ground. "TAKE THIS!" Goku yelled, once again charging up energy "KA! ME! HA! ME! HA!" Goku yells, shooting a large beam at Naruto. Naruto looks for a way out, but sees nothing. He holds his hands in front of him, letting the beam hit him

"GHA!" He yelled, as the forest became covered in a glowing light.

All of Naruto's friends gasped, feeling his chakra drain to nothing "no..he couldn't be.." Kiba said shocked

Goku's friends were cheering "WAY TO GO GOKU!" Krillin yelled, happy his friend survived. Hinata fell to her knees in tears

"naruto..NO! NARUTO!" she screamed. Boruto and Himawari both start crying as well.

"Naruto...your tough...don't die..." Kiba said "DON'T DIE!". suddenly, all of then gasped as they felt a huge eruption of power.

Goku covered his eyes, seeing his foe rise from the ground, in the sage of six path mode. "keep fighting...if your ready to die" He said sternly, as he used one of his Truth Seeking Balls to fix his arm. The two fighters floated there, neither moving. Suddenly, as if lightning speed, they clash fists, creating a huge shock wave, and leaving a deep crater in the ground. They rapidly trade punches, not giving any signs of slowing down. Goku shoot a kamehameha at Naruto, who creates a shield to block it. Goku sees Naruto create about 200 clones. They all fly forward and start punching Goku. The real Naruto hides on a cliff, charging up for his finishing move.

Goku pants as he knocks all the clones to the ground. "I'm...drained...I...need more energy" Goku says as he raises his arms for the spirit bomb

'Gotcha!' Naruto said as he threw his attack "TAILED BEAST PLANETARY RASENSHURIKEN!" He yelled as his attack flew towards Goku. Goku gasps as he attempts to block the attack. He gets caught in a giant flash of light. Goku holds his chest tight, having blood drip down from all over his body. He sees 2 kunai fly past him, which he dodges. He sees Naruto jump at him with a final attack "PLANETARY RASENGAN!" He yells, as he came down with a super powered rasengan. Goku looks ready to dodge but Naruto vanishes in a cloud of smoke. He looks around before realizing what happend. He turns around just to have Naruto hit him straight in the chest. There was once again, a giant flash of light. Goku's family and Naruto's family both came to the battlefield, or what was left of it. In the ground, were 2 bodies. One of them stood up, wiping the dust off of him, and seeing all his wounds seal up. Naruto smiled as he was tackled hug by his family. Meanwhile, Goku laid there, in his base form. Blood dripping from all over, his eyes a faded white, and a hole in his chest. Goku's friends started to cry as Naruto walked away while saying 'Good...fight"

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Neather star) oh...my...god. why...WHY DID ANOTHER DBZ CHARACTER LOSE!?

(Slayer) Goku is an incredibly powerful fighter. He is difficult for anyone to beat. His power and speed make him a very difficult person to fight. However, Naruto's arsenal and strategy simply overtook him. Yes, Naruto is fast and strong enough in his base form to keep up even with super saiyan goku. Its when Naruto activated his transformations that ended this.

(Neather star) Not to mention his substitution and healing factor allowed him to outlast Goku.

(The ender defender) Even if goku would have dodged/ survived that final rasengan, Naruto could always use the always OP Truth seeking balls

(Neather star) The problem with this debate, are those who think all of Naruto's abilities are ONLY as a kid. They seem to forget his adult power.

(Slayer) and its not like Goku could just sense Naruto's attacks. Naruto has Chakra, not Ki. The only way Naruto could sense Goku, despite him having Ki is because Naruto could sense anger

(The ender defender) as sad as it may be, the difference in power and intelligence is frankly to big to compare. Not to mention their abilities to survive. Yes, Goku may have had harder training but in the DBZ world, death is downright meaningless, as mostly everyone is brought back with the dragon balls

(Slayer) In the Naruto world, they don't have that. Death has far more meaning there, each ninja knowing their next mission may be their last. Naruto knows this, and still confronts danger face-to-face, with no fear.

(Neather star) "But guys! Goku could have teleported away from the attack right?"

(The ender defender) Well, Goku's instant transmission has limits in extreme situations, and cannot be used under stress.

(Slayer) "But Naruto once lost to Sasuke! how could he beat Goku?"

(The ender defender) ah yes, Naruto DID lose to Sasuke, when he was still training and learning his abilities. Saying Naruto should lose because of his loss to Sasuke, is the same as saying Goku should lose because he was one-shot by Raditz. We are looking at their maximum power, not some random fight in their stories. So, basically this fight boiled down to the two and the difference in their powers.

(Neather star) Its sad to say it but. We all knew it to be true. Ever since the fight began we knew, Goku was a Rasen-goner

(The ender defender) The winner...is Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

 **Special Thanks To:**

 **DeadAliveManiac  
**

 **Rose of The Gorge**

 **Zivon96**

 **Hazzamo**

 **epicannie55272**

 **Harbingers of NEVEC**

 **snakeboy33**

 **The rest of you ender knights**

 **and of course:**

 **ScrewAttack**

 **Thank you all, hope you enjoyed our Season 2 finale! Also, hope you enjoyed the DBZA reference, I couldn't resist. Marry Christmas to you all! and see you all, next time. GOOD BYE! (5,366 words...wow)**


	37. Season Two Summery

**Ryu vs Liu Kang: Winner: Ryu**

 **Ultron vs Braniac: Winner: Ultron**

 **Link vs Guts: Winner: Link**

 **Harry Potter vs Twilight Sparkle: Winner: Twilight Sparkle**

 **Deadpool vs Alucard: Winner: Deadpool**

 **Freddy Krueger vs Freddy Fazbear: Winner: Freddy Fazbear**

 **Jason Vs Predator: Winner: Predator**

 **Vexx vs Baraka: Winner: Vexx**

 **Lex Luthor Vs Dr. Doom: Winner: Dr. Doom**

 **Mega Man vs Samus: Winner: Mega Man**

 **Trunks Vs Chrono: Winner: Trunks**

 **Shadow Vs Raven: Winner: Shadow**

 **Reptile vs Riptor: Winner: Reptile**

 **Knuckles vs Little Mac: Winner: Knuckles**

 **Fox vs Rocket: Winner: Fox**

 **Kitana vs Mai: Winner: Mai**

 **Goku Vs Naruto: Winner: Naruto**

* * *

 **Coming up on Death Battle, Season 3 premiere!**

 **"** **ohhh a ohhh a ohhh! I'm unbeatable!" 3 pokeballs lay on the ground, before opening and reviling 3 figures in an eruption of water, fire, and grass. The 3 stand there, Battle Royal appearing above them.**


	38. Hoenn starters Battle Royal

Hoenn is one of the biggest regions in all of Pokemon

(Neather star) and before any 10 year olds can go explore it, they have to have a life time partner. Well, time to see if the one you chose was really the best

(Slayer) Sceptile, the grass ninja, Swampert, the mud monster, and Blaziken the fire-kicking chicken!

(The ender defender) In this scenario, we will be examining fully evolved WILD pokemon. This means no trainer input at all: No mega evolutions, no special IV's or EV's, and no moves learned by TM, HM, or egg moves.

(Slayer) I'm slayer, and they are Neather star and Ender Defender

(The ender defender) and its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out who would win a death battle

* * *

The first starter pokemon evolves from Treecko, to Grovyle, and finally, to Sceptile; the Forest pokemon

(Neather star) HOLY CRAP! Look at it! It has swords on its arms!

 **Sceptile's stats:  
Height: 5'7  
Weight: 115 pounds  
HP: 70 (Average)  
Atk: 85 (Average)  
Def: 65 (Below Average)  
Sp. Atk: 105 (Above Average)  
Sp Def: 85 (Average)  
Speed: 120 (Above Average)  
Ability: Overgrow (Hidden Ability: Unburden)**

(Slayer) Unlike most other grass types, Sceptile's greatest stat is its Speed. Its above average Sp. Atk ain't have bad either. the trade off, being low defense

(Neather star) Sceptile can use some pretty cool moves, ranging from lowering his targets defense with Screech, to draining their hp and giving it to him with absorb and mega drain. Then, of course, comes his real attacks. He will cut you with Fury Cutter, Night Slash, X-Scissor, Duel Chop, and his use-to-be signature move; Leaf Blade!

(Slayer) Its pokedex entry says that those leaves on its arms can cut through thick trees.

(The ender defender) Thats not even close to all his moves. He can guard against fast moves with Quick Guard, dodge any and all attacks with detect, get a sneak attack on his foes with Pursuit, and launch a barrage of leaves with Leaf Storm

 **Move pool:  
Absorb  
Mega Drain  
Quick Attack (tends to strike first)  
Night Slash (High crit hit rate)  
Agility (Raises speed by 2 stages)  
Pursuit  
Fury Cutter (Gets stronger each time it hits consecutively)  
Detect  
Duel Chop (strikes twice)  
X-Scissor  
False Swipe (always leave the foe with at least 1 HP)  
Quick Guard  
Screech (Lowers targets defense by 2 stages)  
Leaf Blade (High Crit hit chance)  
Leaf Storm (Powerful, but lowers special attack by 2 stages)**

Being a pure grass type, Sceptile is effective against water, ground, and rock types. However, it is weak to Fire, Ice, Poison, Flying, and Bug.

 **Effectiveness and Weaknesses:  
+Fast  
+Super effective on Water, Ground, and Rock  
+Arm blades can cut down trees  
-Low defense  
-Weak against Fire, Ice, Poison, Flying, and Bug**

"The leaves growing on Sceptile's body are very sharp edged. This Pokemon is very agile - it leaps all over the branches of trees and jumps on its foe from above or behind."

* * *

The second starter pokemon evolves from Torchic, to Combusken, and finally, to Blaziken; the Blaze pokemon.

(Neather star) That is the most awesome chicken ever!

 **Blaziken's stats:  
Height: 6'3  
Weight: 114 pounds  
HP: 80 (Average)  
Atk: 120 (Above Average)  
Def: 70 (Average)  
Sp. Atk: 110 (Above Average)  
Sp. Def: 70 (Average)  
Speed: 80 (Average)  
Ability: Blaze (Hidden Ability: Speed Boost)**

Blaziken's greatest stats lay in its Attack and Special Attack.

(Neather star) Also, this thing's legs could give Chun Li a run for her money! It has been stated that Blaziken can jump clear over buildings! And this power is displayed in its moveset!

(Slayer) He channels his leg power in his kicking moves such as Double Kick and High Jump Kick-at the risk of missing and hurting himself- and what was once his signature move, Blaze Kick.

(The ender defender) His arm strength is not to be taken lightly either, as it can use moves like Fire Punch and Slash.

(Neather star) He can blind foes with Sand Attack, pelt them with tiny flames with Ember, increase his own attack and defense with Bulk Up, increase his crit hit chance with Focus Energy, increase his own speed and do damage with Flame Charge, and hit foes into the air with Sky Uppercut.

(Slayer) His two best moves being Brave Bird and Flare blitz, where he hits foes with a devastating attack; but at the cost of recoil.

 **Move Pool:  
Scratch  
Sand Attack (Lower Accuracy)  
Ember  
Slash (High crit rate)  
Bulk Up  
Quick Attack  
Double Kick  
Flame Charge (Speed increase)  
Blaze Kick  
Sky Uppercut (Can hit flying foes)  
Focus Energy (Increases Crit hit chance)  
Fire Punch  
Brave Bird (Powerful, recoil)  
Flare Blitz (Powerful, recoil)  
High Jump Kick (Powerful, but if it misses, hurts the user)  
**

As a fire/fighting type, Blaziken is effective against Steel, Dark, Grass, Ice, Bug, and Rock type pokemon. But is weak to Water, Flying, Psychic, and Ground types.

 **Effectiveness and Weaknesses:  
+Powerful  
+Super Effective on Steel, Dark, Grass, Ice, Bug, and Rock  
+Can leap 30 stories  
-Weak to Water, Flying, Psychic, and Ground  
-Most moves have some risk involved**

"Blaziken has incredibly strong legs - it can easily clear a 30-story building in one leap. This Pokemon's blazing punches leave its foes scorched and blackened."

* * *

The final starter Pokemon evolves from Mudkip, to Marshtomp, and finally, to Swampert; the Mud Fish pokemon.

(Neather star) That is hands down the ugliest thing I have ever seen...

 **Swampert's stats:  
Height: 4'11  
Weight: 180 pounds  
Hp: 100 (Above Average)  
Atk: 110 (Above Average)  
Def: 90 (Average)  
Sp. Atk: 85 (Average)  
Sp. Def: 90 (Average)  
Speed: 60 (Below Average)  
Ability: Torrent (Hidden Ability: Damp) **

Swampert is by far, the bulkiest of all 3 starters, having a high base HP stat and his high Attack power making it he can not only take hits, but give hits.

(Neather star) But he won't be winning any marathons with that speed. Lucky, while he is not fast enough to avoid most hits, he is strong enough to make his foes feel real pain!

(Slayer) It is said that Swampert can effortlessly lift boulders, and can predict changes in weather with its fins.

(Neather star) Enough of the boring stuff! lets get on to its attacks!

(The ender defender) well, ok.

(Neather star) It can smash your head open with Hammer Arm, at the cost of lowered speed. It can throw bombs made of mud, return any damage taken with Bide, somehow hit ghosts with Foresight, slam his foes with an avalanche of rocks with Rock Slide, and bring his foes down to his HP with Endeavor.

(Slayer) He can slam foes hard with Take Down, at the cost of recoil, and guard against any and all attacks with Protect.

(The ender defender) His two strongest moves are Muddy Water, where he deals heavy damage and has a chance of accuracy lowering, and Earthquake which damages any other pokemon around him.

 **Move Pool:  
Tackle  
Mud-Slap (Lowers Accuracy)  
Water Gun  
Mud Shot (Lowers foes speed)  
Bide (Takes 2 turns, hits foe with twice the amount of damage taken)  
Mud Bomb (chance of lower accuracy)  
Take Down (Powerful tackle, recoil)  
Rock Slide (May make foe flinch)  
Endeavor (Brings foe to its HP level)  
Protect  
Hammer Arm  
Earthquake  
Muddy Water**

As a water and ground type, Swampert is double effective against fire type pokemonn

(Neather star) But keep him FAR away from Grass Types!

 **Effectiveness** **and Weaknesses:  
+Bulky  
+Effective on Fire, Rock, Poison, Electric, and Steel  
+Can effortlessly move boulders  
-Slow  
-Times 4 weakness to grass**

"Swampert predicts storms by sensing subtle differences in the sounds of waves and tidal winds with its fins. If a storm is approaching, it piles up boulders to protect itself."

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets get this battle royal started!

(Slayer) Will it be Sceptile's speed, Blaziken's power, or Swampert's bulk?

(Neather star) ITS TIME FOR A POKEMON BATTLE!

* * *

Sceptile, Swampert, and Blaziken all stand in the middle of a rocky arena, all glaring at each other

 **FIGHT!**

Sceptile starts it off by using Screech, before running forward, slashing both of his foes with his Leaf Blade. Blaziken scoffs it off as he kicks Sceptile away. Swampert shoots Blaziken away with water gun, before having Sceptile slam a leaf blade onto his head, but he avoids damage with protect. Swampert retaliates with a mud bomb, that knocks Sceptile away. He stands up and was kicked by Blaziken. Sceptile uses detect to dodge the next kick, and counters with an X-Scissor. Blaziken uses blaze kick to knock Sceptile into the air, and hits him with a sky uppercut. Then, Blaziken is hit by Mud Shot. He glares back at Swampert, who unleashes Muddy Water, knocking Blaziken through a few rocks. Swampert turns before having his face cut by Sceptile's Leaf Blade. He roars in pain, but not before unleashing earthquake. Sceptile and Blaziken stumble before Sceptile runs forward again with a lead blade, cutting off Swampert's arm. Swampert uses Endeavor, but Sceptile manages use detect just in time, using Duel Chop to cut of Swampert's other arm and then cutting his head off with a Furry Cutter. He walks away from the corpse to where Blaziken landed. He sees Blaziken use both Bulk up and Focus Energy. The two glare at each other, anger in their eyes. They rush each other. Sceptile uses his screech again, lowering Blaziken's defense even more. Blaziken uses Fire Punch to knock Sceptile away, and shoots Ember at him. Sceptile dodges the attacks and uses Quick Guard to avoid the upcoming quick attack. He uses Mega Drain, absorbing some of Blaziken's HP. Blaziken jumps into the air as he looks at Sceptile, who uses Agility. Blaziken had flames in his fists and feet, as he rushed Sceptile with Fire Punches and Blaze Kicks. Sceptile uses detect to avoid the attacks and suprises Blaziken with Pursuit. Blaziken's whole body suddenly burst into flames as he rushes forward. Sceptile holds him back with Leaf storm, before having Blaziken nail him with a double kick. Sceptile holds his head, after Blaziken kicks it, and stands there. Blaziken jumped into the air and activated Brave Bird. He rushes down at Sceptile, hitting him and having his body burst into flames. Blaziken looks back at his two foes, Swampert cut into bits, and Sceptile burnt to a crisp. He walks away, knowing he had won.

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Neather star) They don't show you THAT in the games! My god, that was brutal!

(The ender defender) Sceptile's speed allowed first attack, and Blaziken could easily keep up with him thanks to his great agility. Unfortunetly. Sceptile was doomed, taking damages from 2 different pokemon.

(Slayer) But, poor Swampert didn't stand a chance against Sceptile's amazing speed and grass type moves. and Blaziken's high attack and special attack power was enough to help him do heavy damage to BOTH of them.

(Neather star) Even if we ignore the fact that fire is effective against grass and start comparing stats between blaziken and sceptile, the flame chicken still takes it! In the end, Blaziken was just to hot to handle

(The ender defender) The winner...is Blaziken.

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:  
A girl with reddish hair swings a giant scythe at Grimm  
Vs  
A man with white hair and a red coat slashes away at his foes with a sword, that he then turns into a scythe. **


	39. Ragna the Bloodedge Vs Ruby Rose

The Scythe, a fairly popular weapon around the fictional world

(Slayer) And of all the Scythe wielders in the world, these 2 are some of the best

(Neather star) Ragna, the white-haired reaper

(The ender defender) and Ruby Rose, leader of RWBY.

(Slayer) I'm Slayer, they are Neather star and The Ender Defender

(The ender defender) and its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out who would win a death battle.

* * *

Nearly a century ago, the world was brought to ruin by the Black Beast, untill 6 heroes destroyed the monster. Since then, humanity was reorganized under an oppressive government.

(Slayer) Enter Ragna, the one man who actually took a stand against this!

(Neather star) As a young child, Ragna and his siblings confined in an experimental facility. What were they trying to do? No one knows.

(The ender defender) They were rescued by Jubei, a talking cat who just so happened to be the strongest fighter in the world. Then soon after, Ragna's sister Saya became deadly sick

(Slayer) With what?

(The ender defender) No one knows.

 **Ragna's Stats:  
Height: 6'0  
Weight: 172 pounds  
Age: 24 (Estimating)**

(Slayer) Well whatever happened, Ragna has one awesome weapon! The Blood Scythe is a weapon that can extend to be an awesome stabbing weapon. And it slowly drains the soul of its victims upon contact. and before you say that its a sword not a scythe, Ragna can transform it into a scythe for strong strikes

(Neather star) And after his brother cut of his arm, a vampire-girl appeared from no where, snapped, and created him a new arm. I can't make this stuff up if i tried.

(The ender defender) That's not just any arm, that is the Azure Grimoire; a piece of the Black Beast that Ragna can use to manipulate Seithr, a radioactive energy that is everywhere. Also, like his Blood Scythe, it slowly drains the soul of his victims. After constant training with Jubei, Ragna's control of seithr became unmatched. He can now form various parts of the Black Beast for combat, or transform his own arm into razor-sharp claws.

(Slayer) and since this is Anime, Ragna can activate his second form; Blood Kain. In this form, Ragna's strength and durability to superhuman levels.

 **Ragna's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Blood Scythe, Azure Grimoire  
Armor: Red Cloak (Does nothing, but looks awesome!)  
Skills: Martial Arts, Soul sucking, control of seithr, Blood Kain form, Black Beast parts. **

Ragna is as tough as they come

(Neather star) Tell me about it! We're talking about a guy who has shaken of getting impaled in the chest multiple times, has been knocked through solid concrete, took down hundreds of armed police men without breaking a sweat, and has destroyed an entire city street with ONE sword strike!

(Slayer) and he has gathered an incredible bounty on his head of 90 billion

(Neather star) 90 billion what?

(The ender defender) No one knows!

 **Feats:  
Has taken multiple impaling through the chest  
Has been knocked through solid concrete  
Defeated multiple armed police  
Destroyed a city street with one strike  
Earned a bounty of 90 billion**

However, his rage may be his greatest weakness

(Slayer) If he gets to angry, he will transform into the Black Beast himself, like Naruto. In fact, Ragna was the original black beast, sent back in time after falling into a magic cauldron. The two were seperated and did battle in the past. These events would repeat themselves over and over until a young girl stopped Ragna from falling in.

 **Weaknesses:  
Anger  
Can lose control of the Azure Grimoire  
Will turn into the Black Beast if he gets to angry  
**

(Neather star) But if Ragna never went back in time, then the black beast wouldn't exists and seithr would not have been created. And Blazeblu would not have happened in the first place. So how-

(Slayer & The ender defender) NO ONE KNOWS!

 _"I'll show you...the power of the Azure! I'll show you fear. There is no hell, only nothingness. This is the power of darkness."_

* * *

Born to Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby was told the stories of hunters and huntresses. She made it her goal to become one and fight the Grimm.

(Slayer) After stopping Roman Torchwick's plans at robbery, Ruby was excepted into Beacon Academy along side her big sister, Yang. Since then she became the leader of the color-coordinated team; RWBY.

 **Ruby's Stats:  
Age: 15  
Weight: 105 pounds  
Height: 5'2**

Ruby's weapon of choice is a red scythe called the Crescent Rose. This is a giant blade that Ruby can swing around like nothing.

(Neather star) And if that wasn't cool enough, it also can transform into an awesome sniper rifle that shoots thirty rounds per clip! and guess what, when ever someone is cut or blasted by that weapon, their blood turns to rose petals! She will see inside your flesh, and make a garden at the same time!

(Slayer) Also, like everyone else in the show, Ruby has an Aura; a life force energy that can heal minor wounds and be used in the form of a semblance. Each semblance is different.

(The ender defender) Ruby's semblance focuses on speed. This means she is incredible agile and quick-footed, being able to run at super sonic speeds. She has shown she is capable of breaking the sound barrier!

 **Ruby's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Crescent Rose (Scythe and Rifle form. Can shoot normal and explosive rounds)  
Armor: None  
Skills: Aura, Speed Semblance, Agility**

She may be the youngest huntress in RWBY, but don't take her lightly.

(Neather star) She once killed an ENTIRE pack of Beowolves by herself, has taken powerful blows time and time again, and dragged a giant Nevermore up a cliff and decapitate it!

(Slayer) By looking at the dimensions of the Nevermore, we can estimate its weight to be around 550 pounds.

 **Feats:  
Killed a whole pack of Beowolves  
Can move at supersonic speeds  
Her aura can block strong attacks  
Dragged a 550 pound Nevermore to the top of a cliff, and decapitated it**

However, Ruby is not thee smartest. She rarely ever uses strategy, preferring to rush into a fight swinging.

(Slayer) Also, she is not the greatest at hand to hand combat. Also, her Aura cant save her from all wounds and can be broken down overtime

 **Weaknesses:  
No special hand-to-hand combat skills  
Rash  
Aura can be broken down  
Relies heavily on the Crescent Rose **

_"_ _as a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!"_

* * *

Alright the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all

(Slayer) The grim reaper vs the rose huntress!

(Neather star) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

In the middle of a street, Ruby sees a wanted poster on the wall of a man with white hair on it saying _'Reward: 90 billion'_ "Ninety-billion what?" Ruby asked. When she turned, she saw the same man as the poster walking past. She runs up to him "Hey! stop!". Ragna looks at her

"What do you want little girl?". He then looks as Ruby holds up the poster

"Your wanted for some reason! Tell me why". She demanded, wanting to be a hero. Ragna growled

"Out of my way brat" He says as he walks away but then was stopped again "gha! I see now you won't leave without a fight" Ragna said grabbing his weapon "Fine, come at me!" Ruby pulls out her scythe

"Don't underestimate me!" she yells. The two rush at each other

 **FIGHT!**

The two clash blades. Ruby jumps into the air and shoots 3 rounds at Ragna, who quicky dodges. Ragna runs up and slashes Ruby with the Blood Scythe, who then retaliates by kicking him away. She held the gash on her chest before transforming the crescent rose into a sniper rifle and shooting it. Ragna screams in agony as the rounds hit his skin, then he looks down and sees rose petals on the floor. "Cute trick. but you'll have to do better then that!" Ragna exclaims as he runs at her with 3 sword strikes that Ruby blocks. Ragna kicks her away before his arm glows "take this!" He says as a glowing blue field expands outwards and knocks Ruby into a wall. Ruby then runs past Ragna and slashes his arm. "GHA! S***!" He yells. He turns around as he sees Ruby holding her Scythe behind her

"I warned you not to underestimate me" Ruby says as more rose petals fall to the ground. He growls as he runs at her again. Ruby dodges quickly and blocks Ragna's next few strikes.

"I'LL SHOW YOU THE POWER OF AZURE!" He yells as he uppercuts Ruby into the air then extends his blade to cut her stomach. Ruby's Aura takes most of the damage but she is still wounded. Ragna rushes her again but the tries to hold him back. She throws him to the side and shoots 5 more rounds at him. Ragna growls as his whole body glows "BLOOD KAIN!" He yells as a black claw grabs Ruby

"Hey no fair!" She yells as Ragna rushes forward and punches her into the air before turning his arm into a claw and slashes her into the ground. Ruby stabds up, blood dripping from her forehead. "Your making me mad!" She yells as she runs forward at Ragna again. Ragna blocks her next attack easy then kicks her back before transforming his blade into a scythe and bringing it down at her, cutting the Crescent Rose in half. Ruby looks awestruck as Ragna knocks her into the air and swings the scythe once more, this time cutting her in half. Ragna looks around himself before popping his color and saying

"I told you to stay out of my way, you little b****"

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Neather star) WHOA! RAGNA! OVER THE LINE MAN!

(Slayer) Ruby may have held the speed advantage, but that's about the only edge she had.

(The ender defender) Ragna has had more training then her and his Blood Scythe outclassed the Crescent Rose. Yes, Ruby's aura could block many strong hits, but that's hardly comparable to getting her soul drained with every hit. Not to mention even in his normal form, Ragna was able to completely decimate a city street in one strike. So with that power multiplied by the power increase of the Blood Kain form, Ruby's aura met its match

(Neather star) Looks like Ragna had i final Soul-ution for Ruby

(The ender defender) The winner...is Ragna the Bloodegde.

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 **A man in orange and black armor looks at batman through one eye hole  
Vs  
A tall, muscular man wearing sunglasses looks at a man through glass and says "I'll Be Back" **


	40. Deathstroke vs The Terminator

These two are masters of killing, and bringers of death.

(Neather star) and both look absolutely awesome!

(Slayer) The Terminator, The time traveling robot assassin

(The ender defender) and Slade Wilson, A.K.A Deathstroke

(Neather star) I'm Neather star. and they are Slayer and The ender defender

(The ender defender) And its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

In the history of DC, there has never existed a better solder then Slade Joseph Wilson. After illegally joining the U.S army at 16, he fought in Korea for years where is amazing combat skills earned the attention of a experimental serum program

(Neather star) As you can imagine, he was injected with the serum, something went wrong, and he is now one of the most feared assassins on the planet.

 **Deathstroke's Stats:  
Real Name: Slade Joseph Wilson  
Height: 6'4  
Weight: 225 pounds  
Nickname: The Terminator**

(Slayer) Deathstroke is some super soldier. He is stronger, faster and tougher then an Olympic athlete. He can react to attacks quicker since his brain is capable of processing information 9 times faster then a normal human.

(The ender defender) He has a healing factor which can heal him from almost anything, even his brain getting blown to bits. He also wears armor made of Kevlar, Nth metal-an alloy lighter and stronger then Titanium-, and Promethium. Though in real life, Promethium is a chemical used in atomic batteries, In the world of DC its not that at all. It can absorb energy, is incredibly sturdy, and is self-regenerative.

(Neather star) When he goes to combat, he comes armed with only the best weapons. I'm talkin' duel machine guns, pistols, an awesome sword, a sniper rifle, an energy lance that shoots lasers! and a super bomb-

(Slayer) Which is basically just a glorified flash-bang with traces of Kryptonite. Also, he is a master in martial arts and assassination. It was these abilities that gave him his nickname "The Terminator".

(Neather star) Wait...so we are making the Terminator fight...the Terminator?

(The ender defender) pretty much, yes.

 **Deathstroke's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Sword, Energy Lance, Machine Guns, Pistols, Sniper Rifle, Super Bomb  
Armor: Kevlar, Nth metal, and Promethium (Is extremely durable, can absorb energy, self repairing)  
Skills: Martial arts, Healing Factor, Intelligence**

(Slayer) Deathstroke is not to be taken lightly. He has defeated dozens of ninja at once, survived an exploding nuclear submarine-

(Neather star) WAIT WHAT!?

(Slayer) and has held his own against most of the justice league.

(The ender defender) and even saved his son from the clutches of a group of rival mercenaries. But despite a successful rescue, his son lost his ability to speak.

(Neather star) Outraged, his wife flat out SHOT HIS EYE OUT!

 **Feats:  
Is called by many in the DC universe as the greatest tactician on the planet  
Defeated dozens of ninja at once  
Survived a nuclear submarine explosion  
Held his own against most of the justice league  
Saves his son from rival mercenaries**

Despite those feats, he is not perfect. He is known for going on blind fits of rage when in extreme pain.

(Slayer) Also his healing factor takes time

(Deadpool) unlike MINE!

(Neather star) HOW DID YOU GET HERE!? HOW ARE YOU HERE!? I THOUGHT CLOUD CUT YOU TO PIECES!

(Deadpool) surprise!

(All 3) GET OUT OF HERE!

(Deadpool) fine fine! *whispers* check out my movie coming soon *normal voice* HAHA! *leaves*

 **Weaknesses:  
Anger  
despite a successful rescue, he could not save his son's voice  
Healing factor takes time to heal more severe wounds  
Despite having a healing factor, is still missing an eye**

 _"_ _Trust is easy to destroy, but takes time to build"_

* * *

In the distant future of 2004, the governments of the world created a security system to protect all of mankind called "Skynet"

(Neather star) and by that we mean they used Skynet to hack into all known nuclear weaponry to annihilate most of humanity! This was the age of machines!

(Slayer) Skynet built armies of robot assassins to fight against the human resistance. These robots were called "Terminators"

 **Terminator's stats:  
Model: T-850  
Height: 6'2  
Weight: 400 pounds**

The T-850 Terminator's mission was to go back in time to kill John Conner, leader of the resistance

(Neather star) Then to protect him...and then again to protect him. Well anyway, The Terminator is a master with whatever weapon he can get a hold of but he does have his favorites. In the future, he likes to carry his M-27 phased plasma rifle. If that's not available, then he comes equipped with a Hardballer Longslide pistol, a 12-gauge Franchi shotgun, a portable M79 Grenade Launcher, and the M134 minigun. That's a lot of weapons!

(Slayer) His greatest weapon, however, is his power source. He is powered by Twin Hydrogen Fuel Cells. One of these fuel cells can last up to 130 years, but constant damage may cause them to explode like a small nitrogen bomb. Luckily, Terminator can detach a damaged cell before this happens and works completely fine on one.

(The ender defender) And after the last T-800 was melted, Skynet improved its endoskeleton from Titanium to Colton, making it able to withstand temperatures over 3,000*C

 **Terminator's arsenal:  
Weapons: M-27 Phased Plasma Rifle, Hardballer Longslide Pistol, 12-gauge Franchi shotgun, M79 Grenade Launcher, M134 Minigun  
Armor: Colton Endoskeleton  
Skills: Master with any weapon he finds, extensive knowledge of earth's weapon history, Learning Machine, Powered by Hydrogen Fuel Cells (If damaged, will explode)**

(Neather star) The Terminator is a beast! He has killed other, superior models like the T-900, T-1000, and the T-X

(Slayer) He is a master marksmen with knowledge on almost every weapon known to man

(The ender defender) He can survive massive blows, power shortages, and getting dragged through a whole city

 **Feats:  
Can survive over 3000*C  
Master Marksmen  
Survived massive blows  
Survived Power shortages  
Got dragged through a whole city  
Always comes back**

(Neather star) The Terminator is unstoppable!

(The ender defender) Well not really. To save on time, Skynet forgoes high end software protection, making the Terminator easily hackable.

 **Weaknesses:  
Not unique  
Easily Hackable  
Has been defeated before  
**

 _"I'll Be Back!"_

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all

(Slayer) The Two Terminators fight to see who will be the superior killer!

(Neather star) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

In a warehouse, a flash of blue light appears and out walks the T-850 Terminator. A man holding a gun shoots at him, but doesn't survive very long as the Terminator shoots him in the head. He walks forward where he is about to be shot by another man, who was then shot by someone else's gun. The Terminator looks and sees Deathstroke walk forward "Get out of here, I'm on important business" Deathstroke says holding his gun. Terminator scans him before drawing his own gun

"Negative, walk away if you want to live" He snarls back at the super soldier

"A tough guy eh? I hope you realized you just dug your own grave"

"F*** you a**hole"

 **FIGHT!**

Deathstroke wastes no time, taking out his machine guns and shooting. The Terminator stumbles back a bit before shooting his pistol. Deathstroke backs up from the hits and keeps shooting. Terminator, realizing his pistol is getting him nowhere, switches to his Shotgun. He runs forward once Deathstroke runs out of bullets and hits his head with the shotgun's handle. He then shoots the gun five times, knocking Deathstroke to the ground. Deathstroke stands up and kicks the gun out of his hand and switches back to his pistol and shoots him 3 times. Terminator backs up and takes out his pistol again. The two start shooting at each other, and slowly close in. Terminator ducks and switches back to the shotgun and shoots Deathstroke in the chest. Deathstroke reacts quickly by going into Hand-to-Hand combat. The two start blocking each others punches. Deathstroke grabs both of his fists and knees him in the head, before knocking him to the floor and shooting his pistol at his head. Terminator kicks him away before taking out his grenade launcher "Hasta-La-Vista, baby." He shoots the grenade launcher, knocking Deathstroke into a steel garage door. Deathstroke stands up and sees the sparks coming from the bullet hole in his foes head

"A robot eh?" He takes out his energy lance "lets see what kinda mark this leaves on you" He runs forward and slams the Terminator in the head, before hitting his chest 6 time and blasts him away by shooting a laser. Terminator stands up, his face half gone. Deathstroke walks up to him "Do you give up?"

"No" Terminator says as he takes out his Minigun and shoots Deathstroke multiple times. Deathstroke tries to block the bullets but he gets pushed against a wall. He sees a light hanging over the Terminators head and shoots it, causing a shower of sparks to rain down on him. Terminator looks up before he gets his chest slashed by Deathstroke's sword. He stumbles back before Deathstroke rushes forward and flips him into the garage door. Deathstroke reloads his machine guns and runs forward, shooting Terminator pointblank with them. Terminator grabs Deathstroke and throws him into the door with enough force to break it. Deathstroke stands as Terminator walks out "Your not going to kill me so easily" Deathstroke stands up and draws his sword

"We'll see about that" He runs forward and slashed the Terminators arm. Terminator ducks the next his but is kicked into a parked car, denting it. Deathstroke runs forward and cuts the car in two, causing it to explode on the Terminator. Deathstroke walks away, thinking he has won. He turns to see the Terminator reduced to his Endoskeleton. He stands up and takes out his Plasma Rifle. He shoots it at the super soldier, who dodges the blasts. He jumps on top of a car and brings his sword down, cutting of the Terminators arm and knocking the rifle out of his hand. Terminator is extremely damaged but has one final trick. He grabs Deathstrokes leg "What the hell are you doing?"

"You...Are...Terminated" is what he says in response. Deathstroke sees something glowing in his chest and gets a bad feeling.

"Get off" Deathstroke says cutting off his other arm, both his legs, and kicking him back into the warehouse. Deathstroke backs up and hears the Terminators final words

"I'll...Be...Back!" Suddenly, the warehouse explodes. Deathstroke stands up and walks away from the flaming ruble of the buildings remains

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Neather star) I don't think he's coming back from that one

(Slayer) This was an incredibly close fight. Both Deathstroke and The Terminator had deadly arsenals. Both have held there own against powerful foes. Deathstroke is agile but Terminator is strong. The deciding factor was survive-ability.

(The ender defender) Deathstroke once fought against the Justice League and emerged alive

(Neather star) Terminator was nearly killed by the T-X

(The ender defender) Deathstroke once survived being in the heart of a nuclear explosion

(Neather star) Terminator was blown up by a homemade pipe bomb

(Slayer) Add on Deathstrokes better armor and healing factor, and he could survive any of the Terminators attacks

(Neather star) Deathstroke just terminated the Terminator

(The ender defender) The winner...Is Deathstroke

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 **A bipedal dinosaur-ish monster looms over a city. He roars as he destroys many buildings as thunder strikes around him. Suddenly all the clouds and thunder vanish as a green serpent-like creature flew down from the sky. The two roar at each other.**


	41. Godzilla Vs Rayquaza

Japan is the perfect place to find beautiful scenery, and giant lizard-like monsters

(Neather star) Like Godzilla, King of the monsters

(Slayer) and Rayquaza, the pokemon who defeated both Groudon and Kyogre

(The ender defender) I'm the ender defender and they are Slayer and Neather star, and its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out which one of these legends would win a Death Battle.

* * *

The year was 1954, after Little Boy and Fatman decimated Japan. But as the U.S. tested their new bombs, one of them awoke a true monster

(Neather star) Godzilla! The radioactive Kaiju who has made Japan his own personal playground.

 **Godzilla's Stats:  
Age: Millions of years  
Height: 300 feet  
Weight: 90,000 tons  
Japanese Name: Gojira  
Lives in the ocean**

(Slayer) Godzilla is one of the deadliest entities in fiction. Heck, his presents ALONE can make a city block uninhabitable

(Neather star) Like the old apartment building down the road which is said to be full of ghosts and the scariest thing of all: Band members!

(The ender defender) ... moving on. Godzilla didn't get the title of "King of the Monsters" without some amazing powers. He can emit atomic energy from his body for a short range nuclear pulse. Also he channels his amazing strength through his claws, teeth, and tail

(Neather star) AND EPIC DROPKICKS!

(Slayer) His most famous ability is his Atomic Breath, a beam of pure radiation that can melt, burn, and destroy almost anything. And you know it can't smell good! all those fish...

(The ender defender) NO! That was Zilla, the shamed "American" Godzilla who was literally bought and re-branded, just for Godzilla to kill him in less then a second!

(Neather star) Hehe..suck it america!

(The ender defender) And that was just the normal atomic breath. After absorbing the soul of a pterodactyl-its a long story-he gained the ability to upgrade his beam to the Red Spiral Ray. It was so powerful, it took only a few hits to kill Space Godzilla

(Slayer) Also, he can somehow use the atomic breath to fly-

(Neather star) WAIT WAIT WAIT! BACK UP! SPACE GODZILLA!?

(The ender defender) Yes...that's a thing... moving on! Godzilla's cells can heal from all manor of wounds and he can absorb lightning bolts from the sky to increase his power.

(Neather star) Or to turn himself into the worlds biggest and ugliest magnet!

 **Godzilla's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Claws, Teeth, Tail  
Armor: Scales  
Skills: Radiation, Nuclear Pulse, Atomic Breath (Normal and Red Spiral Ray. Can be used to propel himself), Regeneration, Lightning absorb**

(Slayer) Godzilla is a literal monster, and a near unkillable beast.

(Neather star) He has fought more beasts then any other Kaiju, and has once lifted AND threw his arch rival: Keizer Ghidorah, who weighs 100,000 tons!

(The ender defender) He has shaken off multiple fatal injuries, can apparently breath on different planets, and once got hit by a meteorite and emerged without a scratch

 **Feats:  
Defeated many powerful monsters, robots, and kaiju  
The king of the monsters  
Is near indestructible  
Lifted and threw Keizer Ghidorah  
Survived a meteor crashing into him without a scratch  
Matched Thor in strength **

However, contrary to popular belief he is not indestructible. He has been beaten in combat before and has even died on 4 separate occasions.

(Slayer) He is slow, his regeneration takes time, and is really clumsy. How is he so clumsy when he has TWO brains!?

(The ender defender) He has also officially lost a fight to King Kong-

(Neather star) WAIT WHAT!?

(The ender defender) And is weak to man-made electricity

 **Weaknesses:  
Man-made electricity  
Has died 4 times  
Has been beaten before  
Slow  
Clumsy  
Was beaten by King Kong, despite having a huge advantage**

(Neather star) But even with his flaws, there are few who can stand up against this lizard!

 _*Godzilla unleashes his famous roar*_

* * *

The creators of the land and sea fought for superiority. A fight that would have destroyed the whole world

(Slayer) When suddenly, the fighting was halted by a green figure who descended from the heavens and pushed the two back to sleep. Legend has it that this beast would reappear if those two were to even battle again

(Neather star) Or unless a 10 year old boy pokes it while its asleep! We are of course talking about: Rayquaza!

 **Rayquaza's Stats:  
Height: 23'0  
Weight: 455 pounds  
Age: Centuries old  
Species: Sky High Pokemon  
Japanese Name: Rekkuza  
Lives in the Ozone Layer**

Rayquaza is the ruler of the sky, and is the sol pokemon to ever silence Groudon and Kyogre

(Slayer) What makes him so legendary? His powers that's what! He can bite his foes with Crunch, increase his attack power and speed with Dragon Dance, and blast foes away with Dragon Pulse or Hyper Voice!

(Neather star) He can out-speed anyone with Extreme Speed, strike from above with Air Slash, hurl boulders at his foe with Ancient Power-and having a chance to raise all his stats-, summon tornadoes with Twister, blast foes apart with Outrage

(The ender defender) at the cost of self-inflicted confusion

(Neather star) and of course shoot out a beam of devastation with Hyper Beam!

(The ender defender) and with Rest, Rayquaza can fully heal himself but it puts him to sleep. Also it is important to know that Rayquaza's ability; Air Lock negates all weather effects

 **Rayquaza's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Claws, Teeth  
Armor: None  
Skills: Crunch, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Hyper Voice, Extreme Speed, Air Slash, Ancient Power, Twister, Flight, Outrage, Hyper Beam, Rest, Air Lock Ability (Negates all weather effects)**

Rayquaza is extremely fast and agile. Being a Dragon and Flying type means he has a vast type coverage and has only 4 real weaknesses

 **Feats:  
Only Pokemon to silence Groudon and Kyogre  
Extremely fast and agile  
The first legendary dragon pokemon  
Could keep up with Deoxys**

However, his biggest weakness is undoubtedly his weakness to Ice type moves.

(Neather star) Seriously! This dude is big, bad, and scary but some one throws a snowball at him and he's basically done!

(Slayer) Also while he is an extremely capable fighter, he will sometimes go on fits of rage

 **Weaknesses:  
Ice type moves  
Master Ball  
Rage  
No real combat experience**

(Neather star) But still, he is one Legend who deserves to be feared!

 _*Rayquaza flies down from the sky and roars, causing both Groudon and Kyogre to retreat*_

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all

(Slayer) The original Kaiju vs The Sky High Pokemon!

(Neather star) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTTTLLLLEEEE!

* * *

Cars are driving along streets in Japan. When suddenly the air is filled with terrified shrieks. Lightning strikes around as Godzilla destroys buildings. The king of monsters roars when suddenly the sky and storms clear up. Godzilla looks confused, the clouds had just vanished and the sky was blue. He looks up and sees a green serpent fly down towards him. The two monsters look at each other, before roaring

 **FIGHT!**

Godzilla walks towards his foe, who flies into the air and starts shooting Air Slash. The king doesn't flinch as he picks up a broken building and throws it at Rayquaza, who flies around it and swipes Godzilla with his claws fast. Godzilla roars in rage as he smacks Rayquaza away with his tail. Rayquaza flies back into the air and shoots ancient power, pushing Godzilla back and raising his stats. Then he uses Dragon Dance before rushing at Godzilla, hitting him hard with Crunch. Godzilla roars in pain as he uses his Nuclear Pulse to Knock him away. Rayquaza flies into the air while Godzilla shoots his atomic beam at him. Rayquaza swiftly dodges the beam and shoots Dragon Pulse 3 times. The 3 blasts nail Godzilla on the head and Rayquaza flies down and trips him with his tail. Godzilla stands up and dropkicks Rayquaza into a building, then shoots his atomic beam. Rayquaza raises from the fire and hits Godzilla with another Crunch. Godzilla flips him over his head then knocks him into the water with a headbutt. Rayquaza raises slowly only to be rammed by Godzilla. Rayquaza roars in anger as he uses Hyper Voice to knock Godzilla back. He flies high into the air. Rayquaza's body starts glowing as he flies straight down, using Outrage. Godzilla tries to knock him back with his tail but gets crashed into and knocked under water. Rayquaza flies up confused. He shakes his head and snaps out of it just to have Godzilla jump out and bite his tail. Rayquaza struggles to get free but then uses Twister to weaken Godzilla's grip and escape. He then flies up and charges up one final move; Hyper Beam. Godzilla charges his atomic breath and the two fire their attacks at the same time. The two beams clash but the atomic breath gets overwhelmed and the Hyper Beam pushes through and hits Godzilla on the head. Everything goes quiet as Rayquaza looks around and sees no sign of his foe. He starts to fly back up by his tail gets grabbed. He looks and sees a bleeding Godzilla glaring at him. He tries to attack, but must recharge. Godzilla breaks his tail then grabs him by the neck. He charges his Red Spiral Ray and shoots it straight down Rayquaza's mouth, blasting a hole straight through him. Godzilla throws the limp corpse into the water and roars, victorious.

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Neather star) HOLY POKEBALLS! THAT WAS GRUESOME!

(Slayer) Rayquaza may have held the edge in speed, agility, and versatility. But, Godzilla trumped everything else.

(The ender defender) He was much larger and heavier then Rayquaza, and he has dealt with fast opponents before. Also his healing ability and brute strength helped him match and surpass Rayquaza's versatility. And while Rayquaza can be easily damaged by a rock, fairy, or even an ice type move, Godzilla has taken much larger hits, and walked away in tact.

(Slayer) In the end, Godzilla outclassed Rayquaza in strength, durability, and survive-ability.

(Neather star) Rayquaza just went out with a blast

(The ender defender) The winner...Is Godzilla

* * *

 **A green bug-like man has a kamehameha beam struggle with Gohan, before Gohan's blast hits him and he yells "I'M PERFECT!"  
VS  
A water-like being comes out of the master emerald and knocks Knuckles down the stairs**


	42. Cell Vs Chaos

For centuries, the thought of perfection corrupted all of mankind. even through all our efforts, however, there is no such thing as being perfect.

(Neather star) Tell that to these to, who seem to want nothing more in life then to be perfect!

(The ender defender) Cell, The perfect android

(Slayer) and Chaos, the water-god..thing

(Neather star) I'm Neather star, and they are Slayer and the ender defender

(Slayer) and its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out who would win a death battle

* * *

Dr. Gero was...well

(Neather star) Crazy! This guy stole kids to experiment on them! All because he wanted to kill Goku!

(Slayer) In the event his androids wouldn't be enough he had another plan hidden. A pure bio-mechanical being with a simple mission; Absorb #17 and #18 to become the perfect android

(The ender defender) His name is Cell.

 **Cell's stats:  
Height: 6'11 (Assuming)  
Weight: 198 pounds (Assuming)  
Age: 30 (Years in development)**

Cell was created using the DNA of all the most powerful warriors in history, leaving him with a very destructive arsenal. He. of course, can fly at hyper-sonic speeds, and manipulate to use these moves.

(Neather star) His arsenal includes the Kamehameha, the Galick Gun, the Solar Flare, the Death Beam, energy barriers. Sensing KI, and the Special Beam Cannon.

(Slayer) He also has a regeneration factor like piccolo's, letting him heal from many fatal wounds. Also his tail can drain the life force from other living beings and add it to himself

(The ender defender) Though in her Perfect form, he seems to lose this ability so his tail is only used for creating Cell Jrs

(Neather star) and since this is a Death Battle, no outside help allowed. Not even by your own kids.

 **Cell's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Martial Arts  
Armor: None  
Skills: Kamehameha, Galick Gun, Death Beam, Special Beam Cannon, Solar Flare, Energy Barriers, Flight, Regeneration**

(Neather star) Don't underestimate this guy! He has taken beatings from the likes of Vegeta, Trunks, and #16

(Slayer) He has trumped Piccolo in combat, survived getting nailed by the Neo Tri Beam, and has taken an island-sized explosion without a scratch

(The ender defender) and so long as the Nucleus in his head remains in tact, he can regenerate from anything

 **Feats:  
Survived getting wailed on by Vegeta, Trunks, and #16  
Kept up with Goku  
Defeated Piccolo, Vegeta, and Trunks  
Survived getting blasted by the Neo Tri Beam  
Took an island-sized explosion without a scratch  
Can regenerate from anything, as long as his Nucleus is in tact  
Gets stronger when healed from near death**

(Slayer) However this leads to his greatest weakness. He has become very cocky, believing he is the strongest in the universe.

(The ender defender) His regeneration strains his body and was defeated by a wounded Gohan. Also if he is wounded to badly, he will revert back to a weaker form

 **Weaknesses:  
Over-confident  
Regeneration takes KI  
Defeated by a wounded Gohan and a dead Goku  
even though he wasn't killed, was still kept at bay by the Tri Beam  
Can be knocked back to a weaker form**

 _"_ _Like Piccolo I can fully regenerate as long as my core remains. Like the Saiyans my power increases greatly after I heal from near death, and like Frieza I can survive anywhere"_

* * *

Centuries ago, the Echidna raced sized to take control of the Master Emerald.

(Neather star) What they didn't know was that it was protected by a water monster named Chaos, who ended every one of them, until a girl named Tikal sealed him inside the Emerald

(Slayer) Centuries later, the master emerald was shattered and Chaos was released into the world once again. Lead by Eggman, Chaos would absorb the Chaos emeralds to gain power! Untill being defeated by Sonic and friends

 **Chaos' stats:  
Age: Centuries old  
Weight: Varies depending on form  
Height: Varies depending on form**

(Neather star) Chaos has one weird arsenal for fighting. He can extend his limbs for long ranged strikes, or turn into a puddle of water and slip through small cracks.

(Slayer) His power increases depending on the number of Chaos Emeralds he has, making him a very versatile foe. When he gets 2 Chaos emeralds, his arms grow bigger, he gets taller, and he can create a shield to block upcoming attacks or turn into a giant bubble and bounce around.

(The ender defender) Chaos 4 takes on a more beast like form, granting him a shock-wave ability and the power to split his body into different parts

(Neather star) and since Chaos 5 was skipped for some reason, lets go to Chaos 6! In this form he takes on an even more beastly appearance! He can also shape shift his body to make several limbs to smash foes with.

(Slayer) But the true nightmare fuel comes from when he gets all 7 emeralds becoming: Perfect Chaos!

(The ender defender) His perfect chaos form drastically increases his power. He is so massive, his vary presents creates floods, which acts as the perfect cover for him to escape if he needs to

(Neather star) His large tentacles allow him to smack away anyone foolish enough to fight him like a bunch of house flies. Also he can shoot his-totally ripped of from godzilla-beam out of his mouth or shoot out large energy balls. This guy is the definition of a monster!

 **Chaos' arsenal:  
Weapons: Basic martial arts  
Armor: Body is impenetrable, unless a specific speed is met  
** **Skills: Limb extend, transformations (Chaos 2, 4, 6, and Perfect)**

But he is also the definition of a glass cannon. While he is powerful enough to be labeled as a god, he cannot take to much damage before he is forced to retreat.

(Neather star) Also while his body itself is untouchable he has one large weak spot: HIS EXPOSED BRAIN! seriously, just pound on that thing long enough and he runs away crying

(Slayer) you can even penetrate his perfect form body, so long as you move at light speed as evidence from Super Sonic only being able to break through at top speed.

 **Weaknesses:  
Glass Cannon  
Brain is weak spot  
Gets more uncontrollable the more power he gets  
Perfect Body can be pierced by light speed movement  
Has been sealed and frozen before**

Even still, he had brought an entire city to ruins, killed the ancient echidna race, and could survive beatings from the likes of Knuckles, Tails, and even Sonic

 **Feats:  
** **Brought a city to the brink of destruction  
** **Killed the ancient echidna race  
** **Tanked hits from Knuckles, Tails, and Sonic  
** **Remains on of the coolest villeins in sonic history**

(Neather star) This is one puddle you don't want to step on!

(The ender defender) actually, while his entire body appears, and is, made of water. Chaos is actually a mutated Chao. You know the little baby creatures

(Neather star) WAIT WHAT!?

 _*Chaos causes a massive flood upon the city. He appears in his Perfect Form and roars as the water destroyed buildings*_

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all

(Slayer) The Bio-Engineered Android vs The Mutant Chao!

(Neather star) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Cell wanders up to Angel Island where he is stopped by a certain Red Echidna. "If you wish to live please step aside" Cell says smug. Knuckles punches his fists together

"No way, bug...thing! Your not touching MY emerald!"

"Your emerald? Forgive me, but that emerald belongs to ME. Why? Because i hear it holds an amazing power, that I want to posses!" Cell yells as he walks up to Knuckles. Suddenly, the master emerald shatters and a watery fist punches Knuckles off the island. Cell looks and sees Chaos rise from the broken shards "Some entrance. Show off" Chaos stares at the android "Now, i believe you just shattered MY emerald" Cell says. Chaos swings his fist at Cell, who ducks it "Very well. I will put you down! just so you know, i am PERFECT! I WILL NOT LOSE!"

 **FIGHT!**

Chaos leaps forward and hits Cell in the chest with a dropkick. Cell backs up and attempts to punch him in the gut, but his punch bounces off. "What is this?" he asked as Chaos nails him on the back of the head before extending his arms into the air, putting them together and uppercuts Cell in the jaw. Cell flies into the air and shoots death beams down onto the island. Chaos dodges but one of the beams hit his brain. He roars in pain as he turns into a puddle and goes through a crack in the floor. "Oh no you don't!" Cell yells charging up his energy and shooting a beam into the island, leaving a giant crater. Cell looks around, not seeing his watery foe. Suddenly, he is grabbed a watery arm and is brought to the ground. He sees his foe had grabbed him. "Let go of me!" Cell yells. He charges up to blast Chaos again but the mutant turns into a puddle and dodges. Cell waits for him to resurface, and when he does Cell blasts him into the woods.

Chaos stands and holds his head in pain. Cell kicks his head, before grabbing him and slamming him into the ground and throwing him into an old cabin. He shoots the Galick Gun and explodes it, thinking that he had ended the battle. He sees a flash of light before his foe rises. Chaos had grown taller and his arms became bigger. Chaos lowers his arm and punches Cell hard, knocking him through 15 trees. Cell pants as he brings his fingers up to his forehead "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" He yells as he shoots the spiral beam at his foe, who blocks it by turning into a bubble. The bubble bounces forward and crashes into Cell, who shrugs it off and punches it into the air, unleashing a large volly of ki blasts. All the blasts bounce off as Chaos reforms and slams his fists onto Cell's head, then grabs him and slams him into the side of a tree. Cell breaks free and puts his hands near his face "SOLAR FLARE!" A flash of light blinds Chaos. Cell smirks as hr punches Chaos' head multiple times, before knocking him into the air and kicking him into the side of a rock formation. 2 gems, one light blue and one red, fall near Chaos. The mutant absorbs them, and his body glows again. Cell sees Chaos has turned into a giant, fish-like creature who jumps into a near-by lake. Cell hovers over the lake, shooting a beam of KI. Chaos splits into 4 bubbles that all tackle Cell, knocking him into the water. Cell looks up and sees the monster reform and send a shock wave at him, knocking the android into the air. Cell growls angry "I have had it with you!" He charges up KI "KAMEHAMEHA!" He shoots the famous blue beam out, exploding the lake and the area around it, leaving a crater. Cell comes to the bottom of the hole and laughs. Suddenly he sees another flash of light out of the corner of his eye. He turns only to be nailed by 5 tentacles. Chaos 6 roars as he body slams the android, who moves out of the way just in time and blasts him at point-blank with a ki blast. Chaos lets out a roar of pain as Cell knocks him into the ocean near the forest. Cell laughs "I told you, I AM PERFECT!"

Chaos falls to the bottom of the ocean, with Cell laughing above the surface. He lands at the bottom, next to a green gem. Cell gasps as the ocean level rises. He flies into the air as the whole forest gets flooded "This can't be good" He says. He turns to the source, Perfect Chaos rising from the ocean and roaring. He sighs "How many transformations are you going to go through?" He was hit by one of Chaos' tentacles, being knocked away. He sees Chaos shoot 20 energy balls at him but he counters with Ki blasts. Chaos charges up his mouth laser, while Cell charges for another Kamehameha. The two shoot at each other, getting into a beam struggle. Chaos overpowers Cell, and his beam incinerates all his body, except his head. He looks stern but growls as Cell regenerates "Tsk, Tsk. looks like someone didn't think to fully destroy me." Cell charges up energy as he charges for, yet another, Kamehameha that is stronger then the last. Before he can fire, Chaos grabs him "What!? I..can't move!" Cell struggles. Chaos covers his whole body in his tentacles before crushing him into a bloody mess. He then shoots more energy balls into the already busted corpse, and finishes the job by throwing the corpse into the air and eradicating it all with his energy beam. The ashes of the android fall into the ocean, before Chaos lets out a roar of victory

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Neather star) I...think we just caused the end of the world...

(Slayer) Don't worry, Sonic will clean it up.

(The ender defender) Cell may have had the edge in combat knowledge, but he hails in comparison to Chaos' destructive force. Yes, Cell did destroy multiple islands like nothing, but his arsenal lacks versatility

(Slayer) His stubborn strategy just plaid into Chaos' favor as he did not know chaos' weak spot. Even when he DID figure it out, Chaos just kept his brain as protected as he possibly could as he looked for the emeralds to boost his power. That's another thing, when it comes down to it, Chaos' perfect form trumped Cell in any way possible

(Neather star) Chaos just watered down Cell

(The ender defender) The winner...Is Chaos

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:  
A blonde man with a huge sword stands face to face with Sephiroth, before slashing at him with the word "Omnislash" appearing  
Vs  
A man slashes sentinels with huge claws coming out of his hands. **


	43. Cloud Vs Wolverine

Anger can be a deadly weapon. It can turn the simplest of fighters into near unstoppable beings

(Neather star) and when that person has a huge blade that can cut you like butter, that's the one you don't want to make mad! Like Cloud Strife, guardian of the Life-stream

(Slayer) and Wolverine, poster boy of the X-Men

(The ender defender) I'm the ender defender and they are Neather star and slayer. and its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out who would win a death battle

* * *

(Slayer) In fiction, there are few who can stand up to the giant sword wielding soldier; Cloud Strife

(The ender defender) He strove to join the illustrious Shinra organization, but instead was forcefully exposed to Mako poisoning.

(Neather star) and due to this poison, he got all the memories of his dead friend Zack, including his first-class soldier trainer. No, don't question it. Just accept

 **Cloud's Stats:  
** **Height: 5'7  
** **Weight:** **180 pounds  
Age: about 18**

(Slayer) But his training isn't the only thing he got from Zack. In combat he wields the Buster Sword; a colossal, single-edged blade that Cloud can swing like nothing.

(The ender defender) and he can also cast powerful spells using Materia; condensed Mako energy that grants different magic abilities

(Neather Star) In this fight we are giving Cloud his two most use Materia. First is Firaga, which lets Cloud connect with his inner Mario to shoot fire!

(The ender defender) and for his second slot, he will be given Thundaga, which grants him electro-kinetic abilities.

(Slayer) He most likely wears Ziedrich armor, which boosts his defense, and halves damage received from elemental, magical and physical attacks. He also wears a ribbon-

(Neather star) AHAHAAHAHAAHAHA!

(Slayer)...which, as girly as it may appear, makes him immune to status conditions. Such as burns, stuns, and so on.

(The ender defender) Cloud has a dictionary's worth of anger issues which he can use to his advantage. He can focus his anger to perform several powerful Limit Break attacks. Ranging from paralyzing foes with Cross Slash, to shooting meteors out of his sword with Meteorain.

(Neather star) He can launch a beam attack with the...Blade Beam, and stab an enemy with Climhazzard.

(Slayer) His strongest Limit Break, however, is Omnislash! This attack is so powerful and so savage, it practically guarantees victory!

 **Cloud's arsenal:  
Weapons: Buster Sword  
Armor: Ziedrich (Boosts defense and halves damage from elemental, magic, and physical attacks), Ribbon (Protects from all status conditions)  
Skills: Firaga Materia (Fire based attacks), Thundaga Materia (Electric based attacks), Limit Breaks (Blade Beam, Cross Slash, Climhazzard, Meteorain, Omnislash)**

Cloud is a powerhouse

(Neather star) That's an understatement! We are talking about a dude who fights monsters 10 times his size on a regular bases, can cut clean through SKYSCRAPERS, and has even been completly impaled and shrugged it off like it was nothing, MULTIPLE TIMES!

 **Feats:  
Defeated Sepheroth  
Can cut through skyscrapers  
Has shrugged off being impaled on multiple occasions**

But while his anger is his best weapon, its also his greatest weakness. Cloud doesn't strategies, preferring to cut down his opponent as quickly as as possible

 **Weaknesses:  
Anger  
Doesn't strategies**

(Slayer) But still, there's a good reason why Cloud is considered on of the strongest characters in existence

(Neather star) Even if he looks like a girl

 _"I said I'd live both our lives... Easier to make that promise."_

* * *

James Howlett was born in 1886

(Neather star) and he was a wimp! He was tiny, pathetic, and was always in bed sick! At least until one faithful day

(Slayer) As he grew up, James discovered he had mutant powers such as animal-like senses and accelerated healing. Why those 2 things specifically i will never know.

(The ender defender) Better make that "3" things. After his father was murdered by the family landlord Thomas Logan, little James discovered one more ability

(Neather star) BONE CLAWS! Which he used to stab him to death

(Slayer) Before Thomas let out the "Original" plot twist, "I'm your father"

(Neather star) Dang...this kid just went from 2 dads to none

(The ender defender) Since then, James ran away from home and changed his name to hide his identity.

 **Wolverine's stats:  
Height: 5'3  
Weight: 195 pounds (without adamantium)  
Age: over 100  
Real Name: James Howlett**

With his healing factor slowing his ageing, Logan fought in both world wars and Vietnam, before being handed off to the weapon X program. Here, against his will, his bones were infused with Adamantium. A man-made metal that is nearly indestructible. It was here where he got his famous namesake, Wolverine.

(Neather star) But the scientist in charge of this procedure decided "Hey do you know what would be awesome? Lets hypnotize this guy with the giant claws who could easily kill us all to make him obey us! what could possibly go wrong?"

(Slayer) well, wolverine went insane and slaughtered everyone in Weapon X.

(The ender defender) After walking the wilderness and fighting the Hulk

(Neather star) WAIT WHAT!?

(the ender defender) long story. He was founded by the X-Men, and trained to be a great hero.

(Slayer) Some of Wolverine's powers include an amazing Healing factor that can heal him from anything, keen animal senses and expert tracking. Its nearly impossible to sneak up on this guy

(Neather star) But we all know where Wolverine is most known, his adamantium claws! These things can cut nearly anything, and he never has to sharpen them.

(The ender defender) Wolverine's greatest ability is his anger. Once enraged, he will enter a berserk rage. This rage makes Wolverine go insane and he loses all sense of morality, attacking anything in his way, and ignores all pain

(Slayer) You know this ability is dangerous cause he gets red eyes.

 **Wolverine's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Adamantium claws  
Armor: Adamantium skeleton (Nearly indestructible)  
Skills: Animal senses, Healing Factor, slowed ageing, Berserker Rage**

Wolverine is not one to be taken lightly. He has enough experience to equal Captain America in hand-to-hand combat, and tag Speed Demon who can move faster then the speed of sound.

(Slayer) He can tank hits from Thor and the Hulkbuster, battled satan himself, and was once blown up right down to nothing but his skeleton! He regenerated all his flesh back and kicked the hell out of the bomber who tried it!

 **Feats:  
Could keep up with Hulk  
Equaled Captain America in Hand-to-Hand combat  
Tagged Speed Demon  
Tanked hits from Thor and the Hulk Buster  
Battled the Devil  
Was blown up to his Skeleton**

However, Wolverine is not unkillable. His adamantium skeleton has been broken before, and he once had a deal with the angel of death is his healing factor was ever overtaken but he gave it up.

(Neather star) also he has a bit of a temper. And it has been implied that he can be killed if his brain is destroyed

 **Weaknesses:  
Has been beaten before  
Temper  
If brain destroyed, is killed for good**

 _*Wolverine rips the hood off of Cyclops' car* "Tell Cyclops, I made him a convertible"_

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all!

(Slayer) But first, if you want to read more Death Battles, check out a good friend of ours; Harbingers of NEVEC! Heck, he even has our very own ender defender as a co-host!

(Neather star) so be sure to check him out, right after THIS DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

A giant mech attacks a small town. It shoots at buildings when it was cut apart by 2 people; one was a blonde swordsman with a huge sword and the other a man with huge claws. The two look at each other "Who the hell are you? out of the way" Cloud said holding his sword out

"Fat chance bub!" Wolverine extends his claws again "Your next!"

 **FIGHT!**

The two run at each other and clash blades. Wolverine swings 5 times but Cloud blocks them and slams the handle of the sword onto his head. Wolverine retaliates with a swift kick to his head. Cloud jumps into the air and yells "FIRAGA!" he launches fireballs down at the X-man, who slashes them and hits Cloud with his elbow. He dives down but his claws are blocked by the Buster Sword. Cloud pushes him back as the words 'Blade Beam' appear above him. Cloud shoots the beam attack and hits Wolverine through a wall. He walks up to him, seeing his wounds heal "What are you?"

"Gotta admit bub, that hurt" Wolverine smirks. Cloud swings his Buster Sword again and cuts into his side but his sword is stopped

"What?" Wolverine stabs Cloud in the chest and pulls the sword out. He then slashes Cloud multiple times, leaving the soldier bleeding "Why..didn't you get cut in half"

"It will take more then that sword to cut me. My bones are coated in the strongest metal around" Wolverine extends his claws to block Clouds next attack

"I'll just swing harder then!" Cloud jumps into the air yelling "THUNDAGA!" He launches a bolt of electricity down, but Wolverine stood unaffected

"Taste adamantium bub!" He jumps and cuts Cloud's chest. Cloud yells in pain as he falls to the ground "You weren't worth my time" Cloud stands up, angry. A 'Limit Bar' appears above him, and its full.

"My turn" Cloud rushes forward with 'Climhazzard' above him, stabbing Wolverine in the stomach. Wolverine attempts to stab him again before being stopped my 'Cross Slash'. Cloud slashes wolverine again before unleashing 'Meteorain" and knocking him into the ground. Wolverine stands, his eyes red

"NOW I'M MAD! TAKE THIS BLONDIE!" Wolverine runs forward. 'Omnislash' appears over Cloud's head and he rushes too. The two rapidly clash blades as Cloud's Buster Sword finds its way into Wolverine's neck. Cloud forces forward, cutting his head off. Cloud watches the hero's head fall to the ground before chopping it in half.

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Neather star) holy crap!

(Slayer) Because of Wolverine's years of experience and stubborn healing factor, he was able to hang in there even though Cloud held the edge in speed and strength. This battle came down to one question; Can Cloud cut Adamantium?

(The ender defender) To solve this, we dove into the history of Adamantium and discovered that it can be bent and even destroyed by a very powerful weapon

(Neather star) lets see; A giant sword that can shoot meteors, and cut through whole buildings like butter! Yeah I say the Buster Sword fits the description

(Slayer) Add on Cloud's speed, strength, and ranged advantages, and Wolverine didn't stand a chance

(Neather star) But even still, I know we are going to get a lot of strife from the Marvel fans

(The ender defender) The winner...Is Cloud Strife

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 **A teenager walks through a dark building with a knife in hand. He sees broken animetronic parts before turning to see a broken, yellow bunny animetronic. The being opens its eyes and glares at the teenager, saying "Ready for round 2?"**


	44. Jeff the Killer vs Springtrap

(Neather star) In a previous chapter of Death Battle, Jeff the Killer and Purple Guy fought to find who the superior serial killer was! And the fight...didn't end to well for them

(Slayer) But as we all know, its impossible to keep these 2 down. Now they will return and battle once again to reach a decisive end!

(The ender defender) Jeff the Killer is back and will be fighting a different purple guy, in the form of the yellow bunny animetronic; Springtrap.

(Slayer) I'm Slayer and they are Neather Star and Ender Defender

(The ender defender) and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out who will win a Death Battle

(Neather star) REMATCH!

* * *

30 years had passed, and the Freddy Fazbear pizza company was closed for good.

(Neather star) but them some geniuses decided to make a horror attraction using real artifacts from the haunted restaurant.

(Slayer) They searched long and hard and eventually found one. A real life, functioning animetronic. It was an old one from the original restaurant, a yellow bunny named Spring Bonnie

(The ender defender) But, it was broken and rotten, as if it has been forgotten for years. Inside the suit was a true nightmare

(Neather star) the corpse of Purple Guy! Crushed in the springlocks of the suit! Even though he should be long dead, much like the children, his soul went on to possess the suit! This new entity haunted Fazbear's fright as; Springtrap!

 **Springtrap's stats:  
Height: 6'7 (Assuming)  
Weight: 310 pounds (Assuming)  
Age: ?  
**

(Slayer) in his new body, Purple Guy's personality really has not changed. Springtrap still keeps Purple Guys insanity and murdering ability, only with a few upgrades

(Neather star) One of those being his durability! The dude can be trapped in a building fire and STILL walk away!

(The ender defender) And he still keeps his old abilities, such as being a master of using his surroundings and stealth. Its also thought that he is still an expert when it comes to using a knife

 **Springtrap's arsenal:  
Weapons: Fists, knife-combat knowledge  
Armor: Suit (Fireproof)  
Skills: Intelligence, stealth, durability, master of using surroundings**

(Neather star) This dude is deadly. Not only is he a mass murderer-remember he still IS the purple guy- but he is the only animetronic who can kill you in FNAF 3

(Slayer) Also he is a genius. It is implied that Springtrap was the one who burnt Fazbear's fright to the ground

 **Feats:  
The last animetronic in the series  
Fireproof  
Mass murderer  
Genius  
Stealthy**

But that increase in durability comes at a price. He is no longer as fast as he use to be

(Slayer) and the springlocks in his suit can be tampered. If water or heavy breathing touches it, they activate causing the suit to glitch

 **Weaknesses:  
Not as fast or as agile as he use to be  
Springlocks can be tampered with  
Easily distracted**

 _"My...name...is...Springtrap"_

* * *

We've already been over Jeff's arsenal, feats, and weaknesses in their first battle, but we know some of you might not have read it, so we're going to go over it again.

(Slayer) He was once 13 year old Jeffery Woods, a normal teen with a normal life

(Neather star) We all know his story by now; He and his family moved to a new town, he was constantly bullied to the point of him murdering them, was lit on fire and drenched in bleach, he cut off his own eyelids and carved a permanent smile into his face, and now he is a crazy psycho killer!

(The ender defender) Yeah that's basically the long and short of it.

 **Jeff's Stats:  
Height: 6'0  
Weight: 125 pounds  
Age: 14-15**

Jeff's fighting style hasn't really changed over the years. His main weapon of choice is his classic knife. This knife has been his only weapon for years, so he is a master with the weapon. He is also incredible durable, being able to survive massive blood and organ loss

(Neather star) Also this guy is no slouch when it comes to speed. He is very fast and very stealthy, being able to sneak into people's homes while they sleep.

 **Jeff's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Knife  
Armor: Hoodie (No protection)  
Skills: Incredible speed, strength, durability, and stealth**

Jeff is not to be taken lightly

(Neather star) He has killed Eyeless Jack and Jane the Killer, can kill a huge population of people and not be caught, and can fight Slenderman to a standstill. And as some of you may remember, Slenderman doesn't F around!

 **Feats:  
Can survive massive organ and blood loss  
Killed Jane and Eyeless Jack  
Can keep up with Slenderman  
Is one of the most famous Creepypasta in history  
Can take huge fires and gunfire like nothing**

But Jeff is hardly perfect. He is impulsive and not much of a strategist, preferring to kill people as quickly as possible.

(Slayer) He is insane, sometimes allowing his own fears get the better of him.

 **Weaknesses:  
Not a strategist  
Insane  
Easily distracted**

 _"Go to Sleep"_

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all

(Slayer) The yellow, possessed bunny vs The Teen Slasher!

(Neather star) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLEEEEEEEEEEE! REMATCH!

* * *

 _ **Fazbear's fright: The Horror Attraction. 12AM**_

Jeff walks the building's halls, coming across the Night Guard. He stabs him in the heart and says "Go To Sleep" his grin being the last thing the night guard sees. The teen walks out before seeing a yellow bunny walk up to him. He stares into its eyes, recognizing one of his past opponents; Purple Guy. "You again old man?" Jeff growls. Springtrap look down at his foe and remembers what happened to him before

"I'm still here, now I will end you" Springtrap holds up his fists. Jeff laughs

"Go To Sleep!" Jeff bares his knife

 **FIGHT!**

Jeff swings his knife but Springtrap stops him arm "What the hell?" Jeff tries to break free from his grasp

"My name is Springtrap. And I am here to do the devil's work" Springtrap flips Jeff, knocking him to the ground. Jeff stabs Springtrap's leg through one of the hole, causing the Animetronic to fall. Springtrap stands and grabs Jeff by the shoulders and headbutts him. Jeff backs up and swings his knife again, hitting Springtrap in the eye. Springtrap yells in agony as he takes the knife out of his eye "You little punk" He says as he swings Jeff's knife at him

"Hey! Give that back! You know how much that knife costs?" Jeff yells, grabbing his knife back and stabbing it into Springtrap's arm. Springtrap backs up into a wall before Jeff stabs him again. Springtrap headbutts him again and begins crawling through the vents. Jeff looks around before Springtrap emerges behind him and slams his fists into the teen's head.

"You will feel my wrath!"

"You sound like some stupid movie villain" Jeff punches Springtrap in the jawline. Springtrap stumbles back as Jeff throws his knife, but misses and hits a gas pipe. Jeff grabs it back as he and Springtrap start to clash hits, Jeff of course out-speeding his animetronic foe. Jeff swings again, clashing his knife against the metal wiring of Springtrap, letting out some sparks. The sparks hits the gas leaking out the pipe, causing an eruption of flames.

Jeff stands and sees everything is in flames. He chuckles as he walks towards the exit only to be tackled by Springtrap. "Your still alive?" Jeff asked

"Lets finish this..." Springtrap growls as he grabs Jeff by his hair and slams him face first into a support beam, causing it to crack. Jeff backs up and bares his knife again as Springtrap picks up some broken glass. The two swing at each other and scream as the fire engulfs them both. Springtrap's legs shuffle across the floor to the exit. The yellow animetronic sparks and shakes, before falling down with a knife in his-now exposed-neck. Jeff pulls his knife out of his foe's corpse and shuffles off, away from the burning building

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Neather star) Oh no...here it comes...the hate from the FNAF fanboys!

(Slayer) Because of Jeff's much greater speed, he was able to out maneuver the bulky Springtrap. And he is much more durable, being able to survive massive amounts of blood loss and still walk away as if nothing happened

(The ender defender) Both fighters may have survived fires but remember, Springtrap was the CAUSE of the fire, he would have plenty of time to predict when to leave. Unlike Jeff, who was caught off-guard.

(Neather star) Hell, Jeff is stronger then him too and has much more killing ability. Yeah, purple guy may have been doing it LONGER, but Jeff has still had MORE kills! Even with our reasoning...we won't escape the flames of the fans..

(The ender defender) The winner...is Jeff The Killer

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 **A giant, bulky alien roars as he battles with Spider-man. He is letting his huge tongue hang out  
** **Vs  
** **A small, blue alien picks up and throws a blue car at Jumba saying "Blue punch-buggy! No punch back!"**


	45. Venom vs Stitch

**Stick around after the fight to see some of the battles for the rest of this season!**

Aliens, one of histories most talked about creatures. There hasn't been a direct answer on if they do or don't exist

(Neather star) We do know they exist in fiction and that's good enough for us! Today we are pitting to famously powerful aliens from the Disney-verse to see who is the strongest!

(Slayer) Venom, the nemesis of Spider-man

(The ender defender) and Experiment 626, AKA Stitch

(Neather star) I'm Neather star and these losers are Slayer and Ender Defender

(The ender defender) and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out who would win a Death Battle

* * *

Eddie Brock had landed his dream job as a journalist and was perusing known serial killer Sin-Eater.

(Neather star) In which he pulled a lie bigger then Vegeta's ego! He caught a fake villain.

(Slayer) That's when spider-man found and captured the true villain and Eddie was out of a job and out of a relationship

(The ender defender) He started planning his revenge against spider-man, and received help from an alien symbiote.

(Slayer) This Symbiote would cling to Eddie as its host and turned him into the hulking alien known as Venom

 **Venom's Stats:  
Height: 6'3  
Weight: 260 pounds  
Age: ?  
Real Name: Eddie Brock**

(Neather star) He looks like a bigger, darker version of spider-man

(Slayer) That's actually intentional. See, the symbiote first clinged to spider-man before being separated. Now, it gave him a spider-man like appearance

(The ender defender) That's not the only thing he acquired from Spider-man. He possesses incredible agility and strength. He can climb up walls and even shoot a dark, goo-like substance out like Spider-man's webs, trapping and snaring his foes. He has his own version of the spider sense and is quick to react.

(Neather star) He is a complete savage and has a healing factor that can heal him from almost anything. So, as long as a single piece of him remains, Venom will always come back

(Slayer) Also the symbiote can attach itself to other hosts and take control of them and get their abilities. He can camouflage his whole body into anyplace he wants, granting the illusion of invisibility, and he has various fangs for biting his foes

 **Venom's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Goo, Fangs  
Armor: Symbiote  
Skills: Regeneration, Agility, amazing strength, camouflage, Sensing**

(Neather star) Venom is capable of keeping up with the spider-man, and can resist the soul killing stare of Ghost Rider!

(The ender defender) He incapacitated Sandman in a single bite, cannot be detected by the spider sense, can survive underwater for long periods of time, and can absorb toxic gasses and plagues with no negative effects.

 **Feats:  
Can keep up wither Spider-Man  
Incapacitated Sandman  
Resisted the Penance Stare of the Ghost Rider  
Toxic gas and plagues have no effect  
**

(Slayer) However, certain things can get passed his healing factor and kill him; such as sonic blasts, intense heat, and electrocution

(Neather star) Also he can only shoot so much web-goo stuff before it weakens him and needs time to recharge

(The ender defender) He is known for violent outbursts of rage, and will lose all reasoning as a result. Seems like a common thing with these villains...

(Slayer) and, should the symbiote and Eddie ever be separated, Eddie would slowly die and the symbiote would need a new host. Venom cannot exist without a host

 **Weaknesses:  
Healing Factor has limits  
Sonic blasts  
Intense Heat  
Electrocution  
Can use to much goo  
Can be separated, in which Eddie would die**

 _"_ _So, we've got this beautiful redhead. You know her, she's one of those famous bimbos. We have decided that this poor little lassie has twenty-four hours to live! Twenty-four hours! Oh, by the way... her name is Mary Jane Parker! Ahahaha!"_

* * *

Young Lilo is an...odd little girl

(Neather star) She had no friends, was constantly mocked, and lived with her older sister, who was rarely home. But one day, an alien landed on the surface of Hawaii and was taken into a shelter, mistaken as a dog

(Slayer) Lilo found this alien, created by Dr. Jumba in the depths of space and given the Code name Experiment 626, who then adopted him! You heard me right, she adopted an alien! This can only go well

(The ender defender) She decided to name her new "Pet" Stitch, and you can guess how shocked she was when he turned out to be an alien!

 **Stitch's Stats:  
Real Name: Experiment 626  
Height: 3'6 (Assuming)  
Weight: 50 pounds (Assuming) **

Stitch may look small and cute, but he is a very capable fighter

(Neather star) what could he do?

(Slayer) Stitch has a wide variety of powers. He can climb walls, can lift 3,000 times his own body weight, has X-ray, infrared, and night vision sight, can hear things normal humans can't, can grow 2 other arms, has razor sharp teeth, can think and process information faster then a supercomputer, is fire, shock, and bulletproof, can spit acid, and roll up into a ball to maneuver better

(Neather star) what...the...FU-

(The ender defender) his paws are tipped with razor sharp claws, which stitch can use to scratch through nearly anything. He is a master in hand-to-hand combat, but if long range combat is needed, stitch always carries with him 4 plasma blasters

(Neather star) again I say, WHAT THE FU-

 **Stitch's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Claws, Teeth, Plasma Blasters  
Armor: Skin (Fireproof, Shockproof, and Bulletproof)  
Skills: Incredible intelligence, strength, agility, sight, and hearing, Master in Hand-to-Hand combat, wall and ceiling climbing, rolling up into a ball**

(Slayer) Stitch can tank plasma shots like nothing, stopped an 18-wheel truck dead in its tracks, can survive the vacuum of space, can translate 20 different languages, and once built a bomb out of nothing but a plasma bolt, a doll, and and a roller skate

(The ender defender) And he is incredible strong. By assuming stitch is 50 pounds, means he can lift at the very most 150,000 pounds, or 75 tons!

(Neather star) For the final time, I say...WHAT THE ACTUAL FU-!

 **Feats:  
Protects the earth from danger nearly everyday and succeeds  
Was unfazed by a plasma shot  
Stopped an 18-wheel truck  
Top strength (Assuming): 150,000 pounds/75 tons**

(Neather star) holy crap, can ANYTHING stop this guy!?

(The ender defender) There is. Stitch's molecular density is to great, so he is unable to survive in water. Also he has been trumped in combat before, and can be easily tempted by food

(Slayer) if he consumes two different elements that form to create a particular chemical compound, it will wipe all his physical training, and if the snootonium, a material making up 62% of his body, is drained, he will be temporarily stunned due to dehydration. He is also allergic to sauerkraut, because...he needed an allergy.

 **Weaknesses:  
Water  
Consuming a certain chemical compound will wipe his physical training  
Loss of snootonium leaves him dehydrated  
Allergic to sauerkraut**

 _Captain Gantu: "Abomination!"_

 _Stitch: "Stupid-head!"_

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all

(Slayer) The Alien Symbiote vs Experiment 626!

(Neather star) ITS TIME FOR AN ALIEN BATTLE!

* * *

Stitch walked through the town, smiling to himself. Suddenly, he hears shrieks of terror. "Eh?" He crawls over to the source and sees a big, black alien-like creature launching cars into the air

"WHERE IS THE SPIDER-MAN! TELL US!" He yells

"Goocha! Gaba ika tasoopa" Stitch growls

"What are you? Doesn't matter. Tell us where the spider-man is" The alien says

"Gaba" Stitch asked

"Resisting our orders eh? Fine then, guess we will just beat it out of you!" Venom takes a fighting position. Stitch growls and extends his 4 arms

"Feeboogoo"

 **FIGHT!**

Venom punches stitch into the air before ensnaring him in goo and slamming him into the ground. He traps him in the symbiote. He smirks before growling in pain as a hole gets plasted through the goo and his chest. He looks down and sees smoke coming from the hole and Stitch jumps out holding his plasma blasters.

"Batookah" Stitch says sarcastic. He shoots his blasters more. Venom roars as he sends goop out, pinning the 2 guns to the wall and crushing them.

"Not so tough without your toys are you?" Venom smirks before Stitch slashes him in the head 5 times.

"Stupid head" Stitch smirks as he kicks him into the side of a market. Venom growls as the hole in his chest heals and he traps stitch in goo "Choota" He says. Venom slams him into the ground 10 times before throwing him away "AHHHHHHH!" Venom runs after him

Stitch lands somewhere else in the city "Oh...my...head" He looks up and gets hit by Venom's knee

"Surprise!" Venom growls. Stitch stands up as Venom goes to punch him again but Stitch catches his fist "WHAT!?" He goes to punch him with his other arm but stitch catches that one as well. Stitch swings him around and throws him into the air

"Detaka" Stitch laughs before grabbing Venom by the chest and headbutting him into a burger joint. The chief and customers run before Stitch swings in. Venom swings violently at him but stitch grabs his arm and throws him. Venom's arm lands on the turned on stove and he roars in pain. He glares at stitch before growling

"Go to hell!"

"Chunga bey" Stitch punches Venom again, knocking him through the wall. "Yoo-hoo!" Stitch taunts "Chabata stupid head!" Stitch runs off, with Venom chasing after him. They get to the beach as Stitch climbs the light house. Venom jumps to the top and starts to pummel Stitch. He goes to punch him but stitch dodges and his fist hits the lighthouse light, causing Venom to get electrocuted and roar in pain. Stitch grabs him and throws him down into the sand. Venom growls as he grabs him with his goo. He slams him into the side of the lighthouse before stitch extends his claws and starts shredding up the goo. Venom starts to roar in anger as he crashes into Stitch and charges through the surfboard stand. He slams him to the ground and beats him into the ground.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" He roars as he throws him high into the air, then wraps him in more goo and slams him 15 times into the ground and punches him into some rocks. Stitch looks up and sees a volcano on a distant island and suddenly gets a flashback on how he reacted to the stove. Venom lundges at him but Stitch dodges and hijacks a speed boat

"excuse me" He says to the man taking his keys and traveling to the island. Venom roars

"Your not getting away from us that easy!" He attaches his goop to the boat and gets dragged with it to the volcano. Stitch climbs it, as Venom turns invisible. Stitch starts getting hit by the invisible villain. He activates his infrared vision and looks around. He sees Venom lunge at him again, but he grabs his fist and throws him to the top of the volcano.

Venom looks at the molten lava below "That looks bad" He looks at stitch "Gotta admit blue boy, your good. But this is where you die". He and stitch rush each other and slash fists. Venom swings him around to face the volcano and attempts to push him in "Bye bye!". Stitch struggles to keep his footing "See you later, your little runt" Stitch growls

"Stitch...not...runt" Stitch extends all 4 arms and grabs his fists and begins to struggle with Venom. "Stitch...FLUFFY!" He flips Venom and knocks him into the volcano.

"No! We are not going to die like this!" Venom shoots his goo to the rim of the volcano, attempting to either pull himself back up or drag stitch down with him. Stitch smirks as he takes out his other 2 plasma blasters and blasts the goo, destroying it. Venom roars as he tries to shoot more, but he cannot. He looks down at the boiling magma and accepts his fate. He falls in and screams in pain as he is engulfed in flame and is slowly incinerated. Stitch stand still at the top, before going back down to his speed boat and returns to the main island

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Neather star) So...um...that...happened

(The ender defender) Venom may have been more savage then Stitch, and had more experience, Stitch is on an entirely different level. Venom could not figure out Stitch's weakness, so he could only resort to trying to beat him in strength and durability

(Slayer) Which was just to much for him, I mean i don't think he was going to match his strength of 75 TONS anytime soon! And there is no chance for him to be more durable then him. Stitch has tanked electric shocks and lava from a volcano and walked away perfectly fine, while similar things leave Venom weakened.

(The ender defender) Also, while Stitch has never fought an enemy like him before, the same can be said for Venom

(Neather star) Venom is going to need some serious STITCHES after this fight

(The ender defender) ugh...the winner...Is Stitch

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 _ **Masters of terrain! Killers of evil!**_ **A blocky man clashes his diamond sword against the platinum short sword of a pixalated man. _Their rivalry ends NOW!_**

* * *

 **Future episodes:**

 **Powerful anime females**

 **Playstation Icons**

 **Sand wielders**

 **Green comic book alien vs green anime alien**

 **Reality-warpers**

 **Almighty Skeletons**

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Please leave us a review or send us a PM with your thoughts and idea's for future fights. Who knows, you may just see your idea happen. I am the ender defender, ender pearls my ender knights! and see you all later, GOOD BYE!**


	46. Steve Vs Terrarian

These 2 are masters of survival, masters of terrain, and achievers of the impossible

(Neather star) Steve from Minecraft and the Terrarian from Terraria! After being rivals for years, these two are finally getting a chance to see who survives better!

(Slayer) In this scenario, both fighters will wield the most powerful gear their games have to offer. Also, no cheat codes, mods, or otherwise means of combat. It is these two with only what they can naturally collect in an all out battle!

 **Scenario:  
-Only their strongest gear  
-No hacking, mods, or cheats (Specifically for minecraft)**

(Neather star) I'm Neather star, they are Slayer and The ender defender

(The ender defender) and its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out who would win a Death Battle

* * *

The world of blocks, Minecraft

(Neather star) A place me, slayer, and ender defender like to call home

(Slayer) It is full of dangers. It takes a brave man to live in it and survive all sorts of challenges, a man like Steve

 **Steve's stats:  
Height: 5'5  
Weight: not specified  
Age: not specified**

(Neather star) To survive in this crazy world, Steve is going to need the right gear for the job!

(Slayer) He wears full diamond armor, which boosts his defenses higher then any armor. Also, he used his knowledge of magic to enchant his armor with the likes of Fire, Projectile, and Blast Protection. Also his boots are enchanted with Feather Falling, which lowers the amount of fall damage he takes.

(The ender defender) His diamond sword is a duel edge blade which can cleave through nearly any mob, regardless of armor and can be used to repel magic attacks. Like his armor, he has enchanted this blade with the likes of Sharpness, which boosts its damage output, and Fire aspect, which sets his foes on fire upon contact. His bow is a long range weapon Steve has gotten a lot of experience with, and enchanted it with Punch, which boosts the damage, Infinity, which basically gives him an endless supply of arrows, and flame which, you guessed it, sets foes on fire.

(Neather star) Also, he really likes blowing crap up! He carries a full stack of TNT, he is ready to set off at anytime. His shield can block most attacks, but he can't see anything while its up.

(Slayer) And remember how we told you he was a wiz with magic? Well, he carries a large variety of potions! Ranging from increasing his strength, to speeding him up. Some make him jump higher, some let him see in the dark, some let him breath underwater, some let him turn invisible, some heal him, and some makes him immune to fire. Also, in terms of offensive potions, he can poison his foes or blind them!

(Neather star) But when stuff starts getting bad, Steve will not hesitate to use the most destructive thing in his arsenal; The Enchanted Golden Apple!

(The ender defender) When this apple is consumed, it grants Steve with more health, fire resistance, and regeneration. However, because they are so rare, Steve tends to only carry one and will only use it if absolutely necessary. The regeneration boost from this apple is enough to cancel the effects of poison, and will basically keep Steve at full health

 **Steve's arsenal:  
Weapons: Diamond Sword (Sharpness, Fire Aspect), Bow (Punch, Flame), Potions, Diamond tools, TNT, Enchanted Golden Apple, bare fists  
Armor: Diamond armor (Blast protection, Projectile Protection, Fire Protection, Feather Falling), Shield  
Skills: Amazing building ability, pro with any weapon he can get his hands on,**

Steve has survived hoards of zombies, and other undead creatures

(Slayer) He can live in just about any environment and is quick to adapt

(Neather star) And has slain the likes of The Ender Dragon and The Wither!

 **Feats:  
** **Survived attacks from all sorts of mobs  
Quick to adapt  
Can live anywhere  
Can carry around multiple stacks of ore and gems and not be weighed down  
Slayed The Ender Dragon and The Wither**

(Neather star) But, unlike Link, Steve seems to have some trouble fitting all this stuff in his pockets at once

(Slayer) His inventory space is definitely an issue, as he prefers keeping his valuables in a chest. But he seems to be very well organized and can find just what he needs when ever he needs it

(The ender defender) But his biggest weakness is the durability of his tools. His weapons and armor don't last forever, and will eventually break. Especially after constant use

 **Weaknesses:  
Inventory space  
Lava  
Weapons and armor will break  
Weak in punch attacks**

 _*Steve mines some diamond before laying waste to a zombie*_

* * *

The wilderness of Terraria are dangerous. Only true hero's make it out alive!

(Neather star) This guy, simply named Terrarian or Terraria guy, is a brave one

 **Terrarian's Stats:  
Height: roughly 5'5  
Age: ?  
Weight: ?**

(Slayer) Anyone who uses as many weapons as he does is okay with me!

(The ender defender) He wields the Terra Blade, the most powerful sword in the game. This sword is incredibly large, having a long reach. And when it is swung it unleashes a green bolt that fires out at 67 mph with a range of about 5000 feet.

(Neather star) GIMMIE GIMMIE GIMMIE!

(Slayer) If the Terra blade isn't enough he also carries a back up in the Breaker Blade.

(Neather star) but why worry about swords when you have GUNS! The Minishark is a chain gun that shoots musket balls at INSANE speeds! Not cool enough, well he also comes with the S.D.M.G, which shoots fast, then your enemy is on the floor!

(The ender defender) His Dark Lance is a melee weapon with incredible range.

(Slayer) And when he wants someone out of the way fast, he carries a nice supply of bombs!

(Neather star) His obsidian shield protects him from almost anything, and he wears Shadow Armor. This boosts his melee attack and speed. He also carries around a set of crimson armor which can give him a slight regeneration.

(The ender defender) He is also highly skilled in magic. He takes with him mainly 2 different potions. Ironskin boosts his defense and Healing...well...heals him. He can shoot a varity of different magic attacks, such as Water Bolts; balls of water that bounce of the walls

(Slayer) the Demon Scythe launches a magical scythe at fast speeds and can juggle enemies.

(Neather star) And to help him move around better, he has a jetpack and a grappling hook

 **Terrarian's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Terra Blade, Breaker Blade, Minishark, S.D.M.G, Dark Lance, Bombs, Potions, Jet Pack, Grappling hook  
Armor: Shadow Armor, Crimson Armor, Obsidian shield  
Skills: Magic**

The terrarian has slain beasts such as Queen Bee and the Wall of Flesh

(Slayer) And he did it all himself!

 **Feats:  
Slain powerful beasts  
Survived all on his own  
Has a large fortune  
Quick to adapt**

But he does run on a limited supply of Mana, which is how he can use his magic. Should he run out, it takes a while for his mana to fully charge

(Slayer) also, while his guns are awesome, most of them use the same ammo so he runs out quite a lot

 **Weaknesses:  
Limited Mana  
Guns use the same ammo  
Can't swim**

 _*_ _the Terrarian charging full-speed across an obsidian platform suspended in the air, rushing forward to meet the Wall of Flesh. He defeats him soon after*_

* * *

Alright to combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all

(Slayer) The settler of minecraft vs the savior of terraria!

(Neather star) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Steve is wearing his diamond armor as he mines in a cave. He sees some gold which he goes to collect. On the other side of the wall, the terrarian sees the gold and goes to collect it for himself. The two break the gold and look at each other. Steve grabs the gold and walks outside only to be met by the Terrarian holding his Breaker Blade. Steve draws his shining diamond sword and shield and prepares himself for the battle.

 **FIGHT!**

Steve runs forward and swings his sword, getting a hit on the terrarian. The terrarian retaliates by swinging his blade, but Steve blocks with his shield. Steve punches him away and prepares for another attack, but soon found himself hiding behind his shield as the terrarian shoots the S.D.M.G at him. Steve waits for the attack to end and soon gets his wish as Terrarian runs out of ammo. Steve takes this opportunity to prepare himself. The terrarian attempts to reload but his gun is shot out of his hand by a flaming arrow. The gun lands in a pond, so the terrarian can't retrieve it. Steve shoots more arrows at his pixalated foe, who blocks all the incoming attacks with his shield. The terrarian draws his Dark Lance and rushes Steve. Steve is still shooting his arrows but they are all dodges and he gets hit in the chest. Steve clashes his sword against the lance, but the terrarian launches his sword out of his hand. He goes to hit Steve but he gets blinded. Steve, holding an empty bottle of 'Blindness potion', runs to his sword and grabs it. Knowing he doesn't have long, he sets up a trap. The terrarian finally is able to see but he is surrounded by TNT. He sees one of them get lit and he gets launched by the resulting explosion. He lands near a cliffs edge and sees Steve on the other side of it aiming his bow. the terrarian uses his grappling hook to get to the other side and manages to dodge the arrow. He slashes at Steve with his Breaker Blade and hits his chest plate. Steve uses his sword to knock him down the cliff. The terrarian uses his grappling hook again to get back, but Steve cuts the cord. The terrarian uses his jet pack and flies back up, holding his minishark. He begins to shoot at the blocky man. Steve holds his shield to block the bullets, but his shield breaks. The bullets bounce off Steve's armor, but Steve hides behind a stone structure. The terrarian throws a bomb, exploding the stone. He looks around, but there is no sign of his foe. Suddenly, his jet pack is destroyed by a flaming arrow. He looks around but is attacked by a floating diamond blade. He knocks the invisible Steve back and drinks the ironskin potion. Steve drinks the strength potion. The invisibility wears off and the two rush at each other. The terrarian draws his Breaker Blade again ad the two clash swords. Steve drinks a swiftness potion and runs away. The terrarian takes this time to drink a health potion. Steve, knowing his gear wont last much longer, decides to try and end this and he pulls out a glimmering apple. The terrarian takes out the Terra Blade and waits. Suddenly, he is blocking a sword slash from a powered up Steve. He gets knocked back and launches a water bolt at Steve, who knocks blocks it. The terrarian shoots more but they are all either dodged or reflected by the diamond sword. The terrarian gets blasted by a few of his own spells. His mana is low so he goes for the kill. He launches the green bolt from his terra blade, but it too is reflected back. The two run at each other and clash blades again. The terrarian keeps swinging but his attacks are either blocked or are healed up by Steve's regeneration. Steve keeps up the defenses but he feels his golden apple power fading. The terrarian swings one last time against the diamond blade, and breaks it. He then slashes Steve's chest, breaking his chest plate and impales him. The green bolt shoots through Steve's body, causing his corpse to fall to the ground and vanish, leaving behind his items. The terrarian grabs the gems and walks away, feeling satisfied

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Neather star) ... you do realize that we just evoked the rage of the minecraft fans... right?

(Slayer) Because of Steve's better magical abilities and magic reflecting weaponry, he was able to keep up with the terrarian's spells. However, like in real minecraft, Steve's biggest mistake was letting his armor take to much damage

(The ender defender) The terrarians gear is nearly unbeatable, and he had a lot more options for combat. Yes, Steve did defeat the ender dragon and the wither, but the Terrarian has slain bigger and far deadlier beings. In the end, Steve's gear met its match

(Neather star) Steve just dug his own grave

(The ender defender) the winner...is The Terrarian

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 **A teenager transforms into a ghost with the words "I'm Going Ghost!". He shoots green beams from his hands to hit another ghost, before trapping it in a thermos  
VS  
A teenager rides his skateboard down town, before transforming into a dragon with the words "Dragon Up!" before flying at some bad guys and roasting them**


	47. Danny Phantom Vs Jake Long

**This Death Battle idea was suggested by** **jax-naut2.0. Thanks for the awesome idea!**

From 2004 to 2008 Nickelodeon and Disney provided our childhoods with awesome shows.

(Neather star) Yeah, too bad Cartoon Network was stuck in a rut at the time!

(Slayer) Regardless of whether or not you've seen them all that matters is that we put in end to the rivalry between these teen heroes!

(The ender Defender) Danny Phantom: The half human, half ghost hero of Amity Park

(Neather star) And Jake Long: The American Dragon

(The ender defender) I'm the ender defender

(Slayer) I'm Slayer

(Neather star) And I'm Neather Star!

(The ender defender) and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out who would win; A Death Battle

* * *

2004 was a great year to watch animated T.V.

(Neather star) It was also the time of AWESOME CARTOON INTROS! _**Yo, Danny Fe-**_

(Slayer) NO! We are net getting a copyright strike for rapping the Danny Phantom Theme song!...as catchy as it is...

(The ender defender) ...onto the bio. 14 year old Danny Fenton was the son to two wannabe ghost hunters. He was embarrassed by this and tried to stay as far away from it as possible

(Neather star) sure seem to forget that when his parents built the ghost portal! See, his parents build a portal to try and get into the ghost zone, the place where all ghosts live, but it failed. So, after his parents left in defeat, Danny's friend Sam convinced him to go in the portal.

(Slayer) He reluctently agrees to go in and hits the on switch. Let me repeat that; his parents built an on switch INSIDE the portal, and didn't bother to flip it!

(The ender defender) The sudden serge of energy runs through Danny, merging and mutating his DNA with ghostly energy. When he finally gets out, he sees he has gotten all new ghost powers. Instead of trying to find a cure, he decides to use these new powers to his advantage. Not only did they help him in school, but he also used them to fight evil ghosts spilling out of the ghost zone as Danny Phantom

(Neather star) I could have summed that all up quickly if you would have let me sing..

 **Danny's stats:  
Age: 14  
Weight: 138 pounds  
Height: 5'4**

With his new found power, Danny has become a brave hero. He is always willing to fight, even when his enemy is much stronger then him.

(Slayer) His fights are always something because he knows how to use his awesome abilities. After getting this ghostly DNA, Danny is granted the powers of a ghost. He fly, turn invisible and intangible, has a slight healing factor, and..for some reason, martial arts experience.

(Neather star) He can also posses people and take control of their body!

(The ender defender) Actually, this technique is called "Overshadowing". While Danny can use it, he rarely ever does as it is impracticable in combat and strong willed individuals can resist it. He relies on his more basic skills. He can bend and warp his body to avoid attacks. And he can turn other things invisible by touching them.

(slayer) Then there's his staple: LASER BEAMS!

(The ender defender) They are actually called "Ecto-blasts". Danny can manipulate his inner energy to fire waves or beams of highly concentrated power which can be shot from his hands, eyes, or...his rear.

(Neather star) These "Ecto-blasts" can be small enough to shoot out a small lightbulb, or powerful enough to designate someone!

(The ender defender) and after training with Frostbite, Danny has learned the art of Cryokinesis.

(Neather star) Cryo-what now?

(Slayer) ...the ability to shoot ice. He can use this power to summon large amounts of snow and hail. And, like his ecto-blasts, they can be charges up for more devastating shots.

(Neather star) Also, he can create energy barriers to reflect all sorts of projectiles. But these powers are nothing compared to his strongest ability; The Ghostly Wail!

(The ender defender) The Ghostly Wail is a high pitched scream that leaves everything in its wake broken. It possesses a strange ability to shut down the power of any other ghost it hits, rendering them powerless. Originally, using this scream for to long would leave Danny weakened but he has learned to minimize this.

 **Danny's arsenal:  
Weapons: None  
Armor: None  
Skills: Martial Arts, Amazing strength, speed, acrobatics, and durability, Flight, Invisibility, ****Intangibility, Healing factor, Overshadowing, Ecto blasts, Cryokinesis, Energy Barriers, Ghostly Wail**

Danny may be a teenager, but his feats are far beyond impressive. He can press 30 tons and move at near super sonic speeds.

(Neather star) He's beaten tough ghosts such as Skulker, Pariah Dark the ghost king, and even his own evil future self! Who, may i remind you, was the combination of Vlad Plasmius and Danny!

 **Feats:  
Came up with a strategy to save the planet  
Can lift 30 tons  
Outsmarted Freakshow and got control of the reality gauntlet  
Defeated his own evil future self  
Beat Vlad on multiple occasions  
Defeated The Ghost King; Pariah Dark and the Fright Knight**

(Neather star) But he is still a teen, so he's not exactly the most experienced fighter

(Slayer) He tends to be over confident, to the point of taunting his foes and making situations worse for him

(The ender defender) Also being half ghost, half human means he is weak to ghost killing weaponry

(Neather star) 'Oh I know! I'll bring a ghost slaying weapon with me on all my adventures, running the risk of my opponent taking it from me!"

 **Weaknesses:  
Still a teen  
Over ****confident  
Hypnosis  
Ghost catching/slaying technology  
Has a habit of over working himself, to the point of turning back into Danny Fenton. **

_"I'm going ghost!"_

* * *

Long ago, Humans and mythical creatures lived side by side

(Neather star) Mermaids, unicorns, you name it and they were there!

(Slayer) The council of the magical world sent the most powerful creatures to pretect all the countries in the world

(Neather star) ELVES!

(The ender defender) ...no, Dragons. The Dragons were chosen not only for their amazing power, but their abilities to shape shift into Humans and live along side them.

(Slayer) Centuries later, the grandson of the Chinese dragon luong lao shi was tasked to Protect the U.S.A as "The American Dragon"

(The ender defender) His name was Jake Long

 **Jake's stats:  
Age: 14  
Height: 5'5 (Human form), 7'3 (Dragon form)  
Weight: 135 pounds (Human form), 320 pounds (Dragon Form)**

(Neather star) While in his wimpy human form, Jake can morph his body into different dragon parts if he needs it. But when it comes time to fight, he will go full beast!

(Slayer) He is an incredible martial artist, being trained by his grandfather. He also uses a combination of his sharp talons, teeth, tail, and even wings for swift attacks.

(The ender defender) His flame breath can reach incredible temperatures, being able to melt nearly anything, and it can be shaped and manipulated to cover a much larger radius.

(Neather star) His dragon scales make him fireproof and are much tougher then human skin. Your not going to cut him with a knife that's for dang sure.

(Slayer) Also he can manipulate his inner Chi to use the Doppelganger technique. This summons clones that will fight along side Jake. And while they have freedom to think what ever they want, they are bound to Jake and will only do something if Jake allows them to.

(The ender defender) He possesses insane strength, speed, Infrared vision, and enhanced hearing.

 **Jake's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Claws, Teeth, Tail, Wings  
Armor: Scales (Fireproof, Thicker and Tougher then human skin)  
Skills: Flame Breath, Doppelganger technique, Infrared Vision, Enhanced Hearing**

(Slayer) Jake is not a teen to be taken lightly. Hes defeated the Hutsclan, a special magical clan lead by the second most powerful creature in the Magical World

(Neather star) He's beaten quite a few powerhouses, such as the Jersey Devil and the Krylock Demon

(The ender defender) And he even defeated the most evil dragon in the world; Dark Dragon

 **Feats:  
The first American Dragon  
Defeated the Hutsclan  
Beat the Jersey Devil and the Krylock Demon  
Defeated Dark Dragon-The most feared Dragon in the world  
Protected the U.S.A for years  
Fought ghosts...somehow  
Fought Stitch to a standstill **

(Neather star) Buuuut he's not very bright

(Slayer) He is a horrible strategist and is easily distracted.

(The ender defender) He is over confident in his abilities, leaving him open for punishment

 **Weaknesses:  
Not a strategist  
Easily distracted  
Over Confident  
Has multiple weakpoints**

 _"Dragon Up!"_

* * *

(The ender defender) Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all

(Slayer) The Ghost Boy vs The American Dragon! Which teen will live to protect another day?

(Neather star) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Danny Fenton is panicking as he runs down the darkened streets looking at his watch "Oh man! Its almost pass my curfew! Mom and Dad are going to kill me!" He then stops to face palm himself "wait duh! Ghost powers! I'll just fly" He smirked as he raised his arms in the air "I'm going ghost!". From a block away, Jake Long hears this

"What was that?" He asked himself "Dragon up!" Jake said as he morphed into his red dragon from and flies to the yelling person. Danny Phantom flies through the air at breakneck speeds as he looks down at his watch

"I'm actually going to make it on time for on-oof!" He runs into the dragon "Hey you mind? Kinda a restricted airspace bucko!"

"Restricted airspa- man who do you think you are?" Jake growled

"Whoa your a dragon!"

"I'm not just A Dragon i'm the Dragon of the U.S.A! The one, the only, the strong and handsome AMERICAN DRAGON!"

"Lets see; loud, Brooklyn accent, rude, could stand to lose a few pounds, sarcasm; yeah i'm seeing the 'American' part but not so much 'Dragon'" Danny chuckled before dodging a flame breath "Whoa! hey watch the suit I just had it dry cleaned!"

"See the dragon part now? I suggest you get outta here before I scorch you"

"Bring it scaly!" Danny and Jake take midair fighting poses

 **FIGHT!**

Jake rushes forward and swipes his claws at Danny, who morphs his body around it. "That the best you can do?" Danny taunts before being slammed to the ground by Jake's tails

"Hows that chicken legs?" Jake smirks. Danny growls as he charges forward and clashes punches with Jake. Danny gets pushed back before unleashes an ecto-blast wave. Jake counters with his flame breath. Danny turns invisible, attempting to sneak around his dragon foe.

'This outta do it' Danny thinks.

"I see you" Jake says with his infrared vision. He grabs Danny and slams him into the ground and pins him down with his foot.

"Clever, but not clever enough!" Danny smirks as he waves bye to Jake, before going intangible and phasing through the floor.

"What the?" Jake looks confused. He looks around before being dealt a swift uppercut to the jaw. Danny kicks his gut, before shooting an ecto-blast wave and launches Jake into the air. "This dude is tough" Jake flies down "Hey skinny, get a loud of this!"

"I don't think your one to talk about weight flabby" Danny responds before being surrounded by 3 Jake clones. "Oh come on! I still haven't mastered that!" Danny was dealt 4 strong claw strikes, before the three clones hold him down and the original Jake charges into him full force

"I'm going to wail on you till the cows come home"

"Oh wail? that's a great idea" Danny smirks as he unleashes his Ghostly Wail. Jake falls back and his clones vanish.

"Gha! Dude your a HORRIBLE singer!" Jake yells holding his ears. Danny stops the wail and charges into Jake full force, before flying high into the air and charging up a giant ecto blast. Jake shoots a narrow but powerful stream of fire to counter the ecto blast. The two power struggle before having the flames fly past. "HA! and THAT is why you don't mess with the American D-R-A-G-O-N!" Jake was bragging when he felt something cold hit his tail

"Dude, you REALLY need to learn how to stop bragging before the battle is done" Danny says, with blue energy flying off of him. The ice slowly encases Jake, before Danny shoots a beam and blasts the ice apart. "Sorry for ending that so quick, I just didn't want this to drag-on. Get it? Drag-on? ...I'll be showing myself out"

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Neather star) and I thought MY puns were bad...

(Slayer) This was a VERY close fight, but Danny's ghostly power trumped Jake's brute force. He had more versitility for close and long range combat thanks to his multiple powers.

(The ender defender) Jake may have fought ghosts before, but none were on the level of Danny

(Neather star) While Danny has dealt with GIGANTIC dragons, each with about Jake's powers. Jake just didn't stand a _ghost_ of a chance

(The ender defender) The winner...is Danny Phantom

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 **"Its a beautiful day outside" 2 skeletons stare at each other "Birds are singing, flowers are blooming" One is holding a scythe and is wearing a black hoodie "On days like these, kids like you" The other is shorter and has a blue coat. The short one has a blue glowing eye "should be burning in hell"**

* * *

 **(Slayer) Well, that's the last of my bags guys, so I guess this is good bye for now**

 **(Neather star) It was a pleasure to Co-Host with you pal. Come back soon with awesome stories for us!**

 **(Slayer) I will neather**

 **(The ender defender) Take care of yourself Slayer. And hey, when you come back we will always have a co-host position waiting for you. We'll miss you pal**

 **(Slayer) I'll be back, you can count on that. enjoy and continue making two people fight to the death for our amusement. I'll be sure to come back as a co-host soon. *He walks away***

 **(Neather star) So, as long as Slayer's away are we going back to 2 hosts?**

 **(The ender defender) Not exactly. I've hired a new host.**

 **(?) Hey guys am I late?**

 **(The ender defender) Nope, right on time**

 ** _Jax-naut2.0 Joins The Frey!_**


	48. Grim vs Sans

Jax) Life and Death can change someone it can make them happy, sad or just borderline insane but it all depends on whose in control of it.

(Neather star) Like Sans: The Genocide Skeleton of Undertale

And Grim: The Grim reaper of Endsville

(Neather star) I'm Neather star, the new guy is Jax and that's Ender Defender

(Jax) And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to answer the most important question of all:

(The ender defender) Which of these powerful skeletons would win, A Death Battle?

* * *

The underground is home to many strange creatures

(Jax) two of these creatures were the Skeleton Bros

(Neather star) The older one of the bros, Sans, is a lazy slob who likes puns, fart jokes, ketchup-

(The ender defender) And is one of the most powerful monsters in existence

 **Sans' Stats:  
Age: ?  
Weight: ?  
Height:?  
Attack: 1  
Defense: 1**

(Neather star) He reminds me of Krusty the clown from the Simpsons. How could he possibly be deadly?

(Jax) Sans, as weird as it may first sound, is a battle genius. He can launch a large variety of bones at his foe or slam them into the walls with his telekinesis.

(The ender defender) He is incredible agile, being able to dodge attacks almost instantly. He can also teleport using what he calls "shortcuts". His strongest "Weapons", and i mean weapons as loosely as possible, are his "Gaster Blasters".

(Neather star) HOLY CRAP! LOOK AT THOSE! They look like dragon skulls!

(Jax) These magical cannons shoot beams of magic that can do massive amounts of damage. Sans can even manipulate their size from narrow beams to giant blasts. He can summon a limitless amount, making them his most dangerous ability.

 **Sans' Arsenal:  
Weapons: Bones  
Armor: Hoodie (No protection)  
Skills: Telekinesis, Shortcuts (Teleportation), Incredible Speed and Agility, Gaster Blasters**

(Neather star) Sans is not to be messed with.

(Jax) He can dodge any sort of attack that comes at him

(The ender defender) Also, unlike the other characters in the game, he is the only one with knowledge of alternate timelines.

(Neather star) And the fact that he is the hardest boss in the game!

(Jax) and before anyone argues with this; Yes. The difficulty of the boss fight is canon as Sans himself knows how much trouble the player has with it.

 **Feats:  
Implied to have beaten Flowey multiple times  
Silver tongue  
Can dodge any nearly any attack  
The only character to possess knowledge of other universes  
The hardest boss in the game  
Ignores invisibility frames  
Likes giving people a "Bad Time"**

However, his fighting ability isn't that flushed out, as he never really HAS to fight unless he is mad.

(Neather star) He's still incredibly lazy, to the point of falling asleep mid-battle! Heck, his "SPECIAL ATTACK" is literally NOTHING!

 **Weaknesses:  
Lazy  
Irresponsible  
Takes only 1 hit to get defeated**

(Jax) He may be the laziest skeleton ever, but make him mad and your in for a bad time!

 _"Its a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, kids like you...Should be burning in hell"_

* * *

Death comes in many forms. He is tall, clever

(Neather star) And has a Jamaican accent! Sit back ladies and gents, this back story is a dozy.

(Jax) Made the grim reaper in high school, it was Grim's job to take the souls of those who times had come. He set his sights on the town of Endsville to take the soul of Billy's pet hamster. But he was then challenged to a limbo contest

(The ender defefender) If he won, he would take the hamster's soul. But if he were to lose he would have to be Billy and Mandy's best friend for eternity. Long story short, he lost.

(Neather star) He now spends his days with Billy and Mandy and their bizarre adventures, while also keeping his responsibility as death!

 **Grim's stats:  
Age: Centuries old  
Weight: not specified  
Height: not specified, most likely around 7'0 feet.**

(Jax) Grim's main weapon of choice is his Reaper Scythe. This weapon has an extremely sharp blade and can be used to shoot energy projectiles or rip holes through time and space. He also possesses other magical abilities such as telekinesis, pyrokinesis, teleportation, and the ability to rebuild his body

(The ender defender) Each and every one of his bones can act and attack independently if separated.

(Neather star) Also his cloak, while manly used to make him look cool, actually can protect him from certain attacks, lake a cape shield. Though its not the BEST shield out there

 **Grim's Arsenal:  
** **Weapons: Reaper Scythe  
Armor: Cloak (Can be used as a weak shield)  
Skills: Immortality, Multiple magical abilities**

(Jax) Grim is the one responsible for every death in the world.

(The ender defender) He is immune to Horror's Hand and the non-attachment ability of his own scythe. Also he destroyed an entire city block by playing guitar

(Neather star) WAIT WHAT!?

 **Feats:  
Responsible for everyone's death  
Immune to fear based attacks  
Could hold his own against demons  
Destroyed a city block by playing guitar  
Immune to the non-attachment ability of his scythe  
Cannot die**

But while Grim cannot "Die", at least not in a literal sense, he can be reversed killed

(Neather star) what?

(Jax) He can be turned human and made powerless if he is "Killed" but death after that will turn him back into a skeleton

(The ender defender) Also all his powers relay on his scythe. Should he lose it, he would lose basically all his power leaving him as a walking pile of bones.

 **Weaknesses:  
Made powerless if his scythe is lost  
Can be turned human and made powerless  
Limbs can be disassembled, and his body can choose not to form back**

 _After Malaria's "Death", a mad crowd glares at Grim who simply says "I didn't do it"_

* * *

Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all

(Jax) The Genocide roadblock vs The Grim Reaper!

(Neather star) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Sans rests his head on a tree. A vortex opens and Grim walks up to him. "Sans, your time has come! I am here for your soul" He says holding his scythe

"Nah, not today" The lazy skeleton says back

"Excuse me?"

"Today's not a good day. Can you come back for my soul later? I'm still using it"

"Your time is now! Your dying whether you like it or not!" Grim swings his scythe but misses when Sans teleports behind him.

"I see your determined to do this now. Well let me ask you a question" Sans has his eyes go pitch black " _You wanna have a **Bad Time?**_ " Grim swings again but misses. "Cause if you swing that one more time...you are REALLY not going to like what happens next"

"You can't avoid this. I am the Grim Reaper, the god of life and death" Grim swings again but is launched back into the tree

"Welp. Guess we gotta do this the hard way" Sans snaps, and hundreds of blue bones appear behind him.

 **FIGHT!**

Grim runs forward and swings his scythe but Sans dodges "DO you really think i'm just going to stand there and let you hit me?" Sans chuckles as he launches his bones at Grim. Grim hides behind his cloak but the bones go right through it. Grim stands up and shoots a fireball at Sans, who counters with a bone.

"Your really irritating me" Grim snarls as he rips a worm hole open and walks through it. Sans chuckles. Grim appears behind him and swings his scythe down but it misses again

"Not even close pal" Sans smirks as he summons a Gaster Blaster that shoots Grim point-blank. Grim stands up mad as he puts the fire on his cloak out. Grim runs at him again "Hey batter batter batter, SWING!" Sans mocks Grim as he nimbly dodges

"How can.." Grim swings again but, once again, it misses "such a fat...skeleton..." Another swing, another miss "Be so...FREAKING FAST!" He swings more and more, but Sans dodges them all

"Hey! I'm not fat. I'm just...big BONED!" Sans jokes as he launches a barrage of bones at the reaper, who creates another wormhole to suck them in.

"Are you always this annoying?" Grim shoots a laser at Sans, who summons another Gaster Blaster to counter it. He then teleports behind Grim and uses his telekinesis to launch him into the beam. Both fighters look at each other exhausted "You..can't beat me. Your just delaying the unavoidable!"

"Your tough...guess there goes my break" Sans stands up "Hey, if your survive this, i'll show you my _**Special Attack!**_ " Sans smirks

"You wont get to do anything" Grim uses his telekinesis to launch boulders and rocks at Sans, who teleports to dodge them all.

"Here we go" Sans grabs Grim with telekinesis before slamming him into the floor and having bones spike him into the air. Sans then grabs him and pelts him with bones

"This is so irritating!" Grim whines as he is launched to the ground and spiked by bones again. He stands up, only to see he is surrounded by over a hundred Gaster Blasters "Oh poo.." All the blasters shoot him, making him scream in agony as his scythe is launched from his hand, directly at Sans. Sans swiftly dodges the up coming blade and picks it up and shuts his Gaster Blasters down "no! My scythe! give it back!"

"Lets see how tough you are without your weapons" Sans smirks as he holds in in the air, having a small Gaster Blaster shoot the blade off, then breaking the stick in half.

"NO! MY POWERS!" Grim yells as he falls to his knees. He looks up to see Sans extending his arm out to him smiling. Grim smiles, thinking he is sparing him. He happily takes his hand

"...Get Dunked On!" Sans says as he has his Gaster Blasters blast Grim's body apart. Grim's skull looks around, to see multiple glowing bones crack his bones in half. He feels Sans' foot on his skull, before it to is crushed.

Grim wakes up in the underworld. He looks around "ha! He thought he could stop the grim reaper that easily?" Grim looks at his body, seeing he has flesh "Oh no..." Grim stands there as a human. Completely powerless. Back on the surface, Sans walks away from the battle field

"Welp, i'm going to Grillby's"

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Neather star) holy crap that was awesome!

(Jax) Grim and Sans were a well made match. But Sans' superior speed and agility trumped Grim, who has no impressive feats other then him destroying a city block. It takes more then raw power to beat Sans.

(The ender defender) Also, while Grim has killed multiple individuals, that also searved as his greatest downfall. You see, sans has an ability called "Karmic Retribution". This means, sans can deal more damage depending on a persons sins. As grim has killed THOUSANDS over multiple centures, it would only take a few hita for sans to kill him. Even if he were to return, sans has dealt with this before and will kill him again. And again. And again

(Neather star) Also, Grim wasn't going to have any luck trying to get Sans to drop his Scythe. Not only does Sans understand that weapon could kill him, he is not one to show mercy to anyone. In the end, Grim just couldn't take the skele-ton of beatings

(The ender defender) The winner...Is Sans.

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 **2 blurs fly past a city. One was blue, the other was red and yellow. The two blurs clashed with two symbols behind them, A hedgehog and A lightning bolt**


	49. Sonic vs The Flash

Speed, the word itself has multiple meanings.

(Jax) and blitzing speed is just what these two combatants need to kick some serious butt!

(Neather Star) Sonic the hedgehog, The worlds fastest thing alive

(The ender defender) And The Flash, The worlds fastest man alive

(Jax) I'm Jax, they are Neather star and Ender Defender

(The ender defender) And its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out which of these speed demons would win A Death Battle

* * *

Sonic the hedgehog is the fastest thing alive and a freedom fighter working to protect the world from the evil Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnick.

(Jax) He's a happy-go-lucky hedgehog without a care in the world, but when its time to fight, no one will be more serious then him

(Neather star) He's not so bad for a tree-hugging hippie!

 **Sonic's stats:  
Height: 3'3  
Weight: 77 pounds  
Age: 15  
Real Name: Ogilvie Maurice the Hedgehog **

Sonic's most famous ability is his speed. While his top speed is unknown, he has an average of around 765 MPH.

(Jax) And he can increase his speed with his "Figure 8" technique. But that's not the end of his skills

(Neather star) Yeah, he can curl up into a spiky ball and rip through foes with the spin attack. His spin attack is apparently strong enough to bust solid steel

(The ender defender) The homing attack has Sonic rocket towards an opponent at breakneck speeds, and can hit multiple times in a row.

(Jax) The light-speed dash does...well exactly what it sounds like. It makes Sonic dash towards any nearby targets at light speeds

(Neather star) and with his Spin Dash, he can rev up and reach top speed almost instantly! It can also burrow straight through enemies and even walls!

(Jax) During his adventures, Sonic has used a wide variety of shields to help him along the way. Each shield has its own unique function and can protect Sonic from minor projectiles. Though, they will be destroyed after blocking a deadly blow

(The ender defender) The Fire Shield protects Sonic from all manor of heat, even molten lava. With it, he can perform a flaming Dash Attack, though the shield will be destroyed once it touches water

(Neather star) The electric shield disappears when sonic enters water too...for some reason. But with it, Sonic can perform a midair double jump and draw in rings from around him.

(Jax) and finally the Bubble Shield allows sonic to breath underwater and use a powerful bounce attack.

(The ender defender) Sonic's greatest ability isn't his shields or his insane speed. After collecting so many power rings through his adventures, Sonic has become an embodiment of chaos.

(Jax) With the 7 Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can tap into their power and summon the form of Super Sonic.

(Neather star) Super Sonic can fly, move at the speed of light, survive underwater, and is completely invincible!

(The ender defender) not to mention his strength and speed is increased 1000 fold

(Neather star) But as of most things super OP, it has a time limit. Without a steady supply of rings, it won't last a full minute. But when it does wear off, Sonic returns to top condition, regardless of how he was before transforming

 **Sonic's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Spikes  
Armor: Shoes (Protects his feet from setting on fire from his speed), Fire Shield, Electric Shield, Bubble Shield  
Skills: Marital Arts, Spin Attack, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Light-Speed Attack/Dash, Super Sonic (Invincible, Positive Aura, 1000x Strength, 1000x Speed), Incredible speed**

Sonic has accomplished many amazing things for a 3'3 teenager. He's defeated opponents powerful enough to be labeled as gods, can break the sound barrier in seconds, and is skilled enough to keep up with Knuckles

(Neather star) You all remember Knuckles right? The echidna who can cause volcanic eruptions with each punch!

 **Feats:  
The fastest thing alive  
Can break the sound barrier in seconds  
Defeated gods  
Can create strong winds  
Can keep up with Knuckles  
Can breath in space**

(Neather star) But while sonic is saving the world from all sorts of dangers, he's a real jerk

(Jax) Sonic is cocky, arrogant, and addicted to action. He gets cranky and unstable if he is kept still for too long, and will sometimes fail to listen to his friends and go off his own guts.

 **Weaknesses:  
Cocky  
Arrogant  
Too adventurous  
Can get incredibly angry if he is kept out of a fight for too long**

 _"It's time to scramble some Eggman, SUPER SONIC STYLE!"_

* * *

Barry Allen was a police scientist with a history of being slow and constantly tardy

(Neather star) well THAT sure is ironic considering what happened!

(Jax) As he was preparing to leave his shift, lightning strikes and spills chemicals all over Barry. When he awoke, he discovered he had gained super speed. He uses his new found powers to protect Central City as; The Flash!

 **Flash's Stats:  
Real Name: Barry Allen  
Height: 6'0  
Weight: 195 pounds  
Age: 25**

The Flash's most famous power is his insane speed. He can even run faster then the speed of light

(Neather star) He could go without the weird suit though

(Jax) Actually, that suit of his is made of a very special fabric Barry made himself. It is designed to not make him uncomfortable while running, so he can run at his greatest potential.

(Neather star) Not only is he fast, but he is also pretty darn strong. He can unleashes a flurry of punches so fast and strong, his opponent won't be able to tell who's hitting them!

(The ender defender) And by moving at those blinding speeds, Flash can use the Infinite Mass Punch. At those speeds, the mass of Flash's fist increases immensely, allowing to use a punch that hits with the force of a supernova!

(Neather star)...wow

 **Flash's Arsenal:  
Weapons: None  
Armor: Suit (Made special so it does not make him uncomfortable)  
Skills: Light Speed movement, incredible strength and durability, martial arts, Infinite Mass Punch**

(Jax) Flash is not one to be taken lightly. He can run fast enough to go back in time, defeated Reverse Flash, and can keep up with other members of the Justice League; like Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern

 **Feats:  
Creator of the Infinite Mass Punch  
Defeated Reverse Flash and Gorilla Grodd  
Can keep up with other members of the Justice League  
Can run fast enough to go back in time  
The only person to annoy Batman and live**

However, Flash is hardly perfect. Under that red suit he is still as human as you and me.

(Neather star) Yeah, no breathing in space for him!

 **Weaknesses:  
Still human  
Cocky  
Relies to much on his speed alone**

 _"_ _One mystery I cannot figure out is why some people come into our lives and why some people go. Others become a part of you. Some friendships feel like they'll last forever and others end far too soon. Not every friendship is meant to last forever. What does last forever is the pain when that person is gone."_

* * *

Alright, the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all

(Jax) The Blue Blur Vs The Crimson Speedster!

(Neather star) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Sonic chases badniks into a city "You guys are incredibly annoying today" He jumps on 3 of them, the other 2 escape "Ah geez" Sonic chases them. On the other side of the city, Flash destroys a few badniks

"I don't know what you things are, but if your causing trouble in MY city, then your definitely no good!" He yells. Both Sonic and Flash attack the final badnik, then stare at each other. "Who are you?"

"The name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic smirks "I was after those stupid robots"

"So your the reason they were here! Well, guess I will just have to defeat you too" Flash rushes at sonic with a punch but Sonic dodges

"Geez, someone's trigger happy. Okay, BRING IT ON!" The two rush at each and ready to punch each other

 **FIGHT!**

The two collide punches, causing both combatants to be sent back. Flash rushes sonic with a flurry of punches so fast, they create a blur. Flash runs around sonic and continues the combo, before Sonic does a back-flip and kicks Flash in the head. Sonic spin dashes into him, before punching him the jaw. "Ah! Nice trick, punk!"

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Sonic charges the Light Speed Dash. Flash runs at Sonic but was caught of guard by the hedgehog blitzing past him in a blue blur. Sonic delivers a fast combo of punches and kicks. Flash kicks Sonic out of the combo, before unleashing a fast and strong punch to the hedgehog's gut. Sonic retaliates with a swift kick to Flash's head. Flash and Sonic jump back and start to attack each other in a blurry collision of punches. Flash grabs Sonic's arm and slams him into the ground, before delivering a powerful uppercut to the hedgehog's head. Sonic stands up dizzy as Flash kicks him again.

"You can't beat me rat! This fight will be over in a _flash_ ". Sonic and Flash just stare at each other as silence fills the air "...get it? in a flash? cause...that's my name?" Sonic shook his head "Everyone is a critic these days..." Flash kicks Sonic into a building, before grabbing a broken stop sign and slams in onto the hedgehog's head. Sonic holds his head in pain as he jump kicks Flash, who dodges and punches him hard into a warehouse. "Told you, over in a flash" Flash smirks as he runs away. Flash circles the globe, as his fist glows. Sonic is on his knees

"I...can't lose to this joker..." Sonic says to himself as he sees blood come off his forehead. The slash crosses the ocean, and is closing in on the hedgehog's location. Sonic sees his foe closing in on him, with his fist held up. He was ready to end this in a single punch. Flash smirks as he swings his arm to unleash the full force of his punch. Sonic looks up at the last second, with his eyes suddenly turning red. The warehouse collapses at the force of the impact. The Flash looks shocked as he sees his punch was stopped by his foe, who's fur had just turned yellow. Super Sonic smirks at his foe

"Its time to end this, SUPER SONIC STYLE!" Sonic uses an uppercut to send Flash into the air, then uses a speedy Homing Attack to hit the flash again. Sonic flies high into the air and comes back down, with a powerful spin dash to the Flash's back, slamming the hero into the ground. Flash stands up

"This guy got tougher...well time to go all out!" Flash clenches his fist "Time for the Infinite Mass Punch!" Flash runs around the globe at insane speed, building up mass in his fist. Super Sonic flies into space and flies back down with a super charged Light Speed Attack. Flash and Sonic both close in on each other. The Infinite Mass Punch and the Light Speed Attack collide, causing a huge flash of light. Blood spills on the ground from one of the fighters. Flash and Sonic stand with their backs turned. One way or another, one of them died now. Flash suddenly yelled in agony as his body split in half. Sonic turned back to normal. He smirks as he turns to his foe's corpse

"Whats the matter? Got nothing left?"

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Neather star) Mark that one down as one of our greatest fights ever!

(Jax) While Flash's experience fighting gods was awe-inspiring, Sonic has proved he can match and surpass foes like that before. And he proved he can defeat them all by himself

(The ender defender) Flash's Infinite Mass Punch was his ace in the hole, Super Sonic simply countered anything Flash could do. Not only is he completely invincible, but Super Sonic also gives sonic a much larger mobility advantage. It was only a mater of time before Flash was worn out

(Neather star) even if he did stall it out to the point of Sonic turning back, he would still be at a disadvantage since Sonic returns to top condition afterwards. Looks like Flash couldn't keep up

(The ender defender) The winner...Is Sonic The Hedgehog

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 **2 beings stand in a darkened forest. _They meet again_. One fighter extends his tendrills out at his foe, who swings his diamond sword to counter _Back to settle the score again!_ The man with 2 white eyes jumps in the air, shooting lighting down at his foe, who vanishes with static. The two then charge at each other with a burning forest behind them. **

_**Herobrine Vs Slenderman  
**_ _ **REMASTERED!**_


	50. Slenderman Vs Herobrine REMASTERED

(Jax) The internet is home to a wide variety of creatures

(Neather star) ranging from cool and amazing, to down right creepy and terrifying!

(The ender defender) Slenderman, the faceless king of horror

(Jax) and Herobrine, the white-eyed terror of Minecraft

(Neather star) I'm Neather Star, that's Jax and He's Ender Defender

(The ender defender) And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out who would win, A Death Battle

* * *

(Neather star) For as long as 3,000 years, there have been legends of this beast. A tall, pale monster who steals children and kills them for his own amusement. His name...is Donald Trump!

(Jax) no! no! His name is The Slenderman

 **Slenderman's stats:  
Age: Over 3,000 years  
Weight: Unknown  
Height: Varies  
Has been allegedly captured on film and photographs countless times**

Slenderman is a walking arsenal. He has a regenerative ability, that allows him to survive all sorts of gashes,

(Jax) Slenderman posses the power to vanish out of thin air with Slender walk, summon giant fires, and even make his victims sick with his Slender Sickness

(Neather star) He can clone himself, and extend his Tendrills; which can rip and tear through almost anything

 **Slenderman's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Tendrills  
Armor: None  
Skills: Slenderwalk, Slender sickness, Pyrokinesis, Regeneration, Clones**

Slenderman is a stealthy monster

(Jax) He is such a professional silent killer, you wont know he got you until it's to late

(Neather star) Also, lets not forget the fact that he is the most famous and most dangerous Creepypasta on the web!

 **Feats:  
Fought Jeff The Killer to a standstill  
Stealthy  
Omnipotent  
Killed a large amount of people**

But slenderman does have limits

(Neather star) One of them being the fact he is SO SLOW! Teleportation is the only real way he gets around, so he's definitely not winning any marathons

(Jax) Also, his regeneration has limits, and-outside of his fight with Jeff- has no real fighting experience

 **Weaknesses:  
** **Slow  
Regeneration has limits  
No real fighting experience **

_*Slenderman causes static, before taking his next victim*_

* * *

The world of Minecraft is home to many strange creatures. Zombies, Skeletons, anthropomorphic goop, living fire

(Jax) and the demonic deity known simply as Herobrine!

 **Herobrine's Stats:  
Height: Same as Steve  
Weight: N/A  
Age: Unknown  
Said to be Notch's dead brother **

(Neather star) Not the most threatening name in the world but I still have to give him credit for his arsenal. He wields a Diamond Sword! Which, unlike Steve's, never breaks! He is so skilled with this thing, he some how is able to shoot lightning bolts out of it. and when time's call for it, he can summon a Diamond Ax out of thin air.

(Jax) He also possesses several demonic powers. Including; Teleportation, Telepathy, Regeneration, Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, Invisibility, and the ability to summon large amounts of clones to do his bidding

(The ender defender) He is also extremely clever, being able to set up deadly traps in no time.

 **Herobrine's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Diamond Sword (Unbreakable, Can shoot Lightning) , Diamond Ax  
Armor: Diamond Armor (Rarely ever wears it)  
Skills: Teleportation, Telepathy, Regeneration, Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, Invisibility, Clones, Trap Building**(N

Herobrine is not like other beings of minecraft

(Neather star) He has proved to be immune to negative potion effects such as Poison, Nausea, and Blindness. He's completely unaffected by all manor of heat, even the boiling lava pool of the Nether!

(Jax) And is even immune to the physic's of the game. He cannot be kicked or banned from servers, instead he can even erase the worlds himself

 **Feats:  
Immune to negative effects  
Immune to Lava  
Cannot be kicked or banned  
Can erase worlds**

(Neather star) Though he's far from perfect. He often forgets stealth, allowing himself to be captured on film.

(Jax) Also he has trouble against beings as powerful as him. Specifically his brother, Notch. Who, as to this day, is the only person to defeat Herobrine

 **Weaknesses:  
Still gets caught on tape  
Has trouble against other powerful entities  
Has yet to defeat Notch **

_*Herobrine breaks a bunch of torches, before slaying Steve with his creepy smile being the last thing he sees*_

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all

(Jax) The Tall Demon vs The Minecraft Anti-god!

(Neather star) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! REMASTERED!

* * *

2 different computer files labeled "Minecraft" and "Slender" are on a computer. Suddenly, both files open on their own and combine. A forest is formed on the computer and Herobrine walks through it. He turns to see his foe, Slenderman standing behind him. Herobrine laughs as he draws his sword as Slenderman extends his tendrills

 **FIGHT!**

Slenderman sends his tendrills straight at Herobrine, wanting to finish this quickly. Herobrine cuts them apart, however, and sends a fireball at Slenderman saying "Is that your best?" Slenderman avoids the fireball and summons a ring of flame around Herobrine, who laughs and runs through the fire. Herobrine brings his sword down but it was stopped by one of Slenderman's tendrills. "Whats this now?" Herobrine exclaims as Slenderman starts to choke him. Herobrine smirks as he summons a Diamond Ax and swings it into the demon's head, causing him to lose his grip. Herobrine vanishes as Slenderman grabs the Ax and tosses it aside. Slenderman walks slowly forward, looking for his demonic foe. He suddenly hears a tripwire snap, and soon is bombarded by flaming arrows. Herobrine stands atop a tree, laughing manically before Slenderman appears behind him and grabs him again. Slenderman attempts to subdue Herobrine with his Slender Sickness but Herobrine smirks "You'll have to try harder then that" Herobrine slashes Slenderman's arm off and jumps back. Slenderman regenerates and summons five fireballs and Herobrine summons five around him. The two shoot their flames at each other, causing the forest to erupt in flames. Slenderman creates two clones and sends them after Herobrine, who summons his own clones to counter. Herobrine and Slenderman jump at each other and continue to attack each other with punches, but both keep dodging with teleportation. Herobrine smirks as one of his clone's suddenly impales Slenderman. "Lets finish this" Herobrine teleports them both to the nether. Herobrine's clone is soon killed by Slenderman engulfing it in flames. Slenderman looks around the fiery nether, ready to counterattack. But he wasn't fast enough. Herobrine jumps down and cuts Slenderman clean in half. At the same time, he places down some TnT and ignites it. Soon it explodes and Slenderman's bloody parts are sent flying, some landing in the molten lava. Herobrine looks around at the scattered pieces of his foe before letting out a dark laugh "Another victim"

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Neather star) I don't care HOW strong you are, that HAD to hurt!

(Jax) Slenderman does hold the edge in stealth and durability, making this an extremely close match

(The ender defender) Slenderman's tendrills and Herobrine's diamond sword perfectly countered each other. Both could summon clones and fire. And both are omnipotent. The deciding factor, however, was definitely Herobrine's superior arsenal. He had more option for long range combat thanks to his lightning

(Neather star) Not to mention he had the terrain on his side. While Slenderman is a master of the forest, Herobrine can fight ANYWHERE!

(Jax) Making this fight pretty straight forward

(Neather star) Looks like Slenderman...blew it

(The ender defender) The winner...Is Herobrine

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:  
A purple cat with a red gem on her forehead jumps to the top of a building. There is fire around her  
Vs  
A young lady in a firebending outfit shoots a giant stream of blue flame at Zuko**


	51. Blaze The Cat Vs Azula

Princesses, damsels in distress in need of rescuing by a noble hero

(Neather star) These two spit on that tradition to show that if you have enough literal fire power, you don't need to be saved by anyone!

(Jax) Blaze, princess of the Sol Dimension

(The ender defender) and Azula, princess of the Fire Nation

(Jax) My name's Jax, these two are Neather Star and Ender Defender

(The ender defender) And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out which fire princess would win; A Death Battle

* * *

Blaze the Cat was born to the royal family of the Sol Dimension. Her family had been in charge with protecting Jeweled Scepter for generations.

(Neather star) That must be boring... Anyway, Blaze soon rose to Princesshood and became the defender of the Sol Emeralds. Which are basically that worlds equivalent to the Chaos Emeralds.

(Jax) Blaze, even as a new born, possessed incredible power. Though, she saw this as not a blessing, but a curse.

 **Blaze The Cat's Stats:  
Height: 3'1  
Weight: Unknown  
Age: 14**

Blaze is a force to be reckoned with. She can create and control large amounts of flame. Also, she possesses incredible speed and agility

(Neather star) well duh! She is a cat after all! Also, this chick is really good at martial arts!

(Jax) She can keep up with sonic's speed and can even levitate.

(The ender defender) But her greatest ability is to manipulate the 7 sol emeralds. When she uses all of their power, she can summon the form of Burning Blaze

(Neather star) Burning Blaze lets Blaze fly for an unprecedented amount of time.

(Jax) Not to mention it increases the temperature and power of her flames to extreme levels. In this form, she can also use an attack known as the Burning Fire Boost

(The ender defender) The Burning Fire Boost allows Blaze to fly forward at incredible speeds with enough force to bust through meteors. However, this attack is mainly used as a defensive measure, rather then offensive

 **Blaze The Cat's Arsenal:  
Weapons: None  
Armor: None  
Skills: Pyrokinesis (Different fire based attacks), Levitation, Martial Arts, Incredible Speed and Agility, Burning Blaze Form (Flight, Near indestructibility, Increased Fire strength, Burning Fire Boost) **

(Jax) Blaze has some serious power. Despite how thin her arms are, she is incredibly strong. In Burning Blaze form, she was able to send Egg Wizard flying with a single uppercut

(Neather star) Shes skilled enough to keep up with Sonic, Defeated Eggman Nega, and to top it all off, she's basically immune to fire

 **Feats:  
The first and only female Sonic character to have a super form  
Skilled enough to keep up with Sonic  
Defeated Eggman Nega  
In an alternate universe, sealed away Iblis  
Sent Egg Wizard flying with a single uppercut  
Can bust through meteors as Burning Blaze  
Light immunity to fire**

But Burning Blaze does run on a limited ring count. Should she run out, she reverts back to her normal self

(Jax) Also she prefers to work alone and her high pride leads her to not want help from any of her friends

(Neather star) and to top it all off, despite the fact she jumps to the tops of BUILDINGS, she's scared of heights!

 **Weaknesses:  
Burning Blaze runs on limited rings  
High pride  
Fear of heights  
Hates being rescued  
Hates being treated like a princess**

 _"_ _What do you know? I am the guardian of the Sol Emeralds... It is a fate that forces me to live with my curse, my flames... Because of my powers, I have always been alone... It's also why I must do this alone! It is my responsibility!"_

* * *

Long ago, the 4 nations lived together in peace and harmony.

(Neather star) Then Sozin, leader of the Fire Nation, decided that fire was awesome and decided to take over the world.

(Jax) The only one strong enough to stop him was the Avatar. So, upon hearing the next Avatar will be born an air nomad, Sozin spun the wheel of "How to handle my problems as a villain" and landed on Genocide.

(Neather star) But he made the stupid mistake of leaving one alive and, surprise, THIS kid was the Avatar!

(The ender defender) Years later, the new Fire Lord, Ozai, sends his son Zuko out to capture this kid.

(Neather star) But, since he's incompetent, he also sent his much more experienced child; His daughter Azula!

 **Azula's stats:  
** **Age: 15  
Weight: 100 pounds  
Height: 5'0**

Azula is a master of Firebending. She is the only firebender capable of producing blue flames at over 2,000 degrees Fahrenheit.

(Jax) She combines this fire bending with her mastery of 2 martial arts; Taekwando and Northern Shoulin Kung-fu. Which focus manly on swift, powerful kicks over punches.

(Neather star) So she can shoot fire AND she's a martial artist!? Don't tell me, next she can shoot lightning!?

(The ender defender) actually, yes.

(Neather star) OH COME ON!

(Jax) She has learned how to produce her own lightning bolts and how to reverse others. Azula is not one to be taken lightly

 **Azula's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Knife-like hair clip  
Armor: None  
Skills: Taekwando and Northern Shoulin Kung-fu fighting styles, Firebending, Lightning, master intelligence**

(Neather star) We are talking about a girl who helped in the conquest of the largest city in the world, fought Zuko to a standstill, and nearly KILLED aang!

 **Feats:  
Master Manipulator  
Helped in the conquest of Ba Sing Se after taking over the Dai Li  
Fought Zuko to a standstill  
The only Firebender capable of producing Blue Flame  
Mastered the art of bending at 9 years old  
Nearly Killed Aang**

But she is not a perfect fighter. Mainly the fact that she is...well

(Jax) crazy! If i had a dime for every time she went insane i'd be able to buy a houseboat

(Neather star) Also, like all firebenders, her power is weakened during night time or an eclipse

 **Weaknesses:  
Insanity  
Full Moon  
Eclipse  
Lost to Zuko and Katara**

 _*Azula screams and throws her brush at a mirror, shattering it. She then falls to her knees and sobs*_

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all

(Jax) Which fire princess while triumph? only one way to find out

(Neather star) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Blaze is meditating on a rock "Finally...some peace and quiet..." Her ears perk up as she dodges a sudden lightning bolt "I had to open my mouth..." Blaze looks over and sees Azula approach

"You there! Purple Cat, where is the Avatar?"

"The who?"

"Do not play dumb! If you do not hand him over nicely, i will be forced to defeat you"

"You have entered a sacred place! and now you are talking to me like that?" Blaze has fire for around her "You will be taught respect!" Azula smirks

"And you shall feel the pain of death!"

 **FIGHT!**

Azula grabs her knife and swings it at Blaze, who dodges it swiftly and kicks Azula in the jaw. Azula kicks at Blaze, who jumps over her and shoots a fireball straight down. Azula redirects the fireball, turning it blue and shooting it at Blaze, who is sent flying from the force of the impact. Blaze stands up and starts too counter Azula kick for kick. Blaze jumps and performs a somersault kick, But Azula grabs her leg. She smirks and slams her into the floor, before hitting her into the air with a flame-charged uppercut. Blaze skids on the side of a tree and lunges at Azula with a flaming claw. Azula attempts to dodge but is hit by Blaze with a backflip kick, before knocking her to the ground. Azula stands and growls as she brushes her singed hair out of her face. "Had enough?" Blaze says

"I haven't even started" Azula shoots lightning at Blaze, who easily avoids it. Blaze dropkicks Azula, before kicking her into the side of a tree and lightning it on fire. Azula growls as the fire around her turns blue. She launches a barrage of flame at Blaze "Burn! Burn! Burn!" Azula laughs manically as she unleashes a huge torrent of blue flame. Azula stares at where her foe was. Suddenly, she sees an eruption of flame rise up. Blaze had entered her Burning Blaze form

"This is where it all ends" Blaze smirks

"No! I am not losing to a weakling like you!" Azula shoots more lightning but Blaze avoids it easy. She then shoots blue fire that Blaze flies straight through and uppercuts Azula into the air. She rapidly kicks Azula before kicking her to the ground. Azula stands bleeding "Not...possible...". Blaze activates her Burning Fire Boost to close in on Azula. Blaze raises her foot as she flies fast at Azula before unleashing the full force of her kick on the princess' chest, making her body erupt in flames and fly all over the place.

"Peace and quiet once again.."

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Neather star) Some one better clean this up!

(Jax) Azula was more experienced in martial arts. But, Blaze had the edge in every other category.

(Neather star) It didn't help that Azula's main weapon, Fire, was completely useless! While she is an expert strategist, her own insanity got the better of her

(The ender defender) Blaze was able to keep a leveled head and process Azula's fighting style more quickly. Add on Blaze's massive speed and strength advantage and Azula met her match

(Neather star) Blaze just stomped out Azula

(The ender defender) The winner...Is Blaze The Cat

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 **A yellow being with a single eye and a top hat turns Gravity Falls into a burning town  
Vs  
Frisk walks through a dark hallway when a flower appears and it speaks "Howdy!" **


	52. Bill Cipher Vs Flowey The Flower

Reality, the very existence around us

(Neather star) And somehow, some folks found a way to morph it to their own desires, because their that OP

(Jax) Bill Ciper, the One-eyed Dream Demon

(The ender defender) and Flowey, the prince of destruction

(Neather star) I'm Neather Star, That's Jax, and He's Ender Defender

(The ender defender) and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out which reality warper would win; A Death Battle

* * *

Stanford Pines was a kid with bizarre interests. He always had an interests for the weird and unnatural. One day, he moved to a small town in Oregon; Gravity Falls.

(Jax) A town known for its excessive weirdness! One day, Ford investigated a cave and found carvings depicting a monster with a single eye bringing destruction to the world.

(Neather Star) This demon's name...was Bill Cipher!

 **Bill's Stats:  
Height: Varies  
Weight: Varies  
Age: Older then our universe  
Designed after the eye on the back of the Dollar bill **

Bill posses a wide variety of mystical powers. Though, without a physical body of his own, he can only use them within the dreamscape

(Jax) His powers include laser blasts, Pyrokinesis, Shape Shifting, Possesion, Teleportaion, and Telekinesis

(Neather star) He can summon anything he wants and even grow in size! But the worse of it comes when he gets a hold a physical form

(The ender defender) If a rift is formed between worlds, Bill can achieve a physical form and summon a force of destruction. A force of absolute chaos that leaves everything in ruins. This is known simply as...Weirdmaggedon.

(Jax) With the Weirdmaggedon, Bill gains a whole lot more power! Including; Regeneration, cloning, summoning multiple limbs, energy cages, beams that turn people into stone, and bubbles of pure madness! With this Bill is practically invincible!

 **Bill's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Limbs  
Armor: None  
Skills: Reality Bending Powers, Laser Blasts, Pyrokinesis, Shape Shifting, Possesion, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Weirdmaggedon Powers (Infinite Power, Control of Space, Matter, and Time, Regeneration, Cloning, Energy Cages, Stone Beams, Madness Bubbles)**

(The ender defender) Bill has enslaved Gravity Falls, outsmarted Stanford, and defeated Time Baby in a single shot

 **Feats:  
Enslaved Gravity Falls  
Most cunning monster in existence  
Outsmarted Stanford and Dipper  
Defeated Time Baby in a single shot  
Made Gideon dance like a nerd**

(Neather star) But Bill kinda drops the ball...in the fact that he loses A LOT!

(Jax) Bill's power can be contained by powerful magic. Also, despite he is the most cunning being ever, he can be easily tricked.

(The ender defender) And lastly, his eye serves as a huge weak point, taking forever to regen

 **Weaknesses:  
Powerful Magic  
Is easily tricked  
Eye is a huge weak point  
The Zodiac Sign  
Existence erasing  
Cannon enter someone's mind unless they allow him to**

 _"_ _Remember; reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!"_

* * *

Mt Ebott was known for one reason. Anyone who climbs it, never returns

(Neather star) That's why some kid decided to climb it! When they fell, they were adopted by the royal goat family!

(Jax) well...yeah basically. This human child formed a strong bond with the prince, Asriel. But one day, the human fell sick and soon died.

(The ender defender) Heartbroken, Asriel carried them to the surface, where he was struck down by the humans. He fell, and his dusty remains spread to the flowers of the garden. Later, he would be reborn as this flower, who wanted nothing more then to destroy everything. His name...was Flowey

 **Flowey's stats:  
Age: N/A  
Weight: N/A  
Height: N/A  
The incarnation of Asriel**

(Neather star) REALLY!? FLOWEY!? AHAHAAHAHAHAHA! Can he BE any more lame!?

(The ender defender) It is true that, as a flower, he isn't THAT big of a threat. Sure, he can pop in and out of the ground as he pleases. And pelt his enemies with "friendliness pellets". But there's more to him then that.

(Jax) Flowey possesses the ability to absorb any soul he wishes. If he manages to steal 5 human souls, he will transform into Omega Flowey

(Neather star) *sees Omege Flowey* HOLY BALLS! IT LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING STRAIGHT OUT OF PHOTOSHOP!

(The ender defender) Omega Flowey has a much more destructive arsenal. He can strike foes with vines, Venus flytraps, star bullets from his eyes, small nuclear bombs

(Neather star) DA F***!?

(Jax) Flamethrowers

(Neather star) DA DOUBLE F***!?

(The ender defender) and a giant laser beam from his mouth

(Neather star) DA TRIPLE F***!?

(Jax) Long story short, Omega Flowey is freakishly powerful. The worst part is...this isn't his strongest form. By combining the power of every monster soul in the underground along with the 5 human souls, Flowey will transform into his original, and most devastating form

(Neather star) your telling me he turns from...THAT back into a little goat!?

(The ender defender) Not quite. He actually becomes the God Of Hyperdeath, Asriel Dreemurr

(Jax) In this form, Asriel is the equivalent of a god with infinite power. It also gives him a much different arsenal. Including: shooting stars, lightning, 2 swords, and a laser cannon. If push comes to shove, he will attempt to purge the entire timeline with his Hyper Goner.

(Neather star) Aslo, he can shoot-what i personally call- THE GIANT RAINBOW BEAM OF F-YOU!

 **Flowey's Arsenal:  
Weapons: None  
Armor: none  
Skills: Friendliness Pellets, Omega Flowey Form (Vines, Flamethrowers, Nukes, Star Bullets, Laser Beam, Save States), Asriel Dreemurr Form (Infinite Power, Infinite Defense, Star Blazing, Shocker Breaker, Chaos Sabers, Chaos Buster, Hyper Goner)**

Flowey has nearly killed Frisk, has a silver tongue, and can and will leave his foe with no room to escape his attack

 **Feats:  
Nearly beat Frisk  
Silver Tongue  
Possesses the ability to break the timeline  
Extremely Determined  
Can crash the game  
Only character other than Frisk or Chara to use save states **

(Neather star) But, not only is he a cry baby, he tends to lose a lot. He also has low durability as a flower

 **Weaknesses:  
Cowardly  
Low durability as a flower  
Can be betrayed by the souls  
Implied to have lost to Sans multiple times**

 _"you IDIOT! In this world, ITS KILL OR BE KILLED!"_

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all

(Jax) The Dream Demon vs The Crazy Flower!

(Neather star) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Flowey was looking around the underground when everything went white. 'What the?" he looks up and sees a yellow being appear, along with laughter "Howdy!"

"Hello! My name is Bill Cipher" The being began "Word through the wormhole is there's a natural source of powerful energy here and I was wondering if I could get in on that" Bill laughs "That was a joke, cause I know there's no way you can stop me from getting in on that!"

"Golly! You want some powerful energy mister? Well, i guess little ol me will have to give you some" Flowey smiles as he creates a small pellet "here ya go!"

"Really? That's it?" Bill goes to touch it but it hits his eye "AAAGH!" Flowey has an evil grin

"you IDIOT! Who would pass up an opportunity like THIS!" Flowey laughs

"Oh you think this is funny!? Well funny guy, YOU JUST MADE ME MAD!" Bill yells in a demonic voice as he summons flames

"Oh golly..." Flowey looks nervous

 **FIGHT!**

Bill shoots 2 fire balls, that Flowey ducks into the ground to avoid. Flowey pops up behind the demon and surrounds him with pellets. "DIE!" Flowey laughs but Bill teleports and surrounds Flowey with a ring of fire

"Burn you stupid weed!"

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! what about a deal?" Flowey closes his eyes. Just then the flames vanished

"A deal you say? Okay petals i'm listening" Bill says

"I give you the energy your after...in exchange you have to give me something"

"Hmm. Deal. So what do you want?"

"Souls"

"Souls?"

"5 human souls to be exact" Flowey responded

"Hmm. Fine" Bill creates 5 human souls "Then its a DEAL!" He lets flowey absorb the souls, causing the flower to laugh "Alright petals, now you keep your end of the bargain" Bill said, a little annoyed at the flower's laughter

"Hee...hehehehehehe!" Flowey laughs "You want some power eh? I'LL BE HAPPY To GIVE YOU SOME!" Flowey's body began to morph, growing gigantic and his laughter becoming darker. "THIS IS MY TRUE POWER!"

"Whoa! you are by far the second ugliest thing I have EVER seen" Bill laughed "All you did was make more ashes someone else will have to clean UP!" Bill shoots a narrow beam at Omega Flowey, who swats it away with almost no effort. "WHAT!?"

"Do you REALLY think that puny beam can stop ME!?" Flowey laughs "You...really are an idiot" Flowey strikes Bill down with him arm, before hitting him with vines

"AHH! MY EYE! WHY EVERY TIME!?" Bill yells holding his eye. Flowey hits the demon with pellets, before having him eaten by a flytrap. Flowey laughs

"Hey..what's that heat?" Just then, Flowey's body was engulfed in flames and Bill flies out

"Its going to take more then THAT to beat me!" Bill laughs as he shoots a giant laser out of his eye and nails Flowey hard

"No...I can't believe this!...you...YOU!" Flowey pants as Bill charges up one more laser. Bill fires when the words "Save Loaded" appears and Flowey is back up, not hurt "You IDIOT!" He laughs

"WHAT!?" Bill yells as he is grabbed by vines and slammed to the ground.

"DIE!" Flowey drops nukes on his foe, before he saw the area around him start to crack "what?"

"ENOUGH!" Bill yells, rising into the air glowing red "I've had it! Your going to regret this weed!" Bill rises into the air as reality tears around the 2 fighters. Bill's body gets covered in muscle and flesh before having a giant vortex appear behind him. "This world is dead! I reign supreme!" Bill laughs as Flowey is surrounded by flames and the sky begins to glow random colors "Welcome, TO WEIRDMAGGEDON!" Omega Flowey and Bill stare each other down

"So you have some fancy powers. Your still going to die to me!" Flowey laughs as he charges his laser. Bill laughs as Flowey fires it

"You think this hurts?" Bill laughs "THAT'S ADORABLE!" Bill breaks the beam and grows in size to crush Flowey under his foot. "AHAHAHAHA!" Bill rises into the air and sees all the monsters in the underground terrified. "Well well well. More folks for me to CRUSH!" Bill shoots a beam at the monsters. One by one, they all died. Then, the souls are brought together towards the crushed remains of Flowey. Then, the crushed monster flies into the air behind Flowey and his body glows. "What's this?" Then, he sees a new figure stand-or rather float-in front of him.

"Howdy!" The figure speaks as he turns. It appears to be a small goat kid "My name is..." Suddenly, he transforms into a bigger, more terrifying version of himself "ASRIEL DREEMURR!" The two beings stare at each other. Bill shoots a beam out of his eye that Asriel blocks with his Chaos Sabers. "This is hilarious! Your own desire to rule everything, it will be your undoing!" Asriel swings his blades at Bill who counters with gigantic fists. "All your powers mean NOTHING to me!"

"Quit talking! Seriously, I thought fighting that Kruger guy was annoying!" Bill shot his stone beam at his foes sword. Asriel drops them and shoots lightning at Bill. Bill growls as he lifts pieces of the ground and launches them at Asriel, who blasts them all with his Star Blazing.

"I know I can't beat you with the power you have now" Asriel admits

"Ha! So you give up"

"Not even close" Asriel summons a giant laser cannon "I will just have to purge this dimension ONCE AND FOR ALL!" The laser cannon fired, engulfing Bill and the entire underground in a bright light. Bill looks around and sees nothing but a black void

"Hmm...well this is new" He looks up

"Even after that attack, your still living? Fine then" Asriel appears in his final form

"I don't care what you do! You wont stop me!" Bill tries to finish this battle with one laser blast but he fails to shoot "what? what happened to my powers!?" Asriel laughs

"Their gone Cipher. Vanished along with that reality! your in MY reality! and you wont survive THIS!" Asriel charges magic in his hands

"No! NoNoNO! You wont win!" Bill tries to attack, but they keep failing "no! no!"

"Goodbye!" Asriel shoots his attack at Bill.

"AHHHHHHH!" Bill yells in agony as his body is erased. His soul flies into the air, only to be consumed by Asriel. Asriel hears nothing but quietness as he laughs in victory

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Neather star) He lost! He finally lost!

(Jax) Bill is one of the strongest characters we have ever seen in this show. However, Flowey held nearly every advantage over him

(The ender defender) Flowey in his base form knew he could not win. So he relied on his transformations. While Bill can destroy anything with his weirdness powers, they have been shown to not effect other means of powerful magic, such as Asriel's soul

(Neather star) Bill is tough but his regeneration has limits. Flowey can easily reset to a previous time in the fight to gain all his health back, while Bill needs a few minutes to heal a deadly injury

(Jax) In the end, Flowey's soul and magic could survive any of Bill's assaults. And he can simply erase the weirdmaggedon and Bill out of existence, making his powers useless

(Neather star) Bill didn't stand MULCH of a chance

(The ender defender) The winner...is Flowey the Flower

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 **A purple dragon charges forward and burns goblins and other monsters with his firebreath  
VS  
An orange bandicoot spins into boxes, breaking them open and also stomping on enemies **


	53. Spyro Vs Crash

Sony was outclassed by the size of Nintendo. They needed to start coming up with fun games or else they would fall behind

(Jax) And during the early years of the Playstation, 2 mascots shined above the rest. Soon, their rivalry became legend!

(Neather star) So now its time to see which of these two would win!

(The ender defender) Spyro, the purple dragon of legend

(Neather star) and Crash, Dr. Cortex's craziest invention

(The ender defender) Now these 2 icons have met before, but they never fought in a one on one battle.

(Jax) My name is Jax, and together with The Ender Defender and Neather star

(The ender defender) We will analyze their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out which Playstation hero would win; A Death Battle

* * *

(The ender defender) Long Ago a Great Evil ravaged the Land separating an Egg from its Mother and..

(Neather star) Whoa Hold Up what're you doing?

(The ender defender) I'm Telling Spyro's Backstory?

(Jax) Wrong spyro buddy

(The ender defender) You sure?

(Jax) YES! We're doing the Spyro everyone loves and Remembers not the one that had Elijah Wood!

(Neather star) The dragon realm was under attack by Gnasty Gnorc, who was turning them all into stone

(Jax) The only chance of freedom came from a lone, young purple dragon named; Spyro

(The ender defender) Well..that was his original story. But the version of Spyro we are using today is his more recent incarnation. However, we are counting feats from BOTH chapters of Spyro's life

 **Spyro's Stats:  
Height: roughly 3'0  
Weight: N/A  
Age: 14-15**

(Jax) Well despite how weak he appears at first glance, Spyro is an incredible fighter. He can attack his foes using his horns and tail in a variety of ways.

(Neather star) Also, his wings aren't just for show. He can glide short distances and can even use them as awesome shields. But his real strength lies in his awesome powers!

(The ender defender) As a dragon, Spyro can shoot a stream of flames at a short distances and shoot fireballs. But, this is far from it. Through his adventures he has learned a variety of different "Breaths" to help him. The Electric Breath electrocutes enemies and can even power machinery. Ice Breath freezes foes solid, and Earth Breath summons a large orb of energy that spyro can swing around like a wreaking ball.

(Jax) If he needs more power, he can summon a large amount of elemental energy and unleash one of 4 powerful moves called "Elemental Surges".

(Neather star) And if that's not impressive enough, he can even slow down the flow of time! That's right! He can control TIME ITSELF!

 **Spyro's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Horns, Tail  
Armor: Wings (Can be used as shields)  
Skills: Flame Breath, Ice Breath, Electric Breath, Earth Breath, Short Ranged Flight, Time Slow Down, Elemental Surges**

(Jax) Spyro has defeated a good number of power houses.

(The ender defender) Such as Red, one of the most deadly dragon's in the world. Also by teaming up with Cynder, he managed to defeat the original purple dragon, Malefor.

 **Feats:  
Can shatter large gems with ease  
The first purple dragon in centuries  
Defeated Malefor  
Defeated Red  
Defeated Gnasty Gnorc  
Saved the entire dragon race  
Survived a gladiator style tournament**

But, while Spyro is incredibly strong, he tends to rush into situations without thinking things through

(Jax) Spyro is cocky and arrogant, always underestimating his opponent.

 **Weakness:  
Cocky  
Arrogant  
Childish  
Rushes into situations**

(Neather star) but when you have an arsenal full of things to kill people with, why not be a bit cocky.

 _"_ _Yeah, why have you given up? I just find out that I'm this special dragon, and you tell me all is lost? That I have no home or family left? I've come way too far to give up now. I wanna see where I come from."_

* * *

Dr Neo Cortex was

(Neather star) Psycho and bent on taking over the world! And what better way then by genetically enginering animals to help him. Geez, this guy and Eggman must go to the same school.

(Jax) The leader of his army was supposed to be a Bandicoot named Crash.

(The ender defender) But turns out there was a...complication and Crash was..well...

(Neather Star) a complete idiot!

 **Crash's Stats:  
Height: N/A  
Weight: N/A  
Age: 17  
Was meant to be a genius but instead is insane**

(Jax) His most famous technique is his Spin Attack. With this, he can bend metal with total ease and even reflect certain projectiles.

(Neather Star) Other skills of his include his Slide Kick and his Body Slam. He also has a bazooka that shoots explosive Wumpa Fruits, for some reason...

(Jax) But if things start to get dicey, Crash wont hesitate to use a bit of god power.

(The ender defender) The Tiki Spirit Aku Aku can allow crash to wear him as a mask, which boosts Crash's speed and strength to extreme levels. Touching a normal enemy in this state will instantly kill the foe.

(Neather Star) And as long as Aku Aku stays on, Crash is completely invincible

 **Crash's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Fruit Bazooka  
Armor: Aku Aku Mask (Enhanced Strength and Speed, Complete Invincibility)  
Skills: Spin Attack (Can reflect projectiles), Slide Kick, Body Slam**

Crash, despite his lack of Intelligence, has defeated foes worthy of being labeled as gods.

(Jax) He's tanked a pointblank explosion without a scratch, defeated Neo Cortex on multiple occasions, and piloted a giant mech-suit without any formal training

 **Feats:  
Defeated his own evil clone  
Defeated Neo Cortex on multiple occasions  
Defeated foes labeled as gods  
Tanked a pointblank explosion  
Piloted a Mech without training**

But Crash does have a few weaknesses. As previously mentioned, Crash has no form of education at all.

(Jax) Also, he tends to do things without a plan, which leads to situations getting worse for him

 **Weaknesses:  
Stupid  
Sometimes makes situations worse for himself  
Aku Aku's invincibility lasts only a short while**

(Neather star) He's an idiot, but he's an idiot with the power of gods!

 _*Crash makes it to the end of a level and collects the Power Crystal*_

* * *

Alright, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all

(Jax) The Purple Dragon vs The Orange Bandicoot! Which Playstation character will live to see another day?

(Neather star) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Crash jumps into a marshy, forest area. He looks around as Aku Aku follows him. He sees a purple gem floating in the center and he grabs it, before having it shot out of his hand by a fireball. Crash turns to see an angry Spyro

"Hey!" The dragon yells "Hands off buddy, those gems are mine!" Sparx flies down

"That's right, fuzzball! Turn around before you get a grade-A Butt woopen!" Sparx yells. Aku Aku floats down

"Crash and I are in need of the crystal. And we will get it by any means necessary" The tiki says. Crash nods and stands ready

"Bring it, Tiki!" Sparx says flying behind his dragon friend

"Why do I always have to take the lead?" Spyro takes his fighting pose

 **FIGHT!**

Spyro wastes no time and charges straight into Crash. Crash is knocked back before Spyro continues the assault with 2 headbutts and whacks the bandicoot back with his tail. Crash stands and jumps over Spyro's charge attack. He grabs the young dragon by the tail and swings him around, before throwing him into a tree. Crash laughs as Spyro stands up and shakes of some dust "Now i'm serious!" Spyro shoots a fireball at Crash, who spins around and reflects it back at Spyro. "Interesting trick" Spyro runs on top of the fallen tree and takes to the sky. He rains fire down on Crash, who frantically tries to dodge. Spyro hits the ground and charges Crash again. Crash uses his slide kick to trip up Spyro and spin kicks the dragon away. Spyro shoots a blast of ice, freezing Crash's feet. "Nowhere to move now!" He charges at Crash again.

"Enough of the charging!" Sparx yells, holding onto Spyro's tail. Crash spins himself free and jumps over Spyro "You see! Its not working"

"Okay Okay, lets see him keep up with this!" Spyro creates an orb of energy and swings it. Crash attempts to jump over it but is hit and sent flying into the water. Crash jumps out and kicks Spyro in the face. He follows it up with a spin attack and launches the dragon into the air "Whoa!" Spyro exclaimed as he caught himself in midair. He glides down and shoots an orb of electricity at Crash, who is shocked to the ground. "Got em!" He runs up and slams his tail into the electrified bandicoot. Crash recovers from the attack and takes out his Fruit Bazooka. He smirks and points it at Spyro "That can't be good". Crash fires it and Spyro is sent flying into a tree from the explosion.

"You should probably get rid of that gun. But hey, I'm no expert!" Sparx says worried

"I know!" Spyro recovers from the hit and shoots a fireball at Crash, who jumps over it. Then Spyro shoots electricity at the gun and knocks it out of his hand. Crash lands and he holds Spyro back by the horns. Spyro manages to free himself and bash him 3 times with his tail and twice with headbutts. Crash kicks Spyro back and attempts to ground pound him, but Spyro's horns make him jump back with a yelp. "You didn't think that one through, did ya?". Crash shrugs as Spyro shoots 3 fireballs at him. Crash spins and hits them back at Spyro. Aku Aku flies down to him

"Crash, its time" He says. Crash nods as he grabs the Tiki god and puts him on his face. Spyro growls as he shoots electricity at Crash, who walks through it unfazed.

"Oh crap..." He says. He tries to charge him, but Crash grabbed his horns and throws him into a boulder.

"Hold on! I got him!" Sparx yells as he punches Crash. Crash looks at the dragonfly and swats him into the air "I triiiiied!" He yells as he is sent into the air. Spyro pants and he falls down, with scratches and bruises on him. Crash spins and charges straight at the dragon, planning on finishing this. Spyro looks about ready to accept his fate. Crash closed in, when suddenly everything turned blue. Spyro, using his time slowing abilities, manages to escape the attack and begins to charge his trump card. Time reverts to normal as Crash slams into the boulder, but then looks shocked that his foe is no longer there. Aku Aku flies of, the invincibility having worn off, and the two look for any sign of Spyro. Their wonders were answered as they turned to see the dragon, with a fiery aura around him. Crash spouted gibberish as he spins again and closes in on the dragon. Too late. Spyro unleashes the Fire Surge and the entire area was engulfed in flames. Aku Aku was burnt to nothing and Crash is left in the flames. The fire dies down and Crash stands there, his entire body black. Spyro charges at him and whacks him with his tail, having the bandicoot's ashes spread all over the place and leaving only his shoes. He then sits down and scratches his ear

"I need a vacation" He says as Sparx falls back down and face-plants in the mud

"I'm okay..."

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Neather star) That seemed a bit overkill...

(Jax) Crash is a very skilled combatant, but Spyro's overwhelming power and destructive arsenal trumps him in the end.

(The ender defender) Crash was able to reflect most of Spyro's attacks with his Spin Attack, but for the sheer size of Spyro's attacks, all the bandicoot could do was delay the inevitable.

(Neather star) The indestructible Tiki powers were enough to keep Crash alive but it ran on limited time, and Spyro sure has enough tricks to keep him at bay. This fight just crashed and burned

(The ender defender) ugh! The winner is Spyro The Dragon

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 **A plumber clad in blue overalls and a red hat jumps over Bowser and touches a switch, submersing the king in lava  
VS  
A man with floating arms, legs and a head throws Raving rabbids during what looks to be a party game mini game **


	54. Mario Vs Rayman

Back in the day, Platformers were the kings of gaming.

(Jax) But with these two, it leaves many wondering who the king of platforming truly is

(Neather star) Mario, The Star Child

(The ender defender) and Rayman, The Limbless Powerhouse

(Jax) I'm Jax, these two are Neather star and Ender Defender

(The ender defender) and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats and weaknesses to find out who would win; A Death Battle

* * *

The Glade of Dreams, where peaceful creatures live and frolic

(Neather Star) but when the Evil Mister Dark threatened that peace, the fairies came together to create a mighty hero and his name is Rayman!

 **Rayman's Stats:  
Height: N/A  
Weight: N/A  
Age: 117**

(Jax) Rayman may not look serious, but he is a very capable fighter.

(Neather star) Because of his lack of arms, it means he can launch his fist to deliver a long range, homing punch to the face!

(The ender defender) He is extremely agile and can jump long distances. In addition, he can also...use his hair as a helicopter...to fly short distances

(Neather Star) Because that makes SO much sense!

(Jax) But when Rayman finds himself in a tough spot, he can use various Power-ups to help him. The Super Fist allows Rayman's punching force to increase drastically, but it takes a while to get to its fullest potential. The Throttle Chopper increases his Helicopter Hair air time.

(The ender defender) The Golden Fist allows Rayman to unleash powerful punches at a faster rate, but his punches slowly lose power for each use. The Lockjaw latches onto far away enemies and sends an electric shock through them, though its range is limited

(Neather star) Then there's my favorite, The Shock Rocket! This puppy turns Rayman's ordinary punches into awesome rocket punches! Sure they don't always hit, but dang if it isn't fun to use

 **Rayman's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Fists, Lockjaw  
Armor: None  
Skills: Extreme Strength, Speed, and Agility, Helicopter Hair, Super Fist, Throttle Chopper, Golden Fist, Shock Rocket**

(Jax) Rayman has defeated Mister Dark, his own dark clone, Razorbeard and the Space Pirates

(The ender defender) He has also saved the Glade of Dreams numerous times

 **Feats:  
Defeated Mister Dark  
Defeated Dark Rayman  
Defeated Razorbeard and The Space Pirates  
Saved the Glade of Dreams multiple times  
Survived the Raving Rabbids**

(The ender defender) However, Rayman's limbs to have a mind of their own and can even choose to disobey him. Also, he is not that bright...

(Neather star) His power ups are awesome, but all over them come at a price

 **Weaknesses:  
Limbs have minds of their own  
Dumb  
Power Ups have restrictions **

_(Rayman)_ _"Now don't worry kiddies! I'll bring your dad back! But first I've got to find Ly. She likes to hang out around here. Have you seen her? What?"  
_ _(Globoxes) "_ _The mean old Pirates took Ly over there!"  
(Rayman) "Hmmmm... I've got to set her free!"_

* * *

Mario is one of the 7 star children and a noble hero working to protect his home, The Mushroom Kingdom.

(Neather star) He's a fatso but he seems to be doing a good job!

 **Mario's Stats:  
Height: 5'1  
Weight: N/A  
Age: Early 20's  
One of the 7 star children**

Mario is an extremely agile fighter, who jump several feet into the air

(Jax) He can also fight foes using several different techniques, such as the Mario Cyclone, the Jump Punch, or crushing them under his weight! He also has a hammer that can crush nearly anything. But when times get tough, he can make use of his large supply of Power-ups.

(Neather star) The Metal Cap turns Mario's entire body into indestructible steel! With this, his strength and speed are boosted, making him nearly unstoppable

(The ender defender) The Fire Flower grants Mario psychokinetic abilities, allowing him to shoot fireballs and control fire in a variety of ways

(Jax) The Starman envelops Mario in a blinding aura of energy. With this, he can obliterate a normal enemy with a single touch

(Neather star) The Mega Mushroom makes Mario grow ENORMOUS! Allowing him to destroy anything in his way.

(The ender defender) The Frog Suit allows Mario to swim faster and breath underwater.

(Jax) The Tanooki Suit grants Mario the limited power of flight, as well as the use of his tail as a short range attack. He can even turn his body into stone to avoid damage

(Neather star) But while we're talking flight, his best Power-up for that is this Cape Feather! With this, he can fly for a long time and even reflect projectiles with one flick of his cape

 **Mario's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Hammer, Fists, Fire Flower, Star Man, Mega Mushroom  
Armor: Metal Cap, Cape Feather, Tanooki Suit  
Skills: Super Agility, Superhuman Strength, Basic Martial Arts**

Mario is no mere mortal

(Jax) He's beaten Bowser more times than I can count

(Neather star) He can lift and throw massive enemies, can survive a black hole AND the vacuum of space! Hell, he uses his bare fists to smash solid stone!

 **Feats:  
Defeated Bowser multiple times  
Can survive the vacuum of space  
Survived a black hole  
Can throw massive amounts of weight  
Can shatter stone with his bare fists  
Survived Mario Party**

However, Mario's power ups dont last forever

(Neather star) one bad hit and their gone!

 **Weaknesses:  
Power-ups are limited  
Slow  
Always shows up at the wrong castle**

 _"Its-a-me! Mario!"_

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all

(Jax) The Red-Cap Plumber vs The Glade of Dreams Hero!

(Neather star) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Mario and Luigi are running though a forest, chasing Bowser. Mario suggests the two split up and Luigi agrees. The two brothers split up. Meanwhile, Rayman is sleeping in a hammock when Mario jumped on top of him. Rayman jumped down and was steaming with rage as he launches his fist at the plumber. Mario stops in his tracks at the fist hits him, then starts giving Rayman an angry look. Rayman gets prepared to attack again while Mario draws his hammer

 **FIGHT!**

Rayman launches his fist again, but Mario hits it back with his hammer. Rayman jumps into the air and starts hitting Mario with long range punches. Mario jumps up and pulls a fire flower out of his pocket, then shoots a fireball at Rayman. Rayman avoids the fireballs with his helicopter hair, but was to late to avoid Mario's hammer, that was just thrown at him. Rayman shakes it off then pummels Mario into the side of a tree, but Mario pushes him back with a pointblank fireball. Rayman recovers from the hit, and sees Mario's hammer laying on the ground and gets an idea. Mario jumps at his foe, his fists on fire, but was knocked back by his own hammer. Rayman follow up with 2 jump kicks and throws the hammer back into the plumber, then sends him flying with a hard uppercut. Mario stands up, the fire flower power being gone. Rayman jumps at him and is ready to punch him again but Mario performed his Mario Cyclone, rapidly hitting Rayman and hits him into the air with his Jump Punch. Afterwards, Mario jumps up and slams the hero into the side of a tree. Rayman sees a capsule next to him and busts it open. Mario dawns his Tanooki Suit and runs at Rayman, who surprises him with a hard punch to the face. Rayman, with his Golden Fist, winds up his next punch and nails Mario in the back. Mario uses his Cape Feather to fly into the air, but Rayman follows with the Throttle Chopper. Rayman swings again at Mario, who uses his cape to reflect to punch and then tackles Rayman to the ground. The plumber retreats back into the air while Rayman breaks open another capsule and soon, Mario was grabbed and electrocuted by the Lockjaw. Rayman slams the plumber into the ground, before picking him up and kicking him into a tree, breaking it in half. Mario pants, his Power-ups were running low. Rayman charges up his Super Fist to its maximum potential and launches it at the plumber. Rayman returned his fist then was shocked to see his opponent was still alive, having used the Star Man at the last second. Mario performs a powerful uppercut to Rayman, knocking him a mile high. Rayman launches his fist again, but it had no effect on Mario who waited for him to come down and punched him, knocking him deeper into the woods. Rayman had no options left, so he dawns his Shock Rockets. Mario's invincibility wore off and soon he was being knocked back by exploding punches. Rayman smirked as he unleashes his rockets on Mario, who manages to activate one last Power-up; The Metal Cap. Metal Mario runs through the Rockets and uppercuts Rayman, before jumping up and drop kicking them to the ground. Rayman held his head as Metal Mario kicks him the the gut, having the hero fall over and jumps into the air. He comes back down with this steel foot stretched out. In one kick, Rayman's body was squashed and his limbs fell motionless. Mario ran off to continue his adventure

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Neather star) Well that settles that

(Jax) Both Rayman and Mario have fought impossible odds. Their Power-ups perfectly countered each other. However, Mario's pure power and variety won this in the end

(The ender defender) Mario's Invicibility bought him time for Rayman to waste all his ammo. Also, lets not forget how much raw strength Mario shows on a regular basses. Crushing Bricks, throwing bowser. Really, Rayman just didn't have the strength to deal with Mario

(Neather star) Guess you can say Mario wins this fight...hands down

(The ender defender) The winner...Is Mario

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 **A tall, dark man appears next to Sasuke, biting his neck and leaving a marking  
VS  
A blonde girl in a black hoodie fights Eruka Frog and Mizune**

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed that fight. But now I wanted to discuss Bowser vs Ganondorf. As some of you are aware, in my fight Bowser won but in the official Screwattack ending, Ganon won. This means I was wrong. Does that mean I am upset? Of course not. I agree with ScrewAttack's outcome and I will not be deleting my chapter. Now, as i'm sure most of you know by now, next on death battle is the long awaited Mewtwo. Now, I think it's obvious he will be fighting Frieza. What does that mean for MY Frieza vs Mewtwo fight? Well if Mewtwo wins, I have a 1:1 Record. I am The Ender Defender, Ender Pearls to you my Ender Knights and see you all next time for Orochimaru Vs Medusa Gorgon!**


	55. Orochimaru Vs Medusa Gorgon

The World of Anime is filled with powerful super villains

(Jax) While some of them are hilarious, others are just downright cruel and wicked

(Neather star) Orochimaru: The Snake Sannin

(The ender defender) And Medusa Gorgon: The Snake Witch Of Death City

(Jax) My name's Jax. These 2 are Neather star and Ender Defender

(The ender defender) And its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out which villainous snake would win; A Death Battle

* * *

Years ago, before the first shinobi world war, a young couple was killed. During the funeral, their only child was heartbroken by their deaths and he wanted to do anything to prevent the same thing from happening to him and those he cared about.

(Jax) To do this, he betrayed his village, killed a multitude of people, and captured others to use as his hosts so that he may live forever

(Neather star) This gave him his reputation of the deadliest Shinobi ever known. His name, was Orochimaru

 **Orochimaru's Stats:  
Height: 5'6  
Weight: 126 pounds  
Age: 54  
Series: Naruto  
One of the three Legendary Sannin**

Orochimaru is a master in Taijutsu-hand to hand combat. He also carries around a sword, and he is a master wielder of the blade.

(Jax) Also, his teeth are his deadliest weapon. With one bite, his curse seal will be latched on to his victim. It will eat away at them, causing them large amounts of pain and suffering, untill eventually making them go crazy.

(Neather star) But when old snaky doesn't have time to go biting people's necks, he will fight using varies different jutsus! He posses the ability to breath fire, shoot waves of destructive sound, and even heal wounds almost instantly. Also, like some sort of chakra vampire, Orochimaru can steal foes Chakra and use it as his own and even mimic their jutsu! He's mastered the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and even invented his own spin on it by using the Snake Clone Technique.

(The ender defender) And if needed, he can put foes into a hypnotic-like trance with Genjutsu. Genjutsu is an attack on the mind, making the victim hallucinate, even if none of it is real, though strong minded individuals can resist it. And, despite popular belief, it is not based on Chakra. Rock Lee has no Chakra, using pure raw Taijutsu, and yet he has been brought under Genjutsu before

 **Orochimaru's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Sword  
Armor: None  
Skills: Mastery in Taijutsu, Curse Mark, Varies Snake-related jutsu, Chakra absorb, Genjutsu, Regeneration ability**

(Jax) Orochimaru is a master manipulator, and has managed to keep himself alive by body swapping for years.

(Neather star) He can move faster than the untrained ninja eye can see, has evaded capture, and down right KILLED the third Hokage!

 **Feats:  
Managed to evade capture for years  
Master Manipulator  
Can move faster then the untrained eye can see  
Extremely stealthy  
Killed the Third Hokage  
Graduated the academy at 6 years old **

However, Orochimaru's biggest flaw is that he constantly underestimates his opponents

(Neather star) He is really easy to get the jump on, being hit by surprise attacks multiple times. Take for instants, the time he killed the Third, but was completely caught of guard by the Third using a jutsu he did not know he could use. Someone should definitely do their homework!

 **Weaknesses:  
Completely Insane  
Over-confident  
Can be taken by surprise  
Will die if he does not keep body switching  
Prefers to send other people to fight for him  
Sometimes loses his cool **

_"_ _Real power is forged from the desire smoldering in the heart. It fans into a flame and begins to burn with an intensity scarcely imagined to be possible."_

* * *

Long ago, in the realm of the dead, The Grim Reaper had sealed away his son Asura for becoming a powerful and deadly creature called a Kishin.

(Jax) Thousands of years later, a lone witch learned of Asura and sought to revive him in an attempt to rule the world.

(Neather star) That witch's is Medusa Gorgon

 **Medusa Gorgon's Stats:  
Height: N/A  
Weight: N/A  
Age: Over 800 years  
Series: Soul Eater  
One of the Three Gorgon Sisters**

Medusa is amazing in close quarter combat, though her main arsenal focuses on the use of magic snakes called Vectors.

(Neather star) She has a snake for almost any situation. Snakes with arrow heads, Snakes that can launch things at breakneck speeds, Snakes that strike people like whips, Snakes that can shield her from harm, and even Snakes that can blow things up!

(Jax) Also, she is smart enough to use Calculation Spells. This spells aren't used for direct attacks, they are mostly useful for creating more complex strategies

(The ender defender) Also she has a technique known as Soul Protect, but its basically useless against anything that's not Soul Perception.

 **Medusa Gorgon's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Vector Spells  
Armor: None  
Skills: Calculation Spells, Amazing Skill in Hand-to-Hand combat, Soul Protect (Guard against Soul Perception)**

Despite her innocent look, she is an incredible combatant.

(Jax) She's fought Professor Stein and Maka to a standstill, manipulated the ENTIRE witch cult, and even killed Baba Yaga

 **Feats:  
Never stays dead  
Fought Maka and Professor Stein to a standstill  
Manipulated the entire witch cult  
Killed Baba Yaga  
One of the few characters smart enough to use Calculation Spells**

However, she is not perfect. She is arrogant and constantly underestimates her opponents

(Neather star) Also, she hasn't learned to expect the unexpected, one of the most basic rules of combat. Also, she tends to lose her grip on things...a lot

 **Weaknesses:  
Arrogant  
Underestimates her foes  
Cannot expect the unexpected  
Always loses her upper hand**

 _"_ _Fear is what creates order."_

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all

(Jax) The Evil Snake Ninja Vs The Evil Snake Witch! Only one Snake will live to torture again!

(Neather star) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Medusa wanders through the forest, when she hits her foot on something metal "Hm?" She sees its a hatch, which she opens, reviling a spiraling staircase "what is this?" She walks down it and enters the wooden door at the bottom. What awaited her was a man sitting in a chair. "Well what do we have here? A creepy old man finally ready to come out of the closet?" She smirks

"And what do we have hear? A young lady who thinks she can insult who ever she wants?" Orochimaru returns her smirk, causing her to growl

"Well, aren't you clever"

"But. Now that you know where my hide-out is" The ninja rises from his chair and laughs as he draws his sword "I cannot let you live"

"Bring it on!"

 **FIGHT!**

Medusa points her arm in Orochimaru's direction, and 5 snakes launch at the Sannin, who blocks them all with a giant snake who surrounds him. He laughs and snaps, making the huge serpent charge at the witch, who uses a Vector Bomb to stop it in its track, and causing it to vanish in a puff of smoke. Orochimaru was gone, but Medusa had seen 3 snakes charge at her. She jumped into the air to avoid them, but the forth one jumps from the ceiling and transforms into Orochimaru, who bites the witch's neck. She growls in pain and glares at the ninja "Whats the matter? don't like your present?" he chudkles. Medusa punches him away, having a curse mark appear on her neck. "Your still capable of fighting? Under that childish demeanor is a real fighting spirit"

"and behind that stupid grin is a dead man!" She yells as she swings at him. Orochimaru blocks with his own punches

"Trust me, you cannot imagine how many dead men I left behind me" He smirks "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Suddenly, Medusa is using her Vector's to shield her from a giant ball of fire. "Snake Mouth Bind" Suddenly, both fighters are swallowed by a large snake.

"Fighting in the mouth of a giant snake...can't say that's the weirdest thing I've ever done" Medusa admits as she points her hand at Orochimaru, shooting Vector Bombs and Vector Arrows. They hit Orochimaru, who vanishes in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a log. Medusa looks confused before being surronded by 5 Orochimarus

'Tiger, Ox, Dog, Rabbit, Snake' The clones used these hand signs before yelling "Sound Wave Technique!" They each unleash a powerful shock wave of sound, knocking Medusa back. She stands up and sees all the clones taking a deep breath. Then, they each unleash a stream of flame at the witch, who vanishes through a portal. The clones vanish and Orochimaru looks around "Where did she go?" Suddenly, he sees portals all around him shooting explosive snakes. Medusa smirks on the outside of the snake

"How disappointing, I was starting to enjoy myself" She laughs as she walked away. But then, she yelled in pain as the curse mark on her neck took effect. Then, she heard sinister laughter come from the, now vanished, snake. "Impossible"

Orochimaru rose from the smoke "Come now, don't be shy. Let the curse mark take hold, and let your fate rest in my hands" He said, brushing his hand against her cheek. Suddenly, his arm was bitten by a snake

"No way. I know my path, and its to bring the world to its knees! No way am I taking orders from you" She smirked as she whipped him with a snake.

"If you do not obey, then I shall tear you apart!" He yells as he draws his sword again. Medusa summons a snake that launches her forward and she punches Orochimaru in the gut. He retaliates by swinging his sword, cutting her hair. She then has a snake wrap around his neck, then slowly starts choking him.

"AAAH!" Her curse mark acts up again and she falls to her knees. Orochimaru laughs at her

"You can kill me, but that mark shall haunt you forever...hahaha" He laughs manically. She growls as she grabs his head, letting her snake go

"Shut up! stop laughing!" She yells. Suddenly, there was a loud snap. Medusa fell to the ground, watching her foes body go limp and fall to the floor, with his head facing the opposite direction. She stands up and holds her neck in pain, but she walks away

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Neather star) Holy crap! that was awesome!

(The ender defender) This was an EXTREMELY close match. Both Orochimaru and Medusa had blow by blow counters. Medusa had calculation spells but Orochimaru had his clones.

(Jax) With these two sharing amazing arsenal, it was Medusa's YEARS of experience and training that won out in the end. Orochimaru is clever, but not compared to a 800 year old witch. With so many years, she has had plenty of time to master her skills

(Neather star) And Orochimaru's jutsu's were powerful, but were easily blocked by Medusa's Vector's. And lets not forget Medusa fights for herself. Orochimaru more often then not, clings to fighting himself as a last resort.

(The ender defender) and in the end, Medusa was just much more use to the battlefield, and had the agility and power to match Orochimaru

(Neather star) Orochimaru couldn't win? That bites!

(The ender defender) The winner...is Medusa Gorgon

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 **The sounds of a motorcycle fills the streets. The cycle belonging to a figure in a black outfit, chains, and a flaming skull  
VS  
A metal security door is suddenly blasted down, as a demonic looking figure holding two guns walks in saying "Knock Knock"**

* * *

 **We are coming up to the end of Season 3 ender knights! Hope your exited!**


	56. Ghost Rider Vs Spawn

In the world of comic books, there are those who walk the mysterious grey line between good and evil

(Jax) The Antihero, and these two are coming from hell itself!

(Neather star) Ghost Rider, Hell's Daredevil

(The ender defender) And Spawn, The Hellspawn Mercenary

(Jax) I'm Jax, they are Neather Star and Ender Defender

(The ender defender) And its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats and weaknesses to find out who would win A Death Battle

* * *

Johnny Blaze-

(Neather star) Really? THAT'S his real name!? He was set up to become a flame headed weirdo. I mean, that's like naming your kid "North West" or "Donald Trump" your just waiting for them to be insulted!

(The ender defender)...was born to stuntman Barton Blaze and Naomi Kale. But, after his mother left with his two siblings, he was adopted by Crash and Mona Simpson

(Neather star) wait, he was adopted by yellow people!? I wonder if the black one killed her-

(Jax) Wrong Simpsons, Neather

(Neather star) oh.

(Jax) Moving on, his new family just so happened to be in the Daredevil business themselves. Or at least they were until Crash came down with a deadly case of Cancer. So, what was his plan to save his new dad? Lots of medicine like a normal person would do?

(Neather star) HAHA! Hell no! He summoned a demon named Mephisto and sold his soul in exchange for curing Crash's cancer!

(The ender defender) And, like every deal with a devil in the history of ever, Mephisto tricked him and his dad died in a motorcycle accident.

(Neather star) But he died in an awesome way! How many people do YOU know can say they died while jumping 22 buses!?

(The ender defedner) However, Mephisto would not get Johnny's soul after Roxanne and him got together. But, as revenge for breaking the deal, Mephisto cursed Johnny and turned him into the Spirit of Vengeance known now to the world, as The Ghost Rider

 **Ghost Rider's Stats:  
Real Name: Johnny Blaze  
Height: 6'2  
Weight: 220 Pounds  
Age: N/A**

(Neather star) Hey, compared to everything I'VE been scammed by, I think he got off easy. Those dang Nigerien Princes-

(Jax) -with his new form comes a multitude of new powers. He has increased strength and durability, and wields a chain whip of hellfire!

(The ender defender) He can minipulate and control hellfire, with almost no limit. And he rides the Hellfire Motorcycle, which is manly used for crashing into people

(Neather star) Think thats the end of his Hellfire weaponry? "hell" no!...get it?

(Jax)...He also has a shotgun that shoots Hellfire instead of bullets. Because, why not.

(The ender defender) But his deadliest power is the Penance Stare.

(Neather star) This explains why he really doesn't go on a lot of dates, because if he exchanges eye contact with someone close enough the stare will put them through a lot of pain and will burn through their soul faster than a the sun on a Ginger

 **Ghost Rider's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Hellfire Chain, Hellfire Cycle, Hellfire Shotgun  
Armor: None  
Skills: Increased strength and durability, regeneration, control of Hellfire, near indestructibility, Penance Stare**

(Jax) He's matched the strength of Green Scar Hulk, defeated Satan himself, and managed to defeated Galactus with his Penance Stare

 **Feats:  
Matched Green Scar Hulk in strength  
Defeated Mephisto and Satan  
Knocked Galactus out with his Penance Stare  
Survived getting his skull shattered  
Cannot be killed except by God himself**

(The ender defender) However, His Penance Stare doesn't effect all foes, specifically Alien Symbiotes like Venom

(Neather star) Also, he CAN be killed by holy weapons, though it is not easy

 **Weaknesses:  
Penance Stare does not effect Symbiotes  
Holy Weapons**

 _"Let's ride!" *He mounts his bike and transforms into the Ghost Rider*_

* * *

Al Simmons was a deadly Assassin, and stealthy soldier, proving time and time again he was the best there is at what he does.

(Jax) That is...until his boss decided he was better dead. That's when he meet Malebolgia, one of the demon lords of hell. He then made a deal with him: Al would get to see his wife again, and he would become captain of hell's army.

(Neather star) Guess where this is going, you'll NEVER guess. Give up? He was tricked by him and was reborn as a Hellspawn. And like always, he swore revenge

 **Spawn's Stats:  
Real Name: Al Simmons  
Height: 6'2  
Weight: 450 Pounds  
Age: N/A**

(Neather star) Gee, why does THAT sound so familiar?

(The ender defender) Well, that's where their similarities end. As a Hellspawn, Simmons has a large variety of different powers and abilities such as superhuman Strength and Speed

(Jax) He wears a living, Symbiotic suit named Leetha of The 7th House of K. Leetha can shape shift into anything Spawn needs. Like a cape that traps foes, or chains that can block machine gun fire and smash through solid brick. But to function, she consumes Necroplasm-a heallish matter that Spawn is entirely composed off-. And, anything she or Spawn wants to happen, can happen

(Neather star) Also, being a hellspawn he is really freaking good at magic. Oh boy this is a long list, here we go *inhales* Teleportation, shape shifting, causing explosions, turning invisible, altering matter, flight, talking to animals, read minds, and open portals to heaven and hell!

(The ender defender) To use these effectively, Spawn feeds off the demonic sin of others. He can even use it to regenerate and heal wounds.

(Jax) And, being soldier trained, Spawn is a master with basically any firearm

 **Spawn's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Guns  
Armor: Leetha of The 7th House of K (Can shape shift into anything she wants)  
Skills: Regeneration, Teleportation, Explosions, Invisibility, Control of Matter and Elements, Flight, Communication with Animals, Mind Reading, Portals to heaven and hell**

Spawn has accomplished many impressive feats

(Jax) He can survive impalement, gunfire, and explosions

(Neather star) He's defeated Demons, other hellspawn, and even satan and god!

(The ender defender) He even sealed the two away so he can take over the world and rebuilt it in his own image. But, then he gave up his godly power and reverted back to his Hellspawn form

(Jax) Why? Boredom I guess

 **Feats:  
Survived Gunfire, Impalement, and Explosions  
Defeated Demons, Hellspawns, Satan, and God  
Rebuilt earth in his own image  
Can only die through beheading  
Master with any firearm**

But he does still have a weakness. He can die through being beheaded and is incredibly weak to Holy Weapons...

(Neather star) OH COME ON!

(The ender defender) Okay, so there was ONE more similarity

(Jax) Also, remember that Leetha feeds off of Spawn's Necroplasm. If she consumes to much, Spawn will become weaker and can even die and return to hell

 **Weaknesses:  
** **Loss of Necroplasm  
Holy Weapons  
Decapitation  
Gave up his god power**

 _*After defeating Clown* "Give my regards to your boss. Tell him he's next"_

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all

(Jax) The Spirit Of Vengeance Vs The Hellspawn who dethroned both satan AND god!

(Neather star) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

The sound of a motorcycle fills the streets of a city. Ghost Rider rides down the road before turning into an alleyway. There, he sees a man get killed by a tall being. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Spawn,"

"And what do you think your doing here?"

"Apparently, doing your job better then you are"

"I didn't realize that killing random innocents was my job"

"Seems to me you don't pay attention to crime around here, so I had to take maters into my own hands"

"Well, all you managed to do was make me mad. Now, you shall pay for the suffering you've brought on others!" Ghost Rider revs his engine

"I will use your skull as a footrest!" Spawn stood ready as Ghost Rider drove straight at him

 **FIGHT!**

Spawn held out his hand and it glows with green magic. Then, Ghost Rider's tires go out due to Spawn's elemental control and the bike starts to fall over, but not before Ghost Rider jumped from it hit Spawn hard with a dropkick. Rider ignites his fist in hellfire, and uppercuts Spawn, before grabbing him with his chain and throwing him into the wall. Spawn teleports back and slashes Ghost Rider with razor blades and shoots him away with a shotgun. Ghost Rider stands up, having regenerated his wounds "You call that a gun?" He takes out his hellfire shotgun "this is a gun" He fires at Spawn, who holds his hand out and shoots it back at Ghost Rider before having it swatted away

"You will never beat me with hell's arsenal" Spawn growled

"Maybe not, but its going to be f***ing fun" Ghost Rider responds as he shoots balls of hellfire at his Hellspawn foe, who stops them in mid air and makes them explode. Through the smoke, Ghost Rider runs through and rams into Spawn with his shoulder, before punching him 3 times in the head and sending him flying with a powerful kick. Spawn turns invisible and teleports. Ghost Rider walks forward and looks around "where the hell did you go?" he keeps walking when Spawn re-appears on the wall behind him. He jumps down and slashes him with chains, before teleporting again and knocking him into the dirt with a downward kick.

"You truly disappoint me" Spawn laughs, before being choked by the hellfire chain of Ghost Rider rising from the dirt.

"Let the weight of all your sins be your undoing!" Ghost Rider pulls spawn into him and uses his Penance Stare. However, Spawn looks completely unaffected. Leetha wraps herself around the Hellfire chain and pulls it off of Spawn, before wrapping herself around the spirit's feet. "A Symbiote?" Ghost Rider was tripped and brought to the ground. Leetha turned into chains of her own and crushes Ghost Rider's skull. Spawn walks away, before hearing a haunting laughter

"Impossible!" Spawn looks shocked. Ghost Rider rises, his skull still intact.

"Your roadkill!" Ghost Rider grabs his bike, and the tires light back up again. Spawn holds his hand out but falls to his knees

"No...Necroplasm...to...low" Spawn sputters out. Ghost Rider rides forward and runs Spawn over for a couple of seconds, before wrapping his chain around the mercenary's neck. He rides, dragging Spawn in the flames behind him. Ghost Rider stops and stomps on Ghost Rider's chest and grabs his head and rips it off, He throws it into the air and shoots it with his shotgun, causing Spawn's blood to spread all over the wall. Ghost Rider rides off on his bike.

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Neather star) Holy Crap!

(Jax) This was one of the CLOSEST matches we have ever had. Both Ghost Rider and Spawn were immune to natural forms of pain or death, needing holy weapons to kill

(The ender defender) The difference is, Ghost Rider can only be killed by God himself. Spawn can be killed by simple beheading. And before you say "But Spawn defeated God, so he should defeat Ghost Rider". But remember, Spawn banished all his god power. Leaving him no way to be able to kill Ghost Rider.

(Neather star) And because of that, it was only a matter of time before Spawn ran low on Necreoplasm. This was still one HELL of a fight.

(The ender defender) The winner...is The Ghost Rider

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle, Season 3 Finale!**

 **"One Piece" "Fairy Tail" these two logo's catch fire. The fire drops down. It was consumed by a young man in pink hair. The kid lets out a toothy grin as he looks at a shirtless man with a skull pendant. He was wearing an orange cowboy hat. The two smirk as they launch flame at each other**


	57. Natsu Vs Ace

Since the dawn of time, man has utilized fire for many things ever since its discovery in the Stone Age.

(Neather Star) But today, some people use, what I personally call, bad*** style. Which, of course, involves fire!

(Jax) These two have taken advantage of this power and has added it to their arsenal.

(The Ender Defender) Natsu Dragneel: The Fire Dragon of Fire Tail

(Neather Star) and Portgas D Ace: Son of the Pirate King

(Jax) I'm Jax

(Neather Star) I'm Neather Star

(The ender defender) And I am the ender defender, and it's our job to analyze their

(Neather Star) Weapons

(Jax) Armor

(The ender defender) Skills

(Neather Star) Feats

(Jax) And weaknesses to answer the most important question of all

(The ender defender) Which flaming, anime powerhouse would win...

(All) A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Thousands of years ago, a great war ravaged the land sending 3 siblings into the future.

(Neather Star) The Future? Your just making that up.

(The ender defender) I wish I was...

(Jax) Anyway, while two of said siblings were raised to do evil, one was raised by the legendary Fire Dragon named Igneel.

(Neather star) So only one of them was a good guy? Man, that must be awkward at family reunions. Anyway, Igneel vanished one day and left his adopted son alone.

(The ender defender) His son would go searching for his father, and caused a massive chain of events that lead to the legacy of the Fairy Tail Guild's strongest mage; Natsu

 **Natsu's Stats:  
Height: 5'9  
Weight: N/A  
Age: Around 16  
Race: Demon (** **Etherious)**

Natsu is incredibly powerful

(Neather star) What do you expect from a freaking dragon mage!?

(Jax) So he thinks he's Hot Stuff? Eh? Fire? Hot?

(Neather star)...Jax i'm the funny one, you stick to being boring with Ender

(Both) Hey!

(The Ender Defender) *cough* anyway, Natsu is strong enough to lift and throw objects twice his size. He is incredibly agile and a great hand-to-hand fighter

(Jax) But his most recognizable ability is his fire. He can shoot, create, and control large amounts of flames, even using it to amp up his punches and kicks

(Neather Star) And when he's not shooting hot fire, he F***ING EATS IT!

(The Ender Defender) Its true, Natsu has the-rather strange-ability to consume fire and fire-based attacks. The more fire he consumes, the stronger his own fire becomes. He can even use this ability to heal himself. But, his fire control goes beyond basic projectiles. He can use fire to use a large variety of techniques.

(Neather Star) Ranging from blasting his foe from pointblank range with Grip Strike, to swipping at people with claws of fire. But when he REALLY wants to do some damage, he will unleash his Fire Dragon's Roar! This thing is so powerful and so deadly, it practically guarantees victory!

(Jax) He has so many spells and techniques, we couldn't possibly explain them all. Just know that they are all extremely powerful, but they all require Natsu have enough strength to pull them off.

 **Natsu's Arsenal:  
Weapons: None  
Armor: None  
Skills: Super Human Strength and Speed, Fire Consumption, Fire Projectiles, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (Fire Dragon's Roar, Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, Ect), Fire Dragon King's Spells (** **Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist,** **Fire Dragon King's Roar), Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade, Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist, Ect), Lightning Fire Dragon Mode (Transformation that amps his power, but leaves him exhausted)**

Natsu has defeated Gajeel and the demon, Lullaby

(Jax) He has defeated entire guilds almost single handedly, and-while he is in no way a genius- he can create a plan of attack for any situation, making him incredibly unpredictable

(Neather star) Oh, and theirs also the fact that HE CAN EAT FIRE FROM HELL! Dang, this dude sounds unbeatable!

 **Feats: Defeated Gajeel  
Defeated The ancient Demon Lullaby  
Defeated Raven tail and Eisenwald  
Can consume Hellfire  
Dangerously unpredictable  
**

Except he's an idiot. He will sometimes rush into a fight without thinking things through, he gets motion sick, and often goes on fits of pure rage, destroying anything around him

 **Weaknesses: Not very Bright  
Motion Sickness  
Temper  
Constantly Destroys Public property due to Anger  
Not very bright**

(Neather star) But still, there are few who can stand up to the flame shooting/eating dragon mage of Fairy Tail!

 _"_ _Maybe we can't help feeling scared alone! But we're all right here, together! We've got out friends close by! Now there's nothing to fear, because we are not alone!"_

* * *

(Jax) Gol D Roger, The Legendary Pirate King had treasures beyond everyone's wildest dreams.

(The ender defender) but when he was hung by the gallows, he left behind not only the Island of Raftel-the place that holds his enormous amounts of money-he also left behind his greatest treasure ever, His Son Portgas D Ace.

 **Ace's Stats:  
Full Name: Portgas D. Ace  
Age: 20  
Height: 6'1  
Weight: N/A**

(Neather Star) The hell kinda name is "Portgas?"

(Jax) I think its Italian

(The ender defender) Moving on, Ace is the older brother to Luffy and Sabo.

(Neather Star) The hell kinda name is Sabo!?

(Jax) Stop doing that, we have a lot of info to get too

(Neather star) Whatever...

(Jax) Ace has a knife, though rarely ever seems to use it. He also can use the Haki, which can render those with weak minds unconscious

(The ender defender) Ace is the wielder of the Flame Flame Devil Fruit

(Neather star) That sounds dangerous! All those hate comments...

(Jax) Actually Neather, the Flame Flame Devil Fruit grants Ace control of fire and fire based techniques. It also kinda turned him into living fire so...

(The ender defender) Ace can move faster then the untrained eye can see, is stronger then the average man, and is smarter then most of the other warriors in Whitebeard's army

(Neather star) Okay, this guy seems cool, but what can he do?

(Jax) Well, Ace can use a wide varitey of techniques such as the Heat Haze, Firefly Light, Flame Pillar and the Great Flame Commandment. He even posses a technique so intense, it shatters the ground itself!

(The ender defender) And then there's his signature move, the Fire Fist, which is what gave him his Nickname Firefist Ace.

(Neather star) Oh, and speaking of Firefist Ace, that's a move too! With it, he lights himself on fire to get a massive boost in strength, speed, and fire power. Pun very much intended!

(The ender defender)...

(Neather star) What?

(Jax)...and you say i'm not funny

(Neather star) Yeah, screw you too

(The ender defender) *cough* Um...but those pale in comparison to Ace's ultimate technique; the Great Flame Commandment Grand Emperor

(Neather star) The grand flame emperor what now? Sorry, that name was too long

(Jax) The Great Flame Commandment Grand Emperor is basically a flaming ball of destruction

(Neather star) And anything it hits, is basically dead!

 **Ace's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Flame Flame Devil Fruit, Knife and other basic weapons  
Armor: None  
Skills: Haki, Fire projectiles, superhuman strength, speed, and intelligence, Heat Haze, Firefly Light, Flame Pillar, Great Flame Commandment, Raging Eruption, Fire Fist, Firefist Ace, Great Flame Commandment Grand Emperor**

Ace has outsmarted numerous foes, held his own against Smoker, proven to be one of the strongest Devil Fruit users in existence, and even strong enough to match the strength of a raging Sea King.

(Neather star) He is ready to keep up a fight, even after getting his NECK BROKEN!

 **Feats:  
Outsmarted multiple foes  
Held his own against Smoker, who Luffy has still yet to defeat  
One of the best Devil Fruit users in existence  
Matched the strength of a raging Sea King  
Can continue to fight even when in incredible pain  
Was an extremely capable fighter, even at a young age  
Achieved an impressive bounty of ****550,000,000**

(Jax) However, Ace's biggest weakness is, ironically, his own power. While his skills are incredible powerful, some of them can completely exhaust his power, and make him a vulnerable target.

(The ender defender) And, like every other person to ever consume a devil fruit, Ace cannot be in water.

(Neather star) Well, duh. I mean, if your MADE OF FIRE, I don't think swimming is the best idea

 **Weaknesses:  
Has been killed  
Some of his powerful attacks leave him drained  
Water**

(The ender defender) But even with his flaws, Ace has proved himself to be a very powerful and deadly opponent for anyone to face

(Jax) at least, he was before he died

(Neather star) Too soon Jax...too soon

 _"_ _I don't wanna live a thousand years. If I just live through today, that'll be enough."_

* * *

Alright, the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all

(Jax) Its the Dragon mage, Natsu!

(Neather star) Vs "FireFist" Ace! You all know what time it is

(All) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

(Neather star) Season 3 FINALE!

* * *

Natsu beats up bandits, knocking them all out. He sighs as he takes out 2 large chunks of meat. "Lunch time!" He smiles as he eats one piece meat in one bite. As he prepares to eat the other, a fireball flies past and scorches the food, turning it into dust. Natsu looks at the ashes in his hand, then glares over to the source. He growls as a shirtless man beats up bandits himself. He laughs.

"Better luck next time, eh guys?" He chuckles as he walks away, only to be met by a furious Natsu.

"Do you realize what you did?" Natsu growls

"Oh, im sorry? Did you want to beat them?"

"No! Well...kinda. But you burnt my food!"

"Oh. Well, there is no need to cry over burnt food"

"I've been saving that meat all day! And now you're going to pay!" Natsu enters a fighting pose

 **FIGHT!**

Natsu launched a punch which Ace blocks. Ace smirks as he grabs Natsu's arm and tosses him to the ground, before kicking him into the air. Natsu back-flips while in midair and shoots a fireball, before running forward. Ace effortlessly blocks the fireball but was caught off-guard when Natsu kicks him upside the head. He flinches but he knees the mage in the gut, before grabbing him and spinning around and throwing him behind him into the brick wall, and blasts him through it with a big fireball. Natsu falls down the other side

"Bet you think your hot stuff, eh?" Natsu smirks

"Well I don't like to brag" Ace smirks back. The two gather fire around them and shoot at each other. As small embers fall to the ground, Natsu lunges forward with a flaming claw. Ace counters by igniting his fist in fire and punches forward. The two attacks collide, but Natsu moves his other arm down and causes a small explosion. Ace gets sent flying but lands on his feet, before dodging the next flaming punch from his foe. He knees Natsu in the gut, and kicks him into the building behind them. He charges up a fireball and shoots it forward, causing the building to collapse and leaving a smoldering pile of scrap. Ace laughs as he walks away, before turning to see the fire from the building vanish in an instant. Natsu stands up smirking as his wounds heal

"Is that the best you've got?"

"Not even close" Ace smirks as he runs up and swings his fist, only to have it get caught by Natsu 'He's much faster all the sudden!'. Natsu erupts his leg with fire and kicks Ace in the jaw. Ace gets sent spiraling before fixing himselg and charging up fire in his fist. Natsu does the same to his foot and the two rapidly clash hits. Natsu brings his foot down on Ace's head, but he grabs him and throws him into a lamppost. Natsu looks at the lamppost and heats it up, before picking it our of the ground and throwing the smoldering metal at Ace, who effortlessly breaks through it. Natsu jumps all around him shooting fireballs, but Ace uses his Haki to make them all dissipate and causing Natsu to fall to his knees. Ace runs and punches him in the back of the head, before slamming his foot down on his back. Ace jumps to the top of a building and charges up one final attack. "Great Flame Commandment Grand Emperor!" Ace shoots the giant fireball at Natsu, who looks up. Natsu smirks as he opens his mouth and consumes the giant fireball. "What the...!?"

"Man, that tastes good! This almost makes up for the meat you scorched"

"You remind me a lot of my brother..." Ace admits. Natsu rushes forward and slams Ace down to the ground. He runs back down and grabs Ace by the neck. He sees the smoke coming off of him

"Wait a minute..are you MADE of fire?" Natsu asked "That's awesome!" He smirks as he bites his arm

"Hey! What are you-ghaa!" Ace yells as his body is consumed by Natsu, leaving only his had and pendant. Natsu walks away, patting his stomach when he hears growling behind him

"Huh?" He turns and sees someone standing behind him, wearing a straw hat

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Neather star) Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Calm down One Piece fans, just hear us out on this, alright?

(Jax) Ace is a great fighter and a great character. However, his strength PALES in comparison to Natsu.

(The ender defender) Ace does have Natsu beat in intelligence, but Natsu's overwhelming strength and arsenal was more than he could handle.

(Neather star) also, being a man made of fire isn't really the best match up against a guy who EATS fire for breakfast! And, the more fire Natsu eats, the more he heals and the stronger he gets, so he could survive ANYTHING Ace could throw at him. This was a heated battle, but Ace wont be leaving...in one piece

(The ender defender) The Winner...is Natsu Dragneel

* * *

 **Well, looks like this make my record 1-1. I guess my research got better with time...and with smarter co-hosts. Hope you all enjoy!**


	58. Season Three Summery

**Hoenn Starters Battle Royal: Winner: Blaziken**

 **Ragna the bloodedge vs Ruby Rose: Winner: Ragna**

 **Deathstroke vs The Terminator: Winner: Deathstroke**

 **Godzilla vs Rayquaza: Winner: Godzilla**

 **Cell vs Chaos: Winner: Chaos**

 **Cloud vs Wolverine: Winner: Cloud**

 **Jeff the Killer vs Springtrap: Winner: Jeff**

 **Venom vs Stitch: Winner: Stitch**

 **Steve vs The Terrarian: Winner: The Terrarian**

 **Danny Phantom vs Jake Long: Winner: Danny**

 **Grim vs Sans: Winner: Sans**

 **Sonic vs The Flash: Winner: Sonic**

 **Slenderman vs Herobrine REMASTERED: Winner: Herobrine**

 **Blaze the cat vs Azula: Winner: Blaze**

 **Bill Cipher vs Flowey The Flower: Winner: Flowey**

 **Spyro vs Crash: Winner: Spyro**

 **Mario vs Rayman: Winner: Mario**

 **Orochimaru vs Medusa Gorgon: Winner: Medusa**

 **Ghost Rider vs Spawn: Winner: Ghost Rider**

 **Natsu vs Ace: Winner: Natsu**

* * *

Hey guys, thank you SO much for all your support, and thank you for waiting SO long for Natsu vs Ace. It was a SUPER fun fight to write. However, Death Battle will be on a temporary Hiatus. I want to focus on school and my other fights for a while. Plus...neather star got arrested...so we need to bail him out. Untill Next time, I am the ender defender. Ender pearls to you, my awesome ender knights, and I will see you all later...GOOD-BYE!


	59. Next Time On Death Battle

(Neather star) Thanks for bailing me out guys!

(Jax) Yeah, it was 55 grand!

(The ender defender) Seriously, what the hell did you do?

(Neather star) Well...you see I got this new job as a referee for the WWE.

(The ender defender) Who the hell hires a guy from the Nether?

(Neather star) Don't ask me. Anyway, after a tag-team match, those idiots started beating the hell out of each other!

(Jax) And you went in and tried to break it up?

(Neather star) Nooooot exactly...

 **A few weeks Prior...**

* * *

(Neather Star) EAT THIS MOTHER F***ERS! *shoots a chain gun at all the wrestlers* MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

(The ender defender) You're an idiot, you know that?

(Neather star) hehe...yeah. Anyway, so what did I miss?

(Jax) We went on Hiatus until you got out.

(The ender defender) But now, you can announce the first fight of Season 4. Its also a birthday gift for Jax

(Jax) Really?

(The ender defender) Yep

(Neather star) Oh sweet! I'm on it! *clears throat*

 **Death Battle, Season 4 Premiere!**

 **A boy with a big nose, purple markings around his eyes and holding a staff swings from a vine  
** **VS  
** **A girl with long, purple hair in a belly dancing outfit swings a sword at pirates**

(Jax) TAK VS SHANTAE! Thank you guys SO much! I've been waiting for this fight, forever!

(The ender defender) Yep, Happy Birthday man!

(Jax) Thanks!

(Neather star) Hey, viewer! Wish Jax a happy birthday! And be sure to be back here...FOR A DEATH BATTTTTLLLEEEE!


	60. Tak Vs Shantae

Magic. we have seen magic before on this show.

(Red) But NOONE uses magic the way THESE two do!

(Geo) Wait! Red, the hell are you doing here?

(Red) Didn't ya hear? I'm your new co-host!

 ** _Red The Pokemon Master enters the fray!_**

(The Ender Defender) Well...you see...remember how we bailed Neather out of prison?

(Geo) Yeaaaah?

(The Ender Defender) Well...apparently he did it again...to the international hockey league...and the NBA..

(Red) Aaaah, a mass murder. Is there a better feeling in the world?

(Geo) Okay then...anyway...Tak, the great and mighty warrior of the pupununu people

(Red) and Shantae, the magical, belly-dancing pirate genie!

(The ender defender) I'm the ender defender, and these two are Red and Geo

(Geo) And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out who would win; A Death Battle

* * *

The Pupununu people-

(Red) AHAHAHA! no WAY that is their real name!

(Geo) ...were being turned into sheep by the evil Tlaloc

(Red) How the hell do you even pronounce that!? Moving on from weird names, only a few members of the tribes escaped the sheepification, one of them being a young boy named Tak!

 **Tak's Stats:  
Age: 15  
Weight: N/A  
Height: N/A  
Race: Pupununu**

Tak packs...one of the strangest arsenals I have ever seen

(Geo) He wields a staff called Thwark. No, I am not misspelling that, it is ACTUALLY called Thwark!

(Red) Tak uses Thwark unlike any staff in the world, by THROWING it!

(The ender defender) However, with it he can also use a magical energy. The same energy used by...the Juju

(Red) Those candies from Ed Edd and Eddy?

(The ender defender) Not Jawbreakers, Juju.

(Geo) Tak also wields the Dream Shaker, a Mystical Artifact that allows him to enter the dream world. It also allows him to use dream powers, only downside is that Tak's dream powers only work in the dream world.

(Red) But when things start getting bad, Tak will bust out his strongest weapon of all; The Spirit Rattle. This beautiful, turtle shell staff allows Tak to use his Juju magic to do awesome things!

(The ender defender) Such as the Thunder Strike, a spell so powerful it makes his foes explode in a crack of thunder. The Spirit Strike Spell attacks multiple foes at once, his healing spell can...well heal him, and his transformation spell turns his foes into helpless sheep.

(Red) But when he gets tired of being a smelly human, he can use Animal Totems to turn himself into different animal forms. His bear form grants him incredible striking strength

(Geo) The squirrel lets him glide through the air and on air currents

(The ender defender) Frog lets him grapple with his tongue and lets him swin underwater, and the Boar grants him a powerful charge attack..and somehow makes him immune to lava

 **Tak's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Thwark, Dream Shaker, Spirit Rattle  
Armor: None  
Skills: Dream powers, Thunder Strike, Spirit Strike, Healing, Transformation, Animal Totems (Bear, Squirrel, Frog and Boar)**

Tak is strong enough to break stone, uproot massive trees, and even shatter diamond.

(Geo) He's skilled enough to take on much more well trained foes, defeated the evil Tlaloc twice, and has even defeated evil Juju; which, to clarify, is this world's equivalent of GODS!

(Red) How the hell is this kid so freakin tough!?

 **Feats:  
Can shatter Diamond  
Can uproot trees  
Defeated Tlaloc twice  
Defeated evil Juju  
Can use Spirit Animal Spells, though not very often**

However, his over-reliance on magic over pure skill is his greatest downfall. He is his own worse enemy

(Red) Not to mention the fact that the kid's ego is bigger than his nose!

 **Weaknesses:  
Over-reliance on magic  
Magic is limited  
Ego  
Rushes ahead without thinking  
**

 _Tak:_ _You told me to go get Lok.  
Jibolba: That's right. Now go fetch Lok, stop playing with the sheep.  
_ _Tak: I did get Lok!  
Jibolba: No, you fetched a dirty, stinky animal._

* * *

Shantae is the young, half genie hero of Scuttle Town. Her parentage is unknown, she is tasked with protecting the town from

(Red) PIRATES! Its about time pirates showed up in death battle!

 **Shantae's stats:  
Age: About 16  
Weight: N/A  
Height: N/A  
Race: Half Genie**

Shantae's arsenal is...yet another one of the strangest arsenals I have ever seen.

(Geo) To start off, she uses her own hair to whip foes with the strength to bust metal. She is also sometimes depicted wielding a sword and a pistol. Also, she has cannon which she can use to boost her up higher. Even though that is entirely impossible...

(Red) She has a pair of boots that allow her to run faster and run over FREAKING LAVA! She also posses various magical powers...which she can activate by belly dancing. Yes, belly dancing... that is by far the weirdest sentence I have ever said...well not entirely true...

(The ender defender) please don't talk about that here! *cough* Her magic powers allow her to teleport and transform her body into different forms.

(Geo) The monkey form gives Shantae an incredible boost in speed and agility, while also giving her the ability to bounce off walls like a weird, furry bullet.

(Red) The elephant form is, sort of, the exact opposite. It makes her slow and barely able to jump, but it gives her a HUGE boost in strength. Enough strength to bust down a wall!

(The ender defender) The spider form allows her to climb walls and other surfaces and attack foes with venom

(Geo) The harpy form allows her to fly, and the mermaid form allows her to swim and shoot bubbles that can destroy hazards

 **Shantae's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Hair, Sword, Pistol, Cannon  
Armor: Risky's Boots (Boosts speed)  
Skills: Teleportation, Transformations (Monkey, Elephant, Spider, Harpy, Mermaid)**

Shantae has defeated the pirate king, her own evil clone, and even Risky Boots twice.

(Geo) Also, did I forget to mention the fact that she saved the ENTIRE world on 3 separate occasions!

 **Feats:  
Defeated the Pirate King  
Defeated her own evil clone  
Defeated Risky Boots twice  
Saved the world 3 times **

(Red) However, she is kind of a ditz. Granted, she's not a COMPLETE idiot, but she still makes plenty of reckless mistakes

(Geo) she's also known for having a few trust issues. And her belly-dancing outfit leaves her completely vulnerable to attack.

 **Weaknesses:  
Ditsy  
Trust Issues  
Wears no armor  
**

 _Shantae: That's far enough Risky! Where's the Steam Engine?  
Risky Boots: None of your business! More importantly, you people have been using my sea without paying my fee, and now you're in a lot of hot water!  
Shantae: That's ridiculous! The ocean is free for everyone to enjoy! Just who do you think you are?_

* * *

Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all

(Geo) The Juju Hero vs The Pirate Genie!

(Red) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Shantae is wondering her lovely home town when she sees some pirates get thrown into the sea. Curious, she goes to the beach seaside and sees Tak knocking multiple pirates out. "I'm going to ask one last time: Where is the Juju?"

"I don't know what that is..." One of the pirates say, before fainting. Tak sighs

"If I don't find it...huh?" He sees Shantae walk up to him 'She looks strong' He pulls out Thwark "You're the Juju, aren't you!?"

"Tutu? I'm not a ballet dancer" Shantae pulls out her sword "But, NO ONE causes trouble around here!"

 **FIGHT!**

Tak throws Thwark at Shantae. Shantae runs and cuts it in half, before taking out her pistol and shooting it at the Pupununu. Tak jumps behind a rock to avoid being shot. She whips the rock with her hair, causing it to break before whipping Tak. Tak flinches before grabbing her hair and pulling her towards him and hitting her in the jaw with one of the pieces of Thwark. Shantae frees herself before being assaulted by Tak, slamming the two pieces of Thwark multiple times against her body. She knocks him away with her hair. Tak looks down and sees his arm bleeding. 'Ouch. What is with this girl's hair?' He uses an Animal Totem and transforms into a squirrel. He catches an updraft and flies into the air 'Try and catch me now!' He looks down and sees a harpy charge straight at him 'WHAT THE!?' He is knocked to the ground and returns to his old form.

"You can transform too? Cool!" Shantae says, turning back to normal

"Of course I can! You're not the only one with Juju power!" Tak yells

"Juju? What's Ju-" She starts before Tak takes out the Spirit Rattle.

"You're done for!" Tak runs at her. Shantae takes her sword out and the two strike at each other. They both get sent back before Shantae performs a quick dance and jumps into the ocean as a mermaid. Tak runs to the shore line "You can't get away from me like that!" He says as he builds up his mana through his staff "Thunder Strike!" He zaps the ocean with lightning, causing a few dead fish to float to the surface, along with an electrocuted Shantae. She shakes her self before shooting bubbles at Tak, who swats them all away with his staff. Shantae jumps back on land before transforming back to her normal self.

"Try and match this!" She dances again and charges forward as an elephant. Tak smirks, using another Animal Totem to transform into a boar. The two crash full force into each other. The two struggle against each other, before Shantae slams her foot on the ground, causing Tak to fall of balance. She then pushes him away. Tak transforms back, before using another Totem to become a bear.

"Take this!' He runs forward. Shantae turns back, then narrowly dodges the bear's claws. Her foot is grabbed and she is thrown into the air, where she pulls out her cannon and shoots it at Tak. Take blocks it, but is still sent back a couple of inches. Tak pants as he transforms back to a human 'darn...I can't keep this up much longer'. Shantae lands and she sees Tak hold the staff up. He shoots the Spirit Strike Spell forward. It closes in on Shantae, who smiles and dances, causing her to teleport. "How did she?"

Tak suddenly is attacked rapidly by a monkey, bouncing off the walls. Shantae returns to normal then, using a combination of her whip and sword, sends Tak spiraling to the ground. He gets up and attempts a healing spell, but to no avail as he wasted his mana. Shantae charges forward again with her sword and cuts his arm off. Tak yells in pain, before Shantae shoots him through the heart. Shantae sighs as the air grows silent "Well...that was fun.

 **K.O!**

* * *

 _Shantae walks away from the beach, as Tak's corpse is being looted by Risky Boots, who takes the Spirit Rattle from his hands_

(Red)...ow...my childhood...

(Geo) Tak is a very experienced fighter, but his over reliance on magic meant his downfall.

(The ender defender) Shantae's more advanced weaponry, better control of magic, and experience simply trumped Tak. While Tak's diamond breaking feat SOUNDS incredible, diamond can be easily broken if hit on certain points. Meaning, it is unlikely Tak breaking diamond had anything to do with strength.

(Geo) Both have stopped powerful foes, but while Tak has saved a single clan from destruction, Shantae saved the WHOLE WORLD! 3 times in fact. In the end, Tak was simply outclassed in Magic, Experience, and weaponry

(Red) That fight was still insane! But sadly, Tak just couldn't Mana-up

(The ender defender) The winner...is Shantae

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 **A whistle blows as a small man in a spacesuit commands an army of small creatures to carry items back to his ship  
Vs  
A man wearing a strange suit, shrinks down to a small size. He then rides on an ant**


	61. Olimar Vs Ant Man

In a universe full of powerful and giant beings, some have managed to be a threat despite their minuscule size

(Red) And they both also lead kick*** armies!

(Geo) Olimar, The Brave-yet small- Hocotatian

(The ender defender) and Ant-Man, Marvel's size-altering hero

(Red) I'm Red! He's Geo, and that's The Ender Defender!

(The ender defender) and its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out who would win A Death Battle.

* * *

Captain Olimar crash landed on a strange, foreign planet.

(Red) Mexico!

(The ender defender) No...

(Geo) His life-support system would only last him 30 days, before the poisonous atmosphere killed him.

(Red) Luckily, he befriended a race of plant monsters he named Pikmin! They helped him repair his ship and fly home...until his selfish boss ordered him to go BACK to the planet to find treasure and pay off his company's debt!

 **Olimar's Stats:  
Height: 1.9 cm  
Weight: 1 unit  
Age: most likely late 20s or early 30s  
Employee of Hocotate Freight**

Olimar may know some basic combat skills, but they aren't enough to protect him against a planet of hostile animals.

(Red) So, remember those Pikmin he made friends with? He decided to use them as his own personal army!

(Geo) Olimar can only have 100 pikmin out at a time, though he can always grab more from the pikmin's home base: The Onion. Each pikmin has a distinct feature that makes them unique. Red Pikmin can survive all manor of heat and flames.

(The ender defender) Blue Pikmin have gills, allowing them to breath and swim underwater. Yellow Pikmin can conduct electricity and can be thrown extremely high

(Red) White Pikmin can see things hidden underground that other pikmin cannot. Also, their poisonous. Meaning they can survive any toxins, but ANYONE or ANYTHING these guys eat will pretty much die! Finally, the Purple Pikmin are 10x stronger then all the other pikmin, and can stun enemies! Also, every pikmin can carry explosive "bomb rocks" to blast through stone or kill an enemy faster then Ender's dating life

(The ender defender) HEY!

(Geo) But if his Pikmin need a bit of a boost, Olimar has 2 types a sprays to help out in combat.

(The ender defender) Ultra-Spicy Spray invigorated the pikmin, making them faster and stronger. Ultra-bitter spray, on the other hand, can turn normal enemies into stone making them a sitting target.

(Red) Lastly, his spaceship can fly at supersonic speeds, being able to leave the atmosphere in mere seconds! On top of that, its also great for crashing into people!

 **Olimar's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Space Ship  
Armor: Spacesuit (Fire, Shock, and Waterproof, can resist the force of his ship exploding)  
Skills: Martial Arts, Whistle (Can gather his Pikmin)  
Pikmin: Red (Fireproof), Yellow (Shockproof, Higher throwing height), Blue (Breath and Swim underwater), White (Toxic-proof, Poisonous when consumed, can see buried items), Purple (10x stronger then other Pikmin, can stun enemies), Bomb Rocks, Ultra-Spicy Spray, Ultra-Bitter Spray**

Olimar has accomplished a lot for a 2 cm tall shipping employee

(Red) He can hold his own against a planet of deadly beasts, and walked away to tell the tale...twice!

(Geo) He's smart enough to create a winning strategy in mere seconds, skilled enough to turn a race of helpless plant monsters into fighting machines, and strong enough to defeat the king of bugs, and Emperor Bulblax

 **Feats:  
Fearless  
Fought against a planet of hostile creatures  
** **Incredibly Smart  
Helps turned the Pikmin into capable fighters  
Defeated King of Bugs and Emperor Bulblax  
Was the one who discovered and named the Pikmin  
**

(Red) BUUUT Olimar is kinda bad at fighting solo

(The ender defender) He is almost always with the pikmin, and rarly ever fights one on one battles. Also, while his suit is tough it is not invincible. Enough sustained damage will eventually kill him

 **Weaknesses:  
Bad solo fighter  
** **Suit cannot keep him alive forever  
Pikmin are fragile  
Can only have 100 Pikmin at a time**

 _*Olimar blows his whistle after another day of collecting treasure. The pikmin return to their onion and Olimar returns to his ship*_

* * *

Hank Pym was a scientist who had discovered strange particles

(Red) These particles allowed anything to shrink and grow. So, he built a suit to use these particles and allow himself to shrink and grow at will. But, when he got really old, he decided to pawn the responsibility off on someone else!

(Geo) Enter Scott Lang, a previous burglar recently released from prison. Hank gave him the suit, allowing to protect his family, friends, and everyone in the world from Yellowjacket as Ant Man!

 **Ant Man's Stats:  
Height: 6'0  
Weight: 190 Pounds  
Age: Mid to Late 20s  
Real Name: Scott Edward Harris Lang  
Previously: Hank Pym**

Ant Man's most iconic power is to alter his size

(Red) Most often, he shrinks to the size of an ant to help him maneuver his way through tight spaces. But in some instances, he can even grow into a giant monster and crush everything in his way!

(Geo) While he is shrunk, his mass still remains the same.

(The ender defender) Even though the science behind that makes no sense. Realistically, if something of his mass shrinks down to a size smaller than an atom, it would create a black hole!

(Red) NERD!

(Geo)...*cough* Anyway, when he is small, he still punches with the strength of a normal human.

(The ender defender) Well, "Normal" may not be the best way to describe it. Ant Man is extremely strong. Ants are able to carry 5,000 times their own weight, so it is safe to assume Ant Man can as well. Meaning, Ant Man can lift up too 950,000 pounds!

(Red) But don't even THINK of him as a 'One Man Army!' He can use his helmet to, basically, command ants to fight with him!

(Geo) Not just ants, any insects really.

(Red) REALLY!? EVEN SPIDERS!? My god that's terrifying..

(The ender defender)...Spiders are Arachnids...not Insects

(Geo) Also, his suit comes equipped with 2 Wrist Gauntlets that shoot bioelectrical blasts.

 **Ant Man's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Wrist Gauntlets (Shoot electrical blasts)  
Armor: Helmet (Communicate and control insects)  
Skills: Mastery with electronics, extremely strong, Size Manipulation **

Ant Man is not to be trifled with. He's skilled enough to take on opponents like Captain America and Thor. Smart enough to rewire electronics.

(Geo) And as a bonus he got to marry Janet Vandyne! I'd say THATS a worthy prize!

 **Feats:  
defeated yellow jacket **  
**Married wasp/Janet Vandyne**  
 **Co-Leader of the Neo-Avengers**  
 **Took on both captain america and Thor at the same time  
Can shrink smaller than an atom  
Can-theoretically-lift 950,000 pounds**

However, using his suit to much will cause it to run out of power. Especially when growing or shrinking to incredible heights.

(Red) Also don't take him as immortal. Under the REDICOULOUS costume, he's still pretty much human.

 **Weaknesses:  
Low Durability  
Suit can run out of power**

 _"Sorry I'm late, I was saving the world. You know how it is"_

* * *

Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all

(Geo) Will Olimar and the Pikmin's versatility beat Ant Man and his ant's brute force? Or will Olimar become ant food?

(Red) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Olimar leads his army of Pikmin, 20 of each. He walks ahead and sees Ant Man fighting a Bulborb. "Take this, freak!" Ant Man kicks the monster in the head before jumping up and kicking it in the head, killing it. Olimar looks at this strange man. Then, his eyes widen as he sees his helmet. His helmet was so shiny, it would be worth a lot! He picks up a purple pikman and throws it. Ant Man gets hit and stumbles back "What the?" The pikmin lands with a soft thud and runs back to the captain. "Why you little!? Alright buddy, you're next!"

 **FIGHT!**

Ant Man runs up and punches Olimar in the head, knocking him backwards. Olimar whistles his pikmin back to him and begins to plot a counter attack. Ant Man runs forward again but a sudden Purple Pikmin stops him in his tracks. Olimar has all his pikmin rush Ant Man, constantly punching him with their tiny arms. Ant Man snaps out of his daze and pushes them all away "Get off me!" They all land with soft thuds as Olimar calls them back. Ant Man huffs "So, this guys with you? How about I introduce them to MY friends!" He smirks as an army of ants crawl onto the field. "Get 'em guys!" The ants charge forward. Olimar's eyes widen as the huge army of ants approach. He then has a few pikmin burrow underground and takes the rest of them and runs forward. He throws 3 white pikmin at the ants. The ants grab them in their pincers and devour them whole, making the pikmin's soul and cry ring out. Then, the ants fell flat on their backs, dead from the poison. 3 more White Pikmin pick them up and carry them to the onion. Meanwhile, Olimar collides fists with Ant Man. Ant Man's strength, however, sends Olimar flying backwards into the stem of a flower. As it bends, he sees the Pikmin he sent underground returned with bomb rocks. He grabbed one, as well as another Purple Pikmin and the stem snaps back into place, sending Olimar flying towards the hero. He throws the two Pikmin at once. Ant Man hits the purple pikmin away, but the other Pikmin has the bomb rock explode. The Pikmin died in the explosion. Olimar runs towards Ant Man, who he punches twice. Ant Man growls as he kicks Olimar away again. He looks to see Red Pikmin kill some of his ants and carry their corpses back to the onion. "These things just keep coming.." He then has two bees fly onto the field "Take 'em out!" He orders. The bees fly forward with their stingers extended. 2 Purple Pikmin are thrown at them, knocking them to the ground. White Pikmin run up and start to punch them. Olimar sees some of the ants eat his Pikmin. He runs and punches them away, then orders other pikmin to carry pellets back to the onion. Ant Man runs and punches Olimar again. Olimar winces in pain, but punches back. Ant Man has his ants carge forward. They all dogpile on the captain, who attempts to fight them off. Suddenly, the ants turn to stone and get broken apart. He sees his Pikmin number grow back in size and calls them all back to his side. He takes out an Ultra Spicy Spray and sprays all of them, making them glow red. He orders them to charge at the charging ants. The two armies started to rumble as the leaders rapidly punch at each other. Red Pikmin all group together and fight some fire ants. The White Pikmin are busy fighting the bees, and the other 3 teams are ganging up on the normal ants. Ant Man charges up his Wrist Gauntlet and shoots an electrical blast at Olimar. Olimar manages to survive, thanks to his suit, and calls the Yellows over. Ant Man shoots again but Olimar has the Yellows absorb and redirect the blast back at Ant Man. Ant Man falls to his knees, seeing his army start to dwindle from the powered up Pikmin. He growls and punches the Yellow Pikmin, killing a majority of them. Olimar sees that night is falling, and whistles all the pikmin back to their respected ships. "Oh no you don't!" Ant Man yells, running after the ship. He turns to see Bulborbs roar at him. Olimar flies into orbit. Ant Man kicks the Bulborbs away, and jumps on one of their heads to reach the fleeing ship. Olimar looks out the window to see Ant Man hanging on. Olimar makes a quick decision and flies the ship back down too the surface.

 _ **BOOM!**_

The explosion knocked both fighters backwards. Olimar looked at his destroyed ship and sighs. Getting that repaired would cost a fortune. He looks to see Ant Man stand up slowly, his helmet being knocked off his head. He runs at him "DIE!" Olimar takes out one more Ultra Bitter Spray and uses it, encasing Ant Man in stone. He runs up and punches it, causing it to crumble apart.

 **K.O!**

* * *

 _Olimar has the pikmin carry the helmet back to the ship. The stones that were once ant man is also being carried back to the onions_

(Red) No way! Did that REALLY just happen!?

(The Ender Defender) Yep. While Ant Man was the superior fighter of the two, Olimar's versatility and strategy pulled him ahead

(Geo) Olimar's Pikmin have won way tougher fights then ANY of Ant Man's insects. Also, with Olimar commanding the Pikmin 24/7, they were able to adapt to Ant Man's attacks.

(Red) Also, Olimar's suit has seen worse blows then anything Ant Man could throw at him. "But what about his size manipulation!? Couldn't he just grow huge and squish them?"

(The ender defender) Well, Olimar's history with fighting giant creatures would allow him to dodge and out pace Ant Man, regardless if he grows. Also, Olimar could keep his army in more sufficient numbers since he could always make more from the corpse of dead enemies. And the sprays helped him to overpower and incapacitate Ant Man and his bugs.

(Geo) In the end, Olimar has Ant Man beat in Durability, Strategy and Versatility.

(Red) This lose really...bugs me

(The ender defender) The Winner...Is Captain Olimar

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 **A man in a white hoodie jumps from the top of a tall building into hay.  
VS  
A bald man in a suit aims silenced pistols at his target, before blowing his brain out**


	62. Agent 47 Vs Ezio Auditore

Assassination. Mastery of the silent kill

(Red) When you want someone dead quick and quietly, look no farther then these 2!

(Geo) Ezio auditore, the perfect assassin

(Red) and Agent 47, the perfect hitman

(The ender defender) I'm the ender defender, he's Geo, and that's Red. And it our job to analyze their weapons, armor, skills, feats and weaknesses to find out who would win A Death Battle

* * *

Ezio Auditore da Firenze was a Florentine nobleman during the Renaissance and mentor of the Italian Brotherhood of Assassins

(Geo) Ezio remained unaware of his assassin heritage until he was 17 years old when...his family was kinda hanged in front of him...

(Red) Man...that's gotta suck. Oh, and like every tragic backstory ever, Ezio swore revenge.

 **Ezio's Stats:  
Height: 6'0  
Weight: 165 pounds  
Age: 65**

Being an assassin, Ezio is a master of stealth and combat.

(Red) He can sneak his way around entire groups of people without being seen

(Geo) He also possesses Eagle Sense. Eagle Sense is a dormant, sixth sense that every human created by the First Civilization posses. With it, he can see his targets and allies.

(Red) But why are we focus on some "sixth sense" when we could be talking about Ezio's awesome weaponry! Like all assassins, his go-to weapons are his Hidden Blades. These beauties are freaking blades hidden in his sleeves that he can take out for a surprise stab to his enemy. If stabbing people doesn't seem to be working, he also has a Hidden Gun! This puppy is perfect for assassinating from afar, but kind of gives away his position

(The ender defender) He wears The Metal Cestus, leather gloves aligned in metal plates to boost his hand-to-hand damage. He also carries 25 throwing knives to use at his disposal.

(Geo) He also possesses the Poison Blade: A thin, hollow needle used for injecting targets with poison. He carries a multitude of swords, which he can use along side his hidden gun. On top of that, he also carries a short blade called the Notched Cinquedea. This allows him to disarm an enemy more quickly.

(The ender defender) And finally, he wears an armor set called the Armor of Altaïr. This armor never required repair, and boosts Ezio's defense and health,

 **Ezio's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Metal Cestus, Hidden Blades, Hidden Gun, Throwing Knives, Poison Blade, Swords, Notched Cinquedea  
Armor: Armor of Altaïr  
Skills: Eagle Sense, Master of stealth, hand-to-hand combat, and weaponry.**

Ezio is no normal man

(Red) We're talking about a man who can take on entire swarms of armed guards SOLO, dodge gun fire from semi-automatic weapons, and even destroyed 4 war machines created by da Vinchi!

(Geo) As well as being able to survive falls of several feet without breaking any bones

(The ender defender) Ezio has survived a fall from the top of the Campanile di Giotto, which stands at 278 feet. Falling from this height gives Ezio plenty of time to reach terminal velocity. By the end, he was falling at a rate of 120 miles per hour

 **Feats:  
Took on swarms of armed guards solo  
Dodged semi-automatic fire  
Destroyed da Vinchi's 4 war machines  
Survived a fall of 278 feet  
** **Defeated Rodrigo and Cesare Borgia  
As skilled as ever even at 52 years old **

However, his emotions do tend to get the better of him. He is his own worse enemy

(Geo) Also, he doesn't age gracefully. His body started to lose its physique when he hit his 60s

 **Weaknesses:  
Tends to get pickpocketed  
His emotions get the better of him  
Physique started to decrease when he was 65**

(Red) But look past the old man skin and watch your back, before you get it stabbed!

 _"I have lived my life as best I could, not knowing its purpose, but drawn forward like a moth to a distant moon; and here at last, I discover a strange truth. That I am only a conduit, for a message that eludes my understanding."_

* * *

Created as the 47th clone of scientist Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer and made with the DNA of the Five Fathers, Agent 47 is a genetically enhanced master assassin.

(Red) He's basically a bald Solid Snake. Anyway, he was part of a project by Ort-Meyer to create perfect, obedient assassins. Because when you have an army of on-demand killers, NO ONE wants to mess with you!

(Geo) Naturally, he passed through Ort-Meyer's tests with flying colors and was hired to the International Contract Agency as a master assassin. He went through all his jobs with deadly success, including killing the Five Fathers. However, when 47 was sent against Odon Kovacs, he quickly regains his memory and kills his "master", before escaping the asylum and seeking a new life.

(Red) Wait wait wait! So he's genetically engineered to be "perfect" by a crazy scientist using DNA from other people, then he went psycho and killed his own creators? Dear Arceus...he's MEWTWO!

(The ender defender)...yeah...sure, lets go with that...

(Red) What? Think about it, that describes f***ing Mewtwo!

(Geo) I would have said its more like Cell...

 **Agent 47's stats:  
Age: 55  
Height: 6'2  
Weight: N/A  
The 47th clone of Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer  
**

(Red) While he is a master with any firearm, he does have his favorites. He carries 2 Hardballer pistols called Silverballers that carry 7 rounds in each magazine.

(Geo) He also has a backup submachine gun called the Agency Dynamics CPW, which has 30-round magazine.

(The ender defender) The Fiber Wire is a tool typically used for silencing his victims. He also carries a seemingly infinite supply of...coins for distracting people.

(Red) Because why the hell not

 **Agent 47's arsenal:  
Weapons: Silverballer silenced pistols (carries 7 rounds in each magazine), Agency Dynamics CPW (30-round magazine), Fiber Wire, Coins (Distractions)  
Armor: None  
Skills: Master of stealth, inhuman skills, Master of disguise **

He has disarmed a nuke, knows the points on the body to shoot for lethal and non-lethal shots, and is able to climb pipes, snap necks, and jump balconies with minimal effort.

 **Feats:  
Became the Agency's top assassin  
Highly trained in martial arts and survivability  
Disarmed a nuke  
Able to climb pipes, snap necks, knock people unconscious and jump across balconies with minimal effort  
Defeated a genetically modified Sanchez  
Understands shooting points on the body for lethal or non-lethal shots  
**

(Geo) But, his lack of armor leaves him pretty vulnerable.

(Red) While he is a master of killer under the radar, when it comes it fisticuffs he has almost no training.

 **Weaknesses:  
Lack of Armor  
Lacking in hand-to-hand combat  
Monotone  
One-track minded**

 _"Forget the past. I'll never find peace here. So, I'll seek justice for myself. I'll choose the truth I like."_

* * *

Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all!

(Geo) Which master assassin will win? Which will fall? Only one way to find out

(Red) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Ezio silently walks along the support beams of an old warehouse. Using his Eagle Sense, he keeps an eye on his target. The man he was chasing was with another man in a security guard outfit. The man meets with a hooded man, before handing him a mysterious bag. Ezio waits for his opportunity, before the man in the security guard outfit pulls out a pistol and shoots both men. "Target destroyed" He says into his ear piece. He grabs the bag and drags to two men's bodies into wooden crates.

 _ **Crime Noticed**_

47 looks into the ceiling, watching Ezio jump down. "Who the hell are you?"

"I could ask you the same question" Ezio speaks "I needed him alive"

"Well I needed him dead" 47 reloads his pistols "And I can't leave any witnesses" He points them at Ezio.

 **FIGHT!**

47 shoots at the assassin, who swiftly dodges the bullets. 47 continues to fire as Ezio ducks behind a wooden crate. 47 stops shooting as he runs up to the crate. Ezio reacts fast by throwing the crate, hitting the hitman before rushing forward. 47 shakes off the hit and begins block Ezio's punches before countering with his own punches. Ezio grabs his fist and slams him into the floor, before unleashing a barrage of punches to the hitman's head. 47 kicks him off before taking out the CPW. He shoots it at Ezio, who swiftly dodges the bullets. 47 reloads the gun, but before he can start shooting again Ezio throws a knife into his shoulder. Caught off-guard, 47 pulls it out before being punched in the stomach by Ezio. 47 swings the knife at the assassin, who pulls out his Notched Cinquedea. The two clash blades, but Ezio manages to disarm the Hitman and stab him in the stomach. 47 headbutts Ezio, reeling back in pain. "You're going to pay for that" when he looked up, however, Ezio was gone. The hitman looked around him, before suddenly turning and getting stabbed in the stomach again by Ezio's poison blade.

"You are now injected with poison" Ezio backs up "I suggest you walk away while you still can"

"Spare me your sympathy" 47 spits "I told you; I'm not allowed to leave witnesses"

"Very well" he pulls out a sword "In guardia!" He swings it at 47, who dodges and shoots the assassin in the stomach with his Silverballer. Ezio reels back, holding his stomach. 47 looks up and points his gun. Ezio swings again, but 47 dodges and shoots him twice more in the stomach. Ezio falls to his knees from the pain. 47 also falls, the poison starting to kick in. The two glare at each other. 47 reaches for the dropped knife and rushes for Ezio. The assassin looks up and dodges the stab, before grabbing the hitman from behind in a choke hold. 47 elbows Ezio in the stomach, causing the assassin to lose his grip. He turns to Ezio and prepares to finish him, only to see the assassin laughing "arrivederci" Ezio punches the Hitman in the stomach, before extending his Hidden Blade and stabbing him. 47 groans in pain as he reels back, blood seeping from his suit. Ezio stabbed him in the throat with his Hidden Blades, causing the Hitman to fall limp. Ezio hears banging on the door "Dannazione" He climbs the wall and leaves through one of the windows.

 **K.O!**

* * *

 _3 men in armor wander into the warehouse, confused to see the bodies of the two men and 47. Meanwhile, Ezio jumps from the roof, landing in a pile of Hay_

(Red) My god...that was AWESOME!

(Geo) 47 may have been the better marksmen of the two, however Ezio's superior stealth, armor, and weaponry game him the edge.

(The ender defender) Ezio may have not had 47's advanced firearms, however he has dodged bullets in the past. Eventually, 47 would have no choice but to try and finish him off at close range. Which is EXACTLY what Ezio was looking for.

(Geo) 47 is tough, but when it comes to Hand-to-Hand combat, Ezio simply outclasses him. Add on Ezio's armor and weapons and this fight was a cinch.

(Red) Ezio just 86'd 47.

(The ender defender) The winner is Ezio Auditore

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 **A monkey in a cape fights The Powerpuff Girls  
Vs  
A tall skeleton shoots electricity at Wander and Sylvia**


	63. Mojo Jojo vs Lord Hater

Villains. Tyrannical foes who wish nothing more then to stomp out the hero

(Geo) But that's kinda hard to do when your as big a goofball as these 2

(Red) Mojo Jojo, The monkey foe of The Powerpuff Girls

(Ender) And Lord Hater, Bane of the galaxy and foe of Wander and Sylvia

(Geo) I'm Geo, that's Red, and he's Ender

(Ender) and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, skills, feats and weaknesses to find out which of these villains would win; A Death Battle

* * *

The city of Townsvile was home to Professor Utonium was despite to create the ultimate little girls.

(Red) Surgar, Spice, and everything nice. However, being careless made him accidently add Chemical X to his formula.

(Geo) This is what created The Powerpuff Girls. But, unknown to the professor, his formula also effected his lab chimp Jojo, mutating his mind and turning him into The Powerpuff Girls' greatest nemesis: Mojo Jojo

 **Mojo Jojo's Stats:  
** **Height: ?  
** **Weight: ?** **  
** **Age: ?**

Mojo Jojo is extremely intelligent and a master manipulator

(Red) He also loves himself some technology! He wields a ray gun and a variety of different weapons like swords, an ax, a mace, a Nunchaku, a man eating tiger, and TnT.

(Geo) But quite possibly his greatest weapon is his fighting robot: Robo Jojo! This thing comes equipped missiles and lasers, and is also his main mode of transport.

(Ender) But even without his weaponry, Mojo is skilled in certain martial arts such as Ninjitsu. And once after pouring Chemical X into his own skull, he became a giant monster. This drastically boosted his strength and even allowed him to shoot his fur like missiles and even breath fire

 **Mojo Jojo's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Ray Gun, Swords, Ax, Mace, Nunchaku, TnT  
Armor: Robo Jojo (Main mode of transport. Houses rocket launchers and lasers)  
Skills: Ninjitsu, Intelligence, Manipulation**

(Red) Mojo is one tough chimp! He's survived a multitude of blows, managed to keep pace with the Powerpuff Girls themselves, and once even defeated an intergalactic overlord using nothing but stale loaf of bread!

(Ender) An intergalactic overlord the Powerpuff Girls couldn't even defeat

 **Feats:  
Survived several strong blows  
Can keep pace with The Powerpuff Girls  
Defeated an intergalactic overlord with a loaf of bread**

(Geo) However, Mojo suffers from several flaws. He is cocky, arrogant, and constantly rushes into situations without thinking. This leads him to not notice certain details.

(Red) Also, he REALLY hates competition. If a villain tries to out-evil him, he will do EVERYTHING in his power to shut them down!

 **Weaknesses:  
Cocky  
Arrogent  
Hates Competition  
Rushes into situations  
Has a habit of explaining his plans**

 _"_ _I am your creator! I am your king! I am MOJO JOJO! OBEY MEEEEEEEEEE!''_

* * *

Through out the universe, there exist one man who strikes fear into all. He crushes planets under his foot and commands a large, destructive army.

(Red) Its to bad we also got stuck with Lord Hater

 **Lord Hater's Stats:  
Age: ?  
Weight: ?  
Height: ?**

(Geo) Well to be fair, Hater is actually a pretty destructive force. His powers draw from pure hatred. Meaning, in a way similar to the hulk, the angrier and more hateful he gets, the stronger he becomes. It can even get to a point where he is virtually unstoppable

(Ender) He can manipulate energy to perform a variety of different skills. He can shoot electricity out of his fingertips and even use his telekinesis to lift and move objects.

(Red) He can project a force-field strong enough to block a drill that can destroy planets, teleport and even fly!

(Geo) He possesses superhuman strength, thermal resistance, and a cybernetic arm.

(Ender) He also pilots the Skullship: A huge space ship the houses several U.F.O's, missiles and a laser cannon

 **Lord Hater's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Cybernetic Arm, Skullship  
Armor: None  
Skills: Electrokinesis, Telekinesis, Force-Field, Teleportation, Flight, Superhuman Strength, Thermal ****Resistance**

Hater is a very tough one to defeat. He is extremely tenacious and will always continue to fight until he gets his way.

(Red) He's tough enough to walk out of lava virtually unharmed, skilled enough to conquer multiple planets, oh and then there was that one time where he punched a dude through a planet!

 **Feats:  
Can survive lava  
Created a shield that blocked a planet-busting drill  
Captured multiple planets  
Strong enough to punch Emperor Awesome through a planet**

(Geo) However, Hater's biggest issue is his own anger. It will sometimes blind him to the truth, leading him to not notice important details.

(Ender) He is also extremely childish, to the point where he's been known to whine like a child when a plan fails.

(Red) Also, he's INCREDIBLY unstable!

 **Weaknesses:  
Childish  
Cocky  
Anger  
Unstable  
Constantly gets thwarted by Wander and Sylvia  
Once failed with a perfect plan...to a banjo**

 _"Soon, every planet in the universe will be mine, even pathetic little specks like 'Bangle-Brap'; all under the control of... Lord Hater!"_

* * *

Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all

(Geo) The super intelligent chimp vs The "super evil" skeleton!

(Red) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

 _ **The City of Townsville**_

 ** _January 21_**

 ** _3:50 P.M_**

Mojo Jojo laughs to himself as he smashes buildings apart in his Robo Jojo. Suddenly, his sensor's pick up screams from the other side of the city "What!? But I'mover here! I haven't even gotten to that part of the city yet!" Mojo flies to the scene of the screams. There, he sees a large spaceship with hundreds of strange creatures walking out of it, holding guns. One the the creatures stood in front of the ship with a Megaphone

"Citizens of Planet Earth! Bow down to your new overlord, LORD HATER!" He announces, as the skeleton reviles himself in a spectacle of fireworks and smoke.

"Ha ha! That's right! Tremble before the greatness that is LORD HATER!" Hater laughed, before having his ship blow up behind him, causing the rest of his soldiers to be sent flying in a multitude of directions.

"You!" Yelled the primate "This planet is not yours! It is mine! It belongs to me! MOJO JOJO!"

"Hey! Do you know how much that ship cost!? Gosh, how am I going to get off this planet now!?" Hater face-palmed. His assistant tugged at his cape

"Sir, should I call a taxi?" Hater sighed

"Yes, call a cab to pick us up" The minion saluted and took out a strange phone. Hater then clenched his fists and pointed at Mojo Jojo "and as for YOU! You're going to regret messing with me!" Hater walks closer to the robot

"After I defeat you, nothing will stand in my way! Hahaha!" the Robo Jojo also walks closer to Hater. When the two get near each other, Hater jumps and clenches his fist

 **FIGHT!**

Hater punches at the robot, which blocks it and swats Hater down. The robot attempts to kick Hater, but the skeleton rolls out of the way and then dodges a rocket that was fired at him. "Stand still so I can crush you!" Mojo yells as he shoots a beam at Hater, who is sent flying as a result. Robo Jojo lands in front of Hater, who had his skull fall off his shoulders and into his lap "Hahaha! Give up yet?" Hater re-attached his head and growls

"Never!" Hater zapped the legs of the robot with lightning, causing it to fall to its knees. Hater starts to laugh, before Robo Jojo fires a multitude of missiles at him. "Yikes!" Hater zaps them all, making them explode. From the smoke, however, Robo Jojo ran forward and rammed into Hater. The robot then grabbed the skeleton and slammed him on the ground, before stomping him under his foot. Hater stands up, before being shot pointblank by another laser. Hater growled in anger as he puts out a small fire on his cloak

"Ha! That is only a TASTE of my power! You might as well give up now an-" Mojo was interrupted when Hater grabbed his robot's foot. "What are you doing?"

"THIS!" Hater zapped electricity though the leg, causing the whole robot to short circuit and fall over. Mojo jumps out of the cockpit and looks at his fallen machine

"Aw man! I just got it waxed!" Mojo growls

"Ha! Now we're even!" Hater sticks his tongue out at the ape. Mojo Jojo turned back to his foe

"You will PAAAAAY!" He ran at Hater, who also ran at him. The two villains closed in on each other, screaming. When they collided, they began to have a slap fight.

"Stop it!" Hater yelled

"You stop it!" The two continued to slap each other, before they both run out of breath. Mojo draws his ray gun "Haha!" He shoots it at Hater, who counters with his lightning bolts. Mojo jumps into the air and throws a piece of TnT at Hater, who gets caught off-guard and has it explode in his face. Hater re-attaches his skull and growls at Mojo

"Oh my gosh, this is getting SO irritating!" Hater yells. Mojo takes out his Nunchaku and runs at Hater. Hater dodges the Nunchaku swings, before lifting Mojo into the air with his Telekinesis. "There! Now, if you stop attack me I can-" Hater was cut off when Mojo threw the Nunchaku into his eye "Aahh!"

"Do you not see, you cannot stop me! I am Mojo Jojo! I am the ruler of the planet! and no skeleton is taking it from me!" Mojo laughs. Hater screams in anger as he teleports behind Mojo

"You're WRONG!" He yells, knocking the ape into the air

"WHAT!? I AM NEVER WRONG!" Mojo yells. Hater flies up and kicks him into the side of a building. Mojo shoots his ray gun rapidly at Hater, who simply puts up his shield

"I!" Hater teleports again, getting into Mojo's face "AM!" He punches him into the air "THE GREAT LORD HATER! RULER OF THE GALAXY!" He flies up after him "AND NO OVERGROWN CHIMP WILL TAKE THAT FROM ME!" He punches Mojo in the chest, causing the monkey to run out of air

"No...not...possible! I...I am..." The force of the punch launches Mojo into deep space. Mojo crashes through the moon and flies into the sun "NOOOOOOO!" Back on earth, Hater smirks to himself.

 **K.O!**

* * *

 _Mojo's hat floats in space. Meanwhile, Hater laughs in victory as his troops cheer_

(Red)...ow...my childhood...

(Ender) Mojo may have held the intelligence advantage, but Hater trumped everything else. He has survived much harder blows then anything Mojo has ever felt and keeps on trucking

(Geo) Also, Mojo's arsenal meant nothing against Hater's sheer power and ferocity. And while Mojo would begin to tire out, Hater's power kept on rising. Also, his shield could block any and all of Mojo's assaults.

(Ender) And while Mojo's impressive bread feat sounded unwatchable, Hater keeps growing stronger for the more hatred he feels. Meaning all Hater had to do was take Mojo out

(Geo) In the end, Hater outclassed Mojo in Durability, Strength, Ferocity and Versatility

(Red) Guess Hater wasn't monkeying around

(Ender) The winner...is Lord Hater

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 **Patriotic music plays as a man dressed in red, white and blue clothes appears holding a shield  
Vs  
The same patriotic music plays, but it is cut off by the sound of a rocket and a man yelling "MAGGOT!" as a rocket kills The Medic**


	64. Captain America Vs The Soldier

(Red) 'MERICA! F-K YEAH!

(Ender)...nice to see your in high spirits

(Red) You'd better believe it! Today, we are pitting the 2 most American men against each other! Captain America: The Sentinel of Liberty!

(Geo) and The Soldier: TF2's Rocket-wielding buffoon

(Ender) I'm the Ender Defender, He's Geo and that's Red. And It's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out who would win: A Death Battle.

* * *

Steve Rodgers was born to poor, Irish immigrants in Manhattan on July 4th, 1920. He had little money, few friends

(Red) And had less muscle mass then the freaking slender man! Seriously, does anyone EVER feed this kid!?

(Geo) While everyone around him left to serve in the second world war, Steve had a will and a dream to fight for his country. However, due to his poor health he was denied from all branches of the military.

(Red) Meanwhile, a group of super Nazis named HYDRA was being created by Hitlar to help him win the war.

(Ender) Wanting to battle this looming threat, the united states decided it was time to give Rodgers a chance to fight. After he was injected with the Super Soldier Serum, Rodgers was transformed from a wimpy nerd into a super soldier capable of destroying the Nazis. From this day forward, Steve Rodgers became: Captain America.

 **Captain America's Stats:  
Age: N/A  
Weight: 190 pounds  
Height: 6'2**

(Red) Were can I get me one of those super serums!? This thing managed to increase Rodger's strength, speed and stamina AND seems to have had no side effects!

(Geo) He can bench press 1100 pounds and run a mile in 73 seconds. This makes him him over twice as strong and three times as fast then the most physically fit humans in the world. He also wears a suit that is composed of Kevlar, Nomex and lightweight Titanium. On top of that, its also resistant to water, fire and electric shocks.

(Ender) He is also adept in every single form of hand-to-hand combat known to man. Ranging from jujitsu to Krav Maga.

(Red) And what is Captain America with out his most famous weapon, his shield! This thing is made from Proto-Adamantium and a mysterious metal from space known as Vibranium. This thing is tough enough to tank a hit from Thor's hammer, for crying out loud! Oh, and its not just used for defense. He throws this patriotic Frisbee to attack enemies, and he is somehow able to ALWAYS catch it!

(Geo) That is because Cap can use his super brain to calculate his shields trajectory and move accordingly so it always ends up back in hand.

 **Captain America's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Shield (Nearly unbreakable, can reflect bullets and lasers. Throwable)  
Armor: Suit (Titanium, Kevlat, Nomex, water-proof, fire-proof, and shock-proof)  
Skills: Superhuman strength, speed, and stamina. Super brain, adept in all forms of hand-to-hand combat.**

(Red) The Cap is one serious bad***!

(Geo) He's boxed Thor to a standstill, was deemed worthy enough to wield Mjolnir, stopped a helicopter from taking off with his bare hands, and even incapacitated The Hulk with his knowledge of pressure points.

(Ender) Also, he has defeated the team of Crack, Weed, Ice, and Ms. Fix. Yes, he fought the literal personifications of street drugs.

 **Feats:  
Boxed Thor to a standstill  
Wielded Mjolnir  
Stopped a helicopter from taking off  
Incapacitated The Hulk  
Defeated Crack, Weed, Ice, and Ms. Fix**

However, under that patriotic suit, he is still basically human.

(Red) Yeah, his suit may be awesome, but it can't protect him from everything. Specifically, sniper bullets.

(Geo) Also, while his shield is tough, its not invincible. It has been scratched, damaged, and even destroyed. But, this typically only happens when its combating Cosmic or Reality Warping powers.

 **Weaknesses:  
Suit cannot protect him from everything  
Shield can break**

 _Steve Rogers: "Trying to get me back in the world?"_

 _Nick Fury: "Trying to save it…"_

* * *

After being denied from fighting in World War II by all branches of the military

(Red) Why does THAT sound so familiar?

(Geo) The man, simply known as "The Soldier" bought a plane ticket to Europe and just killed Nazis anyway

(Red) Like a REAL man!

(Ender) Despite being all by himself, he actually lived to tell the tale. He even rewarded himself with his own medals.

(Red) Now, for the thrill of the fight, he joined a team of Mercenaries to fight over a useless piece of land! You know, like ALL war heroes do!

 **The Soldier's Stats:  
Age: Most likely his 30s  
Weight: N/A  
Height: 5'11**

(Red) But, he wouldn't be such a Nazi killing bad*** without some serious firepower! He wields a rocket launcher that can hold up to 4 rockets at once and kicks so hard it sends the man flying through the air with his trade mark ROCKET JUMP!

(Geo) However, performing Rocket Jumps also damages the Soldier himself. Luckily, he comes equipped with the Gunboats to reduce recoil damage by 60%.

(Ender) Also, Soldier is equipped with an assortment of different melee weapons. Such as a pickaxe called the Escape Plan, which can increase his run speed the more hurt he is He also has a katana known as the Half-Zatoichi. This sword can restore the Soldier's health once he has slain an opponent. However, the blade is Honorbound. Meaning, once it is drawn it cannot be sheathed until it has killed a foe.

(Red) but when the Soldier wants to REALLY deal some damage, he comes equipped with the most beautiful gun I have ever seen! Behold, the retro-futuristic weapon known as the Cow Mangler 5000!

(Ender) the Cow Mangler shoots lasers capable of vaporizing the human body in a few shots, it has no ammo and on top of that, its lasers can be charged for devastating shots.

(Geo) This weapon is so good, the only thing that can make it better...is having two of them! That's why Soldier also comes equipped with the Righteous Bison, which is essentially a pocket sized Cow Mangler with the added bonus of being non-reflectable and being able to pierce through multiple enemies!

(Red) And finally, he also has the Buff Banner. After dealing enough damage, The Soldier can blow into a bugle and increase the power of his weapons for 10 seconds!

 **The Soldier's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Rocket Launcher, Cow Mangler 5000, Righteous Bison, Shovel, Escape Plan, Half-Zatoichi, Buff Banner (Increases weapon strength for ten seconds)  
Armor: Gunboats (Reduces recoil damage by 60%)  
Skills: Awesome Neck-Breaking Skills!**

The Soldier is skilled enough to help fight a...mutated..bread monster, tough enough to survive being flung across the room into rubble with minimal damage

(Red) And there was that one time he killed a BEAR by snapping its freakin neck!

(Geo) He could run 5 hours straight without breaking a sweat, was only mildly inconvenienced when his hand was cut off, and was even able to fight with an ancient wizard named Merasmus, who was so threatened by The Soldier, he called the police

(Red) Jesus christ! Can ANYTHING stop this guy!?

 **Feats:  
Once fought a bread monster along with his team  
Killed a Russian baby bear  
Was unfazed when Pyro cut his hand off  
Ran 5 hours straight without breaking a sweat  
Survived the Siberian winter with no gear  
Fought an entire army of Nazis and won single-handedly  
Fought Merasmus**

(Ender) However, Soldier is a complete idiot. He always rushes ahead without thinking and constantly makes mistakes.

(Geo) Also, his lack of armor and speed makes him a pretty easy target for fast enough fighters. Also, his Rocket Jump still hurts him, and can even kill him if it is used to much.

 **Weaknesses:  
Stupid  
Constantly makes mistakes  
Lack of armor  
Slow  
Rocket Jumping can kill him  
Crazy**

 _"And from that day forward, anytime a bunch of animals are together in one place its called a zoo! Unless its a farm!"_

* * *

Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all

(Geo) Which of these american men will live to serve their country? Only one way to find out!

(Red) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

The Soldier walks through a battlefield. He sees his allies corpses laying on the ground "My god..." He sees Captain America standing in the middle of the road "You! Your the miserable maggot who killed my men!" Cap turns around

"Your 'men' attacked me first, I had no choice but to defend myself" He sees Soldier point a rocket launcher at him

"I'm going to blast you to smithereens, hippy!" Cap takes out his shield and stands ready to fight

 **FIGHT!**

Soldier shoots his Rocket Launcher 3 times. Cap holds his shield in front of him and blocks all three explosions, however he was pushed backwards. He looks up and sees Soldier point the rocket launcher at his own feet, which he then fires and launches himself straight up "AAAHHH!"

"What the-!?" Cap was cut off when the Soldier withdrew his shovel and slammed it over his head. Cap backs up, holding his head. Soldier takes this opportunity to reload his Rocket Launcher and shoot 2 more rockets at the captain. Cap gets blasted back, but stands up and pants. He grabs his shield and gets ready for a counter attack. He hears an explosion and sees the Soldier flying at him again

"ROCKET JUMPING RULES!" He yelled, bringing his shovel down. Cap blocks the attack and grabs the Soldiers arm "Hey! Get your hands off of me you son of a b-" The Soldier was unable to finish his sentence as he was slammed to the ground. Cap bent over and begain to punch Soldier's head. Soldier, without thinking, headbutts Cap. This causes Captain America to stumble backwards "Now I remember why I wear this thing" He looked at Cap again "Give up! Your a disgrace to the american colors!" Cap looks back at him

"Give up?" He brings his fists up "I can do this all day"

"I'll be sure they write that on your grave!" Soldier yelled, withdrawing the Cow Mangler 5000 "This american boot is about to stomp you 6 feet under!" Soldier shoot the Cow Mangler at Cap, who swiftly dodges the blasts. Once Soldier stops to reload, Cap throws his shield at him. Soldier aims again, but the shield hit his helmet causing him to stumble backwards. Cap jumps, catches his shield, and lands in front of Soldier. Cap then punches at Soldier, who uses the Escape Plan to counter. After clashing attacks for a few seconds, Soldier finally manages to strike Cap's shoulder with the pickaxe. Cap kicks The Soldier into a rocky wall, then removes the pickaxe from his shoulder

"Damn...that hurt..." He said, tossing the pickaxe to the ground. He held his bloody shoulder, but then heard something that sounded like bugle horn. The Solider rose from the rubble with the Righteous Bison in hand

"MAGGOT!" He yelled. He shoot the bison at Cap. Cap put up his shield, but the blast passed right through it and hit Cap directly. Soldier fires it twice more, hitting Cap 3 more times. Cap stood up, weak.

"I'm not going to lose to you" He said, standing back up. Before Soldier fired another blast, Cap threw his shield and knocked it out of his hand. Cap ran forward and crushed the gun under his foot, before grabbing his shield. Soldier swung at him, but Cap dodged and cut his arm off with his shield "Consider that mercy. Leave now"

"Ha! Jokes on you! It didn't hurt when Pyro did it, it doesn't hurt when you do it!" Soldier pulled out one final weapon-the Half Zatoichi "I will avenge you, my men!" He swung it at Cap, who blocks it with his shield. Soldier swings again, but Cap jumps out of the way. Soldier growls "Damn you Honorbound!" He rushed at Cap again. Captain America blocks the sword attacks and kicks Soldier in the jaw. Soldier stumbles back and lunges at Cap, stabbing him through the boot

"Gha!" Cap yelled, falling to his knees. Soldier stood up

"Welcome to the United States of 'You just got dominated!'" Soldier lifted the blade again. Captain America acted fast and blocked the slice with his shield. He then grabbed Soldiers arm and twisted it. Then, using his other arm, he plunged his Shield into Soldier's throat. The Soldier fell backwards, blood pouring out of the open wound. Cap grunted in pain, but managed to stand himself up.

"Tony..." He spoke into an ear piece "I'm going to need a lift"

"Did you get the package?" His teammate asked. Cap took out a red briefcase

"Safe and sound"

 **K.O!**

* * *

 _Soldier laid dead on the ground. Meanwhile, a Helicopter flies down and picks Cap up_

(Red) Rest in piece, you glorious man

(Ender) Soldier did hold the arsenal advantage, but Captain America held the edge in every other category. He was much faster the The Soldier, could think and react better, and could survive much more punishment

(Geo) Soldier's saving grace were his hard hitting weapons, such as the Righteous Bison and Cow Mangler. But, while they were distructive, they were no match for Cap's shield-which, may we remind you, could tank hits from Mjolnir-a weapon wielded by gods- without breaking. Also, while his feats were impressive, Cap was still much stronger.

(Ender) Take for instance the time he held back a Helicopter with his bare hands. The minimum weight of a Helicopter is about 1000 pounds, and that's not even counting the fact that the Helicopter was attempting a lift-off

(Geo) In the end, Cap held the strength, speed, intelligence, and durable advantage

(Red) The Soldier just couldn't make the cut.

(Ender) The winner...is Captain America

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:  
**

 **Giant monsters destroyed everything in sight as six teens watched from afar. They each looked at each other before one of them, wearing a red hoodie spoke. "You guys ready?" They all nodded as they each pulled out a silver device, the sixth one pulling out a gold and green version. "Alright, let's do this." They all activated their devices and spoke three words in perfect sync. "It's Morphin Time!"**

 **VS  
**

 **Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan look in fear as 5 figures float onto the ground, landing on Namek's lush, green grass. One by one, they all struck a ridiculous pose. The first was a tall, human-like figure, who yelled "RECOOME!" The next was a tall, blue alien with a yellow head "BURTER! The next was short by comparison, but his skin was red and he had long, red hair "JEICE!" The next was the shortest of all. He was pudgy, green, and had multiple eyes "GULDO!" and the final one was purple and had 2 giant horns "GINYU!"**


	65. The Power Rangers vs The Ginyu Force

Teamwork. It is one of the greatest powers in history.

(Red) And these two teams have plenty of it to share!

(Geo) The Power Rangers, The cosmic defenders of Angel Grove.

(Red) And The Ginyu Force, Frieza's assassins for hire

(Geo) In this scenario, we will ONLY be using the original 5 rangers. Red, Yellow, Black, Blue, and Pink. Yes, we are aware of the White Ranger. However, he will not be included because 1) He was added at a later point and 2) keeping this fight to a 5 on 5 will be the fairest way to settle this.

(Ender) I am The Ender Defender, and along with Geo and Red, its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out which flamboyant team would win: A Death Battle

* * *

Angel Grove was under attack by Rita Repulsa and her army. There exist only one type of fighting force strong enough to fight them off

(Geo) The Thunderzords! These mechanical beasts/vehicles have a power like none ever seen before!

(Red) And who better to wield these puppies then: Teenagers!

(Ender) Enter Jason Lee Scott, Trini Kwan, Zach Taylor, Kimberly Hart and William Cranson; The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!

 **Power Rangers:  
Jason Lee Scot (Red Ranger)  
Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger)  
Zach Taylor (Black Ranger)  
Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger)  
William Cranson (Blue Ranger)**

(Geo) Each Power Ranger wears a colored Dairen suit. These suits can absorb impacts ranging from bullets to missiles and increase the wearer's strength to that of 10 times a normal human being

(Ender) Each member of The Power Rangers wields a different power weapon. The Red Ranger wields the Power Sword, a double-edged blade which can unleash a devastating slash of energy

(Red) The Black Ranger wields the Power Axe, a weapon meant to do blunt damage. Oh, and he can also use it as a FREAKING CANNON!

(Geo) The Blue Ranger wields the Power Lance, a double bladed lance that can split into two trident-like sai blades. Oh, and they can also generate electricity.

(Ender) The Yellow Ranger wields the Power Daggers, a pair of twin blades that can be used for both melee and ranged combat. Also, they can shoot an energy double slash.

(Geo) And finally, The Pink Ranger wields the Power Bow, a ranged weapon that fires pink, explosive arrows. But, even without arrows, she can still swing the thing around as a melee weapon!

(Ender) Also, all the rangers carry small ray guns known as Blade Blasters

(Red) Think thats enough weapons for them? Hell no! When the time comes to finish a fight, they combine all of their weapons to form the Power Cannon! This thing one-shots pretty much everything! And the best part is, it only requires 3 of the rangers to use!

(Geo) But even that pales in comparison to their ultimate weapons.

(Ender) Remember those Thunderzords we mentioned? Well, each ranger pilots their own and they each come equipped with functional weapons.

(Red) But the REAL beauty lies when they all join forces! When the Mastodon Lion Thunderzord, Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord, Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord, Sabertooth Tiger Griffon Thunderzord, and Tyrannosaurs Red Dragon Thunderzord come together, the result is unlike anything ever scene before!

(Ender) The result is the powerful robot known as the Megazord. Standing over 100 feet and weighing over 500 tons, The Megazord is a walking arsenal.

(Geo) Wielding the coolest sword in the world and a nearly unbreakable shield, The Megazord has basically never lost a fight! Not to mention its finishing move is a sword strike so powerful, it pretty much kills ANYTHING it hits!

 **The Power Rangers Arsenal:  
Weapons: Power Weapons, Blade Blasters, Thunderzords, Megazord  
Armor: Darien suits  
Skills: Incredible agility,martial arts, teamwork**

(Red) The Power Rangers are a force to be reckoned with!

(Ender) They've taken down the powerful Goldar, The almighty Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Rito Revolto, and even their own evil counterparts: The Psycho Rangers

(Geo) Not to mention saving loads of innocent lives and, oh yeah, the entire world!

 **Feats:  
Defeated Goldar  
Defeated Lord Zedd  
Defeated Rita Repulsa  
Defeated Rito Revolto  
Defeated The Psycho Rangers  
Saved the world**

However, they are far from invincible. They are still teenagers and lack any REAL experience.

(Geo) Also, as durable as they may be, they can't tank everything. A strong enough hit is enough to disrupt them from the 'Morphing Grid' and cause them to revert back into their normal selves.

 **Weaknesses:  
Still teenagers  
Lack real experience  
Can be disconnected from the Morphing Grid**

(Red) But still, if you're an alien with plans of whipping out humanity, You better not underestimate The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! Its the last thing a lot of bad guys ever did.

 _"Its Morphin Time!"_

* * *

Imagine, if you will, a deity of pure evil. A tyrannical monster with thousands of planets under his control.

(Red) Now think, what kind of soldiers would this guy have? Well what ever your thinking, your wrong! Because when things start looking dicey, Frieza calls upon the most elite group in his army, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, and Ginyu. Otherwise known as: The Ginyu Force!

 **The Ginyu Force:  
Ginyu (Leader)  
Jeice (Red Magma)  
Burter (Blue Hurricane)  
Recoome  
Guldo**

(Geo) Yeah! GINYU FORCE RULES! GINYU FOR-

(Ender) no no no!

(Geo) What? Its catchy!

(Ender) I am NOT running the risk of getting sued by copyright!

(Red) Who the hell is going to sue a random fanfiction writer?

(Ender) With the amount of lovable characters I have made fight, you tend to make a lot of enemies.

(Red and Geo) ...

(Ender) ANYWAY. Each member of The Ginyu Force has there own special ability. Guldo possesses telekinetic abilities and can even stop time for as long as he can hold his breath.

(Geo) Burter is the self-proclaimed 'Fastest in the universe.' He can deliver incredibly quick combos or spin so fast he creates a tornado!

(Red) Jeice's Crusher Ball is a powerful ball of Ki. Also, Jeice and Burter can combine their powers to use the Purple Spiral Flash to rain down ki blasts on their opponents and the Purple Comet Attack to ram into them like a glorified cannon ball!

(Ender) Recoome is thought to be the physically strongest member. He mainly focuses on single, powerful strikes to overpower his opponent, using techniques such as the Recoome Mach Punch or the Recoome Kick. He also has an energy beam called the Eraser Gun.

(Red) and if things start getting boring, he'll just wipe away the competition with the Recoome Ultra Fighting Bomber! But the real star of the team is the captain himself: Captain Ginyu!

(Geo) Ginyu is not only the strongest member of the force, he also possesses incredible leadership skills. He uses techniques like the Milky Cannon, Finger Beams, and the Galaxy Dynamite-basically a huge shower of Ki blast.

(Ender) This leaves us with Ginyu's greatest, and weirdest, skill. When he feels his opponent has the upper hand on him or simply overpowers him, he will take that power for himself via his signature attack: The Body Change.

(Red) Wait, you mean he can shapeshift into ANYTHING!?

(Ender) Well, no. First off, its not 'shapeshifting'. He's essentially swapping his soul with the soul of his opponent to gain there power, meaning it only works on living beings.

(Geo) All in all, its a very useful ability!

(Ender) Weelll, not quite. Just because he gains their body doesn't mean he knows how to use it.

(Red)...meaning?

(Geo) You see, Ginyu only trades bodies with those who have higher power levels then him. He doesn't know how to use their techniques, as evident when he couldn't use Goku's Kaio-ken

(Red) Well that sucks. Still a cool ability though

 **Ginyu Force Arsenal:  
Weapons: none  
Armor: Battle Armor  
Skills: Guldo (Telekinesis, Time freeze), Burter (Super Speed, Blue Hurricane), Jeice (Crusher Ball), Recoome (Super Strength, Recoome Ultra Fighting Bomber), Ginyu (Incredible Leadership, Milky Cannon, Galaxy Dynamite, Finger Beams, Body Change), ****Martial Arts, Purple Comet Attack and Purple Spiral Flash (Jeice and Burter)**

(Red) Theres a reason these guys are Frieza's strongest soldiers!

(Geo) They have concord multiple planets in the name of Frieza. Recoome was able to utterly defeat Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin.

(Ender) And he would have killed them, had Goku not stepped in. Even then, Ginyu was able to keep pace with Goku before he went Kaio-ken

 **Feats:  
Captured multiple planets  
Are Frieza's strongest soldiers  
Nearly defeated Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin**

However, they are far from perfect. They constantly get into arguments and treat fighting as a game.

(Geo) They have very little respect for each other, as evident when Guldo died and all the others could think of were their poses

(Red) Also, they aren't the brightest stars in space.

(Ender) Plus, they all have thier own power flaws. Guldo is considered the weakest, Burder has anger issues and looses control of any fight should his opponent be faster then him, Jeice is a poor strategist, Recoome is a hit first questions later kinda guy, and Ginyu has a hard time using the full power of any body he takes control of.

(Red) Hell, the only two who seem to get along at all are Jeice and Burter!

 **Weaknesses:  
Personal Flaws  
Constantly Argue  
Can't take fighting serious  
Little respect for each other  
Dumb**

(Geo) But still, if you want to mess with Frieza, you'd better pray he doesn't call on these guys. Otherwise you will feel the full power of The motha f***ing Ginyu Force!

 _"We are The Ginyu Force!"_

* * *

Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all

(Geo) Which 5 man team of awesomeness will win? Which will fall? Only one way to find out

(Red) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Jason and his friends walk out of a movie theater, laughing "I'm telling you guys, the original trilogy was always the best!"

"Please, everyone knows the newest one was the best!" Zach responded, taking a sip of his soda. Suddenly, screams rang out from near them "What was that?"

"I don't know, but it didn't sound good" Jason responded. "Guys, lets get ready for action" They all nod and take out their morphers and yelled in unison

"ITS MORPHIN TIME!"

Meanwhile, people ran away screaming from the 5 space pods that had just landed. Suddenly, 5 figures rose from the craters and one by one delivered a ridiculous pose

"RECOOME!"

"BURTER!"

"JEICE!"

"GULDO!"

"GINYU!"

"AND TOGETHER WE ARE" They all stuck poses side by side "THE GINYU FORCE!" They all stood back up

"We're here to take this planet in the name of Lord Frieza!" Jeice announced. Suddenly, they see 5 figures jump down at them

"Stop right there, creeps!" The Red Ranger yelled "Your not taking this planet for anyone! Now scram!" This caused Recoome to look at the captain

"Captain! They just told US to scram!" He yelled.

"Idiots! Do you not know who we are!?" Ginyu yelled

"Oh we know what you are" The Blue Ranger said. All five of them drew their weapons "Dead meat!"

"Captin! They stole our style!" Jeice growled

"Ginyu Force!" Ginyu yelled, as all of them entered a battle stance "Exterminate these rodents!"

 **FIGHT!**

"Alright men! Lets see who goes first" Ginyu yelled, as the five of them turned to each other "Ready?"

"What are they doing?" Asked Yellow Ranger.

"It looks like they're..." The Pink Ranger looked closer

"Rock! Scissors! Paper! Its a tie!" The five of them yelled in sync.

"playing rock paper scissors?"

"Hey! What the hell are you guys doing? Lets fight!" Blue Ranger yelled.

"In a moment! We're deciding the order!" Ginyu yelled at them "Rock Paper Scissors is the fairest way to do it!"

"Order...?" The rangers looked at each other

"There messing with us!" Pink Ranger yelled.

"Rangers! Attack!" The 5 rangers charged forward. The ginyus looked at them and dodged their attack

"Hey! We haven't decided yet!" Burter yelled

"Its okay, men!" Ginyu yelled "Lets all attack em at once!" The team nodded and charged back at the rangers. The Blue Ranger swung his staff at Guldo, who gets knocked to the floor

"Come on, short stuff!" He taunted. Guldo stood up and growled

"How dare you mock me!" He held his arms out "Take this!"

"W-what!?" Blue couldn't move "What is this? I can't move!"

"Hehehe! I've caught you in my telekinesis!" Guldo laughed as he lifted a large boulder "This is for mocking me!" He was then interupted by black ranger kicking him away and freeing Blue.

"You okay, bro?" Black asked his ally

"Yeah, that little dude's got some tricks up his sleeve"

"Doesn't matter, lets get em!" The two of them ran at Guldo.

"W-wait!" Guldo panicked. The two rangers jumped into the air and extended their legs

"Hyya!" They yelled. Guldo took a deep breath then yelled

"TIME FREEZE!" The battlefield froze. Guldo ran away from the two rangers and picked up two boulders 'lets see them get out of this!' He placed the boulders in front of them and let his breath go, causing the rangers to crash into the rocks

"What the?" Blue looked up "Hey! he moved!

"He's so fast!" Black looked in awe

"Hehehe! Come and get me, losers!" Guldo charged energy in his hands and shot 2 ki beams at them. The rangers avoided the attack and rushed him again "Oh no you don't! TIME FRE-" He was interupted by an arrow hitting one of his eyes "Ow!" He looked at saw Pink holding her bow

"Bulls eye!" She cheered.

"Why you!" Guldo growled

"Heads up!" He turned back as Blue and Black kicked his face and launched him into a building.

"Come on, Guldo! quit messing around!" Recoome yelled.

"Grr, shut up you lug!" Guldo yelled. Blue and Black turned to Recoome

"Tell you what, i'll take them down for you if you buy me ice cream!"

"Forget it!" Guldo ran up "I can take both of them on!" Blue and Black looked at each other and nodded, before turning back to back and holding their weapons. Meanwhile, Jeice and Burter teamed up and Yellow and Pink.

"Crusher Ball!" Jeice yelled, shooting his attack. Pink shot an arrow at the ki ball, causing an explosion. But, from behind, both rangers were knocked down by Burter.

"Whoa, how did he get behind us so fast?" Pink asked

"You can't beat my speed. I'm the fastest in the universe!" Burter taunted. The two girls rushed at Jeice and Burter, swinging their weapons at them. The two aliens blocked their attacks and kicked them both away. "Jeice, lets finish them off!"

"Right, mate!" Jecie nodded as the two of them flew into the air and created a purple spirtal "PURPLE SPIRAL FLASH!" They rained down Ki blasts on the two rangers get repetitively blasted by the attacks. Finally, the attack seized and the aliens looked down at the craters they created. However, they were suprised to see the rangers still standing "What!? No way!"

"How the hell did they survive that?" Burter asked. Pink and Yellow took out their Blade Blasters and shot the two aliens in the chest. Meanwhile, Jason and Ginyu were fighting one on one

"Gotta admit, you've got guts kid!" Ginyu said. Jason ducked the captain's punch and punched his stomach, before swinging his sword and cutting the captain's chest "gha!" Ginyu stumbled back in pain. Jason looked over and saw Guldo catch both Blue and Black in his telekinesis.

"That looks bad" Jason said, charging energy in his sword and launching his cutting beam straight forward. Jeice and Burter dodged the attack, as did Recoome when he saw it coming. Guldo, however, turned at the last second and the beam cut his head clean off, freeing Blue and Black.

"Oh my god! They killed Guldo!" Jeice yelled. Burter sighed

"Man, our special pose wont look nearly as awesome with only 4 of us" Recoome turned to Blue and Black

"Since Guldo's out, you two are mine!" Recoome smirked

"Bring it, you eraser-headed freak!" Blue yelled, separating his staff into two sai.

"Recoome..." Recoome flew forward "Kick!" He kicked Blue in the head, sending the ranger spiraling to the ground

"Will! You okay?" Black asked

"Ugh..." Blue yelled in pain as he slowly stood up "Yeah i'm fine..." He held his two Sai's close "But this guy wont be!"

"Hehehe!" Recoome chuckled "Recoome..." He placed his hands on his forehead "ERASER GUN!" The fired a beam from his mouth, hitting both rangers and sending them both flying through the air a few feet. Yellow and Pink, meanwhile, were blocking Jeice and Burter's punches.

'These blokes aren't budging...' Jeice thinks, when he gets a message on his scouter

"Jeice, I have an idea! You shoot your Crusher Ball at one of them, then when they dodge I'll rush em!" Burter told his friend

"Got it! I'm aiming for the pink one!" Jeice charged his crusher ball "Take this! Crusher..."

"Here it come again!" Pink yelled

"Ball!" Jeice fired the red orb of energy at Pink. Pink jumped out of the way

"Gotcha!" Burter yelled as he kneed her in the stomach and launched her back down to the ground. Burter and Jeice landed on either side of her "We've got you now!" They both rushed her

"Get away, freaks!" Yellow yelled, shooting two energy slashes at Jeice and Burter and interrupting their attacks and sending the two aliens flying through the air. All the while, Ginyu stands up, holding his chest wound.

"Ouch...that stings..." Ginyu stood up and chuckled

"What are you laughing about?" Red asked

"You..." Ginyu removed his scouter "I like that body of yours!"

"W..what?" Red asked, confused

"CHANGE NOW!" Ginyu held his arms to the side as a purple beam shot out. Red was caught in it and was unable to move. After a flash of light, Red looked around and saw himself standing in front of him

"What the heck..?" Then, he fell to his knees in pain. He gripped his chest, and saw his body was different and his blood was purple "What did you do to me?"

"Hehehe! Have fun dying in my old body!" Ginyu removed Jason's mask and put his scouter back on "See ya!" He ran to his team

"N..no!" Jason tried to stand but fell again. Jeice and Burter stopped fighting when they saw the maskless red ranger walk u

"Jason? What are you doing?" Pink asked. Ginyu smirked and struck a ridiculous pose

"Ta-da! The Captain of the Ginyu Force: Ginyu has arrived!"

"What the?" Yellow yelled in shock. Jeice and Burter smirked

"Way to go, Captin Ginyu!" Jecie said, looking at his captain. Ginyu smirked

"Yes! And now your all through!" He drew the Power Sword and rushed the 2 rangers, who began to fight him off.

Recoome kicks both Blue and Black to the ground and flew into the air, before raining down Ki blasts on them. Black and Blue stood up and looked at the large man. "This guy's tough..." Blue panted.

"Guys!" They turned to see the hurt leader walk up

"Hey! Its their leader!" Black held his weapon out

"No! Guys, its Jason!" He yelled

"Jason? What happened?"

"Their leader stole my body!"The ranger yelled, gripping his chest "I need to find a way to get it back"

"We'll help, but we need to get this guy off our backs!" Black pointed at the towering Recoome

"Hi!" Recoome gave a chilling smile "You guys are starting to bore me! I'm going to end this already!" The large man bent over and placed his fists on the ground "RECOOME!"

"He's planning something big!" Blue backed up a bit

"We have to stop him" Black looked at his ax "I've got one shot!" He rushed forward

"Hey! I'll help!" Blue ran with him. Recoome's body began to spark with electricity "ULTRA!" He raised his arms. "FIGHTING!" He brought his arms to the side, the ground began to shake around him. "BOM-" He was interrupted by both Blue and Black slamming their weapons into his stomach. "Ghaa...!" He backed up "H...how...did you..!? You shouldn't be...so strong!" Recoome fell to his knees in pain

"He's not dead, but he wont be moving for a while" Black explained "Now lets try to get your body back!" The 3 of them ran back to Pink and Yellow, who both simultaneously kicked Ginyu down

"Gha! Pest! Take this!" He extended his arm "MILKY CANNON!" Nothing. "What the...? MILKY CANNON!" Again, nothing "What gives!? This body should be strong!"

"Maybe they don't have Ki, Captain Ginyu" Burter pointed out

"Ah, pest!" He saw the other rangers run up "This useless body...!" He turned to his old body "You tricked me! Your sword isn't strong at all!" Ginyu smirked, before punching himself in the chest.

"Whoa!" Jason yelled in shock

"You can have it back!" Ginyu spit up blood "CHANGE NOW!" Both leaders were back in their respective bodies, but Jason fell down in pain.

"Jason! You okay?" Pink asked

"These guys are tough..." He put his mask back on "We need to pull out the big guns!" All the rangers nodded as they combined their weapons.

"Huh? What is that?" Ginyu asked, seeing the cannon that formed

"POWER CANNON! FIRE!" All the rangers yelled in sync, shooting a giant beam on energy at their opponents. Ginyu, Jeice, and Burter managed to dodge, but the beam was heading straight for the unconscious Recoome. Recoome woke up and looked towards the beam

"Oh crap!" The beam hit Recoome, causing the alien to explode. The three remaining Ginyu Force members looked in horror

"They took out Recoome!" Ginyu yelled "Dammit! Now we need to come up with an all new team pose!" The rangers looked up at the surviving members

"We need to take them out NOW!" Red yelled. The 5 of them looked at each other and nodded "We need Thunderzord power, now!" The five Thunderzords arrived on the scene, allowing their 5 drivers to hope in. Then, the five zords began to combine together. Ginyu, Burter, and Jeice were attempting to come up with new poses, but then they were interrupted by the looming shadow over them: The Megazord. "This is it! Time to finish you posers off!"

"Lets go, Burter!" Jeice yelled.

"Right!" The two of them formed a ball of purple energy "PURPLE COMET ATTACK!" They yelled, launching themselves at the Megazord. The Megazord held up its shield and blocked the attack, before grabbing the two aliens and trowing them to the ground. "Ah...dammit..." Burter said. Then, both of them were crushed under the giant robot's boot. Ginyu looked around

"All my men...i'm the last one..." He grit his teeth "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" He charged energy.

"Guys! Lets show this guy what TRUE teamwork is!" Red yelled. The entire team made a synchronized motion with their arms

"YOUR DONE! HYA!" The Megazord swung its giant sword down at Ginyu, who attempted to hold it back

"This...can't be! I'M CAPTAIN GINYU!" The sword over powered him, and hit him in half "NOOO!" His body exploded.

"Rangers!" Red yelled "Victory is ours!"

 **K.O!**

* * *

 _The Megazord walks away from the battlefield, after stomping on Guldo's corpse_

(Red) *sniff* That was beautiful!

(Ender) The Ginyu Force may have held the destructive advantage, but The Power Ranger's better teamwork, superior weaponry, and better experience gave them the edge

(Geo) While the Ginyus argue over 'who fights who' and all that, the power rangers give it their all to work as a team! They rarely ever argue and take fighting more seriously, unlike the Ginyus...who decide fight order in a game of rock paper scissors.

(Red) And the Ranger's weaponry helped them find the advantage over the Ginyus destructive force. After all, they HAVE tanked lasers in the past.

(Ender) Lastly, remember that the Power Rangers have fought monsters and aliens in the past, while the Ginyus have never fought anything quite like them or the Megazord.

(Red) "But guess! Couldn't Ginyu just steal one of their bodies and gain access to their weapons?"

(Geo) Well, Ginyu's body change only trades consciousness, NOT experience. Meaning, he would have no way to effectively use the ranger's weaponry.

(Red) I guess you can say the Ginyu Force POSED no threat to the Rangers!

(Ender) The winners...are The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 ***Forest Maze* A puppet-looking man in a blue robe fights alongside Mario and Bowser. He shoots lasers out of his hands  
VS  
*Last Battle* A man wearing all blue and a yellow straw hat fights against Chaos**

 _ **GENO VS BLACK MAGE**_


	66. Geno vs Vivi

When setting out on a dangerous quest to save the world, one type of warrior is practically required in order to succeed.

(Red) The spellcaster! These guys say 'screw your weapons! I've got magic!' But, these two are by far the best in their field

(Geo) Geno, The Star Spirit

(Ender) and Vivi, a.k.a The Black Mage

(Red) I'm Red! These two are Geo and Ender

(Ender) And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out which blue-garbed spellcaster would win A Death Battle

* * *

The Star Road was responsible for turning dreams into shooting stars.

(Red) But then a giant sword cut through it and lodged itself inside the castle of Bowser.

(Geo) One of the star spirits came to earth to attempt to repair the star road. He possessed a doll and set out on his adventure.

(Ender) This spirits name was Heart Music Note Exclamation Point Question Mark

(Red)...what the hell?

(Ender) But, because it was two hard to pronounce, he decided to call himself after the doll he possessed: Geno

 **Geno's Stats:  
Age: Immortal  
Weight: N/A  
Height: 5'1 (Assuming)**

(Red) But if he's going to be fighting an army of sentient weapons, he needs the right gear for the job!

(Ender) He wears the Star Cape, which boosts his defense and magic defense. And, in game, their accessories can be customized. But, for this fight, Geno shall be equipped with the Feather which boosts his defense, magic defense, and speed.

(Geo) He also wields a variety of weapons: Such as rocket fists, arm guns, and stars.

(Red) But Geno's greatest ability is his magic! The Geno Beam fires a deadly beam of energy that can be charged for even more damage. The Geno Boost increases his attack and defense.

(Ender) The Geno Whirl throws a disk of light that can do massive damage. The Geno Blast summons light energy from the sky to damage a large area.

(Geo) But his strongest attack is Geno Flash. This attack makes Geno transform into a cannon and shoot a blast that destroys basically everything!

 **Geno's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Hand Gun, Finger Bullets, Star Gun, Hand Cannon, Double Punch  
Armor: Star Cape, Feather  
Skills: Geno Beam, Geno Boost, Geno Whirl, Geno Blast, Geno Flash**

Geno has helped defeat the evil Smithy Gang, and helped keep the balance of star road.

 **Feats:  
Helped defeat the Smithy Gand  
Helped defeat Smithy  
Kept the balance of Star Road  
The only character who can deal 9999 damage**

(Red) However, Geno may be an ace spell caster, but his physical attack and defense are somewhat lacking

(Geo) Also, his spells all require Flower Points to use, giving his limit to all his powerful spells.

 **Weaknesses:  
Physical attack and Defense are low  
Magic has limits  
He possessed a doll...not the most durable body**

(Red) Just one last question...he possessed a doll, right?

(Ender) Yeah?

(Red) A doll which, might I remind you, belonged to a LITTLE KID

(Geo) So?

(Red) I guess what i'm trying to say is: WHY THE HELL CAN IT SHOOT DEATH LASERS!?

 _"_ _Well, we've won the battle. Now I hope we don't lose the war."_

* * *

Queen Brahne of the Kingdom of Alexandria had just learned about something that changed her life

(Red) TECHNOLOGY! So, to experiment with this new finding, she requested for a new prototype black mage from Dali.

(Geo) However, during transition, if fell out of the cargo ship into a forest near Treno. Two months later, he was found by Quan who decided to raise the little wizard and named him: Vivi

 **Vivi's stats:  
Age: 9  
Weight: N/A  
Height: 3'9**

(Red) Ha! Vivi! What a lame name!

(Ender) Says the guy named after a primary color

(Red) ...touche

(Geo) Anyway, Vivi wears a magical Circlet, which boosts his defense against magical attacks. He also wears the Robe of Lords which adds to his physical and magical defense.

(Ender) He also wields an impressive sum of staffs. Such as the Flame, Ice, and Lightning staffs which allows him to channel fire, ice, and electricity respectively

(Red) With the Oak Staff, he can freeze enemies in time with Stop, poison them with Bio, and leech their health with Drain.

(Geo) He can petrify people with Break, inflict non-elemental damage with Comet, and stedaly chip away at healt 1/4 at a time with Demi while using the Cypress Pile.

(Red) With the Octagon Rod, he can use the powerful Firaga, Blizzaga, and Thundaga spells, and with the High Mage Staff he can summon giant meteors or even drain his opponent of their magic and add it to his own. But if things start getting serious, that's when he pulls out his greatest weapon: the Mace of Zeus!

(Ender) The Mace of Zeus not only grants him a bigger power boost then all his other staffs, but with it he can cast the Doomsday spell which summons a gigantic meteorite that will result in massive damage

 **Vivi's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Flame Staff, Ice Staff, Lightning Staff, Oak Staff, Cypress Pile, Octagon Rod, Mace of Zeus  
Armor: Circlet, Robe of Lords  
Skills: Dark Magic, Focus**

(Red) He may not seem like it, but this is one tough 9 year old!

(Geo) Despite his young age, he is capable of keeping pace with trained warriors, survived getting blasted by multiple energy blasts, and even aided in the defeat of the powerful Necron

 **Feats:  
Able to keep pace with his other team members  
Survived Kuja's Ultima  
Aided in defeated several powerful enemies such as Necron**

However, Vivi is very clumsy and shy. He is constantly questioning his own existence and refuses to accept others' help when trying to find answers

(Red) Also, while his magic is AWESOME, it does run on limited supply.

 **Weaknesses:  
Clumsy  
Young  
Shy  
Gullible  
Magic is limited  
**

(Geo) But the fact still stands: Once Vivi Ornitier sets his mind to something, nothing will get in his way!

 _"No more. I won't let you make any more instruments of murder!"_

* * *

Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all

(Geo) The possessed doll vs the mage clone! Which of these mighty spell casters in blue will win? Only one way to find out

(Red) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Vivi wonders through the lost woods, looking for a way out "All these pathways look the same. How do I get out of here?" He then stumbled across a star "Hm? What's this?" He bends over to pick it up when he hears someone walk up behind him

"You there!" He yelled "Drop that star! It doesn't belong to you!" Vivi turns around to see Geno

"Is this yours?" He asked 'where did he come from? I've been in these woods for hours and I haven't seen him once!'

"Well, it belongs to my higher ups. I just need it back now!" Geno extended his arm "Hand it over!"

'This star seems important...but he said he needs it. Wait! That could be a trick! I won't let him trick me' Vivi thought to himself "If you want this star" He took out his Fire Staff "Then come and take it!" Geno sighed

"Why can't this ever go easy?" He then took a fighting stance "Whatever, I guess i'll just have to beat it out of you!"

 **FIGHT!**

Geno extended his hand and shot bullets at Vivi, who uses his staff to block. Geno stopped shooting and jumped into the air before firing stars at the mage. Vivi attempts to dodge the stars, before holding his staff. _**FIRA**_ appeared overhead as he shot a fireball at Geno, who rolls out of the way and aimed his arm at him.

 **Geno Beam** appeared over Geno's head as he began charging energy. He then fired it at Vivi, who gets knocked to the floor "That was a warning shot. Give up the star!"

"Over my dead body!" Vivi jumped to his feet and rushed at Geno with the Ice Staff. He brought it down, but Geno blocked it with his arm. Vivi brought it back and swung at him from the side, but Geno jumped on top of the staff and started to punch Vivi, knocking him away with his Double Punch. Vivi panted as he held his staff up and _**BLIZZARA**_ appeared over head. He shot the ice spell at Geno, freezing his feet.

"What the?" Geno stuggled to break free, as Vivi ran up with the Lightning Staff in hand. Geno saw his opponent run up to him, so he extended his hand again. **Geno Whirl** appeared and he threw a golden disc of energy. Vivi jumped over the attack and used _**POISON**_ on Geno, who started to grunt in pain. Vivi brought his staff down and slammed it into Geno's jaw, knocking the star spirit away. Geno stood up, as he felt the poison fade from his body. He stood up and the words **Geno Boost** appeared above him, raising his attack power and defense, before looking forward and seeing his opponent holding the Cypress Pile.

"I'll end this!" He held his staff as _**COMET**_ appeared over his head. He pointed his staff towards Geno, as a comet fell from the sky at the star spirit. Geno jumped over the comet and kicked Vivi in the head twice, before grabbing him and slamming him onto the ground and shooting him point blank with his Hand Cannon. Vivi smacks him away with his Octagon Staff.

 **Geno Blast** appears above Geno's head as light energy rains down on Vivi. Vivi shakes of the damage as he holds his staff up "I wont give up!"

 ** _Thundaga_** appears over Vivi's head as he strikes Geno with lightning. Geno pants as he prepares his final attack. Vivi took out the Mace of Zeus and ran towards Geno.

He stopped, however, when he saw the doll transform into a cannon with the words **Geno Flash** appearing over it. The cannon shot a huge blast of energy that engulfed the forest. Vivi was knocked backwards and laid on the ground, greatly injured. He stood slowly and looked at his opponent.

"I...won't give up!" Vivi held the Mace of Zeus and the word _**Doomsday**_ appearing over head. It began to rain down meteors on Geno. Geno dodged as best he could, but he was soon engulfed. The fire died down, revealing the dismantled Geno. Vivi panted and put away his staff "Served you right..."

 **K.O!**

* * *

 _A star floats out of the destroyed Geno. Meanwhile, Vivi strikes a victory pose_

(Red) Ouch...

(Geo) Geno's powerful weaponry may have helped him keep up with Vivi, however the Black Mage's large array of spells gave him the upper hand

(Ender) All of Geno's spells lacked versatility, and while he has fought powerful opponents, none of them were on the same scale as Vivi's opponents. Plus, Vivi's armor gave him more resistence to Geno's spells.

(Red) This was a complete GENO-side!

(Ender) The winner is Vivi

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 **A young man in a strange outfit signs papers in an office. Outside his window, a man in an orange Gi flies up. "You again?" The flying man's hair turned blue**

 **"Ready for a rematch?"**


	67. Goku vs Naruto 2

(Geo) **Goku**

(Red) **Naruto**

(Ender) Champions of combat, saviors of their worlds, and defeaters of great evil.

(Red) And we're here to put their rivalry to rest!...again

(Geo) Wait, why are we doing this again?

(Ender) You see, I've gotten no shortage of hate mail for this fight. So, after redoing my research, I noticed a HUGE mistake I made.

(Red) So, here we are! We are digging as deep as we can to find the true winner!

(Ender) I'm The Ender Defender

(Geo) I'm Geo Soul

(Red) and i'm Red the pokemon master!

(Ender) And its our job to re-analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out which anime hero would win

(All) A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Born to a low class saiyan on the planet Vegeta, Kakarot narrowly escaped the destruction of his home planet when he was sent to earth on a simple mission

(Red) DESTROY EVERYTHING! Until he bumped his head and forgot about it all!

(Geo) When he landed on the planet earth, he was found by Grandpa Gohan, who decided to name him Goku. This was the start of Goku's incredible journey to become the greatest martial artiest in the world!

 **Goku's Stats:  
Age: 42  
Weight: 135 pounds  
Height: 5'9**

(Red) Do we HAVE to explain Goku to you guys? You all know how he rolls!

(Ender) Yes, it is part of the formula

(Red) Ugh, fine. Well, during his adventure Goku picked up several fighting techniques such as the speedy Afterimage and his trademark grapple: The Dragonthrow!

(Ender) He has also gained high speed flight, instantanious movement, telekinesis, Ki sense, Ki barriers, and mind reading. When he's hurt, he can eat a senzu bean to heal him up

(Geo) He can blind his foes with the Solar Flare or cut people in half with the distructo disc, which he stole from Krillin!

(Ender) And after getting some training by King Kai, Goku learned 2 incredible techniques. The Kaio Ken can boost his attack and speed, however it puts a HUGE strain on his body and can even kill him if used improperly.

(Red) Then theirs the Spirit Bomb! Goku calls on the energy of all the living things around him and puts them all into a GIGANTIC ball pure energy!

(Geo) That takes FOREVER to make! Also, because its made of pure energy, it is only deadly to those full of evil.

(Ender) The Kaio Ken was Goku's trump card for sometime, until a fateful fight with the tyrant Frieza. After seeing his best friend, Krillin, die before his very eyes, something inside Goku snapped and woke up the power laying deep within

(Geo) Goku became a Super Saiyan!

(Red) Super Saiyan boosts Goku's already insane strength and speed by 50! Giving him enough power to completely annihilate Frieza!

(Geo) Ever since then, Goku's power kept on rising with new transformations! Super Saiyan 2 boosts Super Saiyan 1's power by 2! Then, Super Saiyan 3 boosts super saiyan 2's power by 4! But at a horrible price: That hair! Oh, and the fact it puts a huge strain on his body, but MY GOD THE HAIR!

(Red) Then there's Super Saiyan 4. This form boosts his already tremendous power by 10! Complete with pink fur and eye shadow!

(Ender) Then, theres his two strongest forms: Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue.

(Red) Super Saiyan Blue? Couldn't they have come up with a cooler name? Like "Super Saiyan Diamond?"

(Geo) In these forms, it is unclear exactly how much power he gains

(Red) What we DO know is that it makes him strong and fast enough to keep up with gods!

(Ender) However, his two strongest moves are the Dragon Fist, which allows Goku to boost the strength of his punch with a golden Ki dragon

(Geo) and the one and only Kamehameha! A blue beam of energy that EVERYONE in the world has always wanted to do! Don't lie, you've tried it. This beam can be precise enough to bend and manipulate, or strong enough to eradicate a planet!

 **Goku's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Power Pole  
Armor: None  
Skills: Ki sense, mind reading, Ki barriers, Instantiations Movement (Moves Goku anywhere instantly. Requires concentration), Solar Flare, Dragonthrow, Kaio Ken (Highest: 20x), Spirit Bomb, Kamehameha, Dragon Fist  
Transformations: Super Saiyan (50x power), Super Saiyan 2 (2x Super Saiyan 1), Super Saiyan 3 (4x Super Saiyan 2), Super Saiyan 4 (10x Super Saiyan 3), Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue**

(Red) Goku is insane! He took down the Red Ribbon Army as a kid, SOLO, He's fought GODS to a standstill, and defeated the galactic tyrent, Frieza: Twice!

 **Feats:  
Fast enough to fly over snakeway in 28 hours  
Defeated King Piccolo as a kid  
Destroyed the Red Ribbon Army all by himself, as a kid  
Fought Beerus to a standstill  
Defeated Frieza twice  
Master martial artist at a young age  
Defeated Buu  
Punched Krillin across the ****horizon**

However, Goku's lack of formal education makes him a poor strategist, which could allow a smarter opponent to get an upperhand

(Geo) and while his Ki is awesome, its not infinite. If he uses to much, Goku will become incredibly vulnerable.

(Red) on top of that, Goku is way to nice. He prefers to have a fair fight, and avoids having the upperhand as much as possible

 **Weaknesses:  
To kind  
Ki is limited  
Not a great strategist  
Can be caught off guard  
**

(Geo) But even if you SOMEHOW manage to knock Goku down, he'll get right back up again!

(Ender) Goku might just be the greatest martial artist in fictional history

 _"What...what are you!?" Frieza asked Goku._

 _"_ _I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am the protecter of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. ALLY TO GOOD! NIGHTMARE TO YOU"_

* * *

Born as the son of the fourth hokage, Naruto's life was one of self-hatred

(Red) Let me see if I can sum this up: See, when he was born, his dad sealed a demon inside of him to protect the village. Buuut, this lead everyone in the village to hate Naruto, as he held the beast that nearly killed them inside of him.

(Geo) This lead Naruto on a mission: To become the next Hokage and earn the village's respect

 **Naruto's Stats:  
Age: 30s  
Weight: 112 pounds  
Height: 5'9**

(Geo) Naruto is a master of multiple jutsus. The Shadow Clone justsu allows Naruto to make fighting clones of himself. And, unlike other ninja, Naruto has made up to 5000 clones with no negative effects!

(Red) Probably due to the guys INSANE pool of chakra! This guy can use more jutsu then most other ninja, due to how much chakra he has

(Ender) The Transformation Jutsu allows Naruto the change into other people or even objects. The Substitution Jutsu allows Naruto to replace himself with a nearby object, such as a log, to get him out of an attack.

(Geo) But his most famous technique is his Rasengan! This is a ball of pure chakra energy, which Naruto can use to blast his opponents point blank, or make it explode!

(Red) Then he upgraded the Rasengan to be the Rasenshuriken; Basically a throwable Rasengan

(Ender) Also, the blades of the Rasenshuriken are so thin, they can cut through matter at a cellular level. And if Naruto ever needs more speed or strength, he can use the Boil Release.

(Geo) Specifically, Boil Release: Unrivaled Strength. With this, Naruto brings his chakra to its boiling point and releases it as steam. Doing this drastically raises his strength and speed, to the point where a single punch is enough to send an opponent flying a great distance

(Red) The problem with that is: His body isn't tough enough to survive all this power. So, he usually has to be in a transformed state to use it properly

(Ender) Naruto can call on Kurama's chakra to increase his strength, speed, and agility. However, by combining natural energy with his own chakra, Naruto can call on Senjutsu and transform into his Sage Mode, enhancing his speed, strength, durability, perception, reflexes, and stamina.

(Geo) And remember how we said Naruto can call on Kurama's chakra? Well, doing that also gives him access to the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. In this form, Naruto gains an even GREATER boost to his abilities, the ability to ABSORB natural energy, and even activate a giant nine-tails form!

(Red) But his greatest transformation is his Sage of Six Paths Mode! Increasing his physical powers even further, this form also gives him access to the most over powered technique in ninja history: the Truth Seeking Balls.

(Ender) These orbs are comprised of pure Senjutsu, meaning any matter that touches it will be completely erased, not even leaving dust.

(Geo) But his two best moves are the Tailed Beast Bomb; an orb of chakra energy that can destroy mountain rages with a single shot! And of course, the Tailed Beast Planetary Rasenshuriken! My god that's a long name!

 **Naruto's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Kunai, Shurikens, Paper Bombs  
Armor: None  
Skills: Shadow Clone Jutsu, Substitution Jutsu, Transformation Jutsu, Rasengan, Rasenshuriken, Tailed Beast Bomb, Tailed Beast Planetary Rasenshuriken, Kurama Chakra, Boil Release, Truth Seeking Balls  
Transformations: Sage Mode, Chakra Mode, Kurama Chakra Mode, Nine-tails Chakra Mode, Sage of Six Paths Mode**

(Red) This dude is the DEFINITION of tenacious! He's survived getting stabbed through the lung, dodged a light speed attack at point blank range, lifted 100 tons, flipped Kurama over his shoulder, oh yeah! And he can breath in space!

(Geo) Also, he once manage to ninja his way around Neji, who can see chakra in 365 degrees!

(Ender) and his most obscure feat: One the moon, he unleashed a punch that sent Toneri flying through a mountain, while also resulting in a massive crater

 **Feats:  
Went toe-to-toe with Kaguya  
Lifted 100 tons  
Flipped Kurama over his shoulder  
Punched Toneri across the moon  
Can breath in space  
Was stabbed through the lung as a kid  
Dodged a light speed attack from Madara at point blank range  
Avoided getting seen by Neji  
**

(Geo) But, he is not a genius. Unpredictable? Yes. Genius? No.

(Ender) Also, while his chakra is enormous, it is not infinite. He can still run out if he uses to much.

(Red) He's also INCREDIBLY hot headed! He will ignore other people's opinions, and just goes by his gut. While sometimes it works, other times it doesn't.

 **Weaknesses:  
Hot headed  
Not smart  
Chakra has limits  
Can be tricked**

(Red) but still, he is the hidden's leaf number 1 knuckleheaded ninja!

 _"Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want! You're not gonna scare me off! No way! I don't care if I DO get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life! I'll still be Hokage someday!"_

* * *

Alright, the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all

(Geo) The saiyan god vs the hero of the hidden leaf! Its time for the rematch of the century!

(Red) Its time...

(All) FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Naruto is signing some papers for an important mission. Suddenly, he heard someone knock on on the window. He turned and saw one of his previous opponents. "Son Goku. Never thought I would see you again"

"Hey Naruto" Goku smirked as his body flashed a beautiful light, as he entered his Super Saiyan Blue form. Naruto stood up and the two exited the village into the forest. Naruto transformed into the Sage of Six Paths form and he put his fists up. "Ready for a rematch?" Was all Goku said, putting his fists up

 **FIGHT!**

Goku and Naruto rush forward and clashed fists. The two stand their, fist to fist, before the ground around them explodes. Goku rapidly punches, as Naruto attempts to block. Goku punches again, but this one Naruto ducks and kicks Goku in the chest, before performing a back flip kick to the saiyan's jaw and knocking him into the air. Goku stops himself as he begins to rain Ki blasts down on Naruto. Naruto shapes on of the Truth Seeking Balls to be a shield and blocks the attack. He puts it down and looks around, before Goku appears in front of him "SOLAR FLARE!" Goku yelled, blinding the ninja. Naruto rubs his eyes, as Goku smirked and grabbed Naruto by the legs and began to spin him around, before throwing him into a tree "Take this! Ka! Me! Ha! Me! Ha!" He shot the blue beam at the tree Naruto was knocked into, exploding a large portion of the forest. Goku looked around the crater he had created, before seeing Naruto emerge from a black orb.

"I would perfer you NOT destroy the village! We're not in the mood to repair it again" Naruto said. Goku nodded

"Lets take this somewhere else" Goku flew off at high speed, with Naruto following him all the way to the arctic. Once they arived, the two fighters instantly resumed their fight. Goku got the upperhand and rapidly smashed his fists into Naruto's stomach, before ending it with a downward kick into the frozen land below. Naruto stood up from the attack and jumped out of the way of Goku's kick, before spinning and kicking Goku in the jaw line.

Placing his hands together, Naruto yelled "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly, the frozen tundra was crowded with clones of the hokage. Goku looked around at the sea of Naruto's and places his fists up. All the clones dived on Goku and began to punch. The real Naruto jumped to the top of a glacier and began to charge. Goku screamed and erupted in a ball of blue energy, destroying every clone in the vicinity. He looked up and saw Naruto charging his attack. He placed his hands together and began to charge as well

"Ka...Me.." Goku begain, blue ki building in his hands. "Ha...me..." Naruto looked over

"Its time to end this! TAILED BEAST BALL RASENSHURIKEN!" Naruto threw his chakra shurken at the saiyan, who responded by launching the famous blue blast and yelling

"HAAA!" The two attacks collided, resulting in a huge explosion of light, engulfing both combatants. The light traveled all the way into space, before eventually dying down. The arctic had been completely evaporated, only the water and 2 platforms of ice remained. Both combatants laid on the ice, completely tired. Then, both of them stood up with the same fire in their eyes. Goku took out a sensu bean and ate it, completely restoring his power, healing his wounds, and allowing him to transform once again into Super Saiyan Blue. Naruto had red chakra surround him and his wounds began to seal, before he transformed back into the Sage of Six Paths form. The two fighters glared at each other, before they both began to fly into the air. "You know. You're pretty good" Goku commented.

"So are you." Naruto responded. "Its too bad your a threat to the village..."

"Other wise we could be friends, right?" Goku finished. Naruto nodded "I'm not a treat to anyone. But, I also NEVER back down from a fight!" Goku smirked.

"Then, you know how this is going to end" Naruto returned the smirk. "With one of us...dead" The two stopped flying, now floating in the most outer part of earth's atmosphere. Naruto cracked his knuckles and exhaled, steam coming from his mouth "Boil Release: Unrivaled Strength!" Steam started to emit from Naruto's body. Goku exhaled, and looked up

"Kaio ken times 10!" Goku yelled, his blue Ki mixing with red. His body began to bulge as he glared over to Naruto. Both fighters dashed incredibly quickly, making it impossible to see. The two clashed fists, creating a shock wave that cracked the surrounding planets. Both Goku and Naruto began to rapidly clash fists at an incredible rate. Goku kicked Naruto twice and uppercut the ninja in the jaw line. Naruto back-flipped away. Goku began charging energy again. Naruto threw a small Rasenshuriken at him, but Goku vanished. Naruto turned around and saw Goku right behind him "Kamehameha!" Naruto just barely managed to move out of the way of the attack. The two returned to a fist fight, again moving incredibly fast. With every punch and every kick thrown, blood is spilled. Both fighters threw a punch at the same time, simultaneously missing the other's fist and nailing the other's cheek. The force of the impact sent them both flying; Goku back to the planet's surface and Naruto into the moon. Both fighter's seem to be at their wits end, breaking heavily. Goku was bleeding heavily, and his clothes are intensely ripped. Naruto's bleeding was sealed, however his eye remained blackened and swolen, and the bruises remained on his chest and arms. Goku raised his arms into the air "Everyone please! Share your energy with me!" Goku yelled. Energy from around the globe, and even from the sun was being pulled Goku's way, as the spirit bomb began to form above him. Naruto stood up and placed his fingers together, being engulfed in chakra and forming a gigantic Kurama, similar to the one he formed during the war. He placed his hands together again and two other Kurama's appeared, before fusing with the first one and formed a three headed Kurama with 6 arms. The spirit bomb grew larger and larger with every passing second, as the three headed Kurama formed 2 giant Rasenshuriken's with three arms each. Both combatants charged their attacks. Goku absorbed the spirit bombs power, covering him in a bright light as he brought his arms back "KAMEHAMEHA!" He shot the large beam up at the moon.

"MASSIVE TAILED BEAST BALL RASENSHURIKEN!" Naruto yelled, throwing the two giant shurikens of chakra at the beam, and the two attacks struggled against each other. Naruto continued to watch the attack, but saw his shuriken's begin to be pushed back "Tailed Beast Bomb!" Naruto shoot 3 beast bombs into his attack. Goku, on earth, looks up

"I have to go all out..." His body began to glow red and blue again "Kaioken! Times! 20!" His beam overwhelmed, Naruto's attack. Naruto looked shocked as he surrounded his body with a Truth Seeking Ball bubble as the Kamehameha stuck him. The force of the impact began to shake the solar system, even destroying the moon and some of the surrounding planets. Goku gave all his power and fell to his knees, in his base form. He looked up and heard nothing but silence "Looks like..." He struggled to get up "I won..."He managed to stand himself up "Good...fight" He panted, as he looked up again "No...way!" He saw a black bubble fall to the ground and Naruto stepped out of it.

"I'm sorry" Naruto said as he rushed forward. He grabbed Goku by the neck and the saiyan struggled for breath. Naruto formed a staff out of the truth seeking balls and impaled Goku with it. Goku screamed as his body began to completely evaporate, until nothing remained of the god. Naruto returned to base form and fell on the ground, coughing up blood. "I hope...we can be friends one day...Son Goku"

 **K.O!**

* * *

 ***Alarm Blaring* _WARNING. WARNING. SHIELDS HAVE BEEN PENETRATED BY FLAMES_**

(Red) Whoa! Calm down! Before you start raging, let us explain, alright?

(Ender) Goku is an incredibly powerful fighter, and an incredibly skilled martial artist. His technique's are incredibly powerful...however, that is all they are. Naruto's techniques are not about being strong, nor are they about raw power. That is where I made a mistake: Naruto is not meant to be incredibly powerful, he is meant to be incredibly skillful.

(Geo) A good majority of Naruto's techniques cut through the cellular structure of the body, a level Goku has never had to combat. Plus, Naruto has proved to be tough enough to keep up the fight even after being gravely hurt.

(Red) While Goku's techniques are stronger than Naruto's, it also means he is using up a lot of Ki. Eventually, he will indeed run out and be made vulnerable. Naruto has the same limit, but he knows how to pace himself. Plus, Goku may have godly Ki now, but it is still KI not Senjutsu, meaning none of Goku's techniques could break Naruto's Truth Seeking Balls' defense.

(Ender) Not to mention, Goku would not be able to track Naruto's movements.

(Red) if Naruto can ninja his way around Neji, who's eyes can TRACK CHAKRA at a 360 degree radius, there is no reason he can't do the same to Goku.

(Ender) Plus, the difference in durability is very clear cut. Once, Goku was caught off guard by Sorbet shooting him in his chest, which nearly killed him.

(Geo) While Naruto was stabbed through the same area as a kid, and managed to heal it and wake up before any medical treatment was needed.

(Ender) We know this doesn't seem right. Goku is one of the most powerful characters in fiction

(Red) However, we are men who look for facts. And this is one fact that cannot be ignored

(All) The winner is Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 **"I HAVE FURY!" A small, green man cackles as he shoots his laser gun at Mario and Luigi  
Vs  
A small, pale man with black markins around his eyes uses magical spells against the Skylanders**


	68. Fawful Vs Kaos

Evil can come in all shapes and sizes

(Red) And we've covered PLENTY of them on this show!

(Geo) but today, we are focusing on two insane, diabolical...and very short villains! As requested by multiple readers, it is finally time!

(Ender) Fawful, former right hand man to Cackletta

(Geo) And Kaos, the bane of all skylands

(Red) I'm Red, and these two are Geo and Ender

(Ender) And its out job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out which pint-sized tyrant would win, A Death Battle.

* * *

The Bean Bean kingdom was usually a peaceful kingdom.

(Red) Then one day, two of its inhabitants went to the Mushroom kingdom with the goal of stealing princess peach's voice!

(Geo) This was the tyrant known as Cackletta and her assistant, Fawful!

(Ender) However, Fawful soon learned of his master's defeat at the hands of the Mario Brothers, and decided it was time to get even

(Red) He would invade BOTH the Koopa Kingdom AND the Mushroom Kingdom, take control of Bowser's army, re-awaken the Dark Star, all for the soul purpose of killing the Mario Bros! Damn, and I thought Bowser's plans were complicated.

 **Fawful's stats:  
Height: N/A  
** **Weight: N/A  
** **Age: N/A**

Fawful's main weapon of choice is his Headgear.

(Red) Its basically a combination of a helmet, a jet pack, a laser cannon, and a vacuum! Oh, it can also spit out some sort of weird purple fog to HEAL Fawful!

(Geo) And, even when not in use by Fawful, the Headgear sees to posses a mind of its own and can attack without Fawful. It can shoot energy, absorb its opponents actions, and even trap foes within itself!

(Ender) But even when separated from his headgear, Fawful is never short on tricks.

(Geo) With him, he always carries his trusty ray gun! With it, he can shoot powerful laser blasts, some sort of tractor beam, and freezing beams! He also has a dome bearing his face, which he can hide in to protect himself from all attacks. However, it has a habit of overheating

(Red) The little weirdo also has some sort of..fly suit I guess? It allows him to fly in the air, and shoot electricity. But, he's not really that dangerous...that is until he absorbed energy from the Dark Star, turning him into Dark Fawful!

(Ender) With the Dark Star's power Fawful gains a plethora of new abilities, including Levitation, the ability to create portals, and the power to shoot orbs of dark magic.

(Red) He also has access to plenty of giant robots, but his most powerful was the one he turned Peach's Castle into! This thing comes equipped with spiked arms, an unbreakable shield, the ability to shoot robotic minions, black hole cannons, a clocking device, and an inescapable laser cannon!

 **Fawful's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Headgear, Ray Gun, Protective Dome, Peach's Castle Robot  
Armor: Fly suit (Flight, Electric Projectiles)  
Skills: Cleverness  
Transformations: Dark Fawful (Flight, Portals, Dark Projectiles)**

(Red) Fawful is one tough son of a b***h! He succeeded in his plans to conquer both the Koopa and Mushroom Kingdom, Survived hits from BOWSER, easily destroyed the Koopa Cruiser, and came EXTREMELY close to killing the Mario bros!

 **Feats:  
Excellent Wordsmith  
Conquered both the Mushroom Kingdom and the Koopa Kingdom  
Survived hits from Bowser, and the Mario Brothers  
Destroyed the Koopa Cruiser with ease  
Tricked Bowser and the Mario Bros into being pawns in his plan  
Nearly killed the Mario Bros  
Woke the Dark Star**

(Geo) However, he's kinda nuts

(Red) No 'kinda' about it, he is COMPLETELY nuts! I mean, have you HEARD the way he speaks!?

(Ender) He is also very cocky. He will brag about his success BEFORE he even succeeded

(Geo) Meaning, he's either REALLY sure of himself, or he's REALLY dumb

(Red) Not to mention, he really doesn't fight unless he has to. He usually likes to stand behind and let his minions do all the work.

 **Weaknesses:  
Lost to Bowser and the Mario Bros  
Insane  
Cocky  
Usually lets his minions do all the work**

(Red) But even still, this is one bean you DON'T want to cross

 _"I HAVE FURY!"_

* * *

The peaceful world of Skylands was inhabited by many strange creatures.

(Red) Then a portal master, who sounds like Invader Zim, showed up and planned to capture it all!

(Geo) Despite being stopped time and time again by the Skylanders, this tyrant never gives up his plans. His name, is Kaos.

(Red) Like the water god from sonic?

(Ender) No, not Chaos, Kaos. K-A-O-S.

 **Kaos Stats:  
** **Age: N/A  
** **Weight: N/A  
** **Height: N/A**

Being a portal master himself, Kaos has the ability to summon dark clones of the skylanders, as well as different monsters, to be his minions

(Geo) And with help of the Eternal Sources, he can cast powerful magic spells. He can also summon a bunch of water sharks named Doom Sharks.

(Ender) He also discovered the long lost secret of Mind Magic, which allows him to summon Doomlanders.

(Red) Also, this dude has enough transformations to make Goku jealous! After retrieving the Iron Fist of Arkus, he became Robo Kaos! This form made him gigantic, the ability to summon Arkeyan soldiers and shoot giant lasers!

(Ender) However, he then lost the fist when the skylanders beat him. Fortunately, after some Petrified Darkness fell on him, he became Super Evil Kaos. This power, once again, made him gigantic, gave him the ability to shoot energy beams, and granted him the power to create large shockwaves. He can also summon elemental golems to fight his foes. Also, the Petrified Darkness also gave his brain consciousness. Anything Kaos thinks will become a reality.

(Geo) Then, after empowering himself with Traptanium, he became Ultra Traptanium Kaos! This form gives him tremendous power, such as levitation, the ability to shoot pulses of dark energy, break the fourth wall and attack the player, heal himself, and summon blades made of Traptanium, the strongest material known to skylands and has the ability to, well, trap people and turn them into allies.

(Red) Next, after receiving a temporary power boost by the Darkness, he became Emperor Kaos with the ability to teleport, shoot spiked cubes, create clones of himself, and wield a runic sword.

(Ender) But his final, and arguably most powerful form, is Super Kaos

(Red) Holy Crap! He gets buff! Also, does he have Super Saiyan Blue Hair!?

(Ender)...in this form, he gains the ability to summon a large army of Doomlanders to do his biding, as well as create an energy barrier to electrocute and repel foes

 **Kaos' arsenal:  
Weapons: None  
Armor: None  
Skills: Dark Magic, Doom Sharks, Doomlanders  
Transformations: Robo-Kaos (Arkeyan army, laser blasts), Super Evil Kaos (Energy Beams, Shockwaves, Elemental Golems, Brain), Ultra Traptanium Kaos (Levitation, Dark Energy Pulses, Forth-wall break, healing, Traptanium Blades), Emperor Kaos (Teleportation, Spiked Cubes, Clones, Runic Sword) Super Kaos (Doomlanders, Electric Barrier, Flight)**

(Red) Kaos is not a COMPLETE joke. He's actually a pretty big treat!

(Geo) He's conquered skylands on multiple occasions, tanked hits from the likes of Spyro the dragon, Crash Bandicoot, Bowser, and even freakin DONKEY KONG! Who, as you may know, was able to punch a moon out of orbit!

(Ender) But, his most evil feat he's accomplished, was his ability to attack the player.

(Red) Thats right! He does the one thing every other video game villain was to scared to do, attempt to MURDER the player! He, literally, hates both the player AND the game!

 **Feats:  
Conquered Skylands multiple times  
Tanked hits from Spyro, Crash, Bowser, and DK  
Attacks the player  
Outsmarted the skylanders and Eon**

However, Kaos tends to run his mouth to often. He is constantly boasting about his power, which often leads to his plans falling flat

(Red) Also, remember how we said he sounds like Invader Zim? Well, just like the green freak of nature, Kaos has a bit of an anger problem, to the point where even his well made plans fall flat

(Geo) And while he's more than willing to fight, he tends to hide behind his army most of the time

 **Weaknesses:  
Cocky  
Anger-issue  
Tends to hide behind his army  
Can never seem to defeat the Skylanders**

(Red) But still, whenever skylands has a time of peace, you know this diminutive, magical tyrant will come in and ruin it

 _"My head is awesome, I tell you! Fear it! Fear my GIANT FLOATING HEAD!"_

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all

(Geo) Its the ultimate battle of Magic vs Technology!

(Red) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Fawful is looking at his radar, humming to himself "Do-do-do..." He looks around "Dark power, do-" He continues to walk forward "Fawful is needing you. Know you are here. Where to find you?" His radar picks up something down a ravine "Haha! Fawful has found the power that is making all the darkness! Now, Fawful shall take the power, and with the darkness Fawful shall finally be rid of the Mario Fink-rats!" He put his radar away and flew down the ravine. At the bottom, he found a large pile of dark crystals. Fawful cackled "I have fury! I have chortles! and now" He reached out to grab the crystals "I have the darkness!"

"Not so fast!" Fawful heard a voice yell

"Who is doing the screaming at Fawful with the voice of a little girl?" He sees Kaos walk up

"Listen up, greenie! These pieces of Petrified Darkness are mine, MINE!" Kaos pointed at himself "They belong to KAOS! And no tiny, green...THING is taking them from me!"

"Hahaha! I do the laughing at you! You are thinking that the darkness that is here is belonging to you, but in fact it is belonging to Fawful!" Kaos growled

"Oh yeah!?" He forms magical energy in his hands "Prove it!" Fawful draws his Ray Gun

"I HAVE FURY!"

 **FIGHT!**

Both tyrants fire projectiles at one another, causing a small explosion. Kaos shoots more magic attacks at Fawful, who flies into the air with his headgear. Cackling, Fawful has his headgear shoot waves of green energy at Kaos. Kaos does his best to dodge the attacks, and counters with his own wave of magic. Fawful's grin grows wider as his headgear sucked up the attack. "FINK-RAT!" Fawful points at Kaos, having his headgear spit the attack back out. Kaos summons a dark Spyro, who shoots fire at the spell and destroys it.

"Go! Destroy him my minions!" Kaos summoned dark versions of Gill Grunt and Trigger Happy. The three dark clones charge at Fawful. The bean man withdrew his ray gun again, and blasted Trigger Happy away. Then, his headgear grabbed hold of Spyro and slammed him into Gill Grunt. Kaos growls "Perhaps you didn't hear me. I said DESTROY HIM!" Kaos yelled. Trigger Happy began to shoot wildly at Fawful, who flies to the ground and protects himself in his barrier. The three dark clones smashed against the barrier with all their might, but it didn't budge "Useless!" Kaos roared in anger, as he destroyed his own minions "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!" Kaos cased a fire projectile, causing the barrier to overheat

"HOT! HOT!" Fawful jumped out, wearing a ridiculous looking suit. Kaos looked at the strange man

"You are getting on my nerves!" Kaos yelled. Fawful cackles

"You are not getting it, because your tiny brain is like a tiny pea! Fawful will not be defeated by a girlish sounding man who reeks of mustard!" His suit sparked with electricity "It is time to be saying the goodbyes!" Fawful zapped Kaos with a bolt of electricity, knocking the diminutive tyrant back. Fawful then took out his ray gun and fired a large shot that hit the ground. Kaos looks up and sees the scorch mark made from the attack

"Ha! You missed!" Kaos boasts

"Did Fawful?" Fawful asked, smugly. Kaos looked down and saw the ground beneath him blow up

"Huh. Didn't see that coming" Kaos commented, before plummeting down "AAAAHHH!" Fawful laughed

"Fawful has become victorious!" The bean man turned to the pile of Petrified Darkness. Just then, the ground began to shake and a giant robot rose from the ground

"Who would have thought the Iron Fist Of Arkus was down that, seemingly, bottomless pit! What Luck!" The robotic tyrant laughed "Now! Witness the awesome power of ROBO-KAOS!" The giant robot swatted at Fawful, who flew above him "Stand still and get squashed!" Fawful lands behind him and takes out a remote. With a press of a button, Fawful began to laugh.

Meanwhile, in the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach and Toadsworth walked around the halls of the castle. "Ahh, what a lovely day for-" Then, the castle began to shake "WHAT THE DEVIL!?" Peach looked shocked as she felt her castle shake. Peach's Castle flew from its place and over to the battle, where it landed and transformed into a giant robot. Fawful flew inside and sat on Peach's thrown and laughed. Robo Kaos looked at the robot that had appeared

"So you have a giant robot too? BIG WHOOP!" The tyrant yelled "You want a giant robot fight? Then let the giant robot fight begin!" Robo Kaos ran towards the peach robot, delivering a hard punch to its face. Robo Kaos raised his arm to strike at the robot once again, but Fawful's robot blocks it with its spiked arms. After pushing his fist away, the peach robot tackles Robo Kaos and knocked him away. Robo Kaos shook off the hit and fired lasers from his eyes, striking the peach robot.

"Overheat! Overheat!" A robotic voice yelled "Eject all heated cargo!" A hatch opened from the peach robot, ejecting princess peach and all the toads out, some of them falling on top of Robo Kaos

"Ha! Your flaming people attack is USLESS!" Robo Kaos laughed "Now, witness the AWESOME that is me!" Robo Kaos charged the peach robot again. Fawful laughed as his robot formed a barrier around itself, protecting it from Kaos' punches

"What gives!? Why are you not blowing up from my awesome might!?" Robo Kaos punched the barrier, in hopes to break it. A cannon emerged from the top of the peach robot and shot a black orb into the sky. "Whats that?" Kaos looked up at the orb, which flew behind him and formed a black hole. "Oh, that is AWESOME! Not as awesome as me, of course" Robo Kaos continued to punch at the robot

"Activate Unavoidable Attack!" The robotic voice said

"Unavoidable what-now?" The peach robot pointed its cannons at Robo Kaos, blasting him with a beam of dark energy and knocking him into the black hole. "Okay so you have some neat tricks"

"Do the giving up, now!" Fawful announced through a microphone "Or else Fawful shall make you feel more of the suffering that you hate!" The peach robot began to close in. Robo Kaos laughed as he pulled himself free from the black hole and drop kicked the peach robot. "You are still in needings of convincing! Fawful minions!" The peach robot opened its mouth, causing a large army of robots baring his logo appeared. Robo Kaos extended his hand, a strange symbol forming

"Arkeyans! Do something!" a large army of arkeyan robots appeared. The two armies of robots fought at their leaders charged each other. Robo Kaos socked the peach robot in the face once again, before bringing his fist back and punching a hole straigt through it. Robo Kaos looked through the hole at Fawful "Peek-a-boo!" Fawful pressed a button, and his robot impaled his arm with spikes, ripping it off "No no no!" Kaos yelled, as he emerged from the hand. Jumping from it, the tyrant lunged himself at Fawful. "Gotcha!" He said, grabbing the bean man. The two fell back down to the floor of the ravine, and into the pile of Petrified Darkness. A flash of light and the pile collapsed with two figures falling out. Fawful crouched on the floor, as a giant, rocky form of Kaos loomed over him "Hahaha! What will you do now!? I, Super Evil Kaos, shall destroy you!" The bean man was covered in darkness and laughed

"You are thinking that Fawful shall soon drink the spicy mustard of defeat, but you are being wrong!" Fawful stood, his body completly covered by darkness "Fawful shall instead be sipping the sweet tea of victory! It is time to be showing you" He appeared, his cape turning a dark purple. His shirt also turned dark purple, a black star appearing on it. "THE FURY OF FAWFUL!" Dark Fawful cackled as he flew into the air. Super Evil Kaos growled as he swatted at the bean man, who dodged the attack and flew up high

"Hey! Come back here you!" Kaos ordered "Are you ignoring ME!? SUPER EVIL KAOS!?" Fawful cackled as his headgear charge up energy

"Be eating this, Fink-Rat!" Fawful laughed as his headgear began to rain down energy bullets on Kaos

"Ow ow ow! Stop doing that!" Kaos held his hands in front of him to block the energy. Kaos extended his hand and grabbed hold of Fawful "I will not eat anything you give me!" He then smirked "Though, I could always use more green in my diet!" Kaos shoved Fawful into his mouth, and laughed. Fawful looks around, seeing his teeth "Aww. Are you lonely in there? Tell you what, you can play with some more of my DEADLY ROBOTS!" Kaos threw 4 golems into his mouth, all of which surround Fawful. Fawful cackles

"Is this the best that you can be doing? You give me so much chortles!" Fawful took out his ray gun and fired a series of powerful, star-shaped projectiles. The golems blew up, and the rest of the stars hit Kaos' teeth

"Ow! Hey, watch it in there!" Kaos roared angry. Fawful laughed, as he unleashed his laser on Kaos' uvula, causing the tyrant to gag. "Going to...hurl!" Kaos sputtered, as he spat Fawful onto the ground. Kaos wipes his lips "You think your SOOOO clever, don't you!?" Kaos raised his foot "Well, time to be squashed!" The tyrant brought his foot down, but Fawful flew out of the way while cackling. Flying up, Fawful charges his ray gun and fired a powerful blast onto Kaos' head, knocking the tyrant down "NOOOOO!" He yelled as his rocky exterior began to crumble. Fawful stared at the pile of rubble, seeing his foe's head pop out. Kaos managed to pull his upper body out, before looking up and seeing Fawful, his blaster pointed directly at his head. Panicking, Kaos reached into his cloak looking for something. Fawful cackled as he pulled the trigger, blasting the tyrant. A flash of light, however, showed his attack had no effect as Kaos rose from the rubble in a new form "Ahahaha! Now, this is the end of you! Witness and cower in fear at ULTRA TRAPTANIUM KAAAAOOOOSSS!"

"You are doing more of the talking that is hearing my ears!" Fawful stated "You are very much reminding me of the red and green mustaches that I hate!" Fawful flew up to be eye-to-eye with Kaos. "After I am finishing here, I shall be paying a visit to the kingdom of the mushroom people, and destroying red and green!"

"I don't know WHO your talking about, and I don't care" Kaos laughed "What I DO know is this! You shall parish for looking down on the GREAT AND POWERFUL KAOOOOOSSS!" Dark energy surrounded the tyrant "NOW PREPARE TO BE BLASTED INTO OBLIVION!" A single dark pulse was all it took to knock Fawful away. Feeling its master weak, the headgear flew off and blew purple steam on him, restoring his energy. Kaos summoned multiple giant blades "Lets CUT to the chase! Ha haha!" The swords flew at Dark Fawful, who rapidly flew to avoid them. Fawful pulled out his ray gun once more and fired a large blast at Kaos, who blocks it with two blades. Kaos threw more blades at Fawful, who managed to dodge most of them, however one struck his headgear and caused it to explode. Getting annoyed, Kaos flies up to the reader's screen "I'll take those!" Reaching through the screen, Kaos pulled out a large assortment of random objects: Including a TV, A fan, books, and chairs. "Behold! The power of the Portal Master's world!" Kaos threw every object at Fawful, who blasted them all to pieces. Fawful opened 4 portals-two by himself and two by Kaos-before shooting rapid streams of dark magic bullets.

"THIS IS BEING THE END OF YOU!" Fawful laughed as he pelted his opponent. Kaos was holding his arms out, trying to block the damage. The impacts of every attack kicked up a dust cloud

"Nghaaaa! BRAIN! DO SOMETHING!" Kaos yelled. Inside his head, his brain rolled its eye and put down the news paper it was reading

"Fine. Presto Brain-O, or whatever" Brain said, going back to his paper. Sparking with power, Kaos laughed as he leaped from the dust cloud and flew in the air as Super Kaos

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" Kaos laughed manically. "DOOMLANDERS! TAKE HIM OUT!" Lighting strikes the ground, creating 5 monsters. Fawful looked at the approuching enemies and blasted them to pieces without a second thought. When he wasn't looking, however, Super Kaos flew up and elbowed him into the ground. Kaos then stomped his foot on the green man's back and unleashed a pulse of electricity. Fawful yelled in pain as he was flung backwards, his body turning completely dark. Soon, Fawful was nothing but a small, black blob. Super Kaos landed in front of him and smiled

"fury?" The blob said. Kaos lifted his foot and squashed him.

"I WIN! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kaos threw his hands up in victory, as he laughed

 **K.O!**

* * *

 _What remained of Fawful poofed into harmless smoke. Kaos, meanwhile, in unleashing his power on the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom._

(Red) Well, that's one less annoying person in the world. To bad Kaos didn't go down with him...

(Geo) Fawful did hold the intelligence advantage, but Kaos' sheer ferocity, versatility, and use of powerful weaponry gave him the leg up he needed

(Ender) Kaos had more options to help him fight, thanks to his various transformations. Also, remember it constantly takes the combined power of ALL the skylanders to defeat Kaos.

(Red) Both have tanked hard blows multiple times. But, unlike Fawful, Kaos has constantly shook them off easier. That's why, no matter how many times he's hit, knocked down, or even crushed, Kaos continues to come back. While Fawful...well...

(Geo) Also, tanking hits from Bowser was impressive, but Kaos had revived much harder hits. Take for instants, Donkey Kong, who was able to punch a 2775 foot long, and 9.9 quadrillion ton moon out of orbit! Plus, while Fawful successfully conquered 2 entire kingdoms, Kaos managed to conquer ALL OF SKYLANDS, multiple times!

(Red) This was one CRUSHING de-FEET.

(Ender) The winner is Kaos

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 **A female Bat is seen standing alongside Shadow the hedgehog  
** **Vs  
** **A woman in a cat suit uppercuts Wonderwoman**


	69. Rouge The Bat Vs Catwoman

Where ever there is treasure, there will be those who attempt to steal it.

(Red) Thieves! These two are two of the best in their field

(Geo) Rouge the Bat, Sega's Treasure Hunter

(Ender) and Catwoman, DC's Cat-burglar

(Red) I'm Red, And those two are Geo and Ender

(Ender) And its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats and weaknesses to find out who would win A Death Battle

* * *

For as long as she can remember, Rouge the bat has always loved one thing

(Red) Jewels! Hell, she loves them so much she joined the military, because they paid her in gems! But, there is one jewel she could never quite get her hands on

(Geo) The Master Emerald. Upon hearing of it, Rouge wanted the giant gem for herself. But, it was always under heavy guard by Knuckled the Echidna. Rouge will do whatever it takes to have the Master Emerald.

 **Rouge Stats:  
Age: 18  
Weight: N/A  
Height: 3'5  
Species: Bat**

(Red) But, if she wants to get her hands on any jewels, she's going to need to be prepared for anything

(Ender) Rouge possesses super strength, super speed, incredible hearing and martial arts training. She has been trained in espionage, stealth, treasure hunting, thievery, and computer hacking. She has incredible acrobatic skills, quick reflexes, and can even fly.

(Geo) But, not does she have a lot of professional training under her belt, she also has some pretty neat tricks up her sleeves. She can burrow into dirt walls and floors with minimal effort. Adding on her Iron Boots, and she can kick through solid steel!

(Red) Also, during her adventures, she also picked up a Treasure Scope, which allows her to see invisible objects. She also REALLY likes to blow sh*t up! She carries with her a large supply of bombs, including the paralyzing Dummy Ring bombs, her Bat Cracker land mines, bat-shaped mines called Air B. Crackers-which she totally ripped from Batman, and her patented Rouge Heart bombs!

(Ender) She can also summon a swarm of artificial bats to use for both offence and defense. She can also use her Jewel Storm to...throw armor piercing gems. Because why not

(Geo) Rouge can also use a handful of fighting techniques. She can take out foes and confuse them from a distance with her Black Wave Attack, knock them out of the sky with the Hip drop, and send them flying with the Screw Kick!

(Red) She can also do a lot of stuff that makes me question: Is she magic!?

(Ender) My theory is that she can use chaos energy to perform...some of her stranger abilities. She can shoot ultra sonic waves with her voice using the Beauty Shock and Air B. Shock, can somehow turn her wings into viable shields, heal herself with the Rouge Heal, increase her defense, and SOMEHOW she can control gravity!

(Geo) But her strangest ability is: Her charm. She uses her charm and good looks to distract her foes

(Red) Who the hell would be attracted to a bat!?

(Ender) Apparently Geo

(Geo) HEY! no i'm not, Red is!

(Red)...yeah maybe

(Ender) Wait what!?

 **Rouge's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Pick Nails, Iron Boots, Bombs (Dummy Ring bomb, Bat Cracker, Air B. Cracker, Rouge Heart Bombs), Jewel Storm  
Armor: Treasure Scope (Allows her to see invisible objects)  
Skills: Flight, Espionage, Stealth, Computer Hacking, Hip Drop, Black Wave, Screw Kick, Beauty Shock, Air B. Shock, Rouge Heal, Strength Support 7, Gravity Control, Charm**

(Red) Rouge is one tough bat-girl. She's even with Knuckles in combat, managed to hold her own against Sonic, Shadow, Blaze and even Metal Sonic! And if you remember, MS doesn't hold back!

(Ender) She's outsmarted Dr. Eggman and Tails, survived hits that sent her through steel walls, and defeated a flying, fully armed mech named 'Flying Dog'

 **Feats:  
Evened with Knuckles  
Outsmarted both Tails and Eggman, both with I.Q's of 300  
Defeated 'Flying Dog'  
Can breath in space  
Survived being hit though solid steel  
Survived fights with Sonic, Shadow, and Metal Sonic**

(Geo) However, she is incredibly overconfident, incredibly hot headed, and can be easily bribed with anything shiny.

(Red) She's also never managed to steal the Master Emerald

 **Weaknesses:  
Overconfident  
Hot Headed  
Easily Bribed  
Never stole the master emerald  
Easily annoyed**

(Red) But shes a bat girl who can kick mechs apart, so i suppose she gets by

 _"I despise anyone who takes jewels from me... All the world's gems are mine to keep!"_

* * *

When she was just a little girl, Selina Kyle's mother committed suicide and, soon after, her father died from alcohol poison

(Red) Not to mention after that, she was remanded to the Sprang Hall Juvenile Detention Center-which is basically Alcatraz for orphans. So, its no surprise after she left that she turned to a life of thievery and crime.

(Geo) Then, after taking the life of Stan, who kidnapped her littler sister, she met Batman. After wounding his chest and running away, she became a dark-suited defender of the night just like him. And thus, Catwoman was born!

 **Catwoman's stats:  
Age: Mid to late 20s  
Weight: 133 pounds  
Height: 5'7  
Real Name: Selina Kyle**

(Red) A very sexy defender to be exact!

(Ender) First Geo and Rouge, now you and Catwoman!? Al least yours is human, but come on!

(Geo) HEY!

(Red) Can you blame me!? Have you seen that skin-tight suit of hers!?

(Ender) Yes, i have. In fact, that suit of hers makes her resistant to coldness and moistness and is also fire-proof. On top of that, it also comes equipped with retractable razor-sharp claws in her gloves, which are strong enough to shred a bullet-proof vest, and spring-action climbing pitons in her boots, allowing her to scale up large walls.

(Geo) She's incredibly stealthy and has mastered 6 martial arts: Boxing, Capoeira, Hapkido, Jujutsu, Karate, and Dragon Style Kung Fu.

(Red) Then there's her trademark weapon, her 12 foot long, black leather braided bullwhip! And in case that's not enough, she also carries some caltrops for stopping thugs and bolas for stunning enemies.

 **Catwoman's arsenal:  
Weapons: Bullwhip, Claws, caltrops, bolas  
Armor: Catwoman Suit (Fire-proof, climbing pitons)  
Skills: Stealth, Martial Arts, Superhuman strength, speed, agility, and endurance, hacking skills.**

(Red) Catwoman's powers insane! She's fought and injured Batman, matched The Joker in combat, and even tanked hits from Wonder Woman!

(Ender) She's skilled enough to take on multiple, strong thugs at once and even punched through an aluminum frame car door.

 **Feats:  
Hurt Batman  
Matched Joker  
Tanked blows from WW  
Can take on multiple thugs  
Punched through a car door**

(Geo) Catwoman may be tough but she's still human. Her suit is tough, but it does little to protect her from gunfire and knives.

(Red) She's not really durable and she often underestimates her opponents

(Geo) Not to mention she's incredibly cocky and she has a habit of failing to see if she beat her opponent often.

 **Weaknesses:  
Still Human  
Suit does little to protect her from weaponry  
Not very durable  
Incredibly cocky  
Doesn't stick around very long**

(Red) But still, there are very few thieves who can match the power or sexiness of Catwoman!

(Ender) ...your such a pervert...

(Red) I'm a married pervert!

 _"My world is all just shades of grey, Batman. That's why you'll never really understand me."_

* * *

(Ender) Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all

(Red) The sexy bat-girl vs the sexy cat-burgler!

(Ender)...pervert

(Red) Married pervert!

(Geo) *cough* anyway...ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Rouge stands on top of a building, talking into an earpiece. "Its so dull out here. And its so cold, my wings are starting to chip."

"Quit your complaining. We have it on good authority there's a planned robbery happening tonight." Her teammate yelled.

"Yeah yeah, i know sweetie." Rouge rolled her eyes "I'm just getting super board" Just then, Rouge's ears picked up an alarm from the bank "Aha, about time." Hanging up the call, Rouge glides down to the bank. Inside was a girl dressed as a cat holding quite a large gem stone.

"Thank you for being so understanding" The girl patted the head of the clerk, whom she knocked out with morphine. Rouge grabbed her by the neck

"Don't you know curiosity killed the cat?" Rouge said, smugly. Catwoman elbowed her stomach, causing her to let go, before back flipping away. Rouge shook the blow off and stood in a fighting stance

 **FIGHT!**

The two thieves rushed forward and kicked the other's foot. Rouge flew into the air and began to barrage Catwoman with overhead kicks. Catwoman extended her claws and grabs Rouge's boots, drawing some blood before throwing the bat girl against the wall. Rouge stands up, only to be punted through the wall by Catwoman's kick. Rouge lays on the floor in pain as Catwoman crouches above her, rapidly slamming her fists against the bat's face. Rouge finds her opening and kicks Catwoman hard in the stomach, knocking her away. Rouge stands as a mystical glow surrounds her, slowly sealing her wounds. Catwoman stands up and takes out 2 bolas before throwing both at Rouge, who throws two Air B. Crackers, causing them to explode. "Ugh. Pest" Catwoman growls

"Same can be said for you, sweetheart" Rouge winks, still staying cocky.

"You will be taught a lesson, little bat." Catwoman says, taking out her bullwhip and cracked it on the ground. Rouge snaps, as a swarm of robotic bats charge at Catwoman. Using her speed, Catwoman shreds all the bats to pieces, before cracking her whip at Rouge, striking the bat in the chest. Catwoman takes this chance to run forward and kick Rouge in the jaw, then grabbing her foot and slamming her on the ground. Rouge puts up her wings as shields at Catwoman scratches at her. Rouge takes out a Heart Bomb and throws it into Catwoman's chest, sending her flying backwards. Rouge glides forward and raises her foot, kicking Catwoman on the cheek and sending her spiraling into a wall. Catwoman stands in pain, before extending her claws and climbing up the wall

"Oh no you don't kitty!" Rouge says, slamming her foot into the wall, shaking the entire building and knocking Catwoman off. While she fell, Rouge jumped and used her Beauty Shock to knock Catwoman into the wall, which she continued to scrape against as she fell to the ground. Rouge flew to the ground, only for Catwoman to flip to her feet and run around the bat, grabbing her by the neck in a choke hold. Rouge tried her best to shake her off, but Catwoman held up strong. Having only one thought, Rouge extended her wings and flew into the air to try and knock her off. Rouge takes out a bat-shaped explosive, making Catwoman gasp

'Is that a batarang...?' She thought. Rouge throws the explosive into the air, then manipulates its gravity so it falls straight down. Shifting her weight, Rouge moved Catwoman in the way of the explosive which knocked her off

"So long!" Rouge smiled, kicking Catwoman straight downwards towards the concrete. Rouge uses her Screw Kick to shoot downward. Catwoman bounces against the ground, before Rouge's foot impales her through the stomach. In a moment, she was dead. Rouge sighed "Great. Now to get chewed out..."

 **K.O!**

* * *

 _Rouge flinches as her teammate yells into her earpiece. During which, Batman comes across Catwoman's corpse with a shocked look._

(Red) Minus one sexy thief in the world...

(Geo) Catwoman may have fought Batman and The Joker by herself, but Rouge is on an entirely different level. She has managed to hold her own against the likes of Shadow, Metal Sonic, and Knuckles-the last of whom as you remember, can make Volcano erupt with a single punch!

(Ender) Catwoman's aluminum car door feat may have been impressive, bur Rouge's ability to bust solid steel blew her out of the water. The average density of Aluminum is 2700 Kilograms per Cubic meter. However, steel is over DOUBLE that at 8050 Kilograms per Cubic meter. This makes Rouge over 2 times as strong as Catwoman.

(Red) Plus, with all of Rouge's gadgets and abilities, Catwoman didn't really have the arsenal to take her on. And its not like Catwoman could outrun Rouge. I mean, remember the chick kept up with people like Shadow and Sonic! Also, Catwoman just didn't have the means to kill her. Rouge has survived hits that sent her through solid steel without so much as a bruise! And whatever damage she does sustain, she can easily heal

(Geo) In the end. Rouge trumps Catwoman in Speed, Strength, Durability, and Arsenal.

(Red) Poor Selina...this loss just kinda snuck up on her

(Ender) The winner is Rouge The Bat

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 **A crowd watches a stage in silents. Spotlights come on as "Death By Glamour" starts playing. A figure stands in the lights, dancing. Just then, the music cut out as a man yelled out "WAAAAH!"**

 **The pictures of the fighters appear, the first appeared to be very tall and lanky. His mustache was very sharp and thin, and he wore a purple cap with an upside-down L on it. The other was robotic, with a large bang covering half his face**

 _ **WALUIGI VS METTATON**_


	70. Mettaton Vs Waluigi

(Red) Guys, answer this. Who is purple, silly, and has the greatest legs ever

(Geo) um...today's fighters?

(Red) Correct! Today we're looking at two superstars who seem to never skip leg day!

(Ender) Waluigi, the dancing dynamo of the Mushroom Kingdom.

(Geo) and Mettaton, the underground's superstar. I'm Geo and they are Red and Ender.

(Ender) And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out who would win a Death Battle

* * *

The world of the Mushroom Kingdom, there lives several...strange creatures

(Geo) Living Shiitake Mushrooms, plants that can spit fire, turtles with spiked shells. But of all of them, there is one that leaves a question that is impossible to answer

(Red) WHO THE HELL IS WALUIGI!?

 **Waluigi's Stats:  
** **Age: N/A  
Weight: N/A  
Height: 7'1  
Has no real backstory**

(Ender) No one knows who he is, or where he came from. All we know is that he just kinda...appeared.

(Geo) Regardless of that, Waluigi has one of the strangest arsenals I have ever seen.

(Red) The dude must LOVE his sports. He carries a Tennis Racket, a Baseball Bat and a Golf Club to use for weapons. He ALSO likes carrying around Bob-ombs to make quick worth of anyone who annoys him.

(Ender) But his greatest weapons are...his own legs. He apparently put springs in his shoes to allow him to jump much higher then his rival, Luigi. He can move his legs at jack-hammer speeds to bruise his opponent, and even sink them into the ground.

(Geo) He's also a water bender!

(Red) what!?

(Geo) He can SOMEHOW turn the air into water and swim through it! Ender, science that!

(Ender) I can't! It literally makes no sense!

(Red) But not only can he control water, he can control plants! He can summon dark vives, which he can use at his leisure. Whether its to spike a soccer ball with the force to split it into 4 separate soccer balls, or to create a barrier of vines behind him with the, get this, WALL-LUIGI!

(Geo and Ender)...

(Red) Get it?

(Ender) But his strongest ability is...his dancing. Apparently, he dances with such ferocity, he summons bob-ombs everywhere.

 **Waluigi's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Tennis Racket, Baseball Bat, Gold Club, Legs, Bob-ombs  
Armor: None  
Skills: Thorny Waluigi (Mega Strike), Water manipulation, Wall-luigi, incredibly jump height, Dancing**

Waluigi has bested Bowser in combat, stole the millennium star, and stole the legendary music keys to destroy music in the land and then he would, and I quote, "hypnotize the rythemless masses with his moves and rise to power."

(Red) Not to mention surviving the biggest form of torture known to man: Mario Party!

 **Feats:  
Beat Bowser  
Stole both the Millennium Star and the Legendary Music Keys  
Survived Mario Party  
Can jump higher then ****Luigi**

(Geo) But, Waluigi is a sore loser. He whines whenever he loses, and always accuses the opponents of cheating

(Red) Speaking of cheating, Waluigi tends to do THAT a lot too.

 **Weaknesses:  
Sore Loser  
Constantly cheats  
The only Mario character to not appear in the main series at all.**

 _"You might be gettin' better, but nobody cheats better than me! You got that?!"_

* * *

The Underground. Home to monsters.

(Geo) This place is equal with the DMV on the boring scale!

(Red) Luckily, the monsters found themselves a super star to praise! A robot created by Dr. Alphys, made to entertain the underground...and also kill humans!

(Ender) This robot's name...is Mettaton

 **Mettaton's Stats:  
Age: N/A  
Weight: N/A  
Height: N/A  
Atk: 10 (Box Form), 8 (Ex Form), 90 (Neo Form)  
Def: 999 (Box Form), 1 (Ex Form), 9 (Neo Form)**

(Red) Is Mettaton a boy or a girl?

(Ender) Well...all the characters in the game say 'He' when referring to Mettaton...so I guess a guy?

(Geo) Moving on to whats really important! Most of the time, MTT stays in his Box form, which is completely invincible to physical attacks! He also comes with rocket powered flight, and electrocution fingers.

(Red) Now, if he were smart, he would stay in this form all the time. But, because its kinda hard to be loved as a rectangle, he can transform-via a conveniently placed switch on his back-into his 'Stronger' form, Mettaton Ex. And I say 'stronger' in quotes because...his stats actually DECREES when he transforms!

(Ender) But he gains a massive boost in attacking capabilities. He can use his legs as powerful weapons, summon tiny clones of his box form to launch projectiles, summon bombs, and even summon a giant, laser shooting disco ball. He can also send out his own heart, which can shoot lighting bolts.

(Red) But when things start getting REALLY series, he enters his strongest form: Mettaton Neo! This form boosts his power drastically, and gives him a sweet arm cannon! This form is hands down the greatest thi-

 _*Mettaton Neo gets one shot*_

(Red)...oh...

 **Mettaton's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Bombs, Mini-Mettatons, Legs, Laser Disco Ball, Electric beams, Heart.  
Armor: Box form shell (Completely invincible)  
Skills: Rocket powered flight**

(Geo) Good old MTT has some pretty ridiculous feats. He was able to out-wit his own creator, re-arranged the core by himself, hired multiple monsters to kill Frisk, and was still able to function after having his arms AND legs blown off.

 **Feats:  
Outsmarted Alphys  
Re-arranged the entire core  
Hired multiple monsters to kill Frisk  
Survived a complete shut down  
Was still able to function after having both arms and both legs blown off**

(Red) But, MTT also drops the ball a lot. Like the previously mentioned "Neo" form, or the fact that he runs on a limited power source. Hell, that's the main reason he stays in Box mode most of the time, Ex form takes to much energy.

 **Weaknesses:  
Underwhelming Neo form  
Limited power source  
Over confident**

 _"REAL DRAMA! REAL ROMANCE! REAL BLOODSHED! ON OUR NEW SHOW… ATTACK OF THE KILLER ROBOT!"_

* * *

Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all

(Geo) The Mushroom Kingdom's Dancing Dynamo vs The Underground's Biggest Star!

(Red) ITS TIME FOR A DANCE BATTLE!

* * *

A stage is seen, completely dark. The crowd murmurs as stage lights begin to blare and a rectangular silhouette appears, holding a microphone "Hellooooo darlings!" Mettaton yelled "Are we ready...for today's QUIZ SHOW!?" The crowd cheers "Alright! Let's meet our contestant!" A light shines on a small table, where a lanky man in purple cloths is sitting

"Wahaha!" The man laughs, the crowd suddenly starting to boo him "Huh!? Whaaa!" He growled, angry. Mettaton scooted up

"Welcome, darling! What is your name?" Mettaton holds the microphone to him. The man grabs it and stands on the table

"I'm Waluigi! Number 1!" He have a peace sign to the camera. Mettaton chuckled

"Alright, Mr. Waluigi! The rules are simple. I ask you a list of questions one-by-one. If you answer them all correctly, you win our FABULOUS prize!" Mettaton clapped "Doesn't that sound exciting? Well, IIIIII'TTTTTS SHOWTIME!" The lights go out, except for two on Mettaton and Waluigi. "Question #1. 'Who is the CURRENT royal scientist?'" Waluigi looked over his shoulder at the crowd, before smirking

"Dr. Alphys!" He says, confidently

"Correct!" Mettaton claps. "Next question!"

 _20 Questions Later_

"What is the square root of 20,000" Mettaton sounded slightly annoyed. Waluigi looked over his shoulder again

"141.421356237!" Waluigi said. Mettaton growled

"How are you answering all these so quickly?" He finally said. Mettaton looked at the crowd where Waluigi was looking, and saw a short, fat man-Wario-holding a mirror. "Oh I see now! You cheater!" Waluigi looked suprised

"Wha wha wha!?" Waluigi shook his head and growled "Oh yeah!? So I am! What are YOU going to do about it!?"

"I'll show you what happens to cheaters on my show..." Mettaton said, zapping Wario with electricity and causing the rest of the crowd to run out in a panic. Waluigi jumped over Mettaton's electricity and took out a tennis racker

"Here I go!" He said, standing ready.

 **FIGHT!**

 ** _*Metal Crusher*_**

Mettaton charges at Waluigi, who jumps over easily. "Waluigi time!" Waluigi yelled, kicking Mettaton with all his force. A loud _SNAP_ was heard and Waluigi holds his foot in pain, a tear in his eye.

"Oh darling, you can't break my fabulous body" Mettaton said, before summoning a tiny Mettaton which shoot small hearts at Waluigi. The man bent his body to form the logo on his hat, and dodged the hearts. Waluigi smirked as he swatted the tiny mettaton to the ground with his racket and crushed it. Waluigi laughed to himself, before being tackled by the real Mettaton into the empty audience. Waluigi slammed his baseball bat over MTT's head, causing the bat to break

"Oh! Come on!" Waluigi whines. Mettaton backed up, before Waluigi jumped over him. Turning around, Waluigi saw a switch on Mettaton's back and smirked "WA HA HA!" Waluigi laughs as he flips it. Mettaton stands in silents

"Did you...just flip...my switch?" Mettaton started to shake, before a bright light surrounded him. **_"OH YES!"_**

 ** _*Death By Glamour*_**

Mettaton appeared in a more humanoid body, but still in the shadows. "Well darling! If you were in such a hurry to die, why didn't you say so?" Mettaton spoke "But fear not! I shall make your last living moments..." He appeared in full view, a smirk on his face "ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL!"

"Come on already!" Waluigi said, holding his tennis racket. Mettaton ran forward and swung his foot at Waluigi, who jumps over it. Mettaton uppercuts the air-born Waluigi and slams him into the ground, where he slammed the sole of his boot on his face. Waluigi picks himself up and jump kick's the super star, sending him tumbling. Waluigi looked at his foot and laughed. Mettaton stood up

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. The show has only just begun!" A giant disco ball appeared in the ceiling "I was going to save this for the grand finale, but you leave me no choice!" This disco ball began shooting white and blue lasers. Waluigi panicked, quickly running around the stage and frantically dodging laser fire. Mettaton smirked, seeing his chance to have some real fun. He walked-well, more liked danced-up to Waluigi. Waluigi growled

"So! It's a dance battle you want!?" Waluigi laughed, striking his best pose "Bring it on!" Mettaton smirked, as the two danced/fought each other while dodging the occasional laser. Waluigi swatted a tennis ball up at the Disco Ball, and shattered it.

"I'm going to have to charge you for that one" Mettaton said, sternly. Waluigi rolled his eyes and the two continued to dance and fight. MTT threw 3 quick punches, all of which Waluigi dodged. The two kicked at the other, their legs clashing like swords, before backing up.

"Wa...Wa...Wa..." Waluigi panted.

"Getting tired already?' Mettaton laughed. "Why don't you give up now?"

"Your cheating! The only one allowed to cheat is WALUIGI!" Waluigi struck a pose while laughing

 _ ***Destruction Dance***_

Waluigi began to dance, as bob-ombs began to fall from the sky

"What the!?" Mettaton looked shocked, while dodging a few bombs "Want to play hare ball, huh?" Mettaton smirked, summoning his own bombs "Lights! Camera! Bombs!" MTT launched the bombs at Waluigi, who danced around them. Waluigi then ran forward, a trail of vines following him, as he surrounded Mettaton.

"Do you know what time it is!?" Waluigi struck took out a bob-omb. "ITS WALUIGI TIME!" The lanky man left it by the star's feet, which then exploded him upwards. Waluigi jumped up, a purple aura surrounding him. He withdrew a vine whip and slammed it on Mettaton's waist, cutting the star in half. Waluigi did it again, this time striking his chest and Mettaton fell to the ground.

"G..Gu..." Mettaton spurted. Waluigi walked up and placed his foot on his head, smirking "Guess you don't want to join my fan club?" With those last words, Waluigi crushed his head.

"WAHAHAHAHA!" Waluigi laughed.

 **K.O!**

* * *

 _Waluigi dances on the stage, with no one watching, as he spun over to Mettaton's body and kicked it away_

(Red) Now, why can't ALL dance battles go that way?

(Geo) Mettaton and Waluigi may have seemed evenly matched at first, but it was Waluigi's strength, superior arsenal, and Mettaton's low defenses that gave him the win.

(Ender) Waluigi has managed to take on Bowser by himself, who was a much greater threat then Mettaton, and finished the fight in about 5 seconds.

(Geo) And even if we ignore that, Waluigi had the strength to hit a soccer ball so hard, it split into 4! The average soccer ball is kept at around 12 psi. So, since Waluigi's Mega Strike creates 3 more, this means it strikes with a force of 48 Pounds per Square Inch-or 330,948 Newtons per Square Meter!

(Red) Mettaton...died to a kid hitting him really hard with a frying pan. Mettaton's dreams just came crashing down

(Ender) The winner is Waluigi

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 **"Victory is my destiny!" A masked swordsman duels Kirby in a sword fight  
Vs  
"You can't even kill my boredom" A green haired man uses three swords to fight Sanji**

* * *

 **Hey guys. I tested out something I've been meaning to try: Adding songs to the fight. I feel this can add the to atmosphere of the fight. Tell me what you think.**

 **Anyway, see you all next time for Meta Knight vs Roronoa Zoro!**


	71. Meta Knight vs Roronoa Zoro

They are two of the greatest swordsmen in fictional history

(Red) They can do things with blades, most others wish they could do!

(Geo) Meta Knight, The masked Star Warrior

(Ender) and Roronoa Zoro, the feard swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates. I'm Ender, and they are Geo and Red. And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats and weaknesses to find out who would win: A Death Battle

* * *

1000 years ago, the war of the universe raged on. The heroic Star Warriors did battle with the vile Nightmare. In the end, good prevailed, but at the cost of many lives.

(Red) Only 2 Star Warriors survived the carnage. One of them was a cute, pink puffball named Kirby.

(Geo) The other came to the planet Pop-Star, and became Kirby's mentor. This was the masked warrior named Meta Knight

 **Meta Knight Stats:  
Age: Over 50,000 years  
Weight: N/A  
Height: 0'10 Inches  
Race: Star Warrior**

(Red) Meta Knight's got some pretty sweet stuff in his arsenal. Most importantly, is his main weapon of choice: The sword Galaxia! Forged by the fire god Photron, this holy sword is deadly in the hands of anyone who can wield it.

(Geo) Meta Knight can swing Galaxia at high speeds and shoot Sword Beams from it. It can also absorb energy from defeated foes to use awesome techniques such as the Mach Tornado, Meta Quick, and Heal. He's also got a pretty sweet cape called the Dimensional Cape

(Ender) This cape allows Meta Knight to cloak his body and manipulate space to teleport short distances. And, with a flick of this cape, Meta Knight can even ebb out of reality for a short time. And, what ever its made of, its magic in nature. Even when Meta Knight discards his cape, he will magically have it back a few moments later.

(Red) And if the cape wasn't cool enough, he also has a pair of bat wings. In whatever form they take, be they parts of his cape or hiding under it, he can use these wings to hover and glide.

 **Meta Knight's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Galaxia (Holy blade. Can absorb defeated foe's energy)  
Armor: Dimensional Cape (Warps space, allowing Meta Knight to teleport short ****distances)  
Skills: Shuttle Loop, Mach Tornado, Drill Rush, Flight/Gliding, Sword Beams, Galaxia Darkness (Final Smash)**

(Red) Meta Knight has pulled off some ridiculous stuff. He's assisted Kirby in taking on multiple reality warping demigods. Like Magolor, who can tear holes in reality, or Star Dream, who can open portals through Space-Time.

(Ender) He's matched, and even trumped Kirby in combat multiple times, has defeated King Dedede twice, defeated clones of Dark Matter and Queen Sectonia, and has even defeated the strongest warrior in the galaxy: Galacta Knight.

 **Feats:  
When using full potential, trumps Kirby in combat  
Defeated Dedede twice  
Killed clones of Dark Matter and Queen Sectonia  
Built the first Halberd (And probably every other one after that)  
Tournament banned in Brawl**

(Geo) however, Meta Knight holds himself to a certain code of honor. He absolutely REFUSES to fight an unarmed opponent, and will even GIVE his opponent a sword to duel with.

(Red) he's also got very tiny limbs, meaning he doesn't have all that much reach. And, even though he has won multiple times, he has been defeated by Kirby. But, this only really happens when he holds back

 **Weaknesses:  
Frail  
Has lost to Kirby  
Refuses to fight an unarmed opponent  
Short Range  
His face is uncharacteristically adorable**

But even still, Meta Knight is one of the greatest-if not, THE greatest-warrior in Kirby canon.

 _"Victory...is my destiny."_

* * *

Ever since he was a child, Roronoa Zoro had dreamed of become the worlds greatest swordsman.

(Red) To prove how awesome he was, he found a dojo, challanged and kicked the crap out of all of them, and then stuck around because he had nothing better to do.

(Geo) He beat every singe person in that dojo, except for one: The sensei's daughter daughter Kuina.

(Ender) The two dueled over 2000 times, and Kuina won ALL of them. But, despite all that, the two were very close friends and promised each other that one of them would become the world's greatest swordsman

(Red) Spoilers, its not going to be Kuina. After she fell down some stairs-a very lame death if you ask me-Zoro inherited her sword and added it to his other 2 swords, and creating his signature fighting style: Three Sword Style.

(Geo) Zoro left the dojo in search of the title of "Worlds Best Swordsman" before eventually teaming up with Monkey D. Luffy and his gang of Straw Hat Pirates.

 **Roronoa Zoro's stats:  
Age: 21  
Weight: N/A  
Height: 5'11  
Bounty: $** **320,000,000**

(Ender) As the name implies, three sword style is a fighting style where Zoro uses...3 swords at once: One in each hand, and one in his mouth. With this style, Zoro has come up with a variety of different sword techniques; such as the Oni Giri, where he attacks with all three blades at once.

(Red) The Tora Gari is a forward overhead slash with thee swords, capable of incapacitating 2 foes at once. The Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai allows Zoro to build up his running momentum in his swords to unleash up to three powerful slashes

(Geo) The Toro Nagashi is a sorta like a counter move, where he uses two swords to trap and avoid a foes attack and get closer to finish them off with his third sword. He can make a tornado dragon using the Tatsu Maki-being able to scale it anywhere from a small vortex to knock away enemies, to a giant tornado big enough to swallow a whole army.

(Ender) With the Ushi Bari, Zoro executs multiple, fast stabs on his opponent. However, his two best moves come in the form of the Senhachiju Pound Ho, which literally translates to "1080 Pound Cannon." With this technique, Zoro shoots a compresses air projectile strong enough to cut through a mountain.

(Red) The other one, ironically, only has him using one sword. Its called ttoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson, which translates to "One Blade Style Re-sheath: Lion's Song." During this attack, Zoro closes his eyes and listens for his opponents breathing. Then, as the name imply, he quickly draws, attacks, and re-sheaths his sword in less then a second. This blow is strong enough to cut through solid steel like hot butter.

(Geo) Zoro doesn't only rely on his swords. He has access to a mysterious energy that exists in all living things called Haki-basically One Piece's version of Ki. Zoro can use Haki in 2 different ways: He can use it to track the movement of anyone, no matter if they are invisible or far away. He can even use it to predict on coming attacks.

(Ender) His other way of using Haki allows him to cover his body with an invisible armor, or increase the striking power of his swords. I feel like there's one more thing we're forgetting here...

(Red) oh yeah! Remember that part in Dragon Ball, where Tien grew 4 arms? Well, Zoro can do that too-only in a more awesome way. with the 9-sword style, Zoro grows 4 new arms and 2 new heads, letting him wield nine swords at once!

(Geo) While his new appendages are merely an illusion, they somehow have physical presence.

 **Zoro's Arsenal:  
Weapons: Swords  
Armor: Armament Haki  
Skills: Three Sword Style, Observation Haki, ttoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson (One Blade Style Re-Sheath: Lion's Song), Nine Sword Style**

(Red) Zoro is one scary mother f**ker. He's easily trumped multiple fighters in combat, and once endured not only all his pain, but all of LUFFY'S pain! Despite being told it would surely kill him, it just...didn't.

(Geo) He's also incredibly strong. One time, he delivered a blow strong enough to cut the living mountain Pica in half, and send his top half flying upwards! And, along side Luffy, he managed to blast a hole in a tidal wave!

(Ender) And he's no slouch in speed. Once, while in a room full of trained assassins, he moves so fast he seemed invisible.

(Red) Hell, even when he's hurt, he doesn't let something like 'death' or 'internal bleeding' stop him. He'll just keep pushing forward for the win!

 **Feats:  
Defeated an entire dojo when he was a kid  
Moved faster then trained eyes could see  
Cut Pica in half  
Blew a hole in a tidal wave  
Once endured all the pain of himself and Luffy  
Invented 3 Sword Style**

(Geo) But, Zoro is far from perfect. As a swordsman, he lacks ranged fighting, preferring to stay up close and personal. His hot-headed temper doesn't help him much either.

(Red) He also has the worlds WORST sense of direction! He gets lost WAY to easily. Especially considering his Haki! Couldn't he just sense his way around?

 **Weakneses:  
Lacks long range  
Hot-headed  
Poor sense of direction**

(Red) But hey. If you know Zoro is after you, you may as well kiss your a** goodbye

 _"When the world shoves you around, you just gotta stand up and shove back. It's not like somebody's gonna save you if you start babbling excuses."_

* * *

Alright, the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all

(Geo) The Wandering Swordsman vs The Masked Star Warrior!

(Red) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

A lush, green field. Waddle Dees and Doos walking around, doing whatever they do. Under a tree, Meta Knight can be seen sitting down with a book in his hand. He hears grunting, causing him to glare towards the fields. There, he sees a green-haired man walking through "Dammit...where the hell are the others? Where the hell am I anyway?" Zoro stops to take a look around. Unknown to him, a Waddle Dee trips off a ledge and falls on his head with a comedic 'honk' sound. Zoro's face grows red with anger as he turns to yell at the creature. "Hey! Do ya mind watching where your goin!?" He screamed. A second Waddle Dee fell on his head, with yet another 'honk'. Zoro growls, and Meta Knight sees him draw his sword "Why you little!" As he swung down, Zoro saw Meta Knight block his attack with his sword. "What the?" Zoro jumped backwards, looking at this new foe.

"You are strong, yet quick to lose your anger." He explains, then points his sword forward "Now...fight me!" Zoro took out his other swords

"Dammit...I don't have time to deal with you a**hole!"

 **FIGHT!**

 ***Revenge of the Enemy***

Meta Knight ran forward and stabbed his sword at Zoro. Zoro jumped over it and brought his three swords down, but Meta blocked them. The two pushed off against each other, before Meta Knight shot a Blade Beam at Zoro, the green haired swordsman jumping over it. Meta Knight swiped his cape, vanishing before Zoro could cleave him. Meta Knight re-appeared behind Zoro and thrusted his blade at Zoro, but the swordsman brought his swords behind him and blocked it. Soon, the two rapidly clashed blades as they moved through the field. Meta Knight dodged Zoro's Oni Giri, before extending his wings and flying into the air. Zoro looked around, and saw the Halberd fling above him with Meta Knight standing on its hull. Zoro ran to the tallest point in the field and jumped, landing on the Halberd's deck

 ***** **Battleship Halberd (On Deck)***

Zoro looked up at the masked star warrior, who had his arms crossed. Zoro ran forward with his swords extended before jumping at Meta Knight. "Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai!" Zoro yelled, slashing fiercely at Meta Knight. The masked warrior used his warping powers to dodge the three attacks, but was unable to dodge Zoro's step kick which sent him flying into the wall of the ship. Meta looked up and vanished to the top of the ship.

"Fire!" Meta Knight yelled, point his arm at Zoro. His ship's cannon aimed downwards and fired a large laser. Zoro scoffed, holding his swords close

"How gutless." He said. "Senhachiju Pound Ho!" Zoro fired a ball of compressed air, cutting through the laser and destroying the cannon with an explosion. "Bringing a laser to a sword fight?" Zoro laughed, before hearing someone behind him

"It was not meant to be an attack." Meta Knight said, literally stabbing Zoro in the back. "It was meant as a distraction." Meta Knight pulled his sword out, seeing Zoro fall and walking away "Come back when your a challenge." As he walked away, Meta Knight heared the swordsman stand up

"Where you going, shorty?" Zoro asked, taking out his swords "I'm just getting warmed up!"

 ***The Very Very Very Strongest***

Meta Knight used his Mach Tornado and charged at Zoro, who began to spin "Tatsu Maki!" The two spinning swordsman clashed against the other and jumped back. Meta Knight reached into his cape, pulling out a Smash Ball and crushing it in his hand.

"Behold..." Meta Knight flicked his cape, and Zoro saw him vanish and the entire area went pitch black. Zoro tightened his head band and grabbed one of his swords

"One Blade Style Re-Sheath" Zoro said, closing his eyes. In his head, he heard his opponents breath draw ever closer. Meta Knight re-appeared

"MY POWER!" Meta Knight yelled, as he and Zoro both slashed at each other, both landing with their backs turned. Zoro started bleeding, as did Meta Knight. Zoro began to put his sword back in its sheath, stopping right before it fully entered.

"...Lion's Song." Completely sheathing his blade, Meta Knight's body horizontally split in two. "Now...where the hell are the others?"

 **K.O!**

* * *

 _Zoro continued to walk through the Halberd, looking for a map. Meanwhile, Kirby landed and his eyes widened with tears upon discovering Meta Knight's corpse._

(Red) *sniff* watching two bada** guys trying to kill each other...so beautiful

(Geo) Meta Knight may have been the most use to combat, what with being alive for so long, but Zoro simply outclassed him

(Ender) As both of them lacked any real range, both of them required to get close. And, unfortunetly for Meta Knight, Zoro has fought more deadly opponents more often meaning he was the all around better experienced. Not to say Meta didnt fight deadly foes, but most of the time he was being backed up by Kirby.

(Red) Zoro's large variety of techniques helped him out too, and its not like Meta was going to have an easy time putting him down. Zoro was able to tank all his AND Luffy's pain, and still did not die.

(Ender) Zoro also held the speed advantage. Tests have proven that a well trained human eye can track objects moving in one 220th of a second. Meaning, for Zoro to move from his spot to the middle of a room filled with trained assassins and not be seen, means he must have moved, at the very least, 9000 miles per hour in less then a second.

(Geo) Zoro's strength also trumped anything Meta Knight has done. Take, for instants, that time Zoro cut Pica in half. Taking into consideration Pica's size and estimated weight, for Zoro to hit hard enough to both cut him in half, and send his upper half flying upwards, means he must have struck with 11.5 megatons of force.

(Red) Meta's teleportation trick could help him try to confuse and out-maneuver Zoro, but he couldn't hide forever thanks to Zoro's Haki. And there has been no evidence that Meta's teleportation could be used for anything other then short range movement. Looks like Meta's life was cut short.

(Ender) The winner is Roronoa Zoro

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:  
A black haired woman in red, white, and blue clothing battles along side the Justice League  
Vs  
A blonde haired woman in red and black clothing battles along side the Avengers.**

 _ **Wonder Woman Vs Captain Marvel!**_

* * *

 **Hey everyone...I wanted to leave a message to say...Thanks.**

 **Thanks to Geo and Red, my two co-hosts. You see, I recently started feeling...like I was doing everything wrong because...I have been receiving a lot of hate. That, I could erase this entire story and my entire account, and no one would bat an eye...they helped re-assure me that I should just ignore the haters and continue going. So, to them and all of you who continue to read and support me...**

 **Thank you :). See you guys next time for Wonder Woman vs Captain Marvel, as requested by ChoyTheUSChamp.**


	72. Announcement

**Hey everyone...**

 **Its the Ender Defender here, with a small announcement...**

 **I'm done.**

 **Not with my account, mind you, but with all of this...**

 **I thought making this would be awesome. Showing the world what I could do. All the research my friends and I could do and make entertaining fights.**

 **But, it has resulted in almost nothing but...**

 **Hate.**

 **I am normally not one to mind hate. I typically try my best to ignore it. But, this story in particular gets almost 90% of all reviews are hate. And thats when i realised...**

 **It didn't matter how hard I try, how much time and effort I put into these...**

 **I can't stop it. It has literally kept me up at night sometimes, and that is no exaggeration.**

 **So long as I make a fan-favorite character lose, no matter how much evidence I have to back it up, I will automatically be called 'Bias'**

 **And thats just not the case. Every single character I have used in this series, I like the series they come from.**

 **I LOVE DBZ, I love DC and Marvel, I like Harry Potter-as a character. I even sorta like MLP-mainly due to the action scenes.**

 **But, if I make those fan favorites die, I will always be called, and this is a real comment I got under my anonymous reviews, a 'F**ing fan boy, jesus f**king crist, drink bleach you Naruturd. Even Yamcha could destroy him'**

 **Now, I know these types of comments are common...but to the extent I get them? Where 90% of my reviews are negative? That is why...**

 **I am putting this series on an indefinite Hiatus...**

 **Will I ever return? Possibly...but most people will be happy I'm out of the game.**

 **So, to my biggest haters: DeadAliveManiac, Shadowjab17, and KingofBlacks...be happy you got your wish.**

 **Geo...Red...and anyone else who likes this series...I'm sorry.**

 **I suppose the winners of this fight are the haters...**

 **So, again, will I ever return? Possibly...maybe...but until that day...**

 **I have been The Ender Defender...and I will see you all...in my next tale**

 **Good bye**


	73. New?

I never thought I would be back here again.

(Geo) That makes two of us.

(Red) Hehe...yep.

(Ender) When I came on this site...I made a promise to stay true to my friends and fans...and instead I let mean words infect me. Well...no longer!

(Geo) That's the spirit! We're with you all the way!

(Ender) Then what are we waiting for? Gentlemen...and Red

(Red) Hey!

(Ender) We've got research to do

 **DEATH BATTLE IS COMING BACK!**

 **FLASHER!  
BETTER!  
AND FUNNIER THEN EVER!**

 **Join Me, Geo and Red as we attempt to answer the most Important question of all**

 **Who would win...**

 **A DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who supported me. I got my game back and I wont let anyone break me down! You all deserve quality content, and thats what I plan to bring to the table! This story will soon be completely replaced with The New Death Battle! See you all then!**

* * *

 **First Fight of the new Death Battle!:**

 ***Fairlyodd Parents Breakin Da Rules Vicky Boss Fight***

 **The Scourge of Dimmsdale**

 ***Vicky is Seen giving Timmy a Wedgie***

 **Icky With a V**

 ***Vicky is Seen Beating up Princess Mandie***

 **Timmy's First Nemesis**

 ***Timmy and Vicky are fighting in Maho Mushi***

 **VICKY**

 **VS**

 ***Grojband Anger Diary Mode***

 **The Queen of Mean**

 ***Trina is shown Throwing all four members of Grojband***

 **The Stalker of Nick Mallory**

 ***Trina's eyes turn to Hearts as she See's Nick Mallory walk by***

 **Grojband's Biggest Hater**

 ***Trina is Seen Laughing As Peaceville is Shown being Flooded by The Cursed Guitar***

 **TRINA RIFFIN**

 **VICKY VS TRINA!**


End file.
